SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS
by JoxX
Summary: SVM, Without Grans infulence I believe Sookie would have turned to a life of crime...with telepathy wouldn't you? Mawhaha...With tradgey & trouble following Sookie like rabid dogs will she find a family, love and a home in the most unlikely place?
1. Rock and a Hard Place

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter One, Rock and a hard place**.

A/N: So here's my brand new story, so super excited about this story I have written quite a bit for this story already, so hopefully this will stop... irregular updates. I hope to update this 3 to 4 times a month. Enjoy, story is set before the books and is a what if... Gran had died shortly after Sookie's parents what kind of young lady would she have turned into? Also Hadley gets a real raw deal out in FanFicDom so here's a different side to her... Enjoy Xxx

* * *

"Fuck Fuck Fuckity Fuck" I cursed under my breath. I was trying with all my might to remain calm and relaxed. I was wearing my crazy Sookie grin, and it was wearing out.

"What?" whispered Hadley, with a fake smile to match my own. Her body also tried to stay looking calm. So far, so good. The bar was really busy it had just been a fluke that I had spotted the two suited men so quickly, in a sea of suited men.

"FBI you're three o'clock by the door, they've seen us," I whispered through gritted teeth with a tense smile.

Hadley threw her head back and laughed. Yeah, just two professional women having a drink after work, enjoying a laugh; after all that had been the look we had been going for. All good as long as people didn't know our real profession, was conning people. Conning people made so much easier, by the fact Hadley was damn near irresistible to members of the opposite sex and I could hands up, honest to goodness read minds. When we held hands we could do all kinds of cool shit.

"Shall we get a table?" Hadley asked, quick translation; _let's get the fuck out of here._

"One by the other doors over there, I think I see one," I replied taking Hadley's hand.

Hadley started walking towards the other set of doors away from the two FBI agents, suddenly she stopped dead. _What now?_

"You know sweetie how you always say our luck will run out one day?" Hadley whispered in hush tones.

"Hu ha" I replied

"That pathetic dick wad we did over last week is over by the other door and he's brought company, of the dead variety, straight head."

"Who?" I looked up giggling all part of the act, taking a sip of my drink, looking through my lashes I answered my own question, "Shit, Bobby Burnham."

"Rock and hard place Sookie, Rock and hard place- it's your call hun," Hadley smiled tensely.

"We'll take the rock."

"**As rocks can always be moved,**" we smiled at each other as we spoke in unison.

"I told you Bobby Burnham was bad fucking news, we should stay away from Vamps altogether, even their day guys."

"Sookie what do you want me to say? I am sorry. It's a bit late for that, let's just deal, okay," Hadley glared at me.

"Okay, you are right and we need to get outta here. You take Bobby and I'll take tall, blond and dead, you owe me big time, Cuz."

Renewing our fake smiles we made our way to Bobby and friend. I could 'hear' the FBI close. "I thought you guys were never gonna make it," I smiled at the tall blond Vampire, reaching out for him. "What, don't I get a kiss after a hard day's work, darling?" snaking my arm round his neck I pulled his face to mine, giving him a kiss. Which he responded to with tongue, _cheeky asshole!_

Hadley kissed Bobby and smiled brightly fussing with his tie, "Come on, you guys ready? lets go or we'll miss the film." Bobby looked confused at the tall blond Vampire. Tall, blond, who was smarter than he looked, as he must have spotted the two agent's headed straight for us. Took my arm and lead us to the exit. As soon as we were out on the street, the Vampire grabbed Hadley's arm too.

"You're coming with us, do not make a sound. It would not bode well for either of you," he snarled, fangs down. _Shit shit shit_.

Oh why, oh why, do the bad guys always have a van? We were practically tossed onto the back of the van. It could be worse, we could be in the back of a FBI car and about to lose our freedom for a very long time. I mean we were wanted in at least four states. Blackmail, extortion, theft, kidnapping- but that was sooo by accident.

"You okay Sookie?" Hadley asked

"Yeah, you?"

"Nothing _BROKEN_, but they could have asked _A LADY_ to get into the back, without the _MANDLEING_" certain words Hadley emphasised by yelling them.

She had a big mouth and I hoped she would be a help more than a hindrance. I sent a quick prayer, hoping that we get out of this. Well we knew how this worked. I took my cell phone out and quietly took out the memory card out as Hadley did the same to hers. Popping it on my tongue I swallowed, damn that never gets easier. I watched as Hadley winced swallowing hers.

Well at least our secrets are safe, for another night. In the con business we kept a lot of secrets and people paid big to keep it that way.

I took Hadley's hand, so I could push my thoughts into her mind. 'I got the Vamp's wallet' I smiled at her. Her eyes widened, 'that's my girl' she sent back.

Keeping my back to the driver's compartment, I slipped the wallet out of my jacket pocket. We both set to work flipping through the cards. The van veered sharply to the left, both Hadley and I were thrown forward. "Whoa, watch it ass hole" Hadley shouted. Shit, the wallet had skidded across the floor to the doors. I had left in my hand one card, just as well it was the jackpot, drivers licence.

"We're so screwed" I whispered to no one in particular as I stared down at the drivers licence of one; Eric Northman over a thousand years old. Yikes. Yes, screwed definitely screwed. You don't steal from vamps you defiantly don't steal from freaking thousand year old vamps.

Hadley held out her hand for the card. Her eyes widened as she looked at the licence. She grabbed my hand 'it's gonna be okay, we have resources' she sent to me.

'We have resources,' that made me smile. How many sticky situations had we been in when, all seemed lost and Hadley would say we have resources and pull something amazing at the last minute.

Still holding her hand I sent, 'We go out guns blazing,' Hadley just nodded and began rooting in her bag.

I slid my pearl handled revolver out of my hand bag. It's sad when your most treasured possession is hand gun, but mine is. Guess, that just makes me sad.

Hadley gripped a can of hairspray and a lighter in her hands. We were good to go, as soon as this van stopped we would rock and roll.

"What are you two doing back there?" a female voice sounded.

I smiled the smile I got just before, I went to that scary place inside me. The one that was all quite, the one that had let me pull the trigger and kill people- without buyer's remorse. Not that I make a habit of killing people, but those that I had killed, deserved to die. That's all I am gonna say about that.

"Why don't you come back here and see yourself unless you chicken shit," I smiled a smile which never reached my eyes. My eye's at this point in time where dead, cold, a killers eye's. I knew that because of the look on Hadley's face, Hadley didn't have the stomach for killing. Me, well I could do what need to be done.

We heard a popping sound then a male voice "Pamela" just one word but so much meaning in it. It sound like what a parent would say to a child to stop them from misbehaving. The word was met with a growl. It seemed like hours in the back of the Van, finally it stopped. Whoever was in the front with 'Pamela' had stepped out, but other than the doors closing we heard nothing.

I put my ear to the van, but heard nothing. Ten minutes must have passed, our plan relied on them opening the doors. So we waited, and waited. Finally noise outside, "Longshadow I've just done my nail's, get the girls out and bring them to the master," snipped a woman's voice, I couldn't be sure but it sounded like the woman from the van.

The doors opened, I got off two rounds into the face of a long haired male vamp. Hadley backed me up with a hairspray flame thrower. We jumped from the van, as the vamp lay on the ground screaming. I reached for Hadley's hand, we ran, we ran as fast as our legs could take us. But it was not fast enough we went down hard. As fast as we went down I was yanked up, by the scruff of my neck.

"Don't you know running from Vampires only excites us more?" drawled a blond Vamp, she looked like Alice in wonderland, only I guess it would be Alice in vampland.

"No, I must have missed that class," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh my we aren't we the funny one? We'll see how funny it is when you've seen my master," she answered. We were unceremoniously dumped at the feet of one; Eric Northman. Who clearly was the big kahuna, as he was sat in what could only be described as a throne. Big ego, little ego? I'll give you one guess.

"They were armed, they shoot Longshadow and BBQ him, it was quite amusing," the blond Vamp said sounding bored._ So sorry our kidnapping and attempted escape bore you! _Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea, this is messed up.

I got up and rearranged my clothes, gabbing Hadley pulling her up too. "No one said you could get up," snapped the blond female vamp.

"Fuck you, this is the twenty first century isn't grovelling at someone's feet sooo last century" Hadley snapped back.

Did I mention we're screwed? "Oh it's a comedy double act," snarked the blond. I sneaked a look at the big bad ass in the throne.

"Pam, see to Longshadow, make sure he doesn't kill the donor's" He spoke never taking his eyes off us. As she left my eyes followed her. We were in a bar, clearly shut down for the night. I shot Longshadow twice in the face he should be dead. Shit. Or maybe it was a good thing, couldn't quite decide in that moment.

"So Eric Northman, what can we do for you?" I asked, best to get this out of the way.

His eyes widened, for a split second. Then his face was unreadable, but I knew I had surprised him with the use of his name. "You have something of mine"

"Yeah what would that be?"I asked, Hadley grabbing my hand. Good move we were definitely stronger together.

"Not you, her" he said staring at Hadley, Hadley winced. I looked into Hadley's mind and felt a pressure there. I took that pressure and flung it back and out of her head.

"What, do you want?" I asked, Eric sat there with a somewhat puzzled expression on his face. Then I felt the pressure in my head.

"You will tell me what I want to know," he simply said.

"What if I don't feel like talking? Whatever you're doing to my head, your only giving me a headache, so hard to talk with a head ache, you know." I sassed him.

If Vampires could go paler, I think this one just did. In a blur he was in front of me. "What are you?" he asked.

"A civil rights lawyer," I smiled, well it was technically true. True as in it was what we had been pretending to be when we had been thrown into the back of the van. High powered women with fancy jobs, just says 'come to mama' to men over forty with wives and big pensions. Easy marks.

"Don't play with me, you will tell me what I want to know," He snarled his face in mine, hello personal space? And again with the head pressure thingy. _Doh!_ I must be having a slow night, "Are you trying to glamour me? if so save it for the tourists, it don't work on us." I looked defiantly at him, I may have smirked.

He pulled his head back and looked at Hadley, then at me. Then back to Hadley, getting real up close and personal, all up in her face. Glaring at her; she swayed, then shook her head as if to clear it. After she gave him her million watt smile.

She turned to me, "Yeah this blows, he is really giving me a headache too," she grinned. Hadley wasn't as strong as me but she was defiantly able to withstand glamour if she worked hard to keep them out.

"Ask your questions Northman, I am hungry, bored and tired so let's just cut to the chase and enough of the vamp tricks," I said my face a blank mask, it was my extortion face. I had worked hard on it, just don't play poker with me. The face and the fact I can read minds gives me home field advantage, like you wouldn't believe.

"What are you?"

"What do you want us to be?" Hadley smiled faking coyness.

"You insolent bitches, I will drain you dry- you will answer my master," The blond Vamp called Pam all but growled. Followed by pressure in my head. Holy shit hadn't even heard her return.

"Look I thought we already, established. We can't be glamoured. If you drain us dry you'll not be getting many answers, now will you? Not the sharpest tool in the box is she?" I directed my answer to Eric. But before I could even see his reaction I was up in the air, grabbed by the throat. I was launched in a huge arc and landed on a nearby table. Winded but okay.

"Pam, enough!" barked Eric."We'll see if a night in our cells loosens their tongues, take them to the cells."

We were half frog marched and half dragged to a set of stairs. Then taken down to what can only be described as a dungeon. We were tied up with chains. Just before Pam left us, she sniffed Hadley. _So weird_. Well who knows what tomorrow night will bring? at least I can be grateful we're alive for now. _Fucking Vampires._

* * *

Please REVIEW... if only to tell me that you are royally confused... what did you like? what didn't you like? Or just make my day and tell me that you totally loved it hehe...

Thanks for reading JoxX


	2. No way out but being useful

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTER**

Chapter Two, No way out but being useful.

* * *

**A/N:** Here is the instalment WARNING: this chapter mentions child abuse of the sexual nature and also contains one paragraph of sexual assault, but it does also kick ass. Remember Sookie and Hadley in this story are NOT victims but survivors, and two of the baddest bitches you'll ever meet.

Thank you to all that took the time to review it really means the world to me, as I have written more chapters for this... REVIEWS = more story posted earlier... I KNOW I AM A SHAMELESS SLUT FOR REVIEWS...

Enjoy JoxX

* * *

It was always the same, routine. It had been like that for a week. They would take Hadley first, question her. Then put her back, I would grab her hand and she would think all the stuff they asked her and the answers she gave. They would grab me and take me up for questioning, in the small office above the basement.

"Are you ready to talk?" Eric asked.

"I was born ready. I am happy to talk but you haven't asked me any questions I can answer," I replied.

"So you will not tell what you are?"

"Human doesn't seem to be the right answer for you, so I don't know what you want from me," I shrugged.

"You have not answered any of my questions. We will begin the torture, you have forced my hand," he scrutinised me with a dark look. That look said he couldn't give a shit either way.

"I thought you had already had started the torture. Sending that dim blond Ginger in everyday," I answered back. Her brain was like Swiss cheese.

It elicited a tiny lift from one of the corner of his mouth. "Curious? The mention of torture and you heart rate has not even increased, do you not believe that we will torture you, a woman?" he asked.

"Oh I believe you, as for a woman; you seem like a equal opportunity vamp."

"You're not frightened?" a smile played on his lips.

"No, should I be? You seem to think that because you're a big bad ass Vampire, that gives you the monopoly on being the big bad and scary. For your information I've seen into the hearts of people so sick even you would run screaming. It's not the first time I've been tortured, not the first time Hadley's been tortured, so bring it," I gave him my cold killer stare.

"Then I would say, you have been living wrong," he commented.

"Yeah, well I didn't get to vote on that," I lamented bitterly. It was true, you have to do what you have to do, to survive sometimes.

"You surprise me for a breather that is a rare quality"

"Lucky me, do I win a prize?"

In a blur he grabbed me by throat and up out of the seat pressing me against the door. His fangs were fully extended he traced them against my jaw line. "This you idea of foreplay?" I yelped. _Stupid_. Stupid girl never mention sex. Don't give the bad guys ideas.

He shifted so his body weight pinned me to the door, he regarded me for a minute. "Are you offering yourself to me?" he leered.

"Not even in your dreams. You hoping, you keep me long enough so I develop Stockholm syndrome?" I grinned back meeting his eyes. Stockholm syndrome was looking like a real possibility. I couldn't help but feel safe with him. Yeah, _I must be living wrong._

"What a pity for me," he said.

"What? that you don't dream or that I am showing no signs of Stockholm syndrome?"

He threw back his head and roared with laughter. And for a moment I forgot myself and laughed too. "Ah what the would the world be without laughter," I reflected, going back to my poker face.

"Indeed."

"Eric, I have offered to give you back Bobby's money. I have told you that I am human. I was just wondering do you have a time scale when you think you'll be realising us? it's not that your little dungeon isn't lovely but I prefer five star hotels with room service and hot running water," I smiled. I so wanted out of here. Hadley would crack before me, who knows what she would make up or do or say.

He growled low and deep so that it ran a shiver over my body. "You have not answered all our questions."

"No, but sometimes there is honour among thieves. I won't give up our er...'client' list or their secrets. I am sorry I just won't. You've got your wallet back what more can I say?"

"How did you get so much information on Bobby, tell me Sookie?" he breathed along my jaw even though he did not breathe. I closed my eyes I remembered that he didn't breathe. I focused on that fact so my body did not betray me. "Please" he added but it sounded sexual, full of need. _Oh dear lord_.

"I told you he was drunk and talked like a son of a bitch," I lied.

"My bullshit meter says that's is false, Sookie"

"Well I guess I am just shit out of luck then. So what will it be bamboo under the finger nails or just go straight to breaking my fingers or sexual assault?"

He just let go of me, suddenly he was behind his desk. His face an unreadable mask. "I would never force myself on a woman," he said through gritted teeth. "Pam take her away" the door opened and Pam stood for a moment looking from Eric to me. She led me back to the basement in stoic silence. I was back with Hadley, but we had been joined by a man and a woman. The Ratray's . Now they're the type of criminals that just give all criminals a bad name. Vampire drainers, rapists, murders, arsonist and perverts, both of them, oh did I mention drug dealers.

I mean is there a website that gets sicko's together like that or is like having a 'gaydar' that recognises if your scum instead of gay?

Five fucking days I lasted, _five fucking days_, of his sick fucking thoughts and him trying to touch me and Had. Then I just snapped. I woke to him finger fucking Hadley with his hand over her mouth his pants down by his knees. His sick bitch wife flicking her bic. I grabbed his head and twisted, quick death was too good for him but it was what he got. His twisted wife well that was team effort, Hadley held her down, while I strangled her with the chain. She didn't even make a sound, so shocked she was at her husband's demise. Now they can just be sick in hell together. _Fuckers._

"Hun it's okay I got you, I got you. They can't hurt you now." FUCK we need to get out of here. Hadley sobbed as we clung to each other. Shit I cried too but I tried to be strong, God knows I tried. You might be wondering, what went wrong in our lives to create two young women such as us. Well it wouldn't be a single event, that I could say fucked us up; more like catalogue of events. Let's just say we both aren't strangers to sexual assault. But we aren't little anymore, no sir we aren't. Now I just kill the little bastards that do us that way.

"Deep breaths, Had. Okay? Deep breaths" I said, pushing comfort and calm to her. We were all we had, no one left but us. I would do anything to protect Hadley and I knew she had my back. Even though we were cousins to me she was closer than a sister. We were all we had.

That's how we sat clinging to each other when Pam came to get us that night.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I just did what you should have done with scum like that, the first time you laid eyes on them."

"Should we have done the same to you?" she actually looked amused.

I stood up levelling my eyes with hers, "Don't ever. EVER. Compare us to scum like that. I may be a criminal but I will never be what they were. Trash. Now they are just dead trash." My chest rose and fell, my eyes blazed with anger and hatred. Bitch.

She smiled, not friendly at all. Scary. "Well I guess I'll have to bring you both now so that Master can decide what to do with you. Why did you kill them?"

"Why do you care?" I asked, she answered by back handing me across the mouth. It hurt like a son of bitch, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. So I laughed. So she punched me in the ribs, I heard a couple crack. But I am just that stubborn; so I laughed again, well laughed wheezed.

"Eric," Yelled Hadley, _smart girl._ As Alice from vampland bit into my neck. I could see little tiny white pin pricks of light dancing in front of my eyes. "That all you got, I've had better beatings from humans," I laughed, yeah I know, sometimes I should just shut up. But I was sick of waiting we weren't going to get out of this one. Pam grabbed my face so hard and lifted me up.

"Pamela, stop at once," Eric commanded, Pam froze. That's what probably saved me from dying.

"I'll tell you anything you want, just don't hurt her anymore okay," Hadley sounded hysterical, begging. Who'd blame her it had been a rough week and five days. Bread and water hadn't exactly met our nutritional needs. The Ratray's.

"Pam, explain. NOW." Eric growled.

"This one killed the two humans, she continued to bate me. Forgive me Master, I showed poor control."

"Is this true, Sookie, you killed the humans?" he sounded like he didn't quite believe I would do such a thing.

I couldn't answer on account that Pam had my face and jaw in a vice grip. "It's true Eric, she did it to save me," Hadley said for me.

"Let her go, Pam," Pam dropped me like a hot potato, landed with a thud. Ouch."Unchain them and bring them up stairs." He said, from his vantage point on the stairs.

Hadley tried to get up but she doubled over, blood trickled down her legs. Shit how could I have missed that he hurt her that badly. Fuck.

"Hadley why didn't you tell me?," Pam grab me preventing me from going to Hadley. "Get your fucking hands off me or I swear to god it be my eyes you see when you met your final death," there must have been something in my eyes, because she actually flinched. She believed me. Didn't let go though.

"Pam," it was just a low warning sound from Eric.

I picked up Hadley, despite two broken ribs and blood loss. Pam moved to take her from me. "You don't get to touch her," I practically growled. She moved back I could see Eric still on the stairs, he just stared at my blood down the front of my neck running in little red rivers down my shoulder, my face swollen, dirty and in clothes I'd worn for nearly two weeks. I couldn't place his expression. He held out his hands as if to take Hadley from me, I just shook my head. Carried on past him, I glared as I passed him on the stairs.

I walked to his office still carrying Hadley. Once inside, I saw a scattily clad woman lounging on the couch. Typical fang banger gear on. "Get the fuck out here, don't you look at me," I snapped at her.

She scrabbled to her feet, running for the door "Master," she said as she left. I could feel Eric and Pam right behind me. I gently laid Hadley on the couch. Taking her hand and holding it to my face, "Sweetie did he..." I couldn't say it. _Oh god not again._

"No, you woke up just in time," my mind filled with what he had done, his wife wanted her to bleed, she encouraged him. I filled with such anger, hate and rage; that I had just killed him, he should have suffered. I screamed, it was raw and guttural but strong emotions up our power and the monitor blew first then the liquor bottle exploded next and small pop's, _pop pop pop_ they went, must have been a box of light bulbs. I knew then the cat was out of the bag. My eyes glowed like two blue suns and Hadley's like two blue moons, hers never as bright as mine. I'd always thought of myself as human, but when this happened. Well it wasn't human was it? but don't ask me what the fuck I am supposed to be, I don't have a clue.

"Pam fetch true blood's and towels, go now," Eric said quietly.

"I am truly sorr..." Eric began.

"Can it, save it for someone who gives a shit. Kill us or let us go, stop playing with us." There I'd said what I'd been thinking for days now, proud my voice was steadier than I felt.

"You can't be glamoured," he said like a statement that explained all.

I swallowed, I would not cry. I would not cry. "Just kill us."

"But you interest me," he said looking at us. _What does that mean?_ I didn't get a chance to ask, Pam chose that moment to return.

"Master?" she asked.

"Give Hadley your blood," he instructed.

"Master?"

"Just do it."

"NO, don't touch her. Don't make her a vampire," I shouted, flinging myself across Hadley. I winced as the pain from my rib's flared to life.

"It won't make her Vampire, it will heal her," Eric's voice was gentle, which made me look up at him. _what the?_

"Promise?" I asked. I don't why I trusted him, or why he made me feel safe, but he just did.

"My word of honour, are you hurt?"

"A little, nothing I haven't healed from before," I let go of my hold on Hadley moved away so Pam could have room near Hadley's head. I stood up from the floor, holding my side.

"Come here," Eric said. I slowly walked over to where he was leaning on the desk. "You will take my blood, I will heal you."

"I'd rather just skip to the part where you kill me, you said it yourself we can't be glamoured," one traitorous tear rolled down my face. "What's the point of keeping us around? Didn't figure you for someone cruel," I kept as much emotion out of my voice as I could manage.

"You might be useful."

"We can be useful, I promise... we will work for you," Hadley said clearly all for living, I was stuck on pity party. "We have super powers," not so super Hadley, but when we were little we sometimes pretended. Then it became; not so super when Hadley is irresistible to men and I am telepath and you suddenly have to live with your child molesting uncle when you're eight and eleven because everyone in your family is dead. _No, not so super then._

"Come here, Let me feed you my blood," Eric said almost reverently, he was looking at me as I had taken my trip down memory lane. I was too tired to keep the emotions of my face. Damn it. More of the traitorous tears fell in earnest. Pam eyed him.

Eric bit into his wrist and held it out to me, I was really grossed out but I placed my lips on his wrist and licked, unsure of what to do. "Drink," so I drank, I looked up at him. "May I clean this for you" he pointed at the bite wound on my neck. I simply nodded. I don't know if it was that I hadn't eaten anything but bread for days, the blood tasted sweet and so good. I stopped drinking; I could feel my ribs knitting together, my face healing. _Cool._

Eric licked along my neck, licking off all the blood, "You are a rare treat," he finally said after taking on last lick, pricking his finger and rubbing the blood on my neck were Pam had bitten me.

"These Super powers, what are they?" Eric asked.

I gulped, I'd never told another person about this other than Gran and Hadley. My parents knew but if you stick your head in the sand for long enough, it won't be true right? They wished it worked that way. They pretended it worked that way.

"Well Hadley is irresistible to human men, it must be only human men because otherwise you would have let us go long ago. She can be pervasive. She can attract them like bees to honey"

"And you?"

"I am a telepath, I can read minds," there I'd said it, I was expecting laughter, but what we got was stony silence.

After a long pause, "I see, can you read my mind?" he asked tentatively.

"No, Vampire minds are silent to me, I can tell they are there but it's like void, it's actually very relaxing, peaceful really."

"Anything else?"

Hadley spoke this time, she sat up and Pam helped her. "When we hold hands Sookie can push thoughts into my mind, so I can read hers or sometimes images. Strong emotion can do what you saw tonight but we can't control that, it kinda just happens. Also when we combine our disabilities, we can effect a small crowd of people make them believe stuff or elicit a mood, stuff like that.."

"Stuff like what?" this was from Pam.

"We can show you, if you want. _Damn_ what is in that blood? I feel _fine_, better than I have done in weeks, months even... I feel strong," Hadley said, come to think of it so did I.

"Answer the question," Eric said.

"You run a bar right? Well we could make the crowd feel thirsty, so they spend more at the bar. That sort of thing, we can make cautious people, take risks when they wouldn't normally. Great for poker games. Of course I would know about trouble , before someone became a problem."

Pam cocked a perfectly trimmed eye brow at Eric, they seem to have some sort of silent conversation. "You will show us," she said more of a statement than a request.

"We are in two week old clothes, I've not washed in all that time kinda spoils the illusion, it's a close proximity thing. Don't think anyone really wants to get close to us just now," I said, looking down at the state I was in.

"Tell us what you need," Eric said.

"Well a shower, a change of clean cloths, if we had our suite case that would have been even better, and makeup," I began.

"A hot meal; we don't work so good hungry," Hadley added, with a cheeky smile. Yeah she knew she was pushing her luck, but it's what Hadley did and usually it worked.

"Do you realise how rare telepathy is? And they don't even have a name for what you can do Hadley, why would you call it a disability, when it's a gift." Eric said looking thoughtful.

"When you are eight years old and irresistible to the opposite sex, they look at you like you're all grown. And when you can hear every thought for miles around, and I mean _eve-ry _thought in glorious Technicolor complete with pictures. When you lived through that, you can let us know how much of a gift it is then. It is what it is. If we could rid ourselves of it, we would. It's a curse." I said my voice betrayed no emotion.

"Pam, arrange for a hot meal and bring their luggage." He suddenly said, Pam jumping to it, "if you can indeed do what you say, we will negotiate an arrangement."

I nodded, in understanding. "How did you get our luggage?" I know it's not a question of stellar importance, but...

"Bobby cleaned out you're hotel room, so that your absence would not arouse unwanted attention." Ah good thinking, you know if you planned on kidnapping someone. Stockholm syndrome, who me?

"Do not attempt to ask for help or run from us. Our blood in you will allow us to track you. We will find you. Also your senses will be keener, you will feel stronger and your libido will be more active these are all affects of taking our blood," Eric finished.

Okay, great. Just great. We get to live but we are at the end of some vamp leash. At least we get to live, told myself. There was no doubt we couldn't pull off what we had suggested, we'd done it like a million's times. "What else? What aren't you telling us?" it suddenly dawned on me he'd been entirely too forth coming, people don't normally do that unless there's something more, they wish to hide or gloss over.

"How very perceptive of you Sookie, may I ask how you knew there was more?" he said not answering the question.

"Just a hunch, I trust my hunches," I shrugged.

"Very well, yes I will always be able to feel your emotions as Pam will always be able to sense Hadley's, you will be unable to lie to us. We will know it," he smirked- _Ass_. "Now go across the hall and shower in the employee changing rooms, take these towels. Return when you are done."

I rose first, taking Hadley's hand I headed straight for the showers. We crossed the hall, choice of three doors one lead to the basement so that left two, I took the first one, storeroom and broom closet. Finally managed to get into the employee room. In the bathroom a huge mirror hung on the wall, I caught sight of myself. _Sweet Jesus_. I know I had just been two weeks underground in a basement, but damn if we didn't look like we had been two weeks in club med. My hair was dirty but blonder, my eyes bluer and my skin flawless accept for the dirt. I looked at Hadley, wow she mouthed. Wow, indeed we both looked great.

Funny how a shower is all it can take to make you feel human again. We were both wrapped like mummies sitting back in the now empty office.

Pam entered first, with a huge bag from Wendy's. The smell hit us, my stomach gave a growl. I was so hungry my mouth salivated at thought of food. We tucked in, as Eric asked us questions. About this and that. Also wanted to know if I had any information from the Ratrays, I gave them the information about all the Vamps they had drained.

Also where in their trailer they kept mementoes of the drained vamps, a list of customers who bought V. Draining a vamp was real low class, but leaving them for the sun to come up when their too weak to get themselves to safety, is even more low class. Eric asked how I had come by the information.

"The woman was a very loud broadcaster, I took it all from her head the first night they got here." I answered.

"Efficient," Eric said tenting his fingers. Pam placed our suite cases on the couch. Eric gestured towards them.

Hadley looked at me, "So how do you want to do this?" she asked. I bit my lip to think, letting my shields slip so I could see what kind of clientele they had. The sick kind, _great_. Sex, sex, sex and more sex was all they thought about. I got a whole porn movie from a girl, featuring Eric. I blushed, I couldn't help it. _Oh fangs, wow huge..._

"Sookie, what are you thinking just now? You seem to be going through many emotions," he asked.

"I was looking at the sort of clientele you had, they are very sex orientated. Some of their ideas of sex is ... unusual." I replied, looking into my lap, thinking there was no way anybody was that big. I could, so not look him in the eye just now.

"I see"

"So should we bring out the twins?" Hadley asked happily. That was so Hadley, meet her basic needs she was happy as a clam. She lived in the now.

"Too, crass." I shook my head, we needed something good.

"Sorority girls gone wild?" she asked.

"No, they get enough of that in here, we need something special," throughout our exchange I noticed both Pam and Eric both watched us.

"Southern belles?" Hadley drawled in a thick southern accent looking all lady like and coy, just like flipping a switch. I shook my head, then got a devilish smile on my face, my eyebrows flicked up.

"**Heaven and Hell,"** we both said in unison, then smiled at each other. We were so on the same wave length.

"I'll make them walk through hell...," I smirked.

"...Just to get a taste of my heaven," finished Hadley, getting up to sort out our clothes. She picked a red sheath dress for me and the same one for her in white. She would be like a candle in coal mine. She grabbed our makeup bag, under wear and shoes.

"We'll be right back after we change and do our hair," Hadley said.

"Change here we don't mind," Pam leered.

"Well, we do," I snapped back, hot footing it out off the room.

When we came back in fully dressed, Eric and Pam where in deep in conversation, in some foreign language. We just stood in the doorway waiting for them to notice us. Pam's head popped up first, her fangs popped out. Eric looked at Pam first then to what she was staring at, then his fangs also popped out.

"Fangs, out a good thing?" Hadley asked, beating me to it.

They both, nodded as if they where puppets on a string. It was a good effect. That was what we had been going for tonight. After all, us breathing depended on it. But judging by these two, maybe we had over done it.

The dresses hugged our every curve, making the most of our ample bosoms. The dresses made our legs look long and lean, our makeup was perfect. Hadley had seen to it. Hadley did our 'costumes' she was the more domesticated one of the two of us. I did the brains and handled the money, stuff like that. Hadley made sure we ate and looked good. It was the perfect partnership. One of the great things was; we where exactly the same size. We could pass for identical twins if the need arose.

"Well lead the way," I said smiling. Let's prove we deserve to live.

* * *

Review review review... tell what you think...what you liked...what you didn't... next chapter, the girls in action doing their _thang ... _Reviews = quick posting. THANK YOU for all the alrets and adds already I HeArT them.

JoXxx


	3. Heaven and Hell

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Three, Heaven and Hell**

* * *

**A/N:** Again a little WARING: This chapter mentions abuse and rape, please remember, Sookie and Hadley are nobody's victims, survivors yes, but not victims. All such subject matter will be treated in that light.

**BIG **Thank you for all the review's, sweet, sweet, review candy... everyone seems to be loving a bit of Hadley, adoring the bad assness of the girls... cheer's... Keep it up... new chapters come quicker...also a mention for all the flirty alertys... :D

Over to our the baddest bitches in town...

* * *

Eric rose and rose and rose, he must be well over six feet. He and Pam lead us, through to the packed bar. I steadied my shields.

"Pam, will stay close to you, I have to enthral the vermin from the throne, good luck ladies," Eric said before disappearing in a blur, it was followed by a shriek from some tourists as he appear sitting on the throne.

"Show off," I said under my breath, Pam smirked at me. Hadley nodded at me, her mind sent me 'let's do this' both our fake smiles snapped in place. I took her hand and let out a breath, 'show time' I pushed to her mind with a winked. Nothing like the thrill of the chase, ah it was good to be back.

I spotted our first mark, I looked at Hadley she understood perfectly. Striding up to him I bumped into him spilling his drink. "Watch it asshole," I snapped, did I mention I was hell on two legs?

He looked stunned for a second, then his face turned angry. Hadley came up, "Oh my God, here let me help you," she said mopping down the front of his shirt, I just glared at him. When he was done looking at me he looked to the woman helping him. She executed the move perfectly, raising her head slowly, bat of the eye lashes and a little smile that promised a slice of heaven.

"I am so sorry, about my friend... I am so embarrassed," she blushed on queue.

"Don't be, not your fault" he replied. I could have told you what he would have said that. I stood there arms crossed and tapping my foot.

"Oh, but she spilled your drink and mussed you shirt, she normally very nice," Hadley said all soft and girly, slight southern accent- nice. I cocked an eyebrow, as if to say 'don't believe her'.

"You thirsty Hadley?" I asked, ignoring the man who now looked like a love sick puppy.

"I could use a drink," she replied shyly, looking out of the corners of her eye's at the man. If flirting was an Olympic event, Hadley would take home the gold every four years- guaranteed.

"I'll ...I'll get you girls one," The man said.

"We, only drink champagne, I doubt you could afford it," I nearly all but snarled at him. Of course he could afford it. I picked him for a reason. He was an investment banker, waiting on his investment banker buddies, first time in a vampire bar- _oh sooo risky_.

"What do you like Cristal, Moet..." he asked.

"My favourite is Dom Perigon," Hadley smiled, scrunching her nose up in a 'oh so cute' gesture adding, "I love how the bubbles tickle my nose," prefect, that's my girl.

"Dom P it is, don't you girls go anywhere now," He said.

"Make it a bottle, and we may stay _all _night," I replied, putting in so much sex into the words, that the guy made a small noise in the back of his throat, he swallowed so loudly we could hear it over the music.

"I'll be right back, right back." he practically ran for the bar, nearly stumbling on the way. He was cute, in a puppy dog kinda of way.

I took Hadley's hand, let's raise some thirst in this place. We both began to sway to the music, weaving in and out of the tables nearby. As I pushed my thoughts of being so thirsty, oh so thirst. One by one the table's, began going to the bar or draining thier drinks.

'We are on fire tonight, is it just me or was that way easier than normal?' Hadley sent to me.

"Way easier," I replied.

"I dropped my shields, listening on the crowd one by one. I found one guy trying to find a Vamp to drain. Six underage kid's. One human chick who was being abused by her Vampire boyfriend, _nice_ and a drug dealer. That was just on the first trip round, _geez_.

The guy returned, smiling. Yeah he was love sick, He popped the cork and Hadley made all the ooh noises, I was already looking for our next mark.

He handed me a glass, I grunted as I took it. This guy would walk through hell to get to Hadley's heavenly smile. He just tried to smile at me, I scowled back at him.

"Oh wow, I just Looove champagne... oh I don't even know your name, I am Hadley and my rude friend is Sookie," she said. I laid my fingers across his mouth, before he could speak.

"If I guess your first name, in three guesses would you be impressed?" I asked, with a twinkle in my eye.

"Yeah, I mean I don't think you'll be able to do it," he replied.

"How impressed? Would you give me your watch?" I asked.

"This is a fifty thousand dollar Rolex," he said.

"Oh let her, she so good at this," Hadley added jumping up and down in excitement. I sipped my champagne slowly regarding him slowly over the top of the glass; as I listened in, on his internal debate.

"Okay but I don't think you'll be able to do it."

I smiled, "Mmm is it Andy?"

He shook his head, I bit my lip "You look like a Roger?" I said. He shook his head again. I could 'hear' his buddies looking for him.

"I know now, it's Ralph" I said.

His eyes widened and he paled, nodded his head. Just then his friends arrived at the table, clapping him on the shoulder, calling him a sly dog, meaning me and Hadley.

"Fuck Ralph, you look like you just seen a ghost," said one of the guys.

He gulped and began to take his watch off, time to put him out of his misery. "Listen, I won fair and square, but you keep the watch I know it means a lot to you," I smiled, in a condescending manor. Give them one, take two.

"But you won," he said. City types liked to gamble and they liked to win, none more than investment bankers.

"What's going on Ralph?" asked a short chubby man, who paid for sex and was wondering if we would do it for money. Douche.

"She guessed my name in three guesses and won my watch but she won't take it," he said.

"Are you a hustler?" asked the chubby man, too fucking sharp for his own good.

"Oh please, I am wearing forty five thousand dollar earrings, my dress cost more than all of your suits put together," I gave him my best glare.

"My apologies ma'am," he said backing down.

"I should think so too" I added, with just the right amout of glare.

"So you guess names?" asked one the taller guys that had joined us.

"Oh it's her party trick, she really good at it," Hadley enthused, then looking around she said "with all these extra people were going to need more glasses and champagne." Good girl we were meant to show we could be useful. Increasing bar profits was useful, right?

"Will you guess mine?" the tall guy stepped into my personal space and purred in my ear, the smell of strong liquor wafted over me. Oh that brought back so many unpleasant memories -_yuk_.

I caught in the corner of my eye, Eric stiffing in his throne, damn he must have picked up on my emotions. "Sure, but I like a prize when I win," I smiled.

"What kinda prize?" he asked his voice full of sex as he imagined fucking both me and Hadley, why do guys do that- cretins.

"Something pretty, I like pretty things" I smiled, warming up a little, 'Heaven and Hell' works best on a single target.

"I don't have anything on me, only my watch but it was gift from my parents" he said.

"Well that's guys watch, and I am all woman. I like pretty girl things, you know bauble's" I flirted.

"Okay," he said, _oh fuck he was slow._

The chubby man beat him to it, "if you guess all our names, I'll give you twenty bucks," he said.

I laughed hugging my champagne glass to me, I leaned into him and whispered loudly, "I am a woman who wears forty five thousand dollar earring's. I am trying not to be insulted here, but are you always this cheap?" I paused the other guys laughed, he didn't like that much "if I bought my baubles at Wal-mart, a twenty would cover it but I am more of Cartier girl." I could have said Tiffany's, but people associate it with marriage not what a guy wants to think about when he's trying to bed you. They are all trying to bed you.

"Listen it's no big deal, It was just a bit of fun, don't take it so seriously. We're out to have fun right?" I smiled that sort of superior smile that one that says, I am so much better than you. The one that stupid rich guys, have to rise to, it like in their genetics.

"I think we could all, come up with enough to treat you to something really nice, that is if you can guess all our names" the chubby man said finally getting with the programme.

I smiled and bit my lip, Hadley jumped up and down "oh this is going to be so much fun." Hadley squealed.

"What's your party trick little lady?" the Chubby man leer at Hadley.

Hadley, blushed and bit her lip shrugging her shoulders in the ultimate girly expression, "I keep that one for the bedroom," she smiled and breathed deeply so her chest heaved.

The guy licked his lips, like he was a man in the dessert and she was the only drink of water for miles.

"Sometimes she helps me," she continued, pressing herself against me, taking my ear lobe into her mouth.

One of the guys actually said 'Sweet Jesus' oh God, I had to try my damnedest to stop from laughing. Flirting, Olympic sport- need I say more?

Four bottles of champagne, and ten thousand dollars later, we left a huge crowd that had gathered around the table on the pretext that we were going to dance. All the good puppies, agreed. Hell if we told them that we were running for president and we needed them to bank roll us, they would have thought it was good idea. Love sick.

We danced over to my next target, the Vamp drainer. Hadley bumping into him and giggling like she was sooo drunk. He helped her to stand up straight I held her shoulder, boosting our power. "Thanks" I winked.

"Ted, why are you here?" I asked feeling him in our thrall already, he was quick to go.

"To drain Vampires," he smiled dreamily.

"Wow, that's like wow... must be so hard," when I said hard it was like moan.

"Mmm... Yes but I got four other guys in the van outside, silver nets the whole kit and caboodle," he answered. I was becoming aware Vampires where staring at us, Pam seem to keep them at bay.

"Oh really you done it before, Ted?"

"Oh yeah all the time," he said.

Pam came over and smiled a fangy smile. He paled a little, "Ted you have nothing to fear" Hadley giggled as I pushed safety and comfort at him, I leaned into him and said "Infact why don't you tell the nice Vampire lady, all about your friends and hobby," I smiled, my eye's all big and innocent, "I am sure she would love to hear it."

"You really think so?" he asked his eyes all big and dreamy looking.

"Oh yeah," Hadley and I breathed softly.

"Okay," he smiled taking Pam's arm, if I didn't know better Pam looked shocked and amused all at the same time, but it was hard to tell with that one.

Next up underagers, we rounded them up like the piped piper and took them to the bar. "Longshadow isn't?" I asked, knowing full well it was the Vamp we'd BBQ and shot.

He nodded, giving us the full glare of his dark stare, not a fan, just a guess. "These guys have something to tell you?" I said.

He nodded again. All eight we had gathered up looked up at us, "Go on, he'll love it," Hadley giving them the full power of her charm, a couple of them sighed. Love sick.

"Don't you ever smile and we're all underage," they said in unison. Hadley and I doubled over laughing, the look on Longshadow's face was just fantastic.

Off we went to, spread some more happiness, hehe. On a roll tonight, we hit the dance floor, I spotted the drug dealer at the edge of the dance floor. Sending to Hadley what I wanted to do, she winked. We danced closer and closer. I let my shields out, finding a police man, waiting on back up, _Shit_. Then I had one of those eureka moments, I smiled to no one in particular.

I was meant to be hell right, well let's raise some hell. I danced over to the drug dealer with Hadley grinding into my back it looked sexy as hell. "Hi, there handsome," I said grabbing him by the ball's and giving him a squeeze.

His eye's bugged."Oh he's yummy" Hadley said, chin resting on my shoulder, as she thought 'what a dog, I wouldn't touch him with a fangbangers barg pole'.

He looked shocked and then smiled, "You girls wanna dance?"

"I thought we already were," Hadley smiled, licking her lips. I lead him by the ball's across the dance floor to the nice officer. Hadley separated from me, and run her hands up and down the undercover police man. Hand, skin to skin contact helps. You could almost see him come on line to her charm. I turned my back on the drug dealer one hand on his hips I pressed myself against the officer as Hadley snaked round him grinding into him from the back. I noticed Pam very close to us.

I whispered into his ear, "Larry you are not going to raid here tonight, they are doing nothing illegal, but you did find this low life drug dealer and pimp. So everything is going to be okay." Anybody watching would have thought we were just getting our freak on. I turned and dipped my hips rubbing my ass over the guys crotch. I put my arms around the drug dealer as Hadley rubbed up against him to touching my shoulder.

"Hey there sexy, what do you do for a living?" I asked my lips almost touching his.

"Drug dealing, Pimping, I've done a couple of hits," he answered, so he was a real nice guy.

"Oh that's so sexy, do you like our other friend?" I asked indicating the officer.

"Yeah he's okay," he said, looking unsure.

"I think you really like him," I said. "yeah, really like him," Hadley added, bright smile.

"You know what, I think you should talk to him about all your stuff that you do, take him outside." I smiled.

"You think he would like that?" he asked nervously licking his lips.

"Are you kidding?" I said. "He would love that" I reassured him. "Like totally love that," Hadley added.

He took the officers arm looking all dreamy and spacey, he began telling officer all about his life, his low life.

"Hey spanky," I yelled after them, they turned around. "That's a nice ass you got there, enjoy prison."

"Yeah yeah, will do" he smiled so happy, giving us a big wave over his shoulder. Like shooting fish in a barrel, like shooting fish- sometimes it was just too easy.

Both me and Had, giggled. "So are we gonna get this party started?" Hadley said dipping her hips and twisting as she came back up.

"Oh you know it" I smiled, catching Pam grinning and nodding in our direction. A few seconds later Pink's 'let's get this party started' came on the music system. I winked at her.

We twisted and danced raised the roof and the thirst. On the way to the ladies, I spotted the manhandling Vamp, with the abused girlfriend.

"Sugar what's your name?" I asked the girl.

'Belinda' she answered in her mind but she looked at the Vamp too frightened to speak. "What's it to you?" asked the greasy haired Vamp, all moody looking like he step out of some piece of shit movie about gangsters and bad guys.

"Listen pencil dick, I asked the girl," I snarled back at him, if it was one thing I hated it was abuse.

"What did you say to me?" his fangs down, trying to be all scary.

"What you hard of hearing too? if you're trying to scare me, it's not working. You're so fucking pathetic you make my teeth hurt. Only way you can feel like a man, is to beat the shit out of a woman is it? Take away the vampire and your just nothing," I squared up to him.

He grabbed me by the throat; I kicked him in the balls. Hard. As he let go and doubled over I smashed his face into my knee I heard his nose break. Hadley took his legs from under him. I place a heel right over his heart and push a little enough to draw blood. I didn't know kicking a Vamp in the ball's would work but I had to try something, good to know that it does.

"Move, and I stake you, you bastard," I growled at him. "Belinda get behind me," I ordered she was wide eyed and in shock. Hadley grabbed her. Eric appeared in front of us.

"Release him," he ordered.

"Sorry can't do that till he promises to leave Belinda alone," I said. Eric looked at me for a second and it was almost like he didn't understand someone not taking an order.

"Belinda do you want to be left alone?" Eric asked.

"Uh, Don't ask her. She shit scared, Hadley lift up her top. He beats her, rapes her, then almost drains her and brings her back to health only to do it again. I am itching to off this fucker."

Hadley lifted Belinda's top to show a stomach covered in huge purple and yellow bruises, new and old. Belinda broke down crying. Hadley hugged and cooed to her and told she would be safe.

"Eric is this acceptable Vampire behaviour, to abuse like this? Because I really need to know that now," I said never taking my eyes of the Vampire on the floor.

He shook his head, "No" he glared at the Vamp on the floor, if his eyes could have burned holes he would have been through to China.

"I am going to kill you fucking whore," the Vampire snarled at me.

If I wasn't so hopped up on adrenaline I might have been scared but I wasn't. I was angry, pissed as hell, but not scared. "Not if I get you first, you better sleep with one eye open," then I took my foot of his chest and kick him in the head. He went to grab for me, Eric boomed, "She is, MINE," the vamp on the floor stopped mid motion.

"Please forgive me Sheriff," he said, _Sheriff? What in the world. _Don't think I missed the whole 'Mine' thing either.

He picked up the Vamp by the scruff of the neck, handing him to a small Vamp with a sword on her back.

"Perhaps Thalia can teach you better manners concerning; how you treat your companions, Thalia enjoy your new plaything," Eric said never taking his eyes off me as he said it.

She bowed, "Thank you Master, you are most generous," she said. _Creepy_.

"Wait for us, in the office we will be closing shortly," he said, fangs still down, watching me the way you would watch a small mouse if you were, say a cat. Hawk works too.

"You're the boss, _**Sheriff**_" I winked, anything to defuse the tense, what was that? _sexual?_ situation. Did that flick his bic, seeing a girl go all Rambo?

"Yes, sheriff, anything you say sheriff" Hadley smirked, "Come on Belinda" she added. Yeah we were taking the piss and we knew it. And apparently so did Pam as her shoulders moved trying to suppress a laugh. At least she had a sense of humour when she wasn't biting people.

We sat in the office, Hadley made Belinda a cup of Joe and gave her some cookie's she had spotted in the staff room.

"Oh God, thank you," Belinda suddenly blurted out. I knew from her mind she didn't think that even began to cover it.

"Us girls have got to stick together," I smiled patting her on the knee.

The adrenaline was subsiding, and the strain of the last couple weeks began to draw heavily on my shoulders. Ginger knocked on the door and popped her head round.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh Hi Sookie" she said like she was my BBF, "Master sent me to take Belinda off your hands, she'll stay with me tonight and tomorrow we're to get her stuff and she'll come live with me."

What? Just invite a stranger into her home to live with her, just like that... because the Master say so, "Are you okay with that Belinda?" I asked

"Yeah, Yeah that would be great" she smiled and it was the first genuine smiled I'd seen from her. It gave a hint at how pretty she could be, without the Goth makeup. She was happy, she kinda knew Ginger and she didn't want to be on her own.

"Good luck, Belinda," I said.

"Thanks for everything," she said.

"Oh you'll see her tomorrow, Mistress Pam asked me to bring her by tomorrow night," Ginger replied happily.

Shortly after they left, Eric entered the office. He sat down behind the desk and said nothing. The silence was killing Hadley, who grew more nervous by the second. Naturally she broke before me.

"So, what do you think?" she said to Eric. Who sat totally motionless, in what I could only be describe as down time, Eric's head snapped up.

"I am thinking you two may be more trouble than your worth," he said looking at us both.

* * *

Getting Pimp hat on, bling round neck-check, dodgy long coat-check. "yo bitches, check out ma girls jan_of_arc pimptastic SVM story: Sookie interrupted over on live journal... you need to be a member here's her profile link http:/ jan-of-arc(dot)livejournal(dot)com/ it's super good, one of ma fav's.

ALSO... have you ever heard of a 'friendship story letter'? it's a letter which you write something then you pass it a long and your friends writes the next part...and so on... how much fun would it be to do one for SVM story say I start the story but only do chapter one the next chapter goes to someone else and so forth... so you never know how the story will turn out... intrested PM me or tweet me and lets get the party started...

Now... my sweet's review please, cherry on top...


	4. Dr Phil, call me Goldie

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Four, Dr Phil, Just call me Goldie**

**A/N: **Okay, just WoW with the review's, everyone loving some whoop ass Sookie... I cannot tell you how much I love writing her and Hadley- I mean c'mon they are awesome, and apparently you guys think so too. WARNING; this chapter mentions rape and child molestation. Remember Sookie and Hadley are no victims, Survivors not victims. Any abuse in this story will not be an in depth thing, so no icky scene's.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review, I have written ton's for this story, so the more reviews I get the faster, I'll post... Also big shout out to everyone who has left a review Mawh Viking kisses to you.

Enjoy...

"You need us and you know it," I snapped, his eyebrows raised as if to say, continue.

"The filth, were drinking like they had drank extra hot chilli sauce and had salt shoved down their throats. Excuse me if I don't believe that your clientele normally drink champagne, but we got them to buy four bottles of your most expensive kind. We found no less than eight underage drinkers, one cop, a vamp drainer and his four buddies in the car park and a drug dealer. If your profit's for tonight are not up by at least 35%, I'll eat your sales ledger -You. Need. Us."

"The stunt you pulled at the end, makes me think otherwise," he said.

"You should be thanking me, do you know more and more domestic violence and abuse charities are adding Vampire hot lines. For men and women who have been abuse by Vampires and the tabloids are eating it up with a big spoon. It would not look good to have Mickey spread all over the papers, _**sheriff**_, especially since the nice blond lady keeps telling us how safe y'all are," the sheriff at the end was dripping with sarcasm.

"I did not know that," he said

"Why should you, you seem like a Vampires, Vampire. Why would you concern yourself what the _Vermin _write in their publications," I snapped. Yeah I was pissed.

"Do you have Sookie's gun?" Hadley suddenly asked entirely too chirpy. Grrr.

"Yes," Eric answered.

"Can she have it? It calms her down," Hadley she added, as I clenched and unclenched my fists my jaw set tight. I wanted to hit him so badly.

"A gun calms her down? What has happened to you girls?" he said.

"We don't talk about our past, if you want our co operation you won't either. Otherwise just kill us or stick us back down in your basement," the look in Hadley's eyes would break my heart. I couldn't bring myself to look. Being three years older she always got it worse than I did.

Eric opened a drawer, taking out my gun. He popped the clip out. Then handed it to me butt first. He had handled guns before, I stored that for later. I snatched it out of his hand. I held it in my hand, it felt real, solid and good. I let out a breath, I had been holding. It was going to be okay. I pressed the cool steel against my temple, allowing me to relax. The gun had been a gift by one of the only people that had ever shown me kindness and not wanted anything in return. I stroked the mother of pearl handle tracing it with my finger.

"Your right, we could use you," he said slowly, I looked up at him as I could feel the 'but' coming. "But did it ever occur to you that you could have just told myself or Pam of the problems, rather than interfering your self's

I shook my head, because it didn't occur to me to ask for help, since I was eight, the only person I could rely on was Hadley or myself, so I'd be fucked if I was going to offer apology.

"I see," he tented his fingers.

"But now we know that's an option, we will in the future inform you or Pam of any problems. We are if anything, fast learners. We are so used to taking care of everything our self's, I just didn't think," I remarked.

"I bet you have had to," he said almost sadly.

"Yeah, the streets are not a forgiving place," I smiled but it never reached my eyes.

"May I ask how long, you have been on the streets?" I was going to say no, but Hadley answered.

"Sookie was eight, I was eleven," she said looking at her hands as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"What happened to your parents?" Eric asked softly, as if not to spook us.

"My dad split when I was one, my mom died of cancer when I was nine. Sookie lost her whole family when she was seven. We both lived with Gran, she was murdered shortly after Sookie moved in.

"How did she die?"

"She was cut up and some animal had bitten her. We found her when we came home from school, one day. Then we went to live with Uncle Bartlette, only he liked little girls a little too much..."

"HADLEY, that's enough," I warned.

She looked out of her stare down memory lane. She looked slightly embarrassed that she over shared. I squeezed her hand to tell her it was okay.

"How did your parents die, Sookie?" he urged gently. Ah fuck him.

"What the fuck do you care? They died, end off," I answered.

"Your right I don't, but I am curious, so just answer the question," he replied a little more forcefully.

"They left me at my Gran's because I'd misbehaved, I was so mad at them and my older brother because he ratted on me to them, hence why I got left behind. The car they were in got caught in a flash flood swept away, a freak accident they said. They only found my parents bodies, they never found my brother. Said wild animals may have eaten him." My voice was empty, it held no emotion.

"It must have been hard," he said

"Are we done here? Do you want us to go back to the basement? or are you just going to kill us?"

"Do you always run when things are difficult?" he asked.

"What? Fuck." I kicked the desk, "What do you what me to say? Yeah it was hard, but not as hard as listening to your paedophile uncle raping your eleven year old cousin, knowing from his thoughts you were next. Is that what you want from me? huh? To play Dr Phil and talk about it. He's dead, I shot him, I am glad. I did. Sometimes I wish he was alive so I could do it again. Oh you don't, get to look at me with pity in your eyes. No, you don't. I run because I don't want people to look at me like that, do you hear me?" He simply nodded.

"Because I don't deserved to be looked at like that, because **I am not** a victim. Because the people who did us like that, are my victim's only they aren't getting up anytime soon. So I ask again, are we done?" I glared at him.

"Yes, on the personal, but no on our arrangement," he answered his face an unreadable mask. I just blanked my face too and stared right back.

Pam walked in stood for a few seconds, "What did I miss?" she asked.

"Sookie and Eric are seeing who's got the biggest balls," Hadley answered, my gaze faltered and I smiled, sorta snort laughed. Yeah, it had been a long night.

"If you said cock Eric, would win hands down, but Sookie certainly has a big set, the way she took Mickey down, you'd would both make good Vampires," she said, like she had just given the highest compliment in the world.

"They would, maybe we will see," He commented thoughtfully. Whoa, x nay on the Vampire thing. No way.

"We have much to discuss," he said "Here are the choices, you become my pets and work for me or we take your lives, we cannot risk releasing you, as you can't be glamoured."

"Oh Geez, let us think," Hadley said sarcastically.

"Pet, as in a dog or a cat? What does being a _**Pet**_ involve?" I asked, who does this bozo think he is?

"You would belong to me, I would provide for you and you would provide for me... service's, that I ask for," Eric answered, when he said services he leered.

"It's a great honour my Master is offering you, he has never taken Pets." Pam added.

"Oh I am beside myself," I replied dryly. "What kind of services?"

"Your telepathy, Hadley's charm, your blood, your human perspective when need."

"That's it? No sex?" I had to ask.

"Only if you wished it," he smirked, "and you will wish it." _Cocky much?_

"Who would drink our blood, do we get a say in that?" Hadley asked, good question Hadley, sometimes she would surprise you.

"Pam and I," Pam's fangs popped down at this.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, to clear my head, "Who else? And how often?"

"No one else," he said.

"How often, because it kinda hurt like a son of a bitch when Pam took my blood."

"When required, Pam requires blood every day I can go a couple of days without. It hurt, because she attacked you. It can be quite a pleasurable experience, I assure you," his voice dripping with hidden promise.

"No offence Pam, but I don't trust you at my neck. In fact I don't trust you period, but that's nothing personal." I just didn't trust anyone.

"So you are refusing?" he asked one eyebrow raised.

"I am refusing, Pam taking my blood. Yes," I paused, "You said it yourself, telepaths are rare, we showed you we can be useful. What do we get out of the arrangement?"

"You get to live," Pam snarled.

I laughed, "Not so sure, that's a big enough incentive; since I'll be spending rest of my life in the same category as a Goldfish."

Eric smiled, "You get our protection, we would have your back as they say. You would have a home, no need to move around. We would remove the threat of you being arrested. You would enjoy freedom to a degree. All your need's would be met, no need to worry about bills, basics for survival."

"You think we are poor? Like we are some sort of charity case?"

"No, I did not intend to insult you, I can tell from the quality of your clothing that you are women of means. Part of being a Pet is that you are provided for, you will want for nothing."

"So, what about our own business investments? And freedom, how much do we get?" I prodded further.

"I would review your business arrangements, then approve which ones you may keep. As for freedom you would, earn it back. I would have you guarded to start with if you show that you can be trusted and it is safe, we would allow you free rein as long as you fulfil your obligations to me."

"Okay, so let me get this straight; we would be allowed to continue our business, when we show we can be trusted, we get to have a sort of freedom. You would get rid of all our outstanding warrants. You offer us protection and have our backs. And the blood how many days do we donate?"

"Four,"

"Three and it's a deal, also I will be allowed discretion on what you do with people I catch with my telepathy. We don't do sex anything. We aren't whores."

"Oh and when you trust us, Sookie gets her ammo back," Hadley added, I nodded.

"You want us to arm you?" Pam scoffed.

"Why do you want discretion, on the people you read?" Eric asked regarding me carefully.

"Because you would not know those things unless I told you. For example, the drug dealer and the vamp drainers what would you have done to both them?"

"Drained them," he replied like it was nothing.

"You do know that there is a legal system in the US? You see your way doesn't prevent crime, because like us they just disappeared. So it doesn't act a deterrent to others, get them arrested yeah they get to live, but they get to be someone's prison bitch. Chances are their friends don't think it's a good idea when they visit there buddy and ol'Bob can't sit properly."

"I see your point," Eric said, looking thoughtful. Pam smirked."I am not sure, I can allow you to be armed," said Eric after a moment.

"You want us to, be your bitches. Let us be your bad ass bitches. Betsy has saved us more times I can count, Sookie is a fantastic shot, won't find better. She won't let you down. If we commit to something and give our word we don't go back on it. Because sometimes our word was all we had," Hadley, that's so sweet of her to look out for me. "Oh, just because we aren't armed, don't think for a minute we aren't just as deadly," I added, Hadley nodded at me, _damn straight_, she thought.

Pam sniggered, "Betsy?"

"Betsy," I said lifting the gun up. She raised an eyebrow.

"How old where when you learned to shoot?" Eric asked.

"Six, my dad taught me with a rifle and shot gun, got my first hand gun at eleven. But I don't do hired gun although I am good enough and had many offers. I just take out the trash," I answered.

"What age where you when you began to take out the trash?" asked Pam, Alice looked gleeful.

"First time? Eight," I shrugged, the gun in my hand like an extension of arm. I think I liked my gun so much because it made me feel safe, that and it reminded me there is still goodness in world.

"You show no remorse," she said staring at me as if I should be in a petri dish, under microscope.

"I don't believe in regrets, besides they deserved to die," I smiled sweetly.

"You would make a brilliant Vampire," Pam smiled. "Do you use any other methods for taking out the trash?"

I licked my lips, "I am proficient in all types of knives, my favourite being a Balisong. I have trained in many forms of hand to hand disciplines, although they were always more Hadley's bag. I am a gun girl if it's got a trigger, I'll hit my mark. Hadley has a love of explosives." Fuck this was like Sunday confessional, might as well do full disclosure, had a feeling Eric would be asking for our word.

Pam just stared at the two of us, so intently. Frankly it was getting on my tits. "PAM" Eric yelled, it snapped her out of whatever _that_ was, her eyes had gone like saucers.

"It's getting late, dawn will be here soon, you will stay with us tonight, tomorrow night you will donate blood. You will have guards during the day. If we have a deal? do we have your word? " he asked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Yeah, just call us Goldie," I replied no emotion in my voice, "Force our hand, betray us, I'll kill you. Trust me, I won't lose any sleep over it."

REVIEW, MAKE MY DAY.


	5. Hell's Belles

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Five, Hells Belles**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I am super worried about this chapter... this may throw many of you curve ball as in it's not what you may expect from this story. I debated whether to go with it or do a re-write doing something more like what you guys are expecting as per your wonderful review's... but in the end I decided to stick with what I have written as it my story damn it, my vision. I've written the majority of this story, so I'll stay with my vision which is a character exploration of a survivor, rebuilt in her own image and hope I don't disappoint. As any good survivor they know how to make the best of a bad situation.

As always REVIEWS = QUICK UPDATES.

Enjoy xX...

* * *

Several week's had passed, both Hadley and I had settled into our new 'Pet' roles. Sometimes it meant we were just arm candy. We found out that sex was expected from other pets, but Eric never asked, hinted but didn't ask. Pam and Hadley had gotten close, I don't think that guys really did it for Had any more, too many bad experiences. We had a few teething problems at the start like beating up the guards the first day we stayed with Eric. We weren't trying to escape, no point. Naw, we just wanted to test their metal, tough fuckers too, werewolf, huh? Who knew?

I had interviewed all Eric's staff for his businesses which where many and varied. Quite impressive, he helped me with investments, told me what was good stock buy's etc. We talked about stuff, sometimes I would answer, sometime's he would. Eric was dangerous, not dangerous because he was a thousand year old Vampire, of course that made him dangerous but to me he was dangerous because he made me feel safe. That in my world was dangerous because there was no such thing as safe. I hated him for it, but I couldn't help but like him, the guy had style.

I was sitting in the living room of Eric's house reading we he came through, "Good evening lover," he sniffed my hair, "Mmm sunlight," he spoke into my hair. The sniffing was 'Supe' thing and just fucking weird.

"I told you I am not your lover, Me and Had sunbathed today," I smirked at him, then carried on reading.

"Ah, but you will be my lover," he said, _cocky bastard_.

"I only in your fantasies," I retorted.

"Why do you deny yourself? You forget I can tell you want me," he smirked.

"Eric, you forget that you can only feel my emotions. I am horny I'll admit that, but that doesn't mean for you, quite frankly you're a bit of a turn off," I smirked back, _suck on that_.

"Oh you wound me, why do I turn you off? I am a fantastic lover, women beg me to take them," he asked_. Yeah him and his ego,_ I thought dryly.

I carried on reading but when he didn't leave, I knew he was looking for the answer. I looked up, he put his hands out as if to say, 'well'? "I've seen where you've been," I offered.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"You can put lip stick on a pig, but it's still a pig. You Eric fuck a lot of pigs, my friend ...I think you're working your way through old MacDonald's farm," I shrugged.

"So because, I fuck and feed from the Vermin you would deny yourself?" he asked.

"Eric we are sooo not having this conversation _again_, Not. Gonna. Happen. Get over it, move on, fuck a pig," I said.

"Hadley enjoys Pam," he answered.

"Good for her, I am not Hadley," I snapped, I wished he would just drop it. "Look I'll lend you one of my lipsticks for your pigs, happy?" I grimaced at him.

"What are you reading?"

"Psychology book," I answered. He held something silver out in front of me, I looked up. Then I looked at his hand then at him. It was the clip for my gun. My eyes narrowed at him, what does he want?

"I am returning this to you, I require your help in Dallas," he said, looking cautious. And there it is.

"O-kay. Hadley, be coming too, right." I asked sort of statement. Nervous, who me?

"Of course."

"What do you want us to do?" I inquired taking the clip out of his hand grinning as I fished the gun out from under me, popping the temporary clip out and replacing it with the original. Eric looked stunned.

"What? you gave us male guards, it's not like it was hard. I got the new clip in the first week we stayed here and silver bullets and all. I gave you my word I wouldn't kill you, unless you forced my hand."

He laughed, "Oh Sookie, I keep under estimating you and Hadley."

"Well that's good most people do, that's why they don't see us coming," I smiled looking smug.

Eric went on to describe what we needed to do, find a sheriff. Apparently this had Fellowship of the Sun written all over it. He hope to use my telepathy, Hadley could maybe be useful too. Eric warned me that I would have to show proper respect, and behave like his Pets. It would look like weakness if he couldn't control us which could be dangerous for us all. This would be a test of sorts.

The next night Hadley and I stepped off the plane in matching dresses, we looked like identical twins. My dress was white with red flowers on it and Hadley's was the same but with blue flowers on it. Just two Southern belles, dumb blonds they would never see us coming."

"Northman party?" a man asked, sweating entirely too much, the sun was just setting. Reading his mind he was concerned that we should have been here two hours ago and was here to kidnap us. I sent the info to Hadley, who turned on the charm.

Five minutes later we were sat in the back of the limo chatting like old friends, the fellowship paid him to abduct us. Although he was not a member, they would leave a bag of money in a station locker.

When Eric rose he asked, "Why aren't we at the hotel?"

"There is a traitor in the Dallas nest, the fellowship paid Mr Edwards here to abduct us. Only the vamps in Dallas knew we were coming, I didn't want to take you, in your travel coffins to a location that may not be secure," I answered.

"Thank you, you were right to wait, we will proceed to the hotel anyway. Can you make him forget he saw us," Eric asked, Pam's fangs had slid out, little 'Alice' in Vampland looked annoyed.

"Sure" I said, "We can make him believe he's the fucking President of the United States... how about, we never came in on the plane?" Eric nodded turning to Pam, he began having a conversation in Swedish. So, got to learn that.

When we arrived at the hotel Hadley called for room service, we ate a light meal and Eric sounded pissed as he spoke into his phone. We all went to meet the Dallas Vamps. Hadley and I, warned to be on our best behaviour.

We were introduced to Isabelle and to Stan, Isabelle a small Hispanic woman and Stan well he just looked like a big old cowboy, only missing the spurs. We didn't get names, just introduced as the 'twins'. Shut up look, pretty we knew the drill.

"I didn't figure you for keeping Pets Northman," Stan said smirking, taking the piss, asshole.

I just smiled sweetly with Hadley, imagining different ways I could kill him, happy thoughts. "I find them useful, now that we are out in the open," Eric replied sincerely.

"You got trouble getting a blow job, now that we are out in the open? I thought you were bringing in specialist people," Stan continued, death wish? Yeah, I think so.

Eric just smiled, "And here they are, may I present Hadley and Sookie, the twins."

"What are they going to do, fuck the information out of the fellowship?" Stan snarled.

I looked at Eric tilting my head, he nodded. I smiled and winked at him, "Isabelle, your human is called Hugo is he not?"

She looked at me, then to Eric, "Yes, he is."

"Perhaps, you should ask him to stop eavesdropping on our conversation, out in the hall," I smiled.

Her Face darkened, she disappeared returning with one Hugo. "How did you know?"

I smiled Mona Lisa's smile, "With your permission," I said to Isabelle, she nodded. I look at me with the respect thing, I even asked nicely.

"Hadley," I said, she took his hand and led him to one of the chairs, sitting him down. She stroked the side of his face and smiled bending down in front of him I moved so she could see me from behind him. I felt the moment he clicked and was in her thrall. I nodded to her.

"Hugo, that's such a petty name," She beamed, "You really think so?" he asked like a lost little puppy.

"Yes," she smiled sunshine at him, "You know what would be really cool, if you danced like a chicken," she said.

He looked confused for just a second and then he smiled at her, "Would you like that?" his voice so little.

"I would love it, Hugo, it's my favourite," she smiled and he basked in it. Hugo got up and danced like a chicken. Pam chuckled.

"That never gets old," I began with a giggle, "Hugo Airres, born July 10th 1976, likes pasta with basil and cream cheese sauce, Hadley's hair reminds him of it. When he comes, he grunts and says 'hot damn, I said hot damn' Isabelle reminds him of it. He's worried that Isabelle is never going to turn him, he exhibits obsessive compulsive behavioural thoughts. He believes his boss may fire him soon as he misses so much work, due to keeping Vampire hours. That just what I got meeting him just now and not under questioning."

I rounded the chair taking Hadley's hand, "Hugo you will never see, Hadley again," I said, he burst into tears, begging to see her again.

"Who do you love most in the whole world, Hugo?" I asked. He looked at Isabelle and then at Hadley the look in his eye, so conflicted. Hadley beamed at him. "Hadley," he smiled, giving her googly eyes. Love sick. Isabelle looked murderous, I held out my hand, to stop her.

"Hugo listen to Hadley," I said he looked at her all dreamy. I pushed as much power to the glamour as I could, for our new trick that we had learnt. Eric had us pushing our limits; to be honest I enjoyed the challenge.

"Hugo, you don't see us standing in the room okay, in fact you don't remember us at all, isn't that weird?"

"Weird," he replied. Then he turned around and frowned wondering why he had his back to the room. I walked up to Stan, taking his hat of his head, I spun it on my finger and Hugo freaked saying the hat moved all by itself.

I stood right in front of his face and waved my hand Hugo didn't even blink. "Please forgive us Isabelle, Hadley rolled his mind, he loves you very much. We don't know him at all, it's our first time meeting him I swear."

Stan didn't look so smug when he said, "What are they?" No, I'd say he looked worried.

"They are _**Mine**_," Eric replied both Hadley and I step to either side of him in a move that looked coordinated but I swear wasn't and smiled sweetly. Like butter wouldn't melt. Mine, ha keep dreaming.

"Stan next time you talk about us, you will address us as the ladies we are, we may be Mr Northmans Pets, but that in no way makes us any less a lady." _Douche_.

"Impressive display, do you always allow them to speak to their betters like that," Stan sneered.

"Yes, when it's warranted," He replied. Then they began to bicker how could, they have let Godric be taken, etc... After a full ten minutes of them going around in circles, I cleared my throat.

"Forgive me Master, but you are going around in circles. I propose that myself and Hadley infiltrate the Fellowship, during the day and simply ask them where they are holding Godric. When we have the information, we will relay that to you and you can lead a tactical assault to retrieve him. Job done. Hopefully we will hit pay dirt and find something juicy on the fellowship we can use to help bring them down, as a bonus," I said. "Any objection's?"

The Vamp's all stared at me like I sprouted horns, "Sookie, this is high risk," Eric spoke after a moment.

"Oh goodie that's my favourite, but it's not like we won't be armed," I lifted the skirt of my dress, revealing tanned thigh and my thigh holster. "We will have Betsy with us, and we brought our spy stuff too," I smiled, with a flick of my eyebrows.

"You have to let us go, it's like having the dress and no party to go to, if you don't," Hadley beamed, her excitement clearly evident.

"And you _know_ how we like to party," I winked, side of my mouth turning up. Stan just stood mouth slightly open.

"She named, her gun," Stan blurted out. Eric beamed at us, Pam had a shit eating grin on her face too. "May I see it, your gun," he asked.

I looked at Eric, he nodded. I drew it handing it butt first to Stan. "Careful it's packing silver, there a round in the chamber."

He inspected it, holding it, testing its weight. "She sweet, huh?" I asked as he was touched my baby, I couldn't help it but ask.

He shook his head, and smiled. "Betsy? Well she is a very rare and valuable old girl, were did you get her?" he asked.

"It's a long story, but you could say a good Samaritan gave her to me, many years ago. I had her totally refurbished four years ago, she is a feisty wee thing. I could buy something more modern, but I like it old school," I smiled. Hadley always say's my eyes light up when I talk about Betsy.

"Northman," he shook his head and laughed. "Only you could, find such interesting young ladies." He hand me back the gun. Oh, now we are ladies, go figure.

"Is that a go then, to party?" Hadley asked, getting all excited at the thought of playing spy, she loved having a permanent address but missed dressing up and playing our roles. The con, it was a thrill all in its self. Hell, I missed it to.

"As Sookie would say, knock your self's out," Eric replied.

"Great, we will go to our room and plan our party tricks, we won't let you down," beamed Hadley, grabbing my hand skipping out of the room. Happy.

* * *

**REVIEW**, Did you like? Did you think I'd lost the plot? Only one way to tell me hit **REVIEW**


	6. Smile you're on TV pt1

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Six, Smile, you're on TV pt1**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my lovelies, Thank you so much for all the wonderful review's thus far. I have gone TB with the Dallas Vamps, I kinda like them better.

**Keep reviewing... I love them...**

_Enjoy JoxX..._

* * *

We changed into our P.j's curtsy of Pam they also matched. I was in red and Hadley in blue satin jammies. We lay on the bed with the lap top going over key players, and lay out for the church. We decided that we had just moved here and were looking for a church; that would be our cover story. Hadley, jumped up and took a small brief case over to us. We began going through it all, giggling as we remember some of the 'operations' we used this stuff on. Hadley had a real spy faze, we got like twenty different spy pens alone, its ridicules. She was carrying a big one for James Bond at the time.

Pam and Eric entered the room, smiled at us of both, "Oh Sookie, you are so much trouble," she grinned. She gave Hadley an a rub on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't like me any other way," I shoot back at her.

"You both did very well tonight, Isabelle was extremely unnerved, by your display," Eric said.

"You think, she'll be a problem?" I questioned.

"No," he answered.

"Are you sure you? don't want me to just, ice her anyway? You know incase," the look on Eric's face was classic, "Geez, it was just a joke, chill," I sniggered, I hadn't _really_ meant it.

"Don't press that," Hadley yelled at Pam, who had picked up a Pen and inspected it- too late. Hadley and I dove for the floor as the pen exploded sending shards of plastic out.

"Shit," I said getting up, to see Eric hands covered in small cuts were he must have put them up, Pam's hand was bloody. Both had their fangs out. "Didn't anyone ever tell you, to not play with things that don't belong to you?" Taking Eric's hand and leading him to the bathroom, I sat him on the edge of the bath. Got out the tweezers and began to pick bit's out of the wounds, that were healing before my eyes, so cool. The wounds were just tiny; the pen was designed to cause little wounds that bleed. Why did we have such a thing, you may ask? Because Hadley thought it would be soooo useful during her spy faze. Eric watched me intently as I pulled the last of the bits out. I cleaned his skin with a damp cloth.

"There," I smiled when I finished, please that it was all clean.

"You didn't have to do that," he said quietly.

"I know, but I wasn't going to let you bleed all over the hotel room they charge extra for that." I winked.

He laughed, he pulled me close and whispered into my hair, "Yield to me, Sookie," for a moment he felt so good and I longed to be held, made love too. Then I remembered I was just somewhere warm for him to put his cock, that was sooo not my bag. I wasn't looking for diamond ring or anything far from it, but respect would do.

"You know the answer to that one," I said as I pulled away.

When we got back into the room, Hadley said that she was going to bunk with Pam. Ah shit, why did I get the feeling I was being set up. I sighed. "Couch or Bed?" I asked Eric.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked looking like butter wouldn't melt.

"Not on my life," inside I wanted say, yes. That thought alone made me feel sick in the pit of mu stomach.

"Are you well?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Jim Dandy."

"Who is this Jim Dandy?" Eric asked, I laughed I was about to explain to him, when I caught a smirk. I mocked slapped him on the chest. Ass.

"Take the bed Sookie, I will be the perfect gentleman, I wish only to hold you."

I walked over silently to the bed and lay down under the covers, I put Betsy under the pillow. Eric crept up and lay beside me pulling me towards him. A snuggling Viking, who'd _thunk_ it?

"Good night, Sookie," he spoke into my neck.

"Good Night, Eric," I padded around for his hand, finding it, I held it. I don't why I started crying but I did. Silent tears rolled down my face, Eric must have noticed but he said nothing. I was grateful for it.

The next day Hadley and I dressed, ate breakfast; smoked salmon, scrambled eggs and toast-yum. Load's of coffee. We needed our wit's about us today. We dressed, taping different gadgets to our bodies. If the bad guys got us we would still have resources. We dressed in simple, dresses worthy of any self respecting Southern belle.

We arrived at the church, it was all smiles and pleasantries. Steve kept thinking about his holy bon fire. _Holy shit_, they were going to BBQ a two thousand year old Vamp. Sicko's. Hadley kept trying to put the whammy on Steve, put no dice. First off we were walking, secondly Hadley just didn't get the opportunity to touch Steve, with his thoughts so focused- just not happening. On the tour near the end that's when I knew, Hugo had been a very bad boy indeed. He was the traitor in the nest. I thought better not, fight them, just make them think we were going to take what they dished.

We just went down the step's like'_ lambs to the slaughter'_, that's what Steve thought anyway. I had pulled that right out of his head. They took our purses but because we looked so wholesome they didn't pat us down- their bad. If they had; they would have found Betsy and host of other stuff, including an I Phone.

"You know, it breaks my heart, that two nice looking girls like you are lying whores of satan," Steve said.

"We'll it breaks mine to know, how bigoted you people are," I answered back, "Love thy neighbour, ring a bell?"

Steve just left, taking his muscle man Gabe with him. As soon as we were sure that we were alone. I scanned the area with my mind. I found one, Void. Hadley was busy setting up the tiny digital video camera. I had already placed a bug in the office, up stairs. I pulled the i phone out from the small of my back switching it on I texted Eric and Pam, what we knew and our current location. They wouldn't get it for several hours yet, on account of being dead. I slid it under some selves when I heard the door go again to the basement.

It was Steve and Gabe. Steve took a seat opposite the cell that we were being held in. "You can do this the easy way or the hard way," he began.

"We have done nothing wrong, we came here in peace," I laid it on thick, smile your on TV. Careful to have my back to the camera as was Hadley. I had no desire to be identified in this home movie.

"You're whores of satan, lying filthy whores of satan" said Steve smiling, so nicely for the camera.

"So because I date a Vampire, that makes me a whore of satan?" Hadley asked.

"Yes, it does," he smiled.

"What do you want from us?" I asked.

"Tell us why your here?" he asked.

"We came to look for our friend a Vampire named Godric, word is you have him locked up down here," I said.

"Yes, we do and there ain't nothing you can do about it, we are going to have our self a holy bonfire, at first light," he clapped his hands together all smug, gotcha I thought.

"But, Vampires are legal citizens of this country, that's murder. That's wrong, the law says so."

"It ain't murder if they are already dead," he answered looking right at the camera 'besides he came to us' he thought. Interesting fact; one I would file for later.

"Oh I see it's the law that's wrong," Hadley said , looking puzzled, playing them like the cheap violins they are.

"Where are your Fanged Masters now? there's no one to save you." He smiled.

"Duh, it's day light? Vampires only come out at night." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think we will strap one of you to the Vampire so you can burn together, you seem to love them so much."

"You would murder a human being? By setting them alight with a Vampires?" I asked.

"Yeah why not?" he answered tripping out on his power trip.

"What about the other one of us?" asked Hadley.

"Well Gabe can just have fun, with you?"

"You mean rape one of us?" I wanted to get this on camera, I moved Hadley so it was a guarantee Steve would be shown on video.

"It's not rape if you are a whore, he can have both of you, show you what you have been missing," he said, _fucking self-righteous pig_ _I'll cut his dick off._

Gabe started towards the door to the cell, and Steve got up. "Wait one minute Steve," Hadley yelled after him he turned. "Take our confessions, pleeease," she pleaded.

"You wish to confess your sins?" he looked pleased with himself his thoughts confirmed it.

"Yeah we do," I answered, trying to look pathetic so not a good look on me.

"Okay," he sat back down on the chair, "Hold my hand?" Hadley asked her voice small she looked all vulnerable, "I am scared" Brilliant, bloody brilliant- Oscar? Anyone.

"Sure, why not," I held on to Hadley's arm while she put her finger through the bars, and she rolled his mind. Lights were on but nobodies home. Gabe began to go too. We had them.

Key's were still in the lock, I unlocked the cell door. "Take off your pants Steve," I heard Hadley say, I looked at her as if to say WTF. She sent me 'insurance.'

"Now you Gabe lean against the wall there beside him yeah that's it, you are the best. Now call us fangbanger names and you too Steve while you spank yourself off," she said, _Oh My God._ Me and Hadley hid our faces in our hair as we played perfect victims hugging our each other.

"You Fangbanging cock sluts," Steve yell as he finished himself off. Oh dear, this was just begging for you tube.

"You done Steve? Was that good?" Hadley asked.

Steve nodded, looking blissed out, "now Gabe drop your pants, and Steve bend over so Gabe can hold on to your hips, Steve you can hold on to the chair," She instructed as she gave them a beaming smile.

"Now just bounce a little so it looks your bum fucking him okay? Won't that be fun?" her voice all bright and cheery.

Gabe just dreamily nodded, began doing what Hadley had asked, again we assumed the victim pose of clinging to each other. Our shoulders shook as we laughed our asses off, but on film it be would like we were crying. After I grabbed, the i Phone checking the time I seen the sun would soon be setting.

Hadley ordered, both guys into the cell and we tied them with ducted tape.

"Godric, we know you are in here? Please come out," I called.

"Godric, Stan is going to burn this place to the ground if you don't make it home safely. I know you came here of your own free will, but are you really that selfish you would punish all these people? There's going to be kids in here," I yelled as I searched the rooms.

"Please Godric, Eric , Eric Northman sent us. Don't give the fellowship this, they won't stop with just one ' holy bonfire' Steve wants to make it a monthly event." When he still didn't answer, well maybe just a little of my temper showed.

"Well aren't you one selfish asshole, everyone has been frantic trying find you and you came here voluntarily and told no one. You are going to start a war, I am trying to help you, God Damn it. Godric, you think after two thousand years that would buy you a fucking clue." I snarled.

Suddenly a Small Vampire appeared in front of me, it was his eye that got me first, beautiful but so sad. I threw my arms around him and cried, "Thank God, we need to get out of here, I am so glad you are okay."

"Are those tears for me?" he asked.

"Yes of course, I am so relived you are okay, everybody has been so worried sick about you, even Eric, I mean he doesn't worry about anyone, so you must be pretty special... I am babbling- sorry. I am Sookie," I held out my hand before I remembered Vampires don't shake hands. But he took it just the same, holding it to his face.

"You smell of Eric, are you his?" he asked. I closed my eyes opening them slowly. "I am his 'Pet'" I said forcing out the pet part.

"You don't seem happy about that," he said.

"Truth is Godric, I am not. But sometimes you have to play the card's you are dealt," I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, I think my period must be due-get a grip Stackhouse.

"Besides our Gran always said, 'God never gives you a life you can't live or survive' I take peace in that."

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"Of course I do, I live by it, both Me and Hadley have had all kinds of bad happen to us, that thought has always pulled us through. God has a purpose for everything he makes, even nutty telepaths would you believe," I smiled.

"Even Vampires?"

"Even Vampires," I smiled at him, Hadley stood beside us. "This is my cousin Hadley, she is also Eric's Pet."

"It's a pleasure to met you," he spoke perfectly politely.

"Likewise, I hate to be a bossy boots but I really want to get out of here," Hadley spoke quickly.

"Let's," I said, "I texted Eric to say we needed transport and that we had Godric, if they come like yesterday that would be great, too." We climb the stairs, I scanned the area with my telepathy loads of people up there. Might work for us, might work against us. "Godric hold your stomach, I have an idea," I winked at him.

We entered the main concourse area, made our way through the crowd, and out the doors. We walked briskly to the road, smiling and saying 'Hi, our friend not well, stomach bug look how pale he is. I don't know how many times we said that, but hey it worked. That's people for you they want to believe what you tell them. Nobody wants a stomach bug so people gave us a wide berth.

We finally made it to the road just as a black Escalade, pulled up with Eric driving. Thank God. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

We drove in silence, to Godric's house. Finally as we pulled up Eric said, "are you well?"

"Yes, you have taken 'Pets' we have much to discuss, you and I" he replied. I gulped just because it sounded so ominous. Fuck.

We were led into the house, to lot's of hello's people clapping us on the back. I spotted Pam, and waved, she smiled back and winked. I beckoned her to come. Searching out Godric I found him seated with a receiving line.

"Sorry to jump the queue, but you don't have a computer I could borrow?" I asked.

"Sure. Underling," he beckoned a Vampire with bright red spiky hair over, "show Sookie to a computer she could use."

She nodded, and lead the way I grabbed Pam, saying she would not want to miss this for the world. As soon as I was settled in front of the computer I began loading the video on. We showed Pam, she laughed her ass off as Steve yelled every horrible thing he could at us. She wiped bloody tears as Gabe looked like he bummed Steve.

I edited the video, taking out our whammy bit's cut them into two the one that showed Steve Newlin's blatant disregard for life and the naughty one, insurance. Sent both to my Email account, I took a still of Gabe bumming Steve and sent it to Eric's phone, with 'new screen saver?' as the message, I told them just to go ahead and enjoy the party I had a couple of other things to do.

I checked on some investments, sent my new files to a online account I have for storing files. I heard the door open, Godric was standing there. "Oh, do you need to get on here? I was just finishing up"

"No, I came to see you," he said.

"Oh... well what can I help you with?" I asked.

"I wish to know you, about you," he said.

"I am not very comfortable talking about myself," I began, then I seen him shy away and I thought I might not get another chance to ask him why he would kill himself after two thousand years.

We sat and we talked and talked, I watched the little cupids bow of his lips move as he spoke, I so wanted to kiss him. I wanted know how his lips felt on mine and what they tasted like.

"You're Eric's Maker?" I made it a question.

"Yes, I am," he replied. "Why did you become Eric's Pet if you did not wish it?" he asked.

I spilled everything, I don't know if it was because he was so easy to talk to or I just needed someone to talk too. Eric would probably, kill me later, but just now, it was nice to chat to another being who treated me like an equal and hadn't been glamoured to death or was Hadley. Although don't get me wrong Had is great but she's family.

Eric popped his head in the door, I smiled at him. "I think they must be missing us at the party" said Godric. I got up and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, squeezed his hand, "Thank you," I whispered. Made my way towards Eric, who was now leaning in the door jamb. I ducked under his arms and he sniffed me. What is it with the Supe's and the sniffing? "Love my new screen saver," He smirked as I headed down stairs. _Yeah, thought you would._

I was with Hadley and Pam when, the guy came in instantly I was on alert, Eric and Godric appeared beside me. Eric must have sensed, my sky rocketing fear. The next thing I knew I was screaming for everyone to hit the floor. An explosion, rocked the house. I felt a ton weight on top of me and ringing in my ears. Slowly my hearing coming back to me. I pushed the weight on top off me and wiggled out.

The devastation of the room was not the first thing to hit me, or second or third it was the fact that Eric and Godric had both thrown them self's on top of me. But they weren't moving, I moved over to Eric, to see several bits of wood and shrapnel embedded in his body. I began to pull out the bits out, while I screamed Hadley's name.

A pile of rubble moved and Hadley push her way out from beneath Pam. "Hadley you have to help Pam," I said, she just nodded eyes wide. She looked at what I was doing and began doing the same.

I was gently shaking Eric's face, "Eric, Eric," I was shouting at him, but he didn't move I slapped his face a couple of times, Godric was groaning beside him. It was then I spotted, two chest wounds that wept with blood, as I looked upon Godric I saw silver pop out of his chest. Of course he would heal faster, being older. I stuck my mouth to the wounds and sucked hard as I could, the first bullet popped into my mouth then the second, but still no, prize.

Sleeping beauty woke with a kiss, funny what stupid stuff your mind thinks off in an emergency but it was what I thought. I kissed him, full on the lips but still he didn't stir. Stan came over, I shouted orders at him, told him to get everyone to safety. Humans that could, pair them with Vamps that were okay and get them to donate to Vamps needing help. Tell the hotel, to have donors ready for incoming and arrange transport. He took orders like a good soldier.

I shifted to Godric, "Godric can you hear me, I can't wake Eric," I desperately pleaded with him. 'Blood' he mumbled without thinking I offered my wrist. He bit down there was nothing pain free about it, he took a couple of deep pull's and released it without sealing the wounds. "Eric" he said. I understood; Eric needed blood too, moved my wrist over Eric's mouth. "Hadley how's it going? How's Pam?" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Pam's gonna be okay, if you don't kill her for draining me dry," Hadley called back. well at least she got her humour, can't be that bad then.

Eric opened his eyes, "Sookie?"

Relief flooded me, "yeah, and you missed me kissing you and everything, baby did the earth move for you?" I smiled back at him. I don't know why I was so happy that he was still alive; after all he had hijacked my life and was showing no signs of giving it back anytime soon.

"You, kissed me?" he asked with a smile.

"Yep, too bad you missed it, I was _ama-zing_. Now get your fat ass up, you can't lie on your back all night, you are so lazy, God damn it," I grinned at him.

Eric just shook his head, Godric was sitting up watching the exchange, with a small smile. "You too Godric, we can't laze around here all night," I winked. I got up to my feet, brushing myself down. Both Eric and Godric got up too. Pam was cover in blood from head to toe and need more blood than Hadley had to give, so our main priority was to get her back to the hotel.

Just before Eric picked Pam up, I grabbed his wrist, "Thank you, to you and Godric, you saved me," I felt uncomfortable, I wasn't good at this sort of thing. Just as well Vamps aren't big on emotion's he just nodded.

We arrived back at the hotel, got Pam a donor, well two actually. Then things began to slow down sort of, back to real time if that make any sense at all. I sat on one of the couches, staring into space. "A suicide bomber huh?" I said to nobody in particular.

"It appears so," Eric answered back.

"That was somebody's kid, a family trusted Steve Newlins and their son won't be coming home tonight," my eyes filled with hot tears, at how stupid it all was. There was so much violence in the world, and Steve and his church had to make more.

Godric slid up beside me and put his arm around me, I allowed myself to cuddle into him, placing my head on his chest he put his chin on top of my head and he stroked my hair. I let him to comfort me. I could feel Eric standing beside us stock still, I felt his gaze on us.

* * *

REVIEW = QUICK UPDATES


	7. Taking the Lid off

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Seven, Taking the Lid off.**

* * *

**A/N:** THANK YOU for all the REVIEW'S lovin it... Since you have been voting with your feet... you have bagged yourselves another quick update. So pat yourselves on the back. Get us to 200 the new update is in the bag... as in, yours, as in, maybe two updates in one 24hr period. Oooo. Let me know what you like, hate...

_Enjoy JoxX... _

* * *

"I need shower, "I said getting to my feet. Getting away from the tension, that and I looked like I'd survived a bomb blast. _Which funnily enough, had been the case._

"Need a hand?" Eric said waggling his eyebrows.

"Only in you're fantasises and all good porno vid's," I shot back. I heard Godric laugh as I went to the bathroom.

As showers go it was one of the better in my life, just to get all the blood, bits of Vamp, dust and debris off me was bliss. I sat at the bottom of the shower hugging my knees. Wondering how did it happen that I care whether, Eric Northman lived or died.

I thought about the future and a conversation I had with Hadley, about becoming Vampire. She was starting to be for it, and why not? Pam was like the poster child for Vampirism. She loved being a Vampire, I even tried to reason with her that Eric had murdered her. She wouldn't hear of it she was happy and as far as she was concerned Eric was her saviour from mediocrity, now he was my saviour too, it seemed. If I was really honest that chapped my ass a lot. I felt now; like I owed him, I didn't like owing anybody. Least of all smug thousand year old Viking Vampires.

On my way out of the shower I curse myself that I didn't bring any clean clothes into the bathroom with me. In the doorway out of the bathroom, I nearly crashed into Eric.

"Eric?"

"Sookie."

"What do you want? I nearly crashed into you," I craned my neck to look up at him. He had a look on his face I'd never seen before.

"You like him," he simply stated. Argh, I was in no mood for his Viking weirdness.

"Who? Godric, what's this about? Are you jealous, is that it?"

He took a breath that was totally unnecessary for him. "Funnily I am not. I do want you completely for myself, but I find myself wishing for your happiness which is odd, Godric is my maker," he said like it was a given he wanted Godric's happiness.

"What are you saying? I know the rules Eric. No hanky panky unless you're invited to the party. I _can_ control myself," I was starting to get really pissed it was yet another reminder that my life wasn't my own.

"You are getting angry," another statement. Urgh.

"No. I am pissed, there's no getting," I snapped.

"That was not my intention."

"Okay, just spit it out because I am tired, now I am annoyed. So cut to the chase already," I spoke hand over my eyes as if to calm me enough to get the words out.

"You're Free."

_You're free? _What? "Arrrrgh," I sighed. "Free to leave the bathroom un-accosted? Free-what?" God I was too tired for playing games with him tonight. _Fuck._

"Free of me, free to live your life as you like," he said. I suddenly stopped and looked up at him slowly, I could feel my eyes narrow.

"Hadley?"

"Both of you," his face was unreadable, I tried to search it for a clue, but I was getting nothing.

"Just like that... you hijack four months of our lives and now I am just free? But I am not I am? You've got Sookie GPS, that's the illusion of freedom." Loads of emotions zipped through me relief, anger but I was always angry, disappointment? Feeling of being let down. Why did I feel like this?

"What do you want me to say?"

I sighed again, and shrugged, "I don't know?" I bit my lip to think. "You gave a life sentence and after four months you are letting us go, I just don't understand?"

"You do not wish to leave? To be free?"

"Urrrrgh! No, of course I want to be free. We're in the land of the fucking free, aren't we? What I am saying is, why the sudden change of heart? And what's to stop you from changing you're mind again? I get settled back into my life and what then? you show up, surprise! Haha, you are not free anymore. I couldn't stand it, to live like that."

"I am no good at this," another statement.

"None of us are. Sometimes life's hard, don't think that gets you off the hook. Explain, where has this all come from? I have Hadley to think about too, she's pretty cosy with Pam." I blew out a mouthful of air.

"Godric said that you resent my hold on your life and that you have more than proved yourself worthy... of being our...equal," it was like the words stuck in his throat, equal.

"Do you believe, that?"

"You have proved, loyal," he didn't answer my question, I felt a tinge of disappointment.

"So you still believe, I am less than you_- it's okay_. Ask me why I like Godric," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why do you like Godric?"

"Because he sees me. Me. Not as something to own, or a notch on his bed post or just blood and sex. As a real person. He respect's _me _as an equal_._ You show me a certain amount of respect more than any other human, but I am still just human to you, less than you. You mess with my life and Hadley's, like some kid that collects bugs in a jar. You show me some twisted version of having a family, I live in your home for Christ sakes. You have my back for four months and now what? you just take the lid off the jar," I pushed past him I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. _Fuck him._

I heard the main door open and close and I let out a huge breath, this was so messed up, I looked to the ceiling as if the answers were printed up there. Getting changed into my PJ's, I got my gun out and hug's my knee's as I just held my gun. It felt real, it slowed my heart rate. I hadn't realised my heart had been hammering so fast.

Could I go back to pulling con's with Hadley again? blackmail, people's secret. Multiple thoughts swirled around my mind. Of course we had gotten rich enough to not work, but we needed to do something right? When we didn't keep busy, let's just say it was the reason Hadley had such things as a spy faze. What about Hadley? She was starting to be really for, the idea of being a Vampire, even I had thought about it. Just a thought mind you. I'd be lying if; me, Had, Pam and Eric hadn't felt like some sort of family. After the first couple of weeks, I began to like having one place to stay, regular people in my life besides Hadley.

Hell; even my conversations with Eric. Him helping with wise business investments or sitting in front of the fire on Monday nights when the bar was closed, Pam or Hadley playing with my hair, listening to places Pam and Eric had been too or telling stories about mine and Hadley's exploits. I had let myself feel safe, _damn it. Damn it. Damn it_. I had liked it. _I am a fucking idiot,_ I should just have killed them when I had the chance.

I was so in my own thoughts that I mustn't heard the door open again, "Don't shot me," said a voice. Gut reaction and surprise I lifted the gun and aimed, I was aiming the gun before I had even thought about it. Looking down the barrel I saw Godric, I held the gun up. "Sorry, you startled me."

He smiled, "may I come in?"

"Sure," I smiled weakly.

"I take it that's Betsy, Stan was quite taken with her," he smirked.

"Yeah this is Betsy, she's a real flirt, hope Stan is not too upset he can't have her," I joked back.

He smiled and it was beautiful, "You feel sad," he said looking at his feet.

"Is it that obvious," new tear's glittered in my eyes and threatened to spill.

"I am sorry, I did not want to make you cry, I should go," Godric gestured towards me.

"Please don't... I me.. mean. Stay. I don't want to be alone and Hadley is with Pam. I find myself in need of company."

"It would be an honour," he said. I moved and slid the gun under my pillow, crawled up the bed, got under the covers. I patted the space beside me, Godric laid down beside me on top of the covers facing me. He took both my hands in his and held them bringing them up to his face, he kissed one so gently. Then he laid them between us.

I just looked at our hands entwined together, I thought about all the things his hands had seen. He was two thousand years old, I couldn't even wrap my head round that. I lifted up our hands and kissed one of his, before slowly looking into his eye's, his beautiful eyes. What had those eye's born witness too?

"You've had enough," I simply just stated. How would I feel after two thousand years, would I be tired of living too?

"We are not right, we aren't natural, we shouldn't be here," he said his voice sounded heavy, tired.

"Who are any of us to judge what is right, what is natural? You **are** here. A few months ago, I didn't know much about your world other than, Vampires were real, now I've found out Were's, demons who knows else is out there. Eric tells me there is more, much more. Should those beings not be here too, should this world only be for humans?"

He just looked into my eyes after a long pause, he didn't answer I don't why I said it but I did. "I could love someone like you," then I lowered my gaze, when I realised how honest I'd been. _Too honest. _It had been a hard day and night. I was so emotionally wreaked that I didn't even have it in me to be embarrassed.

"I have done unspeakable things, I am not a good person, I don't deserve love," he said his voice getting more colder as he spoke.

"Trust me, I am no girl scout either; you're a good person now in this very moment. You are giving me comfort when I sorely need it. Everyone deserves love, maybe bad people are more deserving, maybe we only do bad things because we lack love... I believe life is a series of moments, what you do in this moment, right now, the one you can control is what matters most. We are defined moment by moment."

"I like that, 'a series of moments'." He smiled and it reached his eyes

"I like your smile, when it reaches your eyes." yeah, my brain had gone junior high school on me. _Great, just great._ Could I sound any more lame? I am shutting up now. I musta hit my head when the bomb went off. Yeah, that's it.

"It has been a long time, since I've had caused to smile, a smile that reaches my eyes," he lamented.

"I am sorry to hear that," I said.

"You're tired, you should rest," he said. You think? I've just verbally shat the bed, I am just surprised he's not stuffing socks down my throat.

"You are right, I am struggling to keep my eyes open. Good night Godric," I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

"Goodnight Sookie," and he leaned forward kissed my forehead. I let out breath a deep breath and relaxed into the sleep that would take me. Sometime later, I felt the bed move behind me. But I was nearly asleep, so I didn't react.

Way in the distance or I may have dreamt it I heard, Godric ask, "Does she know she is part Fae?" I couldn't be sure.

The next day I woke, to my stomach rumbling and a desperate urge to use the bathroom. I smiled when I saw Gordic still on the bed, I had an arm across my stomach that belonged to Eric. I didn't know what to think about that, or how to feel about it either. Extracting my hands from Godrics and wiggling out of Eric's hold, I went to the bathroom.

Getting hold of Hadley proved a little more difficult, but I got there. Ate together and I talked to her about Eric letting us go. I was glad to see I wasn't the only one to suffer from a range of emotions. "Do you ever think about Bon Temps?" she asked after having been deep in thought.

"I'd be lying to say that I didn't, why?" I replied honestly.

"Don't you think it's funny, that we have ended up in Shreveport? So close. It 's like we are kinda home."

"Do you see it lasting with Pam, is it that serious?"

"Huh uh, no Pam doesn't do serious. I am enjoying her bed, it is what it is. But it doesn't change the fact I feel like we are home. I am sick of having no home. Eric and Pam make me feel like I belong to something, kinda like family. You think that sounds stupid?" Hadley asked sipping her coffee.

"Actually I don't. I hate Eric for making me feel safe and I hate that I hate him for it. Why is this so messed up? When did it become a bad thing for someone else to make you feel safe, cared for even. We got money, a shit load of our own money. But still, I hate that like that Eric is taking care of us, we haven't wanted for anything. For the first time in my life, I could, can relax." I made a noise of frustration, "It so messed up on so many levels, we have to hang with Vampires to relax and feel safe."

Hadley smiled, "Why won't you sleep with Eric? Pam says he's great in bed if you like men."

I knew Pam and Eric had slept together till Pam's tastes broadened, when he first made her Vampire. "Is this you asking or Pam? Which technically is Eric."

"Would it make me a bad person if I said both, Pam can't understand why you resist him when he wants you and you want him."

"Surely you can understand that? Why I resist, I don't want get anymore tangled up in him. What if I really begin to like or worse love him and then he's just tires of me. No, it isn't for me. I don't want to be jealous of fangbangers, I don't want to share a man who I live with, with others. I guess I just want to come first."

"Couldn't it be uncomplicated sex?"

"No, I don't why, but it couldn't, not with Eric. He makes me feel too much already, it scares me. I like what I have now, I don't want to fuck it up with more emotions. Look what happened the last time," I shot her a look.

"Okay. I want to stay. I like my life just now, I enjoy Pam's company, our job's at the club. It's nice not have to look over your shoulder all the time. Do you hate me for wanting that?"

"No, I don't hate you. No, it's good," I laughed and smiled cheekily, "besides, I can just blame you, that I am not going anywhere too." I grinned at her.

"Pam say's if we stay we have to still say we are Eric's Pets, you know to keep us safe and stuff," She said

"Yeah, I figured as much. Do you want to go to Bon Temps with me? You know to visit the graves, may be look at Gran's old house, see what became of it. I am sick of running, I need to make peace... you know in here," I pointed to my heart.

"Yeah, I would," she said and we sat in silence for a long time till, Hadley winked with a devilish smile and said she was going to give Pam breakfast in bed. _Starting worry for that girl_.

Still dressed in Pj's, I went back into the bedroom to collect my clothes, a nice little sun dress in Yellow with a wide skirt so I could wear Betsy in the thigh holster. Hadley had the same in green. Pam and Hadley had planed all the outfits right down to the underwear. That made me smile. After I dressed I leaned on the door jamb, just looking at both Godric and Eric, both so different. In this state so vulnerable, funny to think of Eric as vulnerable I mean both he and Godric could bench press Mack trucks and make it look easy. I must have been stood there quite a while because Godric stirred, he looked at me and smiled, "Hey there."

"Hey there to you too," yeah, I could easily love this guy, I smiled back at him. "I'll leave you to get changed, showered and stuff, do you wish me to call for a donor?"

"No, that won't be necessary, I require very little blood. I doubt any could hold a candle to yours," he replied.

I blushed, looking at my toes, then back up, "K K, I got some work to catch up on in the living room," I turned and went to get all my email files of Steve sorted, went through my email's answered those I could. _Fuck what was wrong with me? I am turning into a fucking girl._ I munched on a sandwich as I worked. Checked what the news online had said about the bombings. The bomber was just eighteen years old, totally tragic.

There was a knock on the door, I checked the peep hole. Isabelle was standing there, opening the door to her, "Evening Isabelle won't you come in," asked her.

"Thank you," she walked through the door kinda stiff, "Hugo told me," she said with her arms folded across her chest.

"ah," I grimaced, "I am so sorry, that's got to smart, but at least you heard it from him and not someone else," I couldn't met her eyes. After all it was Hadley on my say so, that had warned Hugo, he better confess all.

"Yes, quite. Nan Flanagan wishes to meet with Godric, she is waiting, is he here?" she asked, looking around. Such a vamp thing to do check exits; come to think of it it's what I did.

"Yeah, I'll just get him, he and Eric are just getting dressed," I started walking. "Help yourself to a true blood, if you like," I added, pointing to the bar as I went.

I walked into the bedroom, "Godr... _oh God_...Shit... I am so... oh god..sorry," _oh lord_, I spun round so I had my back to the room. Lying on the bed buck naked was Eric, making out BIG style with a semi naked Godric. Eric was laying half on top of Godric, half off him on his stomach so his ass was in the air. Sweet Jesus what an ass!

"Erm...I..I . em didn't mean to interrupt but Isabelle is here for you Godric, she says Nan Flanagan is waiting," then I quickly ran out of there. _Dear God_. I must have been ten shades of red by the time I made it back to the living room.

"They'll be just out in a minute," I squeaked out not really meeting her eye's again, fixing myself a LARGE drink, taking a huge gulp of the gin and tonic, I sighed as the alcohol stung my throat. Thankfully we didn't wait long. Godric cast a look to me, before leaving. Okay, fuck that was left field. Shake it off Stackhouse, and get the Gaydar in the repair shop stat.

"You may also attend, Nan wishes to speak to everyone involved," Isabelle informed us slipping out of the door. I nodded, placed my drink on coffee table. I headed to leave but Eric got hold of my wrist. _Oh fuck._

* * *

REVIEWS = QUICK UPDATES


	8. Smile you're on TV pt2

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Eight, Smile you're on TV, pt2.**

* * *

**A/N:** My my my, didn't the last chapter get a strong reaction... a bit of gay kissing, clearly has half of you saying oh yeah, hell yeah and the half going yuk yuk yuk Ewwwww. So this chapter is dedicated to the saying... you can't please all of the people all of the time~ sorry *Smirk*

Well this chapter feel's like a big juice steak being flung to the lions (you) so...5...4...3...2...1... Enjoy... the lemon at the end ... well more than a lemonette...tiny tiny whiff of lemon actually... Don't rip me to shreads... *run and hides* Mawhahaha...

* * *

"I wish to explain," Eric's gaze bore into me.

"No, No, you don't have too... I was just shocked.. em... I know Vampires have a different view on sex. maker child thing... I just didn't know you liked men... that way," I rambled, looking everywhere but direction Eric.

"I do, have too. As a rule I am not a lover of men. Bond between maker and child is very strong, ours is especially so, I have not seen my maker in over seventy years. Godric admires you very much, don't let this change anything for you," Then he turned and walked out the door without another word, I had to almost run to keep up with him. Suddenly feeling like a little girl running after an adult, damn him and his long legs. But praise be to Jesus for the ass, my traitorous brain added.

When we entered the room the meeting was in full progress, the only seat left was next to Nan beside Hadley, so I squeezed in next to Hadley. I took her arm to get an update of what had been happening. Nan was busy yelling at everyone.

"This is a mess, a fucking PR disaster, do you even know what it's going to take to clean up this mess?" she yelled, "This is entirely your fault, Godric. You have single handily set back the Vampire movement years, I hope you're please with yourself."

Well that just chapped my ass and was so not true. I sat there and I couldn't believe they were taking this, without a fight, somebody say something- _urgh._

"I accept full responsibility," Godric said, _Say what? Are you mad? Just rollover and play dead, is that it?_ I thought. Isabelle began to say something but Godric hushed her.

"Damn right, you will sheriff; you will be stripped of your title and area," she snarled.

"You can't do that, you have no authority here," Eric snapped back at her, about time. THANK YOU.

"I am on TV, I can do anything I like, if you want to keep your area _sheriff_, you will go along with it, otherwise just try me," bitch, I sent a plan to Hadley, in my mind.

"You can't do this, Godric made one mistake, big whoop, we all make mistakes. It would be a disaster to let Godric go, he is a good sheriff and respected by his people," I said.

She looked at like I was a piece of dirt, _oh it's on._ "I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, you're a real bitch, you know that. But I didn't figure you for a dumb bitch..."

"Sookie" Eric yelled. I carried on regardless, "If you can't spin this then, you're in the wrong fucking job. You must give a fantastic blow job because it is the only way you could have gotten this job..." I was thrown back on the couch Vampire speed; Nan had her fangs bared and pulling my shoulder and head apart to expose my neck.

"I don't have to listen to you, I am gonna drain you dry, you fucking blood bag," Nan snarled.

"Oh Nan," Nan's head whipped up. "Smile your on TV, hey Pam catch," Hadley threw her video phone to Pam. Pam catching effortlessly.

"You know from this range, the exit wound would be the size of a football," I clicked the safety on the Betsy now pressed in the chest of Nan, as she lay on top of me. Her face was priceless.

"You're such a heartless bitch, I've been wondering if you ever had one, care to try me?" I smiled my cold blooded killer smile.

Nan began to get off me. "Here's how it is going to go. You're are going to sit your tush, back on your seat and you will listen to Sookie like you're, undead life depended on it. or Pam hit's sent and Nan Flanagan _'I am on TV' 'I am going to drain you dry, you fucking bloodbag'_ video goes viral on the internet," Hadley's voice sounded so sure and confident as she slowly spoke, if I couldn't read her thoughts I would have said she was happy as a clam.

Nan got up and sat down, I sat myself back up. Made a great show of sorting my dress out crossed my legs, generally took my time, you could have heard a pin drop. I was telling her she was on my time I was in charge here, without words.

"This so called PR disaster is a PR Victory, but you are just too dumb to appreciate that. This is in fact a PR gift from the mother and God of PR. Time to wake up those brain cells, time to use your head for something else other than getting it people's faces. If you had done your home work, you would know..." I paused to make sure I had her full attention.

"...the bomber was just eighteen years old. I bet his parents hate Vampires. But I can tell you one thing for sure they hate the man that strapped a bomb to their straight A, football scholarship son and made him go boom, a whole lot more. I'd used that.

They sent a suicide bomber, into a house full of Vampire's and humans. In a suburban street; full of rich folk. They are no longer a church they are a fucking terrorist organisation on US soil, attacking US Citizen's, with their own kids... if you can't make that work to your advantage then you really are in the wrong fucking job, lady.

You are too busy thinking like a Vampire to get the point, the big picture. You don't want to appear weak. I get it. All us blood bags get it. You are stronger than us, faster than us, heal quicker than us. Hell,y'all even richer than us. I-GET-IT. Hadley do you get it?"

"Yeah, I get it," Hadley nodded.

"Have you ever thought that might be your people's problem, human's are scared of you with GOOD REASON. But when we cut you, you still just bleed. May be it would do your people some good to be viewed as the victims for once. So if you can't spin this, find someone else who can." I finished my rant.

"Nan, I am just wondering when you're getting your operation?" Hadley asked smiling so sweetly.

"What operation?" snapped Nan, clearly in no mood for our shit.

"**The one to remove the stick out of your ass," **we both said in unison. I held up a USB stick.

"It's women like you that give blonde's a bad name. So if you find it too difficult to spin the PR gift of the century, here a little help for you," I handed her the USB stick.

"On there you will find video footage of Steve Newlin's ; threatening to BBQ a two thousand year old Vamp and strap a scared blonde white woman to the front of him when the sun comes up. In it he tells of his blatant disregard for Vampire and Human life. Also he believes it not rape to force yourself on someone that sleeps with Vampires.

If that still does help enough for you, seeing as you are special needs, there is also footage of him spanking himself off while two blonde women are forced to watch and huddle together for comfort as he call's them every fangbanging name he can think off. The two blonds me and Had, we play victim real good," I smiled my fuck you smile.

"And if you still ...can't spin the PR gift of the century... there's my personal favourite. Steve being bummed in the ass by his second Gabe, ex- military, while saying he wished he was getting 'dead cock', while two blond victims have to watch- did Sookie mention? We play victim real good," Hadley added. Nan just sat there dumb struck.

"So apologise to Godric, take yourself and your little entourage and get the fuck out of here, you've out stayed your welcome," I glared at her, spinning Betsy on my finger.

"Oh and Nan, don't let the door hit you on the way out, if you ever threat us or our friends again that little video makes it to the web- have a nice night now, " Hadley smiled her million watt smile.

We all watched as Nan got up and marched out of the room without a word. I let a breath I was holding out and relaxed my body. All the Vampires in the room, stared at us, like they couldn't believe their eye's.

"**WHAT**? Hadley and I said in unison, "You've never seen a Stackhouse smack down?" I said while hi fiveing Hadley.

"She was such an uppity bitch and she had it coming," Hadley commented.

Pam spoke next. "Hadley I have searched the phone extensively the video of Nan... it's not on here."

"Yea-aah, but she doesn't know that, now- does she?" Hadley grinned, Pam's jaw fell open.

"Knowledge is power, baby...who's my bitch?" I added with a wink, I made the sound of a whip cracking and cracked my pretend whip.

"Nan, apparently," Pam deadpanned.

"Oh you girls are so much trouble," Eric beamed as he chuckled, Stan just looked at us like we were the second coming. Godric suddenly started to laugh, pearls of laughter it was such beautiful sound. You couldn't help but laugh with it.

"I thought this world held no more joy for me, no more surprises, then Sookie and Hadley come into our lives, it is like the sun shines again," he said.

"Oh you, I bet you say that to all the **girls" **Hadley's quipped back, swatting her arm in his direction on the word girls I join in the fun, too. He just smiled and shook his head.

"You have the rest of the night free, we return at first dark tomorrow... do you have anything you wish to do?" Eric asked us both.

"Well" said Hadley, "would it be alright if we went back to the house-site... and you know and lit a candle, for the fallen." I put my arm around Hadley. Four people she had been chatting too, never made it out of that house. I read that from her thoughts and she wanted to say a prayer for them.

Eric looked at Hadley, really looked at her, then to Godric. "Yes, we will all go," Godric said.

So that's what we did, we arrived at that awful site and laid flowers and lit candles then one by one some of the neighbours, came out and lit candles too. We sat on the grass in silence for a few minutes before heading back to the hotel. Surrounded by press, police and neighbours in a strange mix.

On the way back in the car, I found myself sitting beside Godric, he took my hand in his. It just felt good, and I let it. His cool hand in mine, felt nice somehow.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Godric asked, as the car pulled up outside the hotel.

"Sure, but could we stop somewhere, so I can grab some food?" answered.

"Yes, of course," He smiled. He helped me out of the high seat in the jeep.

"You kids have fun now," Pam drawled with a smirk that said she was full of shit and up to no good. I rolled my eyes at her. _Sarcastic bitch_. Eric had already entered the hotel, as I bid them goodnight.

We took a walk in nearby park, I stopped for a hot dog. Godric asked what kind of dog I was eating; he was particularly fond of Lab's. Just a little bit of explaining. We talked, held hands, and well damn if wasn't the closest thing I've ever had to a perfect date, it was wonderful.

"You would make a good Vampire, Sookie," Godric suddenly said after a period of quite.

I did one of those sort of half laughs, "So everyone keeps telling me."

"Did it did disturb you to see me kissing Eric? I know how humans can be," he asked randomly. I took deep breath.

"Not really, unexpected, it was bit left field, but no it did not disturb me," in my mind I actually thought they looked kinda beautiful, together. My mind kept flashing to the way Godric had cupped Eric's face with tenderness and then there was Eric's ass. Mmm. I blushed.

"I am unfamiliar with human customs so please forgive me, I wish to spend the night with you, if this would be amenable to you," He stopped on the path in the park, taking hold of both my hands, looking me right in the eye. _Oh boy_.

"Oh," my face reddened again. "Well if you were a human, at the end of a date one of the datee's may ask if the other would like to come in on the pretext of a coffee. Nobody ever gets a coffee, that says yes."

"Would you like to come in for a coffee?" He smirked.

"You, better have some good coffee," I stepped closer, locking my lips with his. I guess Godric has two thousand years of kissing experience, but damn could that guy could kiss. He wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly, I felt the ground leave my feet, I gasped.

"Don't let me fall," I yelped as Godric took off into the night sky, with me clinging to him. I heard a rumble in his chest but I couldn't tell if he was laughing as my eyes were so tightly shut. We landed on the roof of the hotel, Godric led us down a fire escape back into the hotel. I giggled, I mean there was no doubt in my mind I was about to get it on with a two thousand year old Vampire. Excited, who me?

As soon as we were in his room, we began stripping each other out of our clothes, while kissing when we were both nude I wrapped my legs round Godric's waist and he carried me over to the bed. He threw me on the bed, and began to crawl towards me fang's out, I bit my bottom lip as he came towards me every inch the predator, he is. He slid up the length of my body, Urgh. He cupped my breast as he kissed me. Mmm. He made love to me, slowly, tenderly. We made sweet love. Because that what it was.

There's sex, there's okay sex, there's good sex and then there is the type of sex that three months later you have convinced yourself that it couldn't possibly be that good. And I knew, laying here in Godrics arms that three months from now I'd be telling myself there was no way it could have been that mind blowing.

Drawing lazy circles on my breasts, we lay stroking each other. It was like we want to memorize each other's bodies. I looked up and kissed him biting his lower lip. God, it was like I couldn't get enough of him. We lay in lazy, languorous, silence, until Godric spoke.

"Eric, told me that you are free, where will you go now?" he asked.

"Hadley wants to stay, so we will. I've moved around a lot and it's been kinda nice to have somewhere we can call home. I'll continue to work for Eric, but at least now I don't feel trapped," I replied.

"Eric is not a bad man," he said

"I know, he's good to his staff, fair as fair can be in the Vampire world. Despite the whole locking us in a basement for nearly two weeks, he's been good to Had and me," I was beginning to wonder where this conversation was headed.

"You know that, you and he would be good together," he looked straight at me when he said that.

I laughed peels of it, "I would be offended if I didn't know that you had the best of intentions for both me and Eric in mind," I leaned in and kissed him. "This was perfect, but its one night and tomorrow I go back to Shreveport and that's cool. I live in Eric's house, it would complicate things and I fear not in a good way. I don't want to share someone I sleep with, with fangbangers or anyone for that matter. The fact I would be expected too, makes me feel cheap, less of a person... I don't want that from a lover." He pushed a lock of hair out of my face and kissed my nose.

"I can see your point, you wish to come first," he commented, I simply nodded.

"Yeah, will you ever come visit us all up in Shreveport? I feel bad that I am taking your time away from Eric when it's been so long since you've seen each other?" I asked, I tried not to sound needy, not that I was, it was just really wanted to see him again. Hello, with bedroom skills like that he could definitely call again.

"Actually, I have made arrangements to visit in two months time," he smiled.

"Really?" I couldn't help but let my face light up.

"I will Email you often, I find myself enjoying our conversations," he said as he kissed me long and hard. And soon something else was hard too. He took me again, fucking me harder and faster this time, as we came I bit him on the shoulder hard. I was so lost in the pleasure that I didn't realise I had broken the skin. It sent Godric into the stratus sphere. He actually looked dazed afterwards. It seemed taking his blood, really flicked his bic.

I soon fell asleep, so relaxed and sated on my own cloud of bliss, wearing one of those stupid 'I've just had the greatest sex of my life' grins.

* * *

STILL IN HIDING, REVIEW ALTHOUGH I AM SCARE...


	9. Lady Pain Does Jackson

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Nine, Lady Pain does Jackson.**

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! I love all your comments, review's some of them have me laughing my ass off, I love how into the story y'all are. Please keep the reviews coming...a BIG thank you to everyone who has left one.

So on with the show...Enjoy Xx

* * *

Late in the afternoon I woke. Deliciously sore in all the right places, then my mind flicked to one of those dark places, a recess in my mind, I pushed those thoughts aside before they consumed me. Will it ever get easier? I showered and picked up my clothes. In a hotel bathrobe, I made my way across the hall, to get some fresh clothes, pack the rest of my stuff. I did some work on my laptop, got some much need food. Later Hadley checked in with me, we chatted for a bit, over a bite to eat. She talked about some idea's she had for Fangtaisa's gift shop. She seemed so excited, now we had come to the decision we were going to put down roots. She left to get ready to give Pam 'Breakfast' in bed again, waggling her eyebrows.

I carried on, with work on the lap top, that's how Eric found me when he came into the sitting room. I thought it might feel awkward on account he had been trying to bed me for ages and now I'd slept with his maker, but it wasn't.

"You are positively glowing Sookie," He smirked all too fucking cocky. Asshat. As my face went ten shades of red. I picked up a cushion and hurl it at him. Which of course he avoid gracefully.

"You want me to get you a true blood?" I asked packing up my laptop and sorting out all the stuff that was ours on the coffee table.

"No, I'd rather take torture," he laughed. He certainly seemed in a good spirits.

"So are you staying here, now that you are free?" asked Eric tentatively, all movements from his body stilled. _Creepy, how they could do that._

"You think after one of whoopee, me and Godric are going to pick out curtains? I mean the sex was good, great even but I have a home in Shreveport and Godric lives in Dallas. Besides, somebody needs to keep your ass out of trouble with the law," I smiled.

Eric looked really pleased but before he could say anything his phone rang. He spoke into briefly before looking amused, "It's for you," he said.

I must have looked shocked when I took the phone, "For me?" wondering who it is. Who would call Eric's phone for me? After the call I sat in a mild state of shock. Eric had gone to speak with Godric, while was on the phone. When he returned, his face was a mask of concern.

"Sookie are you okay?" he asked.

I just nodded. "What did she say?" he asked softly.

"She, said that nobody had ever spoken to her like that in her undead life and she thanked me. Thanked me. Can you believe it? Thanked me?" I said still reeling from my state of shock. Eric chuckled.

"Then she offered me a job; she admitted she was out of touch with how humans feel. And that, I was the smartest woman she had met Vampire or Human in centuries. As if that wasn't enough, she told me she wanted me give her 'reality check's often'. Quote un quote," I just looked at Eric's face, and shook my head as if the phone call hadn't happened.

"She offered you a job?" he inquired.

"Yeah; six figure salary, private jet, a company car with driver, my own assistant, clothing allowance, full benefit's package and anything else I want as long as I just tell her yes."

Eric sat down beside me, "So, when do you start?" he asked his face a perfect mask of blank.

"Never, I told her I've got a boss who pay's me very well and I am a multi millionaire in my own right. But I would be happy to look over anything she wanted, as a freelance consultant because I have no intention of leaving my home."

"How did she take?" Then he looked at me like a penny had dropped, "Wait, I don't pay you."

"You do now. She called me a fool, but she would email my first assignments and just to bill the AVL with any sum of money I want. I told her I am nobody's fool and I've got the video to prove it, she laughed and said it would be a pleasure working with me."

Eric, grinned a shit eating grin, and kissed me full on the mouth before jumping up and out od dodge. I was so shocked, "What the hell was that for?"

"For being you," he laughed.

The flight back to Shreveport was uneventful. Uneventful if you don't count Pam's piss take, how I was glowing, was I walking funny and a host of others stuff that she dredged from the gutters. _That _Pam.

The first night home, Nan had Emailed several assignments for me to go over, also a several links to her most recent interview's she wanted me to critic all of them, to help her improve her technique. Well that certainly made the phone call seem real.

Only three days after we had came home, New Orleans sent scouts. In the form of a Vampire called Rasul and one called Melanie. After they left Eric told us that we could expect a visit from her Majesty soon. But soon in Vampire terms was a very different concept, than mine and Hadley's it could be months from now. So our training had begun, I guess we were in pet training, woof. Eric wanted us to be able to use swords. Pam gave us 'Lady' lessons how to walk in unison etc... all designed to make us look like show pets, you have got to laugh. _Hello, this is the dark ages we want our stupid customs back_.

After two weeks back, Eric had been asked (read ordered) to negotiate for; the release of one William Thomas Compton in Jackson, Mississippi. Eric asked me to accompany him to read any human's present. I agreed although I had my reservations, it would be my first trip without Hadley. Hadley would stay behind with Pam and man the fort. Fangtasia.

On the night we were leaving as the sun setting, I was in the kitchen preparing some food for Hadley and myself. Hadley had slipped off to give Pam breakfast in bed. I was working really hard as not to burn the dinner. Did I mention that Hadley is the more domesticated one of the two of us.

Me, I could burn pasta. I was in deep concentration slaving over the stove when Eric greeted me for the night. "Lover," he whispered into my hair.

"Only in your fantasies," I retorted.

Sliding his hands round my waist he pulled me close, so my back was flush against his hard chest. He run his nose along my neck and shoulder only pausing over my pulse. He inhaled deeply.

"Eric HellllO, you are my boss. I am pretty sure, this comes under sexual harassment didn't you know... trying to cook here."

"Oh but lover you smell so good... yield to me Sookie," he practically whined.

"Not in this life time, now get off me... Eric your worse than usual, what gives?"

"Oh, you smell of you and my makers blood and I just want to ravish you and bury myself in you and fuck you senseless till you yell my name," he answered, stepping back while lifting some of my hair to his nose.

"Oh," well I did ask. The concept of being too honest, was not one Eric was familiar with. I blushed, now I really was questioning the wisdom of being alone with Eric for the next couple of nights. I didn't think a little love nip was enough for Eric to smell Godric in me, apparently it was.

I smiled when I thought of Godric. When I had gotten up this afternoon, there had been an E mail from him in my in box my heart had done a little flip- yeah, I am just that fucking sad. Godric was teaching me the complexities of Vampire culture; in return I was teaching him the complexities of human dating and relationships. I did a little laugh when I thought of Godric, wondering why you just didn't show the parents of your sweetie a bank balance. In his day you showed them your livestock and if you had enough it was a done deal.

I was pulled out of my mental musings by the smoke alarm, "Oh Fuck... shit, shit...oh," I yelped as I tried to stop the smoke billowing from the pasta pan. "Oh, no," I said to myself dumping the pan in the sink, turning on the tap. Frantically waving my arms about, That's when I noticed, Eric leaning on the kitchen island smirking thoroughly amused by the devastation, "Somewhere nice, lover?"

I blushed again, damn it. "I don't know what you mean," I scoffed. Eric chuckled. Dinner was beyond saving, so I grabbed a burger on the road to Jackson. Pam said she would order something for Hadley. If I was truthful; Eric was quite good company, when he wasn't being a horn dog. I talk to him about AVL stuff, he discussed some idea's for the bar. Including one Hadley had, about a calendar with the Vamp's of area five in sexy poses. Asking if I would like some sexy pictures of him-ass.

The drive passed quickly, soon we were checking into an exclusive boutique Vampire hotel. The 'Red Massion' had catered to Vampire even before they had come of the coffin, Eric informed me.

The receptionist thought I looked too straight laced(ha ha) and Eric could do better, mainly her. That just chapped my ass. So on the way to the elevators I grabbed Eric's ass, taking a big handful and giving it a squeeze while I looked over the shoulder at her and smiled. Fuck you. However Eric took this as an open invitation. So by the time the elevator door were closed he had me pressed up against the mirrors making out with my neck. It was safe to say the receptionist got a right show.

"OFF" I ordered.

"Lover? You tease me," he pouted- it was pathetic. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You tease your self... listen if I lose all sense of self respect and feel like self harming, you'll be the top of my _**to do**_ list."

"You grab my ass, then you wound me deep to my very core... what is it you want from me?," Eric wailed in a mocking tone when he finished speaking her laid the back of his hand on his fore head and stuck his nose in the air, shooting me a sideways glance.

Needless to say we where alone in the elevator, my shoulders shook with laughing. Oh if they could see him now.

"You're a goof ball," I chuckled, elbowing him in the side.

"Just trying to make you happy, my sweet... So any chance of a blow job?" he smirked.

"ERIC!" Just as I hit him, the elevator doors open on our floor, revealing two serious looking Vampires in business suits, they stare at my hand raised to Eric.

I shrugged," what can I say? He loves domination, the naughty boy couldn't even wait till we got to the room, now I'll have to whip him extra for this," I deadpanned. Eric's face was a picture.

The two Vamp's exchanged look's and their fangs run out, they held the doors as we stepped out. "Miss, do you take clients?" one asked.

I slapped the Vamp across the face, hard and he whimpered, "You couldn't handle what I dished, run along little boy," my voice deep and dripping with sex, I winked at him.

When Eric, opened the door to our suite we stumbled in and burst out laughing. "Did you see the look on his face, when you said they couldn't handle what you dished?" he got out in between peel's of laughter, "Oh Sookie you are too much."

"It was just the truth, I got sacked from a couple of places for being too rough with the clients," I answered.

"You do dominatrix?" Eric asked suddenly he became serious.

"Did, It was a faze, I was angry at men in particular. I thought getting paid to hit them sounded too good to be true. I didn't do any sex, just pain. After I put a couple of guy's in hospital, no one wanted to hire 'Lady Pain, funny that,' I shrugged.

He looked at me for a really long time, then pulled me close and kissed the top of my head, "Don't tell Pam, she's big on pain, you'll never hear the end of it," he spoke into my hair. I caught sight of us in the mirror. "Hey have you ever noticed we have the exacted same hair colour?" I thought out loud.

Eric turned me in his arms, so we both faced the mirror, "So we do," we stared at our reflexions, till it got awkward. I pulled away and Eric let me. Let's face it if he didn't want to let me go, I wasn't going any were.

"So, what's the plan boss?" I asked lifting my holdall to the bed, I began to unpack.

"We are meeting, Williams maker at a Supe bar, Josephine's. Where hopefully I can convince her to let her child return to the Queen," he replied.

"A Supe bar? Eric you know I struggle to read anyone but human's, I hope I am not just here so you can try to get into my panties," I fixed him a stern look.

"You under estimate yourself Sookie, you are more than a pretty telepath. I value your input and I would very much like to get in your panties, but you already knew that." A little smile played at the corner of his mouth other than that his face was beautiful blank marble.

"Okay, fair enough. I hate to sound like a total girl, but what do I wear?"

"Club wear, dress nice and I might let you grab my ass, again," Eric waggled his eye brows.

"Oh, don't give up the night job, reverse psychology soooo 2006," I laughed grabbing, my dress, underwear and shoes out of the bag I headed for the bathroom. "Now remember, to dress niiiice. You don't want to upset Lady Pain," I called out over my shoulder. This was met by a growl.

I refreshed my makeup, fluffed my hair. Then I slid on the on the red satin halter dress, the top of it hugged every curve the skirt was tulip shaped, going out then coming in tighter mid thigh. I like the shape as it allowed me to carry my gun in my thigh holster, hidden by the tulip shape. I stepped into the red satin heels and strapped them up my legs. I looked at the effect in the mirror and smiled as I leaned in and applied ruby red lipstick. Adjusting the girls as the dress had a built in bra, I was good to go.

I open the door and hung on the door frame. Eric looked up from his position on the bed, he was dressed in a grey suit with a black shirt his long hair tied back. Yum. His fang's run out. It had been a few days since I donated blood, "You hungry, Baby? Mmm," as I said 'Mmm' I dipped my hips, my arms over my head my back against the door jamb. I know I was playing with fire, but God it was fun.

Eric's eye's looked gazed, he gulped not saying anything. "Oh, you're just playing, **hard** to get, I see... well, I'll come to you," I winked. Dropping down on my hands and knees, I crawled over to the bed, crawling up on to the bed. Kneeling, I beckoned him with my finger.

"Fuck Sookie, you better stop what you are doing... I am in pain," Eric growled, pointing to the tent he'd pitched.

"You don't want to mark me?... you want some big ol' greasy Vamp to get their filthy mitts all over me, take me from you?" I pouted, batting my eyes lids at him.

He growled, suddenly he was no longer on the bed. Turned my head, I felt him lick my neck. I closed my eyes. Gasped as I felt him hard against my back, "Sookie, I have never wanted another woman like I have wanted you, yield to me," As he spoke I could feel breath on my neck, my nipple's stiffened. Then he bit, slipping a hand over my breast. "No," but it was gasp.

All contact seized, dazed I looked around; Eric was stood leaning on the door looking pleased with himself. "Lover, you ready what's taking so long?"

"I was born ready," I smirked. _Answer for fucking everything, me; _slipping, my phone, a hundred dollars, my lipstick and spare clip in to a matching red satin clutch. I looked round the room, picking a black velvet wrap I headed for the now open door.

Eric in business mode, "Sookie this is a Supe club..."

"I know master, P's and Q's."

"Good girl."

"Do I get a doggy biscuit? Woof." Eric just growled at my comment.

* * *

REVIEWS = SUPER QUICK UPDATES,


	10. 2 for 1 on Skanks

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Ten, 2 for 1 on Skanks.**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all the fab REVIEWS... Loving them, so much... few new readers to the par-tay welcome. This chapter contains a phone conversation please note: is only Sookies side.

Enjoy Josephine's...

* * *

We arrived at Josephine's. On the street you would never know, that there was a club there and that's just how Russell Edderton owner and King of Mississippi liked it.

Eric went to get some drinks, on my way to a seat I spotted Alcide. Alcide had owed Eric a favour and when Eric needed babysitters for Hadley and I, well some of that favour was called in. He was cute as a button in a manly, roguish way. Salt of the earth, solid and surprise surprise a genuine nice guy. In my world that's rare.

"Alcide how's it hanging? Little to the left or are you favouring the right these days?" I smiled cheekily, as he spun round.

"Sookie Stackhouse? Is that you? Damn girl, don't you scrub up well," he beamed, he went to hug me then seen the fang marks and though better of it, good boy.

"The one and only, so how have you been getting your furry ass in trouble these day?" I joked with him.

Before he could answer a toothpick with a bobble head walked up to him and draped herself all over him. "Who's the whore?" she said, nipping at Alcide ear, he looked shocked.

"I don't know, Alcide not introduced **you** yet," I glared at her meeting her eyes, with a cold stare. "Hell if y'all that insecure why don't you just get it over with and piss on him," I continued to stare at her.

Alcide snorted a laugh. His girlfriend was some sort of shifter I could tell from her thoughts, she looked pissed. "You not gonna introduce the fangbanger to your fiancé," she snarled.

"She didn't exactly lift her leg, but close enough doncha think?" I deadpanned, my face blank, my tone bored. Yeah I was channelling Pam- from the dead (ha ha).

"Sookie Stackhouse, this my fiancé Debbie Pelt," Alcide introduced us.

"I'd like to say it was a pleasure, but you're a real bitch," then I laughed when I realised it was true, "I guess for you that's literally," I chuckled.

She was about to respond, when something behind me caught her eye. Her jaw opened but no sound came out. I knew it was Eric. "Lover," he purred into my ear, "I hope you are playing nice," he words dripped with sex and innuendo. He ran his nose along my shoulder and neck.

"Well Baby, I've not shot anyone-yet. Although it's been mighty tempting," when I spoke I never took my eyes of Debbie Pelt, she flinched, _yeah I thought so._ All huge balls till she realises she on the bottom of the fucking food chain. When I felt the energy change to hostile, I turned to Alcide all smile's, just like flipping a switch, "I'll be seeing you around, Alcide, you better pray your pecker is acid proof sticking in that." Then I just took Eric's hand and walked off, leaving Alcide open mouthed. Eric sniggered.

"Oh Sookie you are too much, Lorena is here," he whispered into my ear, guiding me to a table with a tall red head Vamp.

Eric in total bullshit mode, smiled a smile of pure sex, "Lorena I'd like you to met my pet Sookie, Sookie Lorena," I hated her on site. _Crazy bitch._ She just screamed it. There was nothing outside that would give it away, she was primped to perfection, still my gut told me Crazy Bitch. My hand tightened on Eric's.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, fake just like my comment. Thank fuck Vamps don't shake hands.

"Oooh, why aren't you a delightful little morsel," she smiled all fangs, my back stiffened my hand automatically graced my hip with my gun. My finger tips could feel it under the silky material.

I smiled. Nervous, who me? "That she is," Eric replied. Taking my warp of me like he was unwrapping a present slowly, he guided me to a seat. I was given a gin and tonic, then for the next hour and half I sat bored, listening to Eric and Lorena dance around in circles.

I excused myself with human need's; A) because I needed a break. B) because I needed. Standing by the mirror after I had done my business Debbie Pelt caught my eye in the mirror. It was not a nice look.

"You think your something special, dontcha?" she snarled.

"Is there something you want bitch?" I asked applying my lipstick not taking my eye of her in the mirror. She didn't answer, she just went for me. I move out of the way, quicker than she expected as she careered into the marble sinks. _Thank you vamp blood_. Grabbing the back of her stupid trendy hair cut, I brought her face down on the sink top-hard, splitting her lip.

"I grew up on the streets, fuck with me again and I'll stick a bullet in your brain, not before I've done every sick, disgusting thing I can think off, trust me you'll be begging for the bullet," she stopped struggling. "Are we clear?" I shook her, still holding her by the hair. I was getting some very interesting thoughts especially when I mention 'torture'.

"Crystal," she squawked. I released her with a shove and she fell to the ground. I finished sorting myself in the mirror and went to rejoin Eric.

Eric looked at me, his eyes narrowed. I smiled, my eyes narrowed too, he nodded. I sat down. "So Lorena, you always such a prize bitch or you just doing it for our benefit?" I smiled sweetly.

She looked taken aback, "Sookie," Eric scolded. "Listen you're wasting your time Eric, she ain't gonna give you shit," I paused, "least of all her Billy boy. Who's only crime was falling in love with a human."

The Vampiresses eye's widened, "Why you filthy little bloodbag," snarled Lorena. My phone rang at that precise moment, I held up my hand, "Hold that thought, I've got to take this."

"Nan, Darling what's shaking?" I covered the mouth piece and mouthed to Lorena, 'Nan Flanagan' making a talking motion with my hand and roll my eyes. Lorena looked murderous.

"Oh, me? I am in a bum fuck town of Jackson trading insults with the yolkal's. Eric forgot to mention they had a local Hag's 'R' Us, I seem to inadvertently picked up the two for one offer on skanks."

"No, No nothing I can't handle... Oh just some shifter bitch call Debbie, but she fell into a sink. I am currently dealing with some red head Vamp Lorena... normally I would just forgive her for being a bitch, on account she's a ginger. It's like the special needs of hair colour. But she has something we want..."

The phone was whipped out of my hand and crushed by Lorena. She glared at me. "Geez, have you tried anger management? this on account of your hair colour?" as I spoke, Eric handed me his ringing phone, I held up my hand to Lorena who was hissing and snarling something about taking that back.

"Sorry about that Nan, Lorena yeah I think she on the rag... yeah you know period, time of the month, Ha ha, help us? Nothing in your world is free Nan? Excuse if I don't believe you are a kindness of your heart, girl."

"Cut the shit Nan, name your price? As if I couldn't guess," I smiled into the phone laughing at her. I looked at Lorena and shrugged, doing the talk talk sign with my hand again. Ho ho if looks could kill.

"Well here's the juice Nan, there never was a video. Hadley didn't have time to get the record application on the phone up. So we bluffed, sorry about that," I grimaced into the phone.

She started laughing so loud I had to pull the phone from ear, I did one of those half smiles with a shrug at Eric, who look totally blank apart from a tiny upturn in at one of the corners of his mouth.

"Nan sweetie, you still there? Ah good, Yeah the big Viking is beside me, okay will do...just one thing before I sign off. We are in an all supe bar... level with me here would I be in big trouble or little trouble if I just off the bitch instead? Betsy is getting angsty."

"Oh, oh... Okay, I thought you'd say that, never mind it was a nice thought, anyway. Well sugar talk to you soon... you too, here's Eric, greatest lay in all the world." Nan was convinced the reason that I would not come work for her, lay between Eric's legs. Seeing as we weren't sleeping together, I like to rub it in. Nan because it pissed her off and Eric because I wasn't and it reminded him I wasn't; well a girl's gotta get her kick's somewhere.

"Eric she wants to talk to you," I said handing his phone to him, as he beamed. I knew fine that both Lorena and Eric would have heard both sides of the conversation.

Ignoring Eric I smiled a condescending smile to Lorena, re-crossed my legs. "So where were we? Ah that's right you had just called me a filthy bloodbag... so I would say, hundreds of years on this planet and you still can't up with a descent insult... your turn."

Lorena looked from me to Eric to me and back again. "What cat got your tongue?" I asked.

Eric finished the phone call, slipping the phone back in his jacket, "I take it you heard that conversation Lorena, I expect William Compton released within the hour with no further harm," His voice was menacing.

"So, we are done, we can get out of this shit hole, town?" I asked looking hopeful, he nodded. I squealed and planted me self on his lap and kissed him full on the mouth. Looking over my shoulder I looked at Lorena, who's eye's blazed with angry fire.

"I truly am sorry..." I said sincerely "...that you are a ginger," I laughed and Eric joined me. "Tick tock," Eric said as he planted another kiss on me. We didn't or I didn't notice Lorena leaving, I was too busy wondering if Eric always knew how to kiss this good or if Godric had taught him. With that last thought I pulled away breathless.

"Was it something I said?" I looked innocently at where Lorena had been sitting.

"Lover, you are too much..." Eric smiled and shook his head. Getting up to leave, we notice a Vamp with a massive entourage enter. "Shit," whispered Eric under his breath.

"What?" I asked looking at the mainly all male entourage.

"It's the King, I will have to speak with him and make my introductions," he spoke with a forlorn expression on his face.

"How bad can it be?" I winked at him. Famous last words, the King who I was introduced to was not a lover of women, no he liked men. He had really taken a fancy to Eric, so for the next forty minutes I watched a train wreck of cheesy chat up lines, all aimed at Eric. Beginning to bore I scanned the minds of the bar, only tiny proportion were human. I got some stray thoughts from shifters and Were's. More emotion's than anything else. Then I heard and saw something not good. I was up out of my seat gun drawn before I could even think about it.

I searched the room with my eyes, "STAKE," I yell. The vamp's scattered. Then I found the mind I had been searching for, I fired two rounds. The man dropped. A no nonsense looking female Vamp that had been close to him, leaned over him, picking up the stake. The man laid in agony a bullet through his hand another in his knee. I put up the gun, sliding it back into the holster on my thigh rearranging my dress.

Only when I turn round I found Eric looking at me fangs down, he was breathing unnecessarily. I turned back to the man lying on the floor. Gabbing him by the back of the neck I snarled, "Who sent you?"

"I ain't telling you nothing bitch," he said, he thought Steve Newlin's sent him.

"So Steve sent you," the man visibly paled, "What he promise you? Seventy two virgins? Oh that the other terrorist's."

His mind screamed 'Oh FUCK it's her,' then I saw memories.

"There a bounty on my head?" I tiled my head and narrowed my eyes at him.

"One million dollars," I whistled. "Ah, only if captured alive with my sister."

Dropping him back down, "Thanks you been most informative."

"It seems I am in your debt, who are you?" asked the no nonsense Vamp her hair in a tight bun in the back of her head.

"Eric Northman's Pet, but you can call me Sookie," I smiled. Eric arrived beside me. I had begun to love saying I am his pet. Eric was like a celebrity in the Vamp world, I loved how Vamp's eye's widened when I said it. _Ah, small pleasures_. Not only was he known as a great lover, he was also known as a skilled warrior. So for him to take a pet was big news, by proxy I must be something special, right?

"Betty Jo," he nodded, then looking at me. "The douche bleeding all over the floor, is one Harland Jones , with the fellowship. Although not here for me, they have hire bounty hunters to take down Godric his price is half a mil. Me and Had are worth fifty thou a piece dead or one million alive together... guess I'll be calling Nan again, I'll call my go to guy in Dallas, see if he's heard anything and who might be snooping around to take a job like this on," I finished with a shrug I didn't know what else to suggest.

"You have a go to guy in Dallas?" Eric asked.

"Ye-aah, I got them all over, how else am I suppose, to keep my finger on the underworld pulse? Taking Godric down is a specialist job, good news with that means only a handful will take it. Half of which I know or should I say Hadley...during her spy faze she had a thing for bad ass hired gun's." and why the hell not? When life has screwed you over and over wouldn't you not seek a partner who was a hard assed mother fucker; I tell you why, because they don't make good boyfriends, that's why.

"You continue to surprise me Sookie," Eric commented looking thoughtful.

"Miss Stackhouse, you appeared to have missed your target," the King smirked, gesturing to the floor, were the man begged for his life.

"I didn't miss, I needed to question him, with his brain still in his head. Beside I know how y'all like your blood bag's fresh," I smiled a winning smile.

The King Just stared at me, then laughed. "I believe the Viking has met his Valkyrie. How did you know the man had a stake?" the King Zeroed in on me. I looked to Eric. _Help_.

"My companion is among other things a telepath," Eric replied looking at me.

"A gun tooting telepath, where ever did you find such a creature?"

"In a bar in N.O, he use the cheesiest pick up line, 'you are coming with me, do not make a sound it would not bode well for you,' like I had not heard that one before," I replied rolling my eyes, where I had quoted him I put on a deep voice.

The King threw back his head, "you are too much Miss Stackhouse, I can certainly see now why the Viking would keep you as a pet... she is as the humans say a keeper," when the King said the last part he gave Eric a long but significant look. Geez. You think I'd make a good vampire.

Both Eric and I, began our phone calls. Eric finished first of course, when you are a thousand years old, there no need for telephone manners.

Eric help me into my wrap and guided me to the door, too late to drive back to Shreveport tonight we would leave at first dark tomorrow. There was slight chill in the air when we stepped out the pavement.

"You did very well tonight Lover, I was espec..."

I dropped like a sack of potatoes, I put up my hand to my side holding up to my face, It was red. Loads of people, milled out on to the pavement. A brown blur passed me, _Betty Jo,_ I thought. At first I couldn't understand why my hand was covered in something red and sticky.

* * *

**REVIEWS = SUPER QUICK UPDATES**


	11. No Second Chance

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Eleven, No Second Chance.**

* * *

**A/N: **So yet another super quick update... still loads of the story written all your fab reviews get me publishing quicker... So what's happened to our Shero? Only one way to find out...

Enjoy...

* * *

Eric was crouched down holding my hand but looked torn, looked like he wanted to hunt down the person who shot me. "Don't you dare leave me, not bleeding all over the pavement..._please,"_ my eye's pleaded with him.

"Can we take her to your compound?" Eric barked.

"Yes, it's the least we can do," the King replied in a daze almost as if the words came out on auto pilot, "She smell's different," he licked his lips.

"SHE IS MINE," Eric snapped. That seems to snap Russell out of his blood induced trance. "Yes, yes... your quite right old chap."

Someone handed Eric a towel, he pressed it into my wounded. I gritted my teeth and whimpered. "Son of a bitch," I cursed under my breath.

Russell was on his phone. Eric scooped me up as if I was light as a feather. "Gun" my voice came out as a whisper. His eye's smiled but it didn't reach his mouth- funny it's usually the other way around. He help me get my gun, I held on to it like a life line in my lap. Just as the limo's pulled up, Betty Jo returned with sniper rifle in one hand and a dark haired man in the other. She looked scary as hell.

"Aww, shit Montgomery," I spoke recognising the man.

"You know this man?" Eric asked fangs bared.

"Yep. Why?... your small time everyone knows you can't shoot for shit, was it the money? I could have given it to you. Shit Montgomery, why?" I winced as I spoke. My mind reeling why someone myself and Hadley regarded as the closest thing we had as a friend. Why?

"Sookie it wasn't the money. For what it is worth I am sorry, but you and your sister came along danced all over our turf made fool's of all of us..."

"So what...it was revenge? I didn't figure you for the type," I spoke sadly, my breathing becoming more laboured. My body had broken out in a cold sweat.

"No, No... I guess I just wanted to be the one to take down the 'Angel of Death' you know be somebody, I got you though, didn't I?" he looked sheepish. I closed my eyes, behind my eye lids I seen all the times we had, had with Montgomery and his family. Like ghosts the memories flitted past my eye's.

Opening my eyes, "You are a dumb ass, you got me, but not good enough, only good enough count's... you know I am gonna break Hadley's heart- right? " a single tear spilled down my cheek.

"I Know," he whispered.

"Say hi to your Dad, for me."

He lifted his head looking straight at me, "but... my Dad's dead."

"I Know," then I pulled the trigger, because in my world you only get one chance. Eric looked stunned for a second before recovering, "Just get me out of here," then I turned burring my face into his chest and let the silent tears fall. Montgomery was/ had been one of the good guy's, strictly small time, old school him and his dad. His Dad died a few years back, leaving the pawn shop and hired muscle business to his son. They had been good to us.

The limo ride back to the compound was a blur, images of colour followed by period's of dark. My body was going into shock, a cold sweat covered my skin.

"It's going to be okay," Eric repeated to me during my lucid moments. I was laid on a bed in a big fancy bedroom.

"Sookie, can you hear me?" Eric spoke his face just above mine.

"Mmm."

"Is the bullet still in, do you know?" he inquired; he still held my hand although I was losing my grip. My body felt so cold.

I gulped my mouth so dry licking my lips, "Through...through and throu..."

"It's okay, Shhh. Ray don is going to seal your wound. Look at me Sookie, please let me have you, let me help you," I looked into his big blue eyes. I swallowed again, his eyes so pleading and I let the world turn hazy then black.

I woke up, disorientated a cool body pressed against mine. I reached under the pillow and was relieved to find my gun there. Bits and pieces images floated back to me. I had been shot, oh I had kill my friend Montgomery, ERIC.

"Eric," my voice squeaked out, past the dry lump in my throat.

"I am here, my lover," he gently spoke, brushing damp hair out of my face.

"Water," I swallowed out.

A glass appeared in front of me, Eric helped me to take a few sips. "Do you remember what happened?" he question.

"Ah huh,"

"Good, I want you to take some of my blood, leave in the morning, my Corvet is parked outside, I'll leave you the key's, your bag from the hotel is here in the room."

"Why?"

"Don't argue, please you need my blood to heal you and give you strength. Russell is refusing to let you stay with me during the day. You are a valuable asset Sookie, I don't trust the King not to be tempted. You more than proved your worth tonight. As well as a level of ruthlessness, that was much admired."

"Okay."

Eric gently lifted me, placing me against his chest. I noticed first he was naked apart from silk boxers. Then I noticed I only had panties on. My dress had been removed as it had a built in bra I was now braless-_Great_. Searing pain shot through my side and it pulled me out of caring about my modesty. Fuck, why do gun shots feel like they burn so much?

I heard a crunching noise, a bloody wrist was offered to me. I took deep pull's of the thick sweet blood into me. Eric whimpered, moved against my back I sucked down the blood with one last pull "Arrgh Fuck Sookie," I felt him come undone all over my back. _Taking a Vampires blood must really do it for them, _I thought.

I rested my head against his chest breathless, as his blood coursed through my veins. Eric nibbled the side of my neck. I gasped. I could feel the blood healing my wound, but the majority felt like it had pooled between my legs. Slowly, cautiously Eric lifted a hand to one of my breast and began to tease my nipple. Mmmm.

His other hand snaked down the front of my body before pausing on top of my Panties. He stroked my lace covered sex, till I was bucking against his hand. "Oh God," I breathlessly panted. Desperate for friction.

Eric's mouth found mine, he kissed me sweetly, tenderly like I was made of china and might break. "Mmm Sookie," he spoke into my mouth. My brain should have been saying 'No, not a good idea,' but the rational, thinking part of my brain had been kidnapped, gagged, tied to a chair and now watched helplessly. "Yes, Eric," I hissed his hand slipped under the soaking lace and his fingers breached my dripping core. I bucked against his long fingers as he worked in and out of me hitting my sweet spot. _God he was good_, thought my traitorous brain.

I bucked against his very talented hand, running my hands up and down his beautiful sculpted body. Mmm. He bent his head capturing one of my nipples in his mouth. Urgh. His hand pumping, thumb on my clit. Oh God.

Way in the distance I could hear tap, tap, tap. If it had not gotten louder I would have fucked Eric then and there in that bed. "Eric stop, STOP," I halted him. I listened. There it was again, I cast out my mental net. "There's a Vampire at the window," I whispered. Eric stiffened and looked to the window. I pulled the sheets over me, I moved away from him. We both needed to cool it, I thought my rational brain taking some control again. Eric lay back down running his hand through his hair, "Shit," he said looking to the ceiling- murderous. "Come in," he commanded. I jumped up from the bed putting some much needed distance between us, the bed sheets wrapped tightly round me.

A dark haired Vampire came through the window, he had perfect cupid bow lips. His shinny dark hair quaffed back.

"Holy cow!...he looks just like..." Eric moved in a blur covering my mouth. "Don't say it," he hissed.

Then he turned, to the dark haired Vamp, "Bubba, what are you doing here?" Eric asked in a pissed off tone, slowly releasing the hand on my mouth.

_Bubba_? He looks just like the King of rock and roll. "I am sorry Master Eric, I have failed," he looked so sad. His emotions where in plain sight, so different from other Vamp's. I'd just been cockblocked by the king of rock'n'roll- I laughed internally.

"Failed how? Bubba. What are you talking about?" Eric asked eyebrow cocked.

"I Failed Master Godric, he asked me to keep an eye on Miss Sookie and she got shot on my watch," he look forlorn.

I felt so sorry for him, "I am okay, see. No harm, no foul," I smiled at the strange Vamp with the famous face. Why would Godric send someone to look out for me and not even tell Eric?

His face lit up, "you really mean that?" he asked looking so hopeful, there was something so child like about this Vampire.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled at him. He smiled right back and then his face got a dark look, "Hey I thought you were Master Godric's girl, what are you doing bed with Master Eric?" his eyes narrowed.

"I am, but it's okay...Coz... you see..Erm... Eric was just looking after me like Godric asked him too," I cast Eric a look, hoping this Vampire was as mentally slow as he acted. Fumbling for words is not my usual style.

"Oh, Godric said you where his girl and a real lady. But what you were doing with Master Eric, wasn't very lady like."

"He said that, that I was his girl and I was a lady?" my voice small questioning, then I blushed as the last part sank in of what he had said. "Well may be it could just be our little secret, you know on the account of the whole me getting shot thing," I smiled encouragingly, while I blushed from my head to my toes.

"Okay, I think I could do that. You got any cat's?" he looked hopeful.

"Cats?" I repeated totally confused, "No, sorry I've got no cat's, I had one once," I whispered the last part as I remembered my uncle drowning my precious Tina in a fit of rage, to punish me. Tina had been a rescue cat, my Gran got her for me shortly after my family had perished. She had told me if I ever needed to talk, but found it too hard to speak to an adult I could tell Tina anything. I did. I did, I told that silly cat all my secrets, all my fears and all my angers. I was so very angry-_why me? _funny how your own mind can catch you unawares like that, take you to a dark rarely visited place in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly, huge tears rolled down my face, my knee's went from under me. I longed to see Bon Temps so badly the pain in my heart was physical. My thoughts turned darker, what if Montgomery had killed me? I would never have had the chance to make peace with my life in Bon Temps. Hadley would be all on her own. Oh Hadley. I wanted my sister. I sobbed, tired, emotionally worn out the flood gates opened. _Ah shit._

Eric scooped me up, he spoke orders to Bubba, I am not sure what. He kissed my head, "I've got you, I've got you," he held me, shushed me and stroked my hair, till I fell asleep for the night. A black void of a sleep.

* * *

REVIEWS = UPDATE TREATS


	12. Scratching an Itch

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter twelve, Scratching an Itch**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you are enjoying the ride so far... I am having a blast writing this girls... I've had loads of questions asked...so here's a quick run down:

No, I won't be doing alternate POV. Maybe I'll do another story from the Vampires POV later but no plans as yet.

Is this a Sookie and Godric story? Yes in as much as they are both in it, as for lemons... be patient I know Eric is.

What is this story about? Ultimately it's a character exploration of a woman, who is totally dysfunctional but yet works as she navigates a world harder than she'll ever be. It's about her learning trust, to love and finding internal peace.

Please send any other questions you have... I'll be happy to answer them.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAB REVIEWS I LoVe THEM, Keep em coming.

P.s don't shot me... it's just scratching an itch...Enjoy... Mawhaha...

* * *

Late next morning I woke I berated myself for my Emo break down, over my cat-_Geez_. By the time I found a bathroom, showered, I'd given myself a severe telling off. Dressed in jeans and a red tee, I slipped on my shoulder holster, checked my gun and holstered it. Slipping on a leather jacket that had been a gift from Eric and I grabbed my bag. It was time to blow this joint.

I made it all the way to the Corvet, virtually unnoticed. Setting my bag in the back, I slowly turned to the voice. "Leaving so soon, Miss?"

"Yeah, I've got appointments back home this evening at first dark," I lied easily. The guy I was speaking to was not the tallest man I'd ever encountered, however he was a serious contender for the widest. _Were_, I thought reading his mental signature. He had mid brown hair, brown eye's accented by a few crow's feet a strong jaw, but not too strong that he looked like a cartoon bad guy. Why was it a few crows feet added to a guy's handsomeness, but not a woman's? He was good looking in a Gerard Butler way.

"I am sorry I can't let you leave, Miss. Got orders," he said his eye's fixing on me; looking over me, pausing a little too long over my chest, his lips parted. _Douche_.

"But your only one guy, that's not nearly enough to stop me," I smiled, eye's dead. Cold. Empty.

He laughed, "your cute, now come with me, before you get yourself hurt little lady," _Little lady? Little lady! Is he serious? _

Oh this idiot was asking for it, "You think you're big enough to take me on? Maybe if you brought your brothers and your friends and their friends it would be a fair fight, on your own you are simply not man enough. Why don't you come over here and see for yourself," I riled him. Angry people make mistakes. Planting seeds of doubts grows doubt. When your small and a light weight you've got to make anything you can count to even the odds. Some people would say I fight dirty, I say if I make it out alive, I'll don't mind being the dirrrrtiest bitch out there.

My new friend pulled a knife, he lunged for me. In a fluid motion I moved out of the way drawing my gun I had spun around him. He was looking around confused where I had once stood. _Vamp blood you've have got to love it_. Putting the gun to the back of his head, "Drop the knife on the seat asshole. Hands where I can see them." One handed I patted him down. "Didn't your mom tell you? Never bring a knife to a gun fight," damn if I wasn't proud of myself, fuck yeah! I'd always wanted to say that cheesy line. Whatever else happened today, today was a fuckawesome day!

"You'll never get out of the compound, you'll never get passed the gate," the Were insisted.

I rounded him facing him gun pointed, "Sure, I will Frank," his eyes widened at the use of his name. With my telepathy I picked up two Were signatures. Jumping on to the bonnet of the car, I sat and motioned for my new friend to come closer. Wrapping my leg's around him I pressed the gun into his stomach. I buried my face in his neck. "Don't move, put your arms around me," I instructed.

"Oh Frank," I gasped, "Oh God, just like that baby...oh right there," my voice dripping with sex.

I heard two voices laugh, but I could tell they weren't moving. "Tell them to fuck off," I hissed to Frank. I bucked against him, "Oh baby," I added for effect.

"Fuck off, guys," Franks voice was hoarse. I could feel his arousal pressing into me. _Dirty dog._

"You dirty dog Frank," yelled one of the men as they moved off. I giggled, sometimes life is just too funny, hey I am supposed to be the freaking mind reader. I sat still waiting till the signatures were far enough away. Unwrapping my legs, "thanks Frank that was fun," I said. "We are going on a little road trip, you and I."

I fished the car key's out of my pocket, "You drive, one wrong move I end you, got it?" _'I end you'_ WTF? urgh I was clearly spending too much time with the Vamps.

"Got it."

We got in the car I put gun to his back low, I reached over and nibbled Franks ear while slid the knife under his family jewel's making it look like I was still groping him. To all intents and purposes it looked like I was hot for him. This close contact his thoughts came in loud and clear. It was like watching tug a war. One side turned on, the other arguing I was escaping, and poor Frank had a job to do.

We made it to the gate house, beyond which lay freedom.

The guy looked like he wasn't gonna let us through, "I am so hot for you right now, baby you make me burn... what's the hold up? you said you were going to fuck me on the hood of this car, I want it at least three time before the vamps rise," I whined rubbing myself against him.

"On you go, you lucky bastard," the guard chuckled "Don't be too long," he yell after us as he went back in his hut and opened the gate for us.

"Drive, baby," I told Frank licking his ear. From his thoughts, I could tell the King needed money and planed to cash in on me and Hadley. _Fucker._ Once they had secured me they were going to, exchange Eric for Hadley. I sent a little prayer for Eric. If I was gone surely they wouldn't keep trying with the plan, Eric and I would be in the clear. Had and I needed to go underground, take care of this before every mother fucker was on our case.

We drove to the city limits, "Pull over, next lay by," thinking about Eric, had made me all hot and bothered. Frank sniffed the air, I could see him getting hard. Shit, like the dreams of Eric hadn't been bad enough, first time round and then there was the dreams of Godric which made Eric's look positively Sunday school. Fuck, I was going to be back to getting myself off in the shower so I could think straight. Frank pulled over.

"What now Miss?" he was wondering what my name was. I was trying to think past the jungle drum that had become my pussy.

It's Sookie, my names Sookie... now we scratch an itch, you got an itch Frank?" I asked licking my lips. _Fuck it, needs must_. I needed my wits about me if I was going get through this.

Frank's eyes widened, then he gulped and nodded. "Put your seat back, don't try anything funny and we'll both leave alive and veeerry happy, kay?

Frank nodded, I threw his knife in to the undergrowth outside the car. Keeping hold of my gun I straddled him. "Take your top off," I ordered my voice rough with need.

He watched me as he slid his tee shirt off. His body was hard and ripped. He worked out a lot, a lot. I swallowed, "Very niiice," running my hands over the taut hot muscles still clutching my gun, Betsy was getting in on the action too. Mmm. "Kiss me Frank and I want it rough."

"Sweet Jesus" Frank gasped grabbing the back of my hair and kissing me roughly . I bit his lip, as I rocked in his lap rubbing my jeans clad core in his lap. Grinding down hard on his rock solid jean covered arousal. I moaned in his mouth pressing myself against his hard body. He kissed me down my neck. Urgh.

I bucked my hips in a steady rhythm, the seam of my jeans hitting me perfectly. "Uhahhh."

"Fuck Sookie," Frank began bucking his hip, getting more and more out of control. "Sooooo, close keep going, bitch," I yell grabbing his face with both hands, although one side I pressed the gun flat against his face. I brought my lips crashing down on his mouth. Ground harder and faster, "Yes, Yes... Ahaaahhhhh!" I yelled as I came.

"GerrrrrrOnimo," Yelled Frank as he came undone too, _Geronimo?_ OMG! Oh that's just too cute. Both breathless we sat with our forehead's pressed together, catching our collective breaths.

"Hot damn Sookie, if you aren't the sexiest woman I've ever met," He said. Wondering if he would see me again-_sweet._ "I've not come in my pants since I was fifteen, damn," he shook his head.

"You're not so bad yourself..." I replied, getting off him and opening the door "...now get the fuck out of the car," I slipped into the driver's seat after him, adjusting the seat.

"Can I call you?" he asked. Too funny, did he think this was a date?

"No, silly I call you..." I called out over the roar of the engine taking off, throwing his tee shirt out of the window.

I made it in record time to Shreveport. I had stopped for gas, phoned ahead and told Hadley to pack for us. We were leaving till we sorted out the mess. She was not happy but when I told her about them planning to take Eric and me getting shot, she agreed. Then I sent Eric a text telling him I was out safely although, I'd met resistance.

I parked Eric's car, grabbed my bag's, lap top and I took a couple disposable mobiles from my stash. I left a note for Eric and Pam on the kitchen counter. We took a cab to the car rental place paid cash for a car that looked like thousands of others.

"Cheer up sweetie, it won't be for long," I spoke to Hadley, "Hey, guess what you know how you always say _the King_ is alive and kicking... I think you might be right."

"What do you mean?" she asked turning to face me in the car as I drove.

"I think I met him last night... only your half right he is kicking but not exactly living, he's a freaking Vamp!"

"Shut up!" Hadley exclaimed, "Oh my God, I knew it, I knew it... that's why there's been so many sightings." She surmised.

"Yep, has to be," I smiled, Hadley was back to excited, good cos I hated seeing her upset.

Hadley soon fell as sleep. Waking her "Hey there, sleepy head," I shook her gently. "Mmm," she stirred. "I really need to eat and we need to make a plan."

"Okay" she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What time is it?" she yawned setting me off.

"A little after eight," I rubbed my head. Stretching my arms, un cricking my neck.

"Hey, why don't we stay the night here, get something to eat and make a really early start tomorrow?" Hadley asked.

"Sure, why not... I am beat it's been a rough couple of days."

As we ate we made small talk, then Hadley asked me what happened when I got shot. I went real quiet.

"Shit, Sookie what happened?" then the colour drained out of her face, "You knew the shooter, don't you dare lie to me."

I met her eyes and nodded, "it...it was Montgomery," I finally forced out.

She looked confused for a few seconds, then the realisation hit, "NO, not Montgomery, with the pawn shop? His daddy and mom was real good to us. helped me off..."

"Yep, it was him,"

"No, why? Did he need the money? Shit Sookie if it was about the money we could have given it to him." Hadley asked her eyes big, saucer like.

"Wasn't about the money, he wanted to move from small time to big time. He wanted to kill the 'Angel of Death' he told me so himself. You know the rules, Hadley." The last part I looked intently at her.

"Were is he?" she asked, I didn't answer. "Damn it, we had thanks giving at their house, shit," I still didn't answer. "Sook?"

"You know the rule's," I replied.

"You wacked him, didn't you?" Hadley hit my arm. Hard. Clearly been on the vamp blood too.

"You know the rules, no exceptions. They try to kill us they die, no survivors, no exceptions." I replied my voice cold.

"Oh my God, they took us in, help put a roof over our head's, even helped me off the junk, fuck Sookie. They taught us the laws of the jungle."

"No exceptions, he started it, I finished it. Hell, his daddy taught us it. "

"How could you?" Hadley buried her head in her hands, not before pushing her plate out in front of her. Lost her appetite, I didn't blame her really, made me feel sick too.

"You rather it was me dead? Is that what you wanted, huh? He fucking snippered me, he missed anything vital, but only because he's a lousy shot. I could be dead now."

Hadley looked up, wiped the tears from her face, "he's with his daddy," she said quietly.

"With his daddy," I repeated squeezing her hand.

"I am sorry Sook... oh God knows I am not the brightest but he was a dumb mother fucker now he's just dead, it's a lot to take in...you know," she stared into the table top.

"I know. Let's get out of here, get some take out pie, some soda's and veg on the bed. We could watch an old musical on TCM, like we used too," I tried to sound cheery.

"Kay, sounds good."

I paid the bill and picked up two pieces of pie each. We got settled and got the TV on in our motel room. You know it's bad when the bed takes quarters. It was bad. By some minor miracle this flea bag motel had Wi Fi.

As I lay on the bed watching the TV as the shinny people swept the stage in glorious Technicolor ball gowns, they sung of love and all things nice. I checked my E mail, replied to a couple, then sent one to Steve Newlin's with a clip of his Video a nice cum shot. Letting him know to call off the bounty. I checked some more E mail's, why do I always seem to get offered Viagra and hair loss cream, then I reached one from Eric.

**Lover,**

**Woke with your scent on my skin, images of being in bed with you and the biggest set of blue balls. I am aware you like to handle things your 'own self' however, we are here if you need us.**

**Return to us soon, my Angels.**

**~E**

**P.s. Why does Pam say my car smells of you, Were and sex? What have you been up to, my Sookie? and are there pictures ? **

I bit my lip as looked at the screen, Hadley must have noticed because she read the Email over my shoulder. She said only one word 'Spill'. So we lay in bed talking about Eric Northman, Godric (who say's I am his girl) and a Were called Frank.

That night I had very sweet dreams, hot, sweaty but defiantly sweet. Waking with an aching need between my legs, I had a cold shower. Soon we were on the road again next stop; the hood.

* * *

REVIEW Let me know what you think, what you liked... what you didn't... be gentle...


	13. Angel of Death

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Thirteen, Angel of Death**

* * *

**A/N: **I was outta town for a couple of days. So I couldn't update, did you miss me? & my bad ass biatches?

I gotta to say heartfelt thanks for all of you that has taken the time to write a little review or a big review as the case maybe. Like most Fanfic writers on here, I write for love – mainly yours. So I do really appreciate it when one of you's takes the time to tell me your into my story or what you liked or what you didn't or just that hairy man love (thanks jan-of-arc) reactions crack you up LOL or generally share your thoughts with me. in anticipation of your reviews thank you Xxx mawh!

Enjoy... JoxX

P.s Sookies phone call your just hearing her side...just incase your going eh? I don't get it, what kinda F'd up convo is this she's trying to pass off as fanfiction!

* * *

Hadley was driving, we were still a good five hours from Dallas. Hadley meant that I could make some phone calls.

"Hey big Dave," I smiled into the phone.

"Yeah twice in one week, so what's the word? I expect Manny, Cortez, and long John silver to take up the hit anyone else I should be worried about?"

"Interesting... so what big Bertha give ya? Apart from genital warts."

"Yeah Dave I am a regular riot, still not answered my question... you want me to come down there and beat it outta ya, I'll use paddles and nipple clamps?" Hadley rolled her eyes at me, as I grinned into the mobile device.

"You are a dirty old man, you know that? A NAME NOW, stop holding my hand, you fucking pussy"

"Yeah, Yeah, I never heard it from you, take care big Dave, say hi to little Dave, from us," I clicked the phone off.

No I did not just say hi to his weenier, his son is also Dave. Hence the big Dave and little Dave. Dave had been my go to guy in Dallas since forever, there wasn't much he didn't know that happened in the state of Texas, Dallas just happened to be his back yard. What Big Dave didn't know, Big Bertha knew.

Big Bertha was two hundred pounds of black woman, who ran brothels amongst others things. 'Everything can be bought and sold' was her motto. If you wanted any type of sex, chances were you were lining her pockets. Pillow talk took on new meaning with 'Double B' she was like the freaking information super highway. I had done a short stint, at one of her dungeons as Lady Pain. She had taken me aside after a couple of months. 'Vanilla, sugar... I love your work, you are so imaginative, I say castrate every single one of them, but a safe word is there for a reason, hotness.' That had been my queue to leave. No one crossed Big Bretha, she was one nasty bitch, in fact she made nasty bitches look like Sunday school teachers. So I left, still friends.

We drove into town around five that night, cruising the old haunts. Finally we checked in to the local Hilton. We had a name and now it was time to take out the trash. We would take out the middle man, the one who Steve Newlins had gone to, to order the hits. When the bounty hunters had no way to get paid, the theory is they will disappear. As with all theories they are just that, theories. We'll see.

After dinner, we dressed in suits taking a holdall with our camo gear and Nikes in. If we got lucky we'd find Jet Matthew's tonight, it was best to be prepared; since we are, just such fucking good girl scouts. I had a short red wig on and Hadley had a long black one on. First stop was, a warehouse on the west side to pick up my M82 tactical assault rifle with night scope. I had weapons hidden all over the US, never know when you gonna need them. Having had that done, we stripped down to our Red neck slut's 'R' us outfits that had been hidden under our suits.

Time for bar hopping, I held on the Hadley's arm sending her the thoughts of some the people around. She tittered; people had such lame thoughts sometimes. Jet was a big country fan, so we were checking out the country bars, the big problem was they were full of redneck cowboys, who thought _no _was short for New Orleans. We were about to give up when, I caught sight of Cortez. Sending the images to Hadley, she smiled.

Cortez was a ex mercenary turned hired gun, his speciality included information extraction and Chinese water torture. Being a quarter Chinese, the water torture had been his way to get in touch with his roots. What most people didn't know was Cortez like to dress up in a big diaper and be nursed. Like I said; I had done my stint at Big Bertha's what I plucked outta that women's mind could curl your hair. Hadley was dancing near his table, she turned and smiled, hands over her breasts. "You like mamma's tities?" she asked sticking a finger in her mouth and pulling out as she dipped and twisted. Cortez's mind lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. Too easy.

How he'd not recognised her I don't know, to me she looked like Hadley in a black wig. But nobody ever expects the Spanish inquisition. People don't want to believe death is coming for them, or people are out to get them. Not even hired guns, so all Cortez seen were two big tities and a woman who spoke his kind of dirty. It's not like we were ever BBF but I'd did hang out with the guy for about two months, we saw him pretty much every week. Hell, Hadley even had a little dalliance, it lasted all of 48hrs. I may or I may not have, sent Hadley an image of hard man Cortez in a big diappy, telling Double B he had done an oppsie of the brown variety.

Hadley had manoeuvred Cortez outside. I moved to join her, but not before smacking some guy in the kisser who tried to put his hand up my skirt. Miss judging my strength due to the new batch of Eric's blood coursing through my veins, I felt the guys nose break. Ouch that's gonna sting in the morning. When I got outside, I found Cortez round the back of the bar doing the glazed chicken and Hadley laughing her ass off.

We took him to a bit of wasteland, Hadley drove and I held Betsey to him, don't know what Hadley had done to him but he sat good as gold, the whole way. Hadley's own brand of glamour had just been getting stronger and stronger, I was so proud of her.

Cortez answered our questions, he had taken the hit on Godric but so far had not had a clear shot. However he was the only one who had taken it. It would days before someone found Cortez body. Shot executions style once through the head and twice in the heart. I left my calling card tucked into the palm of his hand a single white feather, the Angel of death had struck again. I didn't feel good about, I didn't exactly feel bad either, just nothingness. I told myself it wouldn't be nothingness I'd be feeling if he had succeed in his job, that made me feel better that I felt nothing that I'd just taken a life.

Day's drew into more nights, five more dead bodies and we found Jet, and his four million dollar hideaway, the 'go to' business must pay very well. We lay on a built up bank, in our camo gear; Hadley passed me the binoculars. Jet was entertaining; with his wife 'Malibu beach Barbie'. I am blond and I like tanning, but when you looked like you dipped yourself in wood stain it's time to rein it in. She was all big white blond hair teased to an inch of its life and plastic boob's. The outside had guards- interesting. I was beginning to think there was more to Jet, drug's maybe?

I looked over my shoulder, I looked out into the inky night. '_What gives, you keep looking behind you,_' Hadley sent giving me expressionate eye's.

'_Just feel like someone is watching us,'_ I sent back, '_Let's get out of here, can't do anything tonight too many people, I don't want to kill them all.' _

We stripped of the camo gear and put it all in the boot. We had been here a little over a week now. I thought about Godric every single day we were here, I am pretty sure I would have thought about him even if I didn't have the x rated dream's. _I just wanted to finish this job and I would see Godric when he comes to visit, _I thought to myself, even though I was itching to go to him. Geez I hardly knew him. Then there was Eric, I sighed. Shit. That kiss, I absent minded, I traced my lips.

"HeeeelllO, earth calling Sookie," Hadley waved her hand across my face.

"Oh sorry I was a million miles away," I sighed.

"I know that, I called your name like four times," Hadley claimed.

"What's up?"

"I could ask you the same? I've never seen you this distracted on a job," Hadley implored.

I blew out some air, "I guess for the first time in my life I am home sick, I want to go home. And we have one to go to, with people who care in their own weird scary way."

"Oh," Hadley said but her mind vomited thought after thought after thought, what ever she had expected me to say, that hadn't been it. We didn't talk more till we got back to the hotel.

I woke up, the next morning and reached for my gun. In my gut I knew something was off. Like the energy in the room had shifted, changed somehow, I couldn't explain it, I just knew. I looked over to Hadley, I smiled... she seemed to be caught in her own sexy dreams.

I walked the whole hotel suite, with my gun out. Even did one of those crazy sweep's things in the bathroom, nothing but still I couldn't shake the feeling. One the way back to my bed I spotted it a single red rose and a letter on my pillow. I blushed that I had missed it, but it was on the un slept part of the bed. Since I curl into a ball and hardly moved, I could forgive myself.

The letter simply had 'S' on the front in beautiful script. Slowly opening the letter trying not to be freaked that someone was in our room while we slept and on my bed no less.

**My beautiful Sookie,**

**I watched you hunt last night, you were magnificent. I noticed you felt tired, I know Eric misses you. I hope you can forgive me but, on this occasion I took out the trash as Eric tells me you so fondly call it. **

**Forever yours Godric **

I must have read and re read the letter like six time's, was it over? was Jet Matthews dead? I read it again. _I need a TV_, I thought going through to the living room, I called room service to bring up breakfast and lot's of coffee, yeah lots of coffee. Switching on the TV, my mind buzzed with millions of questions.

Had Godric been watching me long? Did he often talk about me to Eric? if so what did they say? Was Jet dead? Could we go home? I finally found a news channel, I sat down to watch.

"But that's Jet's house..." Hadley said stare at the screen.

"Oh Fuck...you scared the bejesuses outta me, whoa... I never seen ya there." Jumpy, who me?

"That's his house, right?"

"Yeah, double murder execution style. I am getting the credit on account the whole house is covered in white feathers," I replied.

"What? ...Who do you think it was?" Hadley sat down. Well more like plopped herself down.

I handed her the letter, "Your Boyfriend?" she asked after she read it.

"He's not my boyfriend, I don't think two thousand year old Vamps can be boyfriends, just feels odd, wrong even to call someone that's been around for so long that."

"Well whatever he is to ya, nothing say's love like a double execution and a house full of white feathers," Hadley deadpanned, hanging out with Pam had defiantly rubbed off on her.

"Is it sick, to think it's one of the sweetest things anyone ever done for me?"

"Yeah, totally... but I don't give a shit, woo hoo we can go home. I am going to fuck Pam and have her go down on me till I pass out," Hadley practically singed.

"Okay there, WAY too much information, but thanks for sharing," I replied sarcastically.

We took the next flight out of there, leaving the car with the rental firm at the airport in Dallas, nearly balking at the extra charge for leaving the car there. We took a cab home from Shreveport airport. Home; now there's a magical word. I found myself walking room from room, like I was reacquainting myself with it. Standing in the kitchen, knocking my knuckles restlessly on the counter top, my mind in overdrive. It would be several hours before Eric and Pam would be up.

Hadley walked in the opposite door from where I was standing, so we were facing each other. "You feel restless too, huh?" Hadley asked biting the inside of her mouth.

"I feel like we are still living out of a suite cases and it's time... it's time I guess to get rid of some of our baggage, you know make a real go of it here."

"I feel it too," whispered Hadley, swallowing back a lump.

* * *

**REVIEWS = NEW CHAPTER, THE POWER IS IN YOUR HANDS... HOW FAST DO YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER? **


	14. Letting Go

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Fourteen, Letting Go**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my lovelies... so much still to come... love how you are all loving ride so far...

Enjoy...

* * *

"We never did go to Bon Temp's after we got back from Dallas the first time. I need to make peace before I can move on completely, I'll understand if you don't want to come with me," I smiled awkwardly.

I needed to do this. I needed to see the monsters were just shadow's, I needed to see the only place I had ever called home, before I could truly call another place that. I needed to see the place I vowed I'd never see again. I needed to say goodbye to my Gran properly and bury some of my hate and anger to free myself.

"I'll drive, it will give me something to concentrate on," Hadley said.

We took the Escalade, it was Pam's but she let us drive it. We drove in total silence, soon we found ourselves on the drive to Humming bird road. The drive looked new, gone where the pot hole's from when we lived there. Pulling up outside the house, we both stepped out with looks of awe. The house looked amazing a lot of love had been lavished on the old house. The garden was full of pretty flowers in pinks, lilac's and yellow's. Morning glory trailed up the railings and over the step's leading to the front door, a burst of trumpets standing to attention in the sunlight.

There were children's toys in the garden, a slide, some football's, some hula hoops. Hanging from one of the trees was a tree swing.

The house stood proud and bright white against the background of trees. I felt Hadley's hand force its way into mine. Dumb struck I swallowed back a lump, but the weight of Hadley's emotion's had my barrier's crashing down.

"It's so beautiful," sobbed Hadley, "Oh Gran!" she was thinking how much Gran would have loved it, but was unable to form the words in the choking tide of tears which fell from her baby blue eyes.

"No one's home," I forced out having scanned the house with my telepathy. Putting my arm round Hadley we climb the step's. She was wondering if a family lived here. But when we looked in the windows, it looked like someone had began to move in but was only half way through.

We must have sat on the porch swing for a good hour, just rocking back and forth, listening to the birds outside and the rise and fall of our chests. '_Let's see Gran'_ I sent to Hadley removing her head from my lap. Hand in hand we walked to the grave yard, as I opened the gate we let go of each other.

Walking up and down the rows, I stopped at my families headstones; my Dad, Mom and my brother. Only there wasn't anything under the marker for my brother. I brushed the dirt off the graves, lay myself over them. I cried for them, I released the hurt; that I had been too strange for my parent's to fully accept. I forgave my brother for ratting me out, oh how I had wished I had been in that car too. People said I was lucky. _Lucky_. I wasn't lucky, I survived. Now finally, I could find some peace. Not lucky, just a survivor. Now I had a new family.

A few grave's along Hadley beat her fist's, finally acknowledging the anger she had long ago buried deep inside her towards her mom. _Why did she have to smoke?_ Maybe if she didn't she wouldn't have left Hadley when she died of lung cancer. Her knuckles scrapped, she let out a huge ragged sob, then another. On our knee's we crawled and met in the middle. Holding each other; we cried for the life that was stolen from us, we cried for all the people taken from us and finally we cried for all the bad and horrible things done to us. Releasing and freeing ourselves.

I sat on the grave of the only parent figure who had truly loved me and accepted me. I sobbed gut wrenching sobs. When there was no more tears, we dried cried. Not breathing, then taking in mouth full's of air so our chest's rattled in dry sobs. I clung on to my cousin, my blood sister, my only constant. I was reminded God doesn't send you a life you can't handle, but it's up to you to find the way. Hadley, who hadn't even been my friend when I was real little, had been my way. The thing that kept me going, we'd saved each other.

The rattle's of ragged breathing grew further and further apart. The next thing I knew I was being wrapped up in a warm blanket. I tried to open my eyes but there were so puffy.

"It's okay, we have you, we are your family now, let us take care of you," I allow my body to go slack, in the strong arm's.

I felt like I was in a car, then carried, placed somewhere soft, picked up again. "Sookie, I am going to give you a bath, you are very cold we need to warm you up,"

"Had-ley," my dry mouth was barely able to expel.

"Pam, has her, she's safe."

I nodded. Eric gently slipped me out of my clothes, lifted me up and placed me in the bath it was only then I realised Eric was in there with me. The water was stinging against my cold skin. Eric said nothing, he just held me. I turned in his arms so I was sitting across his lap, one side of the body leaning against his chest, my head tuck under his chin and his long arms encased around me. You know your cold when your skin registers the Vampire as warm. We sat like that for a long time, long enough for the hot water needing to be topped up.

I am sure Eric must be fed up of my emotional melt down's by now. Surely I am more trouble than I am worth. "You went to your Grans home," Eric finally spoke, pulling me out of my head trip.

"How did you know?" I replied.

"We have known since you came to live with us, we just figured you'd talk about it when you were ready."

"I don't know if it was such a good idea. I feel like I've just ripped off a really big scab, then poked a stick in it and now I am wondering why it's bleeding," I sighed.

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me," Eric said waggling his eyebrows. Bless him, bless you Eric Northman. I laughed silently.

"I don't like having feelings," Eric suddenly said.

"Amen to that," I replied.

Eric sniggered, "You really would make the most excellent Vampire," he commented.

"Ya, coz y'all about the emotional breakdown's, I could see how I would fit right in," I sniffed.

Eric chuckled, "You are ruthless, when you protect the ones you care about, you never give up when others would have done so long ago. You are smart, loyal and fierce. You are a perfect balance of beauty and brains. Any Vampire would be honoured to call you child. I would be proud to call you child."

"I am sure I look a real beauty just now, with my red nose and puffy eyes, I'll be winning all the contests." If I hadn't been so wrapped up in myself, I might have spotted what Eric just said, but I didn't.

"It's not a look I enjoy on you," Eric with his brutal honesty. I smiled. You've gotta love it.

Eric picked up the shampoo and washed my hair, then conditioned it. I sat and drew my knees close to me draping my arms over them. He then washed my back, arms and legs he could get to without moving me. I rested my head on my knees. Eric washed his own hair and body.

Then he rose out of the bath, a move which totally surprised me. The surprise must have been written all over my face. Eric wrapped himself in a large bath sheet and took another towel for his hair. I must have still been staring.

"What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Eric Northman?" I asked, still not quite believing it.

"What do you mean?" he asked drying his hair. God he had the most beautiful body. It was like he was a big ol' magnet and my eyes metal. I swallowed.

"You've got me naked in a bath and you don't even try and kiss me, finally given up huh?"

"I want you Sookie... to yield to me, I yearn for it, I could have you tonight but it would only be because you seek comfort not because you are giving yourself to me. When I have you it will be completely, comfort I can give you without sex," he left me sitting in the bath, in a state of shock. I was trying to be mad at him for being so cocky but he was right, I would have had sex with him tonight, I wanted him. Then I would have been mad as hell tomorrow. When did he start to get me?

Eric shouted through from the bedroom he had a hot meal for me and he was going to put the fire on in the living room, just to come down when I was ready. I took myself out of the bath, dried myself off. My PJ's were laid out for me on the bed as well as big bed socks and a dressing gown. God I hate him, _why does he have to be so good to me?_ I wanted him, I wanted to feel his lips on mine. _Damn it._

In the living room on the coffee table was a meal set out for me, mashed potatoes creamed corn and roast chicken all covered in gravy with biscuits. _Yum, comfort food._ Why did he have to be so perfect, should have gone to stay with Godric. Urgh. He's not much better either, he got rid of Jet for me, my mind added.

Eric came through the door way with a bottle of blood in his hand and a soda for me. "Thanks this is great," I pointed at my meal. "You don't want something better than that?" I asked Eric pointing my fork in the direction of his blood.

He chuckled, "I am a thousand years old, it affords me more control than most, but it's not endless. My sweet Sookie, I'll stick to bottle blood for tonight."

He smirked, "what are the chances of seeing Hadley and Pam tonight do you think?"

"Slim to none, Hadley has a serious case of 'in lust,'" I smiled, scooping a big fork full of stodgy goodness.

"Tell me what's been happening at the Bar?" I asked as I ate kneeling in front of the coffee table, Eric lounged on the couch like a big cat.

"Don't know why but Pam and I found the vermin more boring than usual," he began then he told me about a few problems they had, had.

"Are you really the 'Angel of death'?" Eric asked after a lull in the conversation, his gaze intense.

"You mean in biblical terms?" I smiled, playing with him.

"You know what I mean?" he almost snapped.

"Yes," I made myself meet his eyes.

"That would have made you twelve, the first time you left your calling card," Eric spoke softly as if not to spook me.

"I was eleven and some change, I killed fourteen in one night, I just kept shooting till there was nothing left with some of them," I whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Why the white feather, may I ask?"

"It's a really long story, lots of seemingly unrelated factors. It boils down to; I was very lost and I believed God spoke to me, so I began leaving a white feathers, it was the press that coin the phrase 'Angel of death.' The first revenge I took, the police and papers thought it was a mob hit. I never got the credit for it, not that I wanted it," I shuddered at the thought of them calling me a little Angel untouched they had said, the men I had killed. They had stolen from me something that could never be replaced. Ironic for them, that the press had come to call me the Angel of death. One of America's most wanted serial killers, only they weren't looking too hard because the only ones that wound up dead had wrap sheet's so long it made war and peace look like a short story.

"Did God talk to you?"

"I don't think so... now. I think it was my total and utter need for revenge, my need to be in control, in a life that was out of control," I said matter of factly. "May be he did who knows... How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Eric asked.

"Get me to talk about stuff, I don't want to talk about," I said looking up at him.

"I would say my boyish good looks and charming smile. But I am all Vampire," he looked thoughtful.

"I think Godric has the market cornered on boyish good looks," I giggled.

"Why didn't you, contact him when you were in Dallas?" Eric asked.

"Some stuff you just got to do on your own. I wanted too but, I doubt I would have got any killing done if I did. I needed to send a message," I stare at the fire.

"What message was that, little one?"

"That nobody takes a hit on me and my friends and lives, the Angel of death will come for you if you do. If you have a legend you might as well use it, even if it is just an urban one."

"Come here," Eric instructed. I moved over to where he was lying, lay down beside him on the huge leather couch.

"Tell me what it is like being a Vampire? Do you remember what it was like when Godric first turned you?" I asked and for the next while, I lay and listened to Eric as he talked about all the places he's seen, what it was like being a Vampire.

After the fourth yawn, Eric insisted he carry me to bed, I insisted I could walk, he won. "Thank you, I am sorry I am such a pain in the ass."

"I am beginning to think you have a thing for my ass, lover" Eric smirked-ass. I pulled Eric down and kissed him, I cupped his beautiful face in my hands.

"What was that for?" Eric asked.

"For being you," I laughed. Eric snuggled into me and held my hand and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Content I was home.

The next night I woke to moaning, "Oh Sookie that was the best fuck I have ever had, don't tell Hadley but you can do me anytime you like, god your good. Mmm," Pam said nipping at my neck. Having just woken up I was still plenty sleep dazed, I padded around the bed, hitting Pam's soft form. Shit. Quickly snatching my hand back. Shit. My mind raced, what had happened? Oh my God, I felt so dazed and confused...

* * *

**OMG WHATS GOING ON? DID I LEAVE A CLIFFY? I THINK I DID... OOPS... LEAVE A REVIEW, I'LL UPDATE QUICKER...PINKY PROMISE.**


	15. Jabba, Sonic & 2 Lucky Bitches

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Fifteen, Jabba, Sonic & 2 Lucky Bitches**

* * *

**A/N: **A few of you have expressed an interested in knowing more, about the girls past... it is coming... In fact there's lots still to come. Major insight coming in chapter 16, so leave plenty of review's if you get us up to 400 i'll post straight away... may be a lemon in there too who know's...

* * *

"OH Sookie say you do me like that again?" Pam whined. My brain tried to remember what had happened last night. I was so confused, I am sure Eric put me to bed, I could have sworn he did. I don't even like girls, like that. WTF. I tried to get up, my head buzzing with that hangover feel but you can get that from crying, what the hell happened. Sitting up in bed, I caught site of Eric and Hadley at the door ending themselves trying to suppress laughter. I glanced at Pam who was fully clothed. I visibly relaxed, this sent new peel's of laugher.

"Oh your face Sookie, I think it would have been even better if I had been naked, but Hadley wouldn't let me," Pam smirked and pouted all at the same time.

"Oh, you think it's funny to punk me?... do ya, huh?"

"Oh lover I should say it's hilarious," Eric grinned, holding on to Hadley's shoulder, who was doubled over wiping her tears.

"I am so getting you all back for this, that was not a nice way to wake up, you really had me going, Geez!" I huffed.

"You really thought you'd slept with Pam?" Hadley asked, her face registering shock.

"No...well, maybe. Arggh I was so confused. Urgh, you know I am not at my best first thing getting up, I was trying to remember if there was a party last night," I chuckled at the end just listening to myself, I suppose it was pretty funny.

"I guess I am the last one up. God I must have been tired," I shook my head to clear the last of the sleep. "Club?"

"We are just waiting on you, Pam and Hadley can go ahead and we'll take the Corvet," Eric answered.

"Pam got us new outfit's, slut twin's from hell, they are awesome," Hadley smiled, excited.

"Thanks, can't wait Hadley," I drawled sarcastically.

"Me neither," Eric waggled his eye brow's. Ass.

"Out! let me shower in peace, I need to wake up the old brain cells."

Soon we we're pulling up to Fantasia's employee entrance. It felt like it had been ages since I was here last and not the week and a bit we were actually gone.

As we stepped through the small corridor I braced myself for the initial meeting with my new outfit, peering into the employee changing area, I saw Hadley already shimming into hers and Pam helping her.

"Honestly Pam? Frilly panties and a dog collar," I just shook my head at the get up. "Why don't you just be done with it and chain us to the throne like princess Leia." I complained.

"Oh that's gooood. I suppose that makes Master Jabba The Hut," she grinned an evil grin, "Oh I can't wait to tell my Master you think of him like Jabba The Hut."

Before I could even say anything, Pam had passed me in a blur and a shriek of laughter. "Now, you've done it," chuckled Hadley, "here let me help you with the corset."

I nodded, began to step out of my every day clothes. "What do I start with?" I asked trying to work out the order.

"The hose, make sure the lines are straight down the middle of the back of your legs, then the frilly knickers as Pam call's them, then I'll help you into the corset, finally the puffy little skirt and dog collar, Pam said she would do our hair so we matched, and I'll do our makeup," Hadley was all excited, I could help but let some of it rub off on me too.

From Hadley's mind I got that, many regulars had missed us and asked about us. So this outfit was to say we're back and better than ever. I gently slipped the black hose on, very 1950's pin up actually so we're the shoes. The knickers were like big panties with row's of frill's on the ass. The tiny skirt was like a tutu and didn't cover the butt completely hence the big panties. The corsets were in patent black vinyl mine was trimmed in red and Hadley's in blue.

Pam came back looking positively glee full, she informed us Eric was currently on his throne looking up Jabba the Hut on his iPhone. She teased and pinned our hair in elaborate up do's, leaving our neck's bare. Vampire porn, might as well have our tit's out. Vampire are more likely to check out your jugular than your chest, it's true.

The matching dog collars had a loop on which Pam took out two small fancy boxes, the first one she took out a blue jewel encrusted 'E' and for me she attached a red jewel encrusted 'E'.

"Perfect," Pam declared. "The monogram's I had commissioned for the Queen coming but I don't see the harm in using them tonight."

"'E' that in case I get lost, forget who I belong too?" I rolled my eyes. "You think we'll knock him dead?" I giggled.

"If he wasn't already I think you might," Pam grinned in her own Morticia Addams get up. "I'll go out front now I have to man the door, present your selves to the master, enjoy your night girls," she said with a winked and was gone.

"Ready my dear twin?" Hadley asked with a coy smile, offering me her arm.

"Well, I do have pay back to dish out," I smiled wickedly, taking her arm.

We stepped out into the club a few seconds in, a hush fell over the club followed by the popping of fangs, we walked in unison just as Pam had taught us. Certainly does something for a girl's ego. The sea of fangbangers parted for us, as we headed for Eric's throne. Standing in front of Eric's throne, we spoke in unison, **"Master," **in one fluid motion we got down on bended knee, I offered my left side of my neck and my right wrist and Hadley offered her right side and left wrist.

This motion had not been taught to us. Eric made the rules; no public feeding, this was our way of fucking with him, because he couldn't be seen breaking his own rule's. His fangs shot out and he shifted in his seat and groaned.

"No, thank you," he said through gritted teeth._ Oh poor baby tough when you make the rules and you have to stick to them._ Then he patted his lap, we rose as we were one entity, split and mounted opposites sides of the dais, both arriving beside Eric at exactly the same time. Sitting down on his lap each taking a leg, we each put an arm around Eric's neck and draped ourselves over him.

Some people may think our behaviour was demeaning, but we all understood it was sheer theatre. We also understood for some Vampires their pets were actually expected to behave like this 24/7. It made you appreciate Eric all the more. To me it was just another form of con, people came here to see Vampires of the movies, sexy, mysterious and dangerous all under the illusion of safety. The truth was most Vampire lived very different lives than the ones they portrayed here in the bar. Take Pam she was more a pretty in pink Vamp than the walking dead goth she dressed up to go to work in.

I lowered my shields began scanning the room, separating the individual voices. Many were jealous of me and Hadley. Others were wondering where we got our clothes. A lot of people were imagining the three of us having sex together, some even Imagine what it would be like to have sex with us.

Belinda came up asked the master if he would like anything to drink, then she asked him if we would like anything to drink. All part of the illusion of pet's, our 'Master' even decided what we ate and drank. Belinda had gotten job here after the whole Mickey debacle she was one of Eric's best waitresses, gratitude would do that.

"They'll have champagne and strawberries," He said ignoring her. Wow we really we're celebrating, our home coming. Eric was currently licking my collar bone. Which was very distracting. I picked up one voice looking for 'V', Eric notice my posture stiffen and switched his attention to Hadley. I was able to narrow it down to two people, when I was sure which one it was. I leaned over and licked Eric's ear whispering the information to him.

Eric signalled to a new Vamp, he came over and Eric spoke in a foreign language. The Vamp left, that's when I noticed a few new Vamp's. The Man wanting V would be glamoured into believing he had a really, really bad trip on 'V' and feel compelled to tell everyone he knew, how bad it was to do 'V'. It was a practical solution, which had been my idea. After all 'V' like any other drug was supply and demand thing. Reduce the demand and the supply has to fall too.

I would have to ask Eric about the new faces. Belinda arrived with our drinks and a bowl of strawberries. Eric reached round Hadley picking up a strawberry putting between his teeth, I leaned forward and bit into it juice dribbled down our chins, Hadley quickly lapped it up. One of the tourists who had worked up the courage to come close to the dais fainted. Several fangbangers stood mouths agape. Picking up from the minds, eating the strawberry had never looked so sexual. Well at least they would be getting their money's worth.

We sat and made out with strawberries and champagne made Eric look like the god of debauchery and sex. After a while, Eric glared at me, "So Jabba the Hut?"

I just laughed and grabbed Hadley's hand and I went up to dance, the area around us cleared. Hadley sent ,we should raise some thirst earn our keep so to speak. So we twisted, ground and bumped pelvis's raising thirst, hot feelings and dry mouths. I smiled when I looked over at the bar and it was packed. I was positively gleeful when I seen Eric looking really uncomfortable, pitching a tent as he watched us dance.

On our way of the off the dance floor a woman in a pencil skirt and white blouse shouted, "Whores." I spun round fixing my eyes on her. Eric was by our side in an instant, fangs out. The woman clearly had a death wish, as she stood defiant, looking at Hadley and I like we were... well ,_whores_.

"Master if I may?" I asked Eric getting his eye's to fix on something else, before he got it in his head to snap her neck. Slowly Eric looked at me at first I questioned whether he even saw me, then something clicked in his eyes and slowly he nodded. The woman will never know how close she came to being a victim.

Facing the woman, pushing my back tight against Eric's front, Hadley draped herself over his left side. "Carla, when you go home tonight and fuck yourself with the unofficial Eric Northman dildo, I just want you to know the reality is soooo much bigger and wider. Then add two hundred pounds of sheer muscle behind it that is all man; with a force that never gets tired, never has to have a break, never stops till... I can barely say my name. There isn't a heterosexual woman alive or dead that wouldn't wish she was me, when I am getting pounded into that mattress by what can only be described as a force of sexual nature. It still doesn't change the fact you are just sexually frustrated with only a pathetic bit of plastic to try and do the job for you. " remind me again why I am not sleeping with Eric? oh yeah...

The woman just stood opened mouthed, Eric growled, it was low and sexy. I moved hooking my index finger in his mouth pulling it down I kissed and nipped his jaw as I straddled one of his legs, looking over my shoulder. Erics arm snaking round my waist his hand resting on my ass.

"And we get Eric with his thousand years of experience on how to please a woman, Hardly seems fair," Hadley added sliding her hand over Eric's chest while rubbing herself against Eric's leg and side, she pouted at the woman. "Poor you and we are allowed to have friends over. Only our friends don't call us whores, they call us lucky bitches," Hadley drove the point home smugly.

The poor woman just swallowed and practically run for the door, not before I had noticed her nipples had totally stiffened. "You naughty girls," Eric grinned, the he growled moving impossibly fast he nuzzled Hadley's neck causing her yelp then he did the same to me causing me to yelp too. The three of us laughed.

A barrage of thoughts came towards us, two main themes; one, we were lucky bitches and two, how can they get to be our friends. You have got to laugh. If they only knew the truth, neither of us had, had sex with Eric. Pam slid up next to Hadley, "That's not a bad idea," she said.

"What's not a bad idea?" Hadley asked, "A line of Fangtasia sex toys, master you could be our model," Pam smirked, licking her lips.

"What's the name of the company that makes the Lady pain's paddles and stuff?" Hadley asked, I shot her a look.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give for a night with Lady Pain, she makes the best toy's in the business," Pam said looking all lusty. I glared at Hadley and Eric chuckled.

Pam's eyes narrowed, "Why do I feel like I am missing something," Pam looked at all of us, one perfect eyebrow arched.

"Oh it's nothing, but I may have a company that could help us out if you wanted to add that kind of range," I added.

"Pam, we'll discuss it later," Eric commanded.

"I am going to check on the gift shop," Hadley winked.

"We'll sit in the booth, you can do your readings from there," Eric placed his hand in the small of my back guiding me to his usual booth.

"Is something wrong Eric?" I asked wondering why the change in his tone. He guided me to sit. I looked at him as if to say 'well?'

He leaned in, and whispered. "Only thing wrong is you and your sister seem to be determined to give me the biggest set of blue ball's known to Vampire kind, shit Sookie."

I didn't know how to quite reply to that one, "water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink," I finally said.

Eric looked at me then roared with laughter. "Yes, lover, quite." he replied. The bar went quite, everyone looking over at us. _What? Never seen a thousand year old Vampire laugh before? _I spent the next hour reading the crowd. I picked up four underagers with fake id's , a girl with possible Sino aids she was waiting for results. It was the only blood born pathogen that could harm Vampires. Not much else.

A skinny Vampire that looked like a computer nerd approached the table, before he could get within striking distance Thalia had stepped in front of the table. The young Vamp flinched. His energy felt young but him flinching had sealed the deal, he was a baby.

"State your purpose with the sheriff?" Thalia snarled. I think if the Vamp was capable he would have pissed himself.

"My...my Mistress sent me, ..she said the Norseman had use of my skill's," he spoke clutching his bag to him like it was a life line.

"Let him pass," I Eric growled, Thalia stepped aside.

"Sheriff?" he asked, one away from shaking.

"Yes, take a seat, this is my human, Sookie," I smiled, he was so new he stuck out his hand to me. I took it only to stop him from being embarrassed, I think if he could have blushed he would have.

"Pleasure to me you met you, Sookie..." then he leaned in "... or should I say Lady pain, am I right?" he whispered, looking awkward. I snatched my hand back, I shot Eric a look, he only shrugged and looked amused. His look said 'don't ask me.'

"What are you a telepath?" I asked my mind racing.

He looked confused for a moment, "No, I googled you," he replied.

"You googled me? and that told you that information?" careful not to repeat name, so Pam wouldn't over hear, it.

"No not, hardly. But I did some digging and you are the co owner of Stackhouse industries; who produces and owns the Lady pain intellectual properties and licence for the toy's and fetish wear. We have a mutual friend too, not that I've ever met him in person, but he has your picture as his profile picture," he smile awkwardly, I looked at Eric who just looked amused clearly not giving me a clue. Maybe he didn't know.

"And who would that be? Mr..."

"It's Mr smith, but my friends call me Sonic. Our mutual friend is called Al,"

"Sonic as in the hedgehog? Would that be Al as in the Turk?"

"Yeah to both," he nodded.

"Listen, you can't tell Al were I am okay, because he is one crazy motherfucker just a little tad, too obsessed with yours truly or should I say Lady P. Don't ever leave your computer with him unattended, Ever. However he is one of the best in the business, I've used him a couple of times for data encryption. Oh and never give that man your credit card details, not unless you want to pay him to have your identity back," I smiled at the geeky Vamp who nodded.

"How is the east coast and Eleanor?" Eric asked.

"My mistress is very well, pleased she could be of service to you. Her kingdom is enjoying record profits since we went online with a lot of web businesses," The young Vamp looked proud. I could tell he had been behind the web businesses setting them up at least. A grade schooler could tell, his face was like an open book.

"I am very pleased to hear that, she spoke highly of your skills," Eric said. "Did you get the Email I sent?"

"Yes, it was how I was able to track down the information on your humans." He replied, "My mistress was most surprised at your request and that you had taken not one but two pet's."

I sat there royally confused; Eric must have sensed my growing confusion. "I have asked Mr Smith here to design a new website for Fangtasia and additional one for you and Hadley, as we have had many requests from our regulars for more information on you, a number of unauthorised site's have popped up and Mr smith here will deal with those too," Eric explained to me.

"Really?" wow people clearly didn't get often enough, if they wanted to sit at home and look at our website. Eric nodded, "it makes good business sense," he added.

I didn't want to speak to Eric about this in front other people but we would defiantly be having words. Hello, we were being hunted by the FBI a few months ago.

"How long you been a Vamp?" I changed the subject.

"That obvious, I am the new kid?" he asked.

"Yes it is to me, but I can tell ages of Vampires or there abouts, by the way they feel," I replied. Both Eric and Sonic raised their eyebrows.

"How old would you say I am?" Sonic asked.

"Fresh, it's like I can still taste your heart beat no more than five years but I want to say younger, however I never met a very young vampire before so I have nothing to compare it to," I replied honestly.

"My lover you are full of surprises, how long has it been Mr Smith?" directed his question to the geeky Vamp.

"I celebrated my third deathday a week ago, you were right under five. My mistress warned me they would be no ordinary pets." His eyes lit up when he talked about his mistress.

Eric called over a pouty brunette Vampire with Bambi's brown eyes she was new, "Sookie, how old?" Eric asked.

I closed my eyes, rolled her over my tongue; _two ten give or take ten_ _years_, like her lack of mental signature had a taste. "I would say she would be two hundred and ten give or take ten years," I said, I'd never done it really consciously, only thought to myself and usually I was right.

Eric raised his eyebrows to the pouty Vamp that tiny inflection was all it took for her to answer, "two hundred fourteen, Master," she replied.

Eric chuckled, then sent her on her way. Next he called over a dark haired Vamp, with a very weird eye colour, like the palest of blue green, made him look creepy, he also had long nails. _As I said creepy. _Immediately I felt my heckles go up. I wanted my gun.

"Write it on here," Eric said handing me his phone. I closed my eyes rolled him over my tongue he instantly made my teeth ache, _over five hundred_. His power throbbed but not like Eric's so younger. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I felt a pressure in my head- asshole. He was trying to glamour me; upside was I instantly knew his age.

I typed; **750. **"To the nearest ten" I said as I passed the phone back to Eric. I continued to stare at the Vamp and he continued to try and glamour me.

"I suggest you quit while you are still able to walk out on your own, disrespect my master again and I'll personally rip your dead heart from your chest and feed it to you," I never removed my eye's from him, I allowed mine to go cold all life slip from them, I showed him I could be just as cold blooded killer as he was.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied his face blank emotion less, his eye's hadn't even widened at the threat.

"Let me spell it out for you, I belong to Eric as does Hadley, _**we are his.**_ You show my Master great disrespect by trying to glamour me and in his house no less. You are pushing me to defend his honour, you are pushing the Vampires of area five to defend his honour. So that we are absolutely clear, even if I was not Eric's, you were the last man on earth and I was gagging for it, I wouldn't touch you nor want you." As I spoke my voice was almost emotionless and my face blank, but I knew my eyes blazed with angry fire. We were playing who's the better killer. I was betting he was, but only because he had over seven hundred years on me.

"Thalia, take Takken to our accommodations down stairs," Eric voice was menacing, ran a shiver through me but still my gaze didn't falter I watched him till he was out of site. At one point he looked like he was going to argue, that was before he caught sight Thalia and the look in Eric's eye.

"Take it he lied about his age too," Eric just looked furious, not answering me, I continued to ramble, "Pity y'all didn't have some sort catalogue that told you all the stats, it would make easier. You know like directory."

"You really weren't scared? he could have snapped you like a twig," said Sonic the Vampire, disbelief clearly written over his face.

"Not if I got him first," I replied, moving my gaze to him, allowing life to flood back into my eyes.

"Oh my God you really mean that, if my maker wouldn't kick my ass I'd get down on my knees and pledge fealty to you..." Hadley and Pam choose that time come up to the table, "...Holy shit, she comes in stereo... I am just a little Vampire, out on my own for the very first time... sweet Jesus" he placed his fist in his mouth and shook his head side to side. "Oh mama, I've been a very good boy, why am I getting punished?"

"Welcome to my world," Eric replied dryly.

"You are like my new hero and shero's your like the freakin X men, only hotter," said the geeky Vampire, who was actually really sweet and very funny. He stared at Eric, "When I am a big Vampire and all grown I want to be just like you," he said to Eric with a look of awe in his face and a huge cheeky grin. Yeah he would fit in nicely here for the few weeks he was staying. Eric openly preened, how he loved to have his ego stroked.

We sat and talked for a while, then the bar began to wind down, Sonic asked if he could take a picture of Hadley and me, he swore that he had an idea and needed a picture for it... Actually I believed him. Eric left it up to us, so Sonic got his Pictures. We posed in all different poses. We laughed, as he pretended to be photographer like Austin Powers. He really was cute in his awkward geeky way.

Pam took us home, Eric had business to take care off. By business I think they meant Takken. She said he'd be home later. Hadley and I ate, then I took a bath, got ready for bed and tried to go to sleep. I tossed and turned my thought's drifting to Eric, Godric before long I was throbbing with need. _"Shit"_ I whispered into the empty room. I felt so restless between wanting to fight and fuck something, almost like it wasn't my own.

I saw every hour for the next few, 6.13am I cast out my mental net still only sensing Pam's Void and Hadley's sleeping form. I must have finally drifted off, still worried about my Vampire. _My Vampire? Was Eric that? _The next time I saw on the clock was 2.33pm. I got up slipping shorts and a cami on, I headed to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

* * *

REVIEW...MAKE MY DAY...DID YOU LIKE SONIC?... WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SOOKIE'S LITTLE SKILL... ARE THEY LUCKY BITCHES OR STUPID BITCHES... ERIC NORTHMAN, I'D TAP THAT LoL...


	16. A Pink Elephant

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Sixteen, A Pink Elephant**

* * *

**A/N: **ThAnK YoU for all the fab reviews... I even had one of you's pledge reader fealty to me- can't tell you how much I loved that. You really all are the best readers a girl can have...

On with the show... hopefully this chapter will help in understanding Sookie's resistance to the charms of the... well, charming Mr Northman.

Enjoy...

* * *

Hadley was already up making breakfast, "Morning Had, any coffee in the pot for me?"

"Yeah, loads help yourself," she smiled looking up from the paper she was reading spread out on the breakfast bar.

"What's your plan's today?" I asked her, pouring a cup of Joe. Smelling the rich aroma, Mmm.

"Thought I'd get some small's laundry done and sunbathing, you?"

"Nothing, got some work on the lap top, some stuff to catch up on for Nan and I'll check our investments. Sunbathing sounds good too, before it gets too cold to it anymore," I replied.

We did just that, I lay out in the sun for a luxurious hour, when we came back in Hadley made grilled chicken salad for us. I worked on the lap top, I was just washing the dishes when Pam walked in with a frown on her pretty face. I hadn't realised how late it had gotten.

"My master has not returned?" Pam asked.

"No, I don't think so," I shook my head, "Should we be worried?" I inquired. My heckles immediately go up.

Pam paused for a moment, she had afar a way look, "No," she replied, kissing Hadley. I was just about to excuse myself when the patio doors burst open, Eric stood before us covered in mud and blood. Pam approached him, he just growled at her, she took a step back. he looked like he was breathing despite not needing too.

He was staring intently at me, in a blur he was in front of me. He inhaled deeply, grabbing my arm he looked feral. I was more than a little unnerved; in the back of my mind I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but still. Taking me by the arm he led me my bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Eric?" I softly spoke. He just growled, I put hand out to touch him, but I was unsure how welcomed it would be, so it took a couple of attempts before I laid a hand on his forearm. I tried to catch his eye's but he kept staring at the floor. He stood stock still, like a statue. I felt bit like a deer in the headlights, so unsure of what to do next? I looked him over.

Seeing the blood, "are you hurt?" I whispered. Suddenly he sank to his knees in front of me. I pointed to the blood on the front of his soiled shirt.

"Not mine," he replied still not looking at me, he had his face turned to the side, his hips thrust forward and his shoulders slumped. The look was one of defeat, it looked so alien on Eric, he'd been a Viking for Christ sakes.

"Talk to me," I asked quietly.

He let out a roar, I jumped with the suddenness of it. "I am a Vampire," he stated like it would explain all, then he snapped his teeth, the made a clicking sound as they collided with each other. My mouth went dry, I was wishing I had Betsy with me. I couldn't stop my heart from thudding like a wild thing trapped, fighting to get out.

"Yes," I gulped. My mind racing; what the hell had happened to him? and what was wrong with him?

There was a knock on the door, which made me jump again, "Master, are you well?" Pam's voice sounded edgy from the other side. Fuck.

"Leave Us," Eric barked. I heard Pam's foot step's leave down the hall. I stared at the door for a really long time willing her to come back, before slowly returning my gaze to Eric on his knees in front of me.

"You are a Vampire," I repeated his statement back to him, in hope it might kick start some sort of dialogue.

"I don't like having feelings," as he spoke he balled his hands into fists. I noticed the whole time his fangs had been down. How much trouble was I in here?

"Please... Eric what is this about?" I asked, unsure what to do. It was like dealing with a wounded animal. One wrong move it might attack.

"Takken, he had come to take you, for his master," I felt my eye's go wide I looked at Eric who still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"You are** Mine**, yet you have not yielded to me. I can no longer protect you. You should live with Godric, he will protect you," he didn't even meet my eyes. I put my hand up to my forehead rubbing it, I didn't understand what was going on here.

"Eric, I don't want to live with Godric, I want to live here in Louisiana. I don't understand what you are saying, why can you no longer protect me?"

"Takken knew we had not been intimate, he called me out on it. He openly challenged me for you, by Vampire law I had defend the challenge or hand you over. A claim is not formal on a human till it's been consummated or bonded. We fought." He held out his blood covered hands.

"But I told him, I wouldn't want him if he was the last man on earth," even saying it, it sounded lame. Like that would make a difference in a world where I am referred to as a blood bag and my status is that of a goldfish.

"Are you really so naive?" Eric asked.

"No, I am not." I snapped, more softly I added, "I still don't fully understand what's going on though."

"You said you could love Godric, but not me. You won't yield to me. I think about you all the time, I have never wanted a women like I have wanted you. When you are in a room I find I want to be next to you. Urgh, I am no good at this. I can't protect you like Godric can. Godric is right you are more than worthy of being our equal."

"I did not say I could not love you, don't twist my words. Do you want me to leave?" hot tears prick my eyes, I struggled not to let them fall looking to the ceiling, it was getting hard to breathe.

"Why won't you yield to me? why does Godric favour your attentions and not me? am I such a bad man in your eyes," he asked I'd never seen him this sad, out of control, his mud covered hair hung over his face, he was a state.

"Because..." I struggled to express myself, he wasn't the only who had trouble with their feelings.

"Because you could love him," Eric finished for me, utter defeated. I had a sour taste in my mouth, that I a lowly human had reduced a being that was a thousand years old to this.

"Yes, because he's safe, because I know I'll never be _in love_ with him, I could love him but not be _in love_. Because he won't have power over me," I paused, _in for a penny in for a pound. _"Because, if I yielded to you, you would have power over me. When you are done with me I might not..._FUCK_... I have not survived everything in my life so that one Eric Northman can come along and dance all over it and toss me aside when he's bored, done- had his fun." Hot heavy tears rolled down my cheeks.

"But, you've slept with Godric, he hasn't power over you," Eric said looking at my face although I couldn't see him properly it was like looking through the kaleidoscope like view, my tears providing the prisms.

"I am **not** in love with him," the words were barely above a whisper. My hands hung limply by my side my shoulders slumped. Whoever said love lifted you up- lied.

"I don't understand...that would imply that you are..." He began, I just nodded, closing my eyes.

"So you see why I can't, you never keep a woman longer than three nights, you said yourself I am loyal but not really your equal. I don't want to live my life jealous, wondering what or who you are doing, I couldn't stand it. So please just stop... stop pushing at me. If you want me to leave, I'll leave." I felt utterly defeated, something dark and cold constricted around my heart, each second that passed it got tighter.

Eric was still kneeling but now he was leaning more back. I couldn't look him straight in the eye, it was my turn to stare at the super interesting bit of carpet. He just sat back saying nothing. I started to feel uncomfortable; I felt the need to say something, anything to break to silence. I had just confessed I loved someone in a roundabout way and it scared the living daylights out of me.

"Did you sleep in the ground?" I finally said wiping my tears. I could almost hear the elevator music at the lameness of that question.

"Yes, I didn't want to come home in the throes of bloodlust, I was still very angry as dawn approached. I thought it would be safer for you if I went to ground. I don't know why you bring these _emotions_ out in me," when he said emotions, it was like a dirty word had passed his lips.

There he went again, showing me how caring he was, how good to me he was. Staying in the ground so he wouldn't hurt me, scare me. I was plenty scared now, most of all I was scared what I would say next. I prayed my resolve wouldn't weaken.

"Oh, I see. I take it you won," I continued as if there wasn't a giant pink elephant in the room.

"Yes, of course. I am a skilled fighter, he was no real match. I couldn't let him take you, you are mine. Centuries of control slipped through my fingers, the bloodlust totally consume me. The thought, that he wanted to take you from me and I would never see you again, drove me to the point of insanity. I don't care about others. I am a Vampire." The last part of the statement he hit his chest as he snarled.

Now we where back to Ellie, the giant pink elephant; I might as well name her, looked like she was here to stay. We had once again come full circle-_Great, Just great._ I crossed my arms to comfort myself, not really cold but more like I felt vulnerable.

"I should just leave..." I forced the few words past the lump in my throat, I turned to leave.

"**No**," He roared. Causing me to jump again, freezing me to the spot; I held my hand to my chest to steady my heart rate. "No" he said more quietly. "Tell me, what you want from me, give me a chance to curry your favour."

"I...I don't know if I can trust you with my heart, it's the only thing I have left that is truly mine. Everything else has been taken from me at some point, returned broken or not at all. I don't have it in me to survive being broken again, I just don't," I was taking deep breaths to stop me from hyperventilating.

"How, do you know I will break you? I would never knowingly hurt you, despite myself I find I care for you. I don't understand it. First it was just sex I wanted, then I thought if I had you, I could get you out of my system and now I just want you, all of _You. _Sookie I have come to need you. I miss you when you are gone," he looked at the floor again, dejected. Fuck.

* * *

**REVIEW... RUN'S AND HIDES... OH GOD ARE THOSE PITCH FORKS...**


	17. At You're Mercy

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Seventeen, At You're Mercy**____

* * *

**A/N: **Okay mega worried about this chapter...you can't please all of the people all of the time... This might not be how everyone envisioned...

Enjoy...

* * *

I pinched the bridge of my nose, I took a deep cleansing breath, "Get up," I held my hand out for him, at first he just looked at it, reluctantly he took it. "You need a shower. I want to come first, I don't ever want to be reminded of others, you will be discreet, you will keep in mind I am a telepath, I don't want to watch other women's porn in their heads involving

** my** man, even if you are mad at me you will not use it as a way to punish me. I will continue to see Godric, I really like him. You will respect me, you will never ever, ever, treat me like a fangbanger or one of your whores, for I am neither. I will not be used for blood and sex, do you understand?"

I switched on the shower, I turned to him began unbuttoning his shirt. "Do you understand?" I asked again. When I finished opening his shirt, I slid it over his shoulders, letting drop to the floor.

"You do not wish me to be monogamous?" he asked, surprised look on his face.

"Are you even capable? I want a lot of things, world peace is one of them. You said it yourself you are Vampire, I can't expect to keep Godric in my bed, if I am not willing to make the some concession for you, it wouldn't be fair. I just don't want to know about it, EVER. I am a vindictive person, don't make me a jealous and vindictive person." I helped him out of his mud caked jeans, sand and earth cascaded down on the floor as I peeled them off.

"Does Godric get a say?" he asked, stepping out of the jeans.

"I am my own person, I don't care if one or one thousand cave men lay claim on me, I am still my own person. If he doesn't like it, then it's a pity for me; but he practically gave us his blessing, when I was in bed with him no less," I pushed him into the shower. He just stood staring at me, as the hot water run muddy and bloody rivulets down the drain.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"No," he said watching me intently from the steam filled shower.

I pulled my cami off and shimmied out of my shorts and panties, stepped into the shower. Taking the shower gel of its hook, I squeezed a good amount into my hand and lathered up. With my soapy hands I washed his chest running my hands over his magnificent chiselled pec's. With a wash cloth I gentle washed the blood and dirt off his beautiful face, when I was done I leaned forward and laid a kiss on his lips.

"I am at your mercy," I whispered into his lips, literally, figuratively and actually there was so much in that tiny statement. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"No," I gulped.

"But you are shaking,"

"I am scared, I don't like having feelings."

Eric grinned, as he pull me towards him, "I would like to say I don't bite, but it would be a lie," He added at little growl at the end, waggling his eyebrows. I giggled and the awkwardness was suddenly gone. "Turn around, lover," he commanded. A shiver ran down my spine as I complied.

He soaped up my back and ran his hands down my arms, then got down on bended knee and soaped my legs coming back up he pressed himself against me folding his arousal against my back. He soaped my front slowly, sensually reaching round.

"Have you ever given your heart before?" Eric suddenly asked pulling me out of my own thoughts and the sensual feelings.

"No, maybe... ah shit I don't know, I was close once, I think," I answered. To be honest I hadn't thought about it in a long time.

"What happened?" Eric gently urged.

"When I first started seeing him, I was very broken. He was everything I didn't expect from a man, kind, gentle, patient, caring. I kept waiting for it all to go wrong, you know for him to turn, hurt me. There was a lot of lies between us mainly from me, he didn't even know my real name or that I was a telepath...now thinking back on it maybe he had his own secrets, his mind was very opaque like a shifter, only I didn't know about any of that, then. I was seventeen and he thought I was twenty one. One afternoon he proposed, I told him I needed to go to the ladies, I grab Hadley we were on the next flight out of the state, I never looked back." I had began to shiver again, Eric turned me in his arms.

"Do you think I am a terrible person?" I asked, not daring to lift my eyes up to him, only Hadley knew the story.

"No, I do not believe that, I am glad you got on that plane, I am glad you are here now, with me," Eric replied, ever the pragmatism. "You had suffered a lot, the place you were at, didn't allow you to be cared for like that," he added insightfully.

I looked up at him, I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him heatedly, he returned my kiss. I slid my tongue along his fangs which elicited a moan. He slid his hand over my nipple twisting the nipple into a prefect peak, bending his head down he captured it in his mouth. Mmm. I rubbed myself against him reaching for his rock hard arousal. He pushed his body out of reach. "Ah ahh. No," he smiled.

"No?"

"No, I have waited a long time for this Sookie Stackhouse, I am going to take my time, I am going to savour every moment," he's eye's were intense, and I couldn't help but bite my lip and a blush crept up on my face.

He shampooed and conditioned my hair and did the same for himself stepping out of the shower he wrapped me in one of the huge fluffy white towels. He carried me through to the bedroom and gently placed me on the bed. Unwrapping me, like I was the greatest gift a man could receive, carefully gently he exposed my nude form.

"You are so so beautiful," he said as he licked nipped and kissed from my toes to my inner thigh, his large hands encircled my hips, he lifted them up slightly, "Watch me lover, watch me as I please you."

"Urgh," Eric licked the length of me, I fisted handful of sheets as he used every one of those thousand years of experience on me. Oh God, I am so screwed.

"Oooh God...Ohmigod," teetering on the edge, just a little more and I would be over completely and utterly, he slowed his pace, I bucked my hips to try to get him to speed up, "Eric please," I pleaded with him.

"Lover so inpatient," he grinned. I fisted my hands through his hair. Urgh. He increased his speed," Lover, I want you to look at me, cum for me my beautiful Sookie," Eric voice had gone all deep and gravelly. Eric bent his head as his tongue swirled my swollen nub his fingers pumper in and out of me.

"Urgh, sweet Jesus..." I called as I came undone, Eric lapping greedily at my juices. "oh God," my breathing laboured. My body jerked and twitched with little aftershocks.

"Sookie you taste so sweet. Tell me that you yield, that your mine," Eric gaze was intense, my breath caught.

"Oh God, Yes...yes I want you, pleeease. I yield, Hurry, I am yours," you might I have though, you would feel stupid or silly telling someone in the twenty first century you yield, but in that moment I would have promised just about anything, even that I could arrange world peace. I wanted him so much, months of desire, months of being good rose to the surface with a need that was so urgent I felt I'd surly die, if I didn't have him. To feel his sizeable length inside me, taking all of him, I burned for it.

"Look at me," I looked up into those deep blue pools; I could feel him at my entrance. With one slow fluid motion he pushed in. Urgh. My back arched as I adjusted to his size. Eric held me just for a few seconds then began to move, I could feel myself tight around him. He felt so freaking good, so large but so freaking good. Why had I resisted so long? Urgh.

I pulled his neck, down locking my lips with his as he moved inside me. "Oh shit Sookie, so tight, so good." I met him thrust for thrust. Stroke for stroke. He began to pound harder and harder. I chewed and nibbled his neck urging him on.

I was making, lots of noise; moaning as I got lost in his rhythm of his pounding hips. Suddenly I heard loud banging on the door, "SOOKIE, YOU OKAY?" shouted Hadley, just as Eric pulled out and slammed back in.

"Urgh, Yes, Yes...YEEeeS!" I yelled and hissed. This was followed by a fit of giggles from behind the door. I looked at Eric who was grinning from ear to ear. Eric continued his relentless assault on my senses. I was so close, "bite me, I want you...too," I panted breathlessly. Eric lick along the line of my neck, then blew, I could feel the skin tighten over my neck. White light suddenly burst behind my eyes and I was flying through a landscape of pure pleasure. As I sank back down into my body he bit down on my neck, sending me flying again. Screaming and flying.

"OH Errricc...yESSS," I screamed. As he finished, with a guttural grunt and he spoke in some ancient language, he collapsed on top of me, having spilled his seed deep inside me.

He rolled on to his side, leaning on his elbow. "Sookie you are incredible, I am never letting anyone take you, your Mine."

I looked over at him and laughed, "will the real Viking please stand up?" I laughed.

He cocked an eyebrow. I already knew I wanted him again, "That wasn't bad, sheriff," I smiled, unable keep the humour of my face. Yeah I knew I was goading him, but people usually did their best work when they had something to prove.

"Wasn't bad. Wasn't bad," Eric roared fangs bared. It would scare most people but it excited me.

"Oh don't be like that, surely that wasn't your best effort, if it was I think our relationship is all ready in real trouble," I grinned like a loon.

"Fuck, woman," he growled.

"A fuck would be _nice_," I glared at him, challenging him, surly any minute now I'd be in a world of trouble. I was right. A whole world of glorious, down right dirty, sexy, trouble. When Eric took me for the fourth time I had to beg him to be gentle so spent I was.

We lay just looking at each other, "Ah Blah, blumb, blumb, blah," I said with practically no energy to even look at him.

"What was that?" He smiled searching my eyes.

"That was me trying to speak, but I seem to temporarily lost that ability. Damn Eric, I like a man who takes pride in his work but damn."

Eric chuckled, "Remind me never to turn you, if this is you in human form. Well, I don't know if I could handle the Vampire you would become."

"Oh I'd think you'd manage, your Eric freaking Northman, Vampire Viking sex god," I'd smiled.

"Not for long, if Pam has anything to do with it, I think she has a stake with my name on it," he half laughed.

"Why?" I couldn't think, did she not like me? what? Hello, sex addled brain here. Help a gal out here, buy me a clue.

"Oh because the bar closes in less than forty minutes, it's a Saturday night. I don't think the excuse we were sick will fly," Eric smirked.

"NO, it's not that late, is it?..." then I started to laugh, I got a wicked glint in my eye, "We could tell her, time fly's when you are having fun," I smirked.

"Your evil," he grinned a grin the devil himself would be proud off.

"No, just honest," I reached out and drew a circle round his nipple.

"Do you love me?" he asked catching me off guard.

"I never been I love, you make me feel things I've never let myself feel, I hated you for it, I hated myself for feeling it. I think it's something like love," I bit my lip suddenly feeling exposed even though Eric had just made love to every square inch of me.

"Yes, something like love," Eric said. This caused me to lift my head up and look at him, turning slightly. I didn't know if I dare to ask but I had to know, I just had to know.

"Yo...you feel like that too?" feeling all too, junior high asking.

"Yes, I think I do," he said gently brushing my hair out of my face. "I think about these past few months, I know they have been some of my happiest ever, in my long life," he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

He simply nodded, my stomach chose that moment to complain. "Lover, I have been well fed and I have neglected you."

"Not at all, but I could defiantly use a drink, maybe some food too." Eric got up and handed me a robe, "come, I'll cook for you," he said.

"You, cook?" I asked, you could have blown me over with a feather.

"I do," he looked smug.

I laughed, "Well aren't you full of surprises, can't be any worse than mine," I smiled, as I took a seat on one of the bar stools, I winced slightly sitting down. Let's just say I'd been well loved, it was a nice feeling. Eric looked at me, I just winked.

I watched him fascinated by everything he was doing, he moved so gracefully around the kitchen. God he's gorgeous, I thought as I sipped on a bottle of water. Eric made me a world class omelette. He sat down beside me while I ate. Half way through my delicious meal, Hadley and Pam spilled through the door.

"Oh my God Sookie, you look like you've been ridden hard and put away wet," was Pam's first comment. Causing me to choke, a bit of food going down the wrong tube.

"Wa-ter," I crooked out. Eric handing me the water; he wiped my tear filled eyes popping a few in his mouth as I cleared my throat.

"What, you guys a couple now?" Hadley asked, just to be annoying. I blushed like a freaking little girl.

"Yes, we have come to an arrangement," Eric replied, stroking the side of my face.

"Oh Mr Romance, you make it sound like a business deal," Pam interjected.

"I can be romantic," Eric shot back looking offend.

"Sure you can Eric. it's right, then left a little of where I left my feelings," Pam grabbed Hadley's arm, "Come on Hadley, let's play scary Vampire and damsel in distress, I'll even let you play Vampire," she said leading Hadley out of the kitchen, she winked at me, wicked bitch. I wonder if Eric knew that Pam had just played him for me.

"I can be romantic," Eric repeated, yeah well and truly played. I wonder what romantic gesture Eric would come up with. Mmm. Got to love that Pam. Although she was still owed pay back for punking me. I was just making her feel safe, then I'd strike.

"I know, you made me dinner," I smiled, patting him on the hand. Eric grunted looking thoughtful-

Hehe go Pam.

___

* * *

_

REVIEW...PLEASE A LITTLE STRESSED...HOW WAS IT FOR YOU?


	18. Fluffy Shame

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Eighteen, Fluffy Shame**

* * *

**A/N: **You really are the bestest readers ever... thank you, wasn't sure how the last chappie was going to go over, so your fab comments really meant a lot to me... I just love writing these awesome girl's, so good to channel my inner bad girl...LOL

Enjoy...

* * *

I slept a sleep of; the dead, like a baby and anything else that sleeps really good. When I woke up, I slid my hand over my naked form pausing over my red nipples still a little sensitive from Eric's attentions last night. Sliding my hand lower I paused over my curls, oh yeah I had been ridden **hard **and put way perfectly sore. I smiled all to myself, Eric Northman was _my man_. I thought about Godric, then had one of those horrible _oh no_, moments.

Eric, wouldn't expect to join me and Godric? I mean I thought they looked hot together, but I don't know if I could take it, watching my two lovers making out together with me in the bed too, doing what? twiddling my thumbs till they were done? Oh God what if they wanted to other stuff too. Surly Eric would understand I wanted to date them separately. I wasn't really sure about the whole fangbanger thing either. Lately Eric hadn't seemed that interested in the vermin. Out of sight out of mind, if I wanted to still date Godric all to myself couldn't see how I could deny Eric what really was the same thing, surly it was better some faceless Fangbangers than just one other woman.

Aw shit why, in the cold light of day does things look different. What if things were weird? What if he started all that possessive crap? My mind was reeling, _stupid, stupid, stupid_ I berated myself. How dumb was I? Didn't I ever learn, I should really put a stop to this before it got out of hand.

"Sookie, can I come in?" I heard Hadley ask.

"Sure, it's open," I blew out a whole load of air I had sucked in, running my hand through my messy hair. I propped myself up.

"Aw fuck Sookie, you are doing it!"

"Doing what?" I snapped.

"Being a dick, it's written all over your face. Eric is nuts about you and your looking for ways to fuck it up, by being a stupid cow,"

"Could you be any more tactful? I mean with all that tact I could miss the point that you are making," I replied sarcastically

"Well, you gonna lie to me and tell me that was not what you were doing? huh?" Hadley raised her eyebrows looking at me real seriously. "Well? you always do this," she added.

"I do not," I huffed.

"So you are not denying it then; that you are trying to come up with reasons to dump Eric's ass before you've even given him a chance?"

I grimaced I had to just faced it, isn't that exactly what I had been doing? I looked at Hadley and her little determined little face, I swallowed. "Aw, you got me, but I am shit scared. I haven't let anyone in this close in a long time. It didn't work out so good in Beverly Hills. Hadley I don't know..."

"Shh, you deserve to be happy, just enjoy it Sookie," she soothed.

"Maybe that's my problem, I don't know how without waiting for the big bad. Give me something I can shot, I am your girl, but this just fries my brain," I let myself be hugged by her.

"Well about time you learn. Honey this room stinks, you stink of hot monkey sex. Get your ass in the shower so you can open your presents Bobby dropped off from mister Romance." Hadley was up out of the bed and out the door, before I could even question her.

"I got presents," I said to my empty room, I practically ran for the bathroom, taking care of my humans needs I washed of the sins of last night off under a hot shower. I left my hair to dry naturally, putting on a little white sundress Hadley had picked up recently. I changed the sheets, on the bed.

"In the sitting room," Hadley shouted.

A stack of presents where on the coffee table I looked at Hadley who was grinning, "You know what it is?"

"YES," she vibrated with excitement "Don't read my mind, open this first" she handed me what looked like a two jewellery boxes. Gingerly I opened one of the white boxes with a red ribbon, then I noticed all the boxes where white some with blue ribbons some with red.

"You sure it's all for me?" I asked,

She nodded, "that's what that douche Burnham said."

I lifted the lid on the box and peered in to what I thought was a bracelet of red rubies, then I noticed a little blank tag and hook. WTF a collar, a necklace? That looks like a collar/ chocker. I opened the next one it was the same but in blue. Was this Eric's idea of a joke? I opened another box this one had a red leach and the same size box one in blue. I know me and Hadley were meant to be Eric's pets but these where a bit extreme, beautifully made but what was he thinking?

The next box I opened was the biggest size. Inside was a huge red velvet cushion complete with red tassels on the corners, it looked really comfy. But I could feel my anger rising, I ripped the lid of the last box only to find the same luxurious cushion in blue. Is this how he seen me? Something he could put on a jewel encrusted leach? Something he could have sitting at his feet? is this on account of the Princess's Leia comment? Was it all an elaborate joke? A bad taste joke?

"So what do you think?" Hadley said brightly, she always had been one for dressing up but surely she would draw the line at sitting on a big cushion with a fucking leach! No she was sat on the couch with some dumb ass grin on her face. That helped to light my already glowing fuse.

"What do I think? What do I think?" I yelled till there was only a shrill at the end. "I think Eric Northman is a rat bastard, you better be praying for him this is some sort of twisted Pam joke. Because when I get my hands on him I am gonna rip his fucking head off," I had risen of the couch and my eye's blazed with anger.

"It will be a sorry day in hell, when I think something like this is a good gift to have. What an asshole!" I shouted.

"Oh a rat bastard and an asshole, you could have just said you didn't like your gift," said a deep voice from the door way.

I spun round to face the door, picking up one of the cushions throwing it at him, "if you think I would ever like something like this you've got another thing coming." I banged my head with my hand, "Urgh, I don't know how I could have been so stupid," I sneered.

"Did you honestly believe I would like a collar with a fucking leach? Or some dumb ass cushion?"

Hadley was beside herself with laughter, she could barley breathe she had fallen off the couch on to the floor. Eric just stood by the door with his face a blank mask his hands behind his back.

"Sookie my dear what's wrong?" Pam asked entering next. I had my hands on my hips I was shaking with anger.

"It appears my human didn't like her gift, she was especially offended at the collar and leach," Eric replied for me his voice monotone and cold. His human? Oh that little fucker, keep it up asshole, I've got a stake with your name on it.

This statement sent Hadley off into more laughter. "Why ever not? I thought they were most tasteful maybe a little ostentatious but still tasteful," Pam asked.

"Bet you thought the cushions were classy too huh?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, yes actually. Really pretty, perfect," Pam replied.

Hadley was fighting for breath, she was hysterical by this point. "Pam if that's your opinion then you can have them,_ Enjoy_" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

"My Master gives you a generous gift, I think you are being most ungrateful," Pam snapped, her fangs popping down.

"Ungrateful," I shrilled. "Why You Du..."

"STOP," yelled Hadley, wipping tears, "Oh my God...Oh My God...Erm," she sounded breathless as she cleared her throat, she was flapping her hand over her face, Eric began to turn in the door to walk away. "Stop Eric. She hasn't seen it all," Hadley snorted out, taking huge lung full of air.

"You think this is funny?"I turned to her "I don't think I want to see more," I said utterly defeated my eyes filling with tears. Feeling hurt at everyone's reactions, most of all Hadley's as for Eric I was thinking how fast can I move outta here.

"Oh you'll want to see this," Hadley said, getting herself under control. She stood up and went out the living room door into the study we sometimes used, came back carrying a basket. She carefully opened the basket lifting out a tiny ball of white fluff, then another.

"Oh my God, kitten's..." Then like an idiot I said, "...the stuff is all for the kittens," taking them from Hadley, they had huge blue eyes. Tina, my only other cat had been a rescue cat, but these two looked pedigree. They made the tiniest mewing in sounds, they had little pink tongues and noses. Oh God he had remembered my not so little Emo breakdown at Russell's and got me kittens. Fuck, I am a bitch.

"What else did you think the collars and leashes were for?...Oh, oh.. that's funny," Pam said as the penny drop, she had a shit eating grin on her face. Could I feel any more stupid?

My face must have been ten shades of red. "They are sooo cute, oh God, I am so embarrassed. Eric I owe you a big, big apology I am sooo sorry," I couldn't feel any more dumb if I tried.

Eric's face broke into a big grin, "You really thought the collar and leaches and the big cushion were for your use."

I closed my eyes and looked really sheepish nodded my head slowly, He roared with laughter. "Then I count myself lucky you didn't shot me or attempt to stake me, I couldn't understand what I had done wrong, it all makes sense now, Lover." He continued to chuckle, I couldn't stop myself from laughing too, feeling every inch the idiot I was.

He came up and put his arms around me, pulling me back into his lap. "Thank you, I love them. I am so sorry I sounded so ungrateful, I am an idiot."

"I am so sorry Sookie, I tried to tell you sooner but, it was just so funny and the madder you got the funnier it was, the harder it became to speak for laughing," Hadley said taking a seat next to me, clearing her throat from said laughing.

"It's okay, I'd probably laughed my ass off too," I conceded.

I handed her one of the kittens, you only hand pets if you had a home. I guess if I was the owner of two kittens I had a home. "Oh they are so cute, what are you going to name them?" Hadley asked.

"Betsy two and Betsy three," I deadpanned. I could feel Eric chuckling at my back.

"I forbid you, you can't call them that," Hadley screeched at me.

"Actually are they both girls?" I asked turning to Eric.

"Believe so, it's what I asked for from the breeder," Eric answered.

"Hate to break up the party but we need to _**All **_need enthral the vermin tonight," Pam said in the bored tone.

"Yeah, you part timers!" Hadley scoffed.

"I had to nurse Eric, he was very sick; all night in the ground gave him a dreadful cold, you know what it is like, man flu," I shrugged. Hadley rolled her eyes as she took the little kitten out of my hands, "I'll put these little guy's out in the back porch I set up all their food and stuff there," Hadley said.

"I've put your dress out on the bed, smells delectable in there. _Mmm." _Pam licked her lips.

* * *

REVIEW... WHAT'S SOOKIE LIKE...I ASK YA?


	19. Mine,Mine & Mine

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Nineteen, Mine, Mine & Mine**

* * *

**A/N: **A few of you have asked why, Sookie doesn't want Eric to be monogamous. She does want him to be, she say's she 'wants a lot of things world peace being one of them'. She believes she is being realistic and also in her own mind she see this is a fair solution to keeping Godric. Remember her world view is only her perspective, which like yours is born out of your experiences. Everything I write in this story about Sookie has a reason, as I explore her character based on her experiences all which have not been revealed yet.

So bare with me... as more of the girls past will start to surface, and we will gain a deeper insight into how she tick's.

_THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN, FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEW'S STORY ADD'S, ALERTS, AUTH ALERTS._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

I took Eric by the hand, led him into my room as soon as the door was closed, I leaned my forehead to his chest. "Lover? I do not understand these feelings I am experiencing from you."

"Embarrassment , shame, guilt...take your pick. You did a totally nice thing and I ruined it by thinking ill of you, urgh I am so stupid sometimes," I berated myself.

"Stop, all useless emotions. Don't waste your time with them. I want you so much right now, if I didn't think it would incur the wrath of Pam I would spread you out on this bed and fuck those useless emotions right out of you," his voice was like silk over my skin, raising goose flesh in its wake, my nipple's stiffened, my core clenched, my breath caught. _So fucked._ Slowly I raise my eyes to look at him, so perfect, so beautiful. Without taking my eyes of his, I got up on my tip toes and kissed him. Eric deepened the kiss, I moaned into his mouth.

We were rudely interrupted by the kissing Gestapo; namely Pam and Hadley shouting to hurry up. "Later," I breathed, "later," Eric repeated.

Laying on the bed was a beautiful midnight blue dress made entirely of heavy lace it was long sleeved with a boater neck line, the back scooped low where extra material gathered, it hit me mid thigh making my legs look long. I went over to my drawers, pulling out a midnight blue boy shorts and two little daisy's for my nipples. Stripping off I allowed Eric to watch me. I stuck the daisys over my nipple's shimmied into the boy shorts. I slipped the midnight blue dressed on over my head and smoothed it down to where it stop at mid thigh. Adjusted my breasts, as always the dress fitted perfectly.

"Catch," Eric said from over at my dresser, I hadn't seen him move. Sneaky Vamp. Without thinking just reacting I caught the bottle Eric had thrown at me. "Will you wear it for me?" he asked.

I looked down at the bottle in my hand, _Obsession._ I smiled a coy smile, "Were would my Master like it?" I asked sexily.

Eric's fangs run out, "Behind the ears... between your breast's... behind your knees," I obliged by taking my time loving him watching me. Loving that watching me excited him.

"Anywhere else?"

"Ankles, the ankles," His voice had gone rough with need, I loved I could do that to him. I added the perfume there, then stepped into red patent fuck me pump's, Eric helped me tie the ankle strap's- we were so screwed. My pussy throbbed so bad for him. Finally Eric placed the red jewelled 'E' I had been given a couple of nights ago around my neck. "Mine," he whispered behind my ear. My ear that seemed to have direct line to my hoochie. So screwed. Urgh.

I knew Hadley would do my makeup at the club. I looked at myself in the mirror before placing Betsy in a clutch bag. When we got to the kitchen Hadley was in the same dress but in red with midnight blue patent heel's her blue 'E' catching the light.

We arrived at the club just as food had arrived, both Hadley and I tucked in I realised I was starving like a hostage, I'd not eaten since last night's omelette, that caused me to smiled- yeah I am so screwed. Hadley did our make up, she kissed me on the cheek. "I love you, it just occurred to me I'd not told you in a long time," she suddenly said. Well, hell if I didn't fill up. I did the wonderful girly gesture of looking to the sky and flapping my hand over my eyes, so the tears wouldn't spill. Some quick give me a gun, let me shoot something.

When I was sure I was in control, "Sweetie, what brought that on?" I asked.

"Just seeing you happy. I could never repay all the things you've done for me. There's a glow about you tonight and it pleases me." She smiled happily.

"Hell, girl! are you tryin to make me cry?" I said punching her on the arm lightly, in mock gesture.

"Of all the people in this world, Sookie; you deserve to be happy. You are a good person. You deserve this," Hadley hugged me.

"Thanks," I guess I needed to hear that, to hear someone believe in me and it was okay for me to be happy.

We headed out into the bar. I don't know what it is about Sunday's but the crowd is always more relaxed, laid back even. I liked Sundays for that reason. As Hadley and I weaved through the crowd we raised thirst and dry throats, Pam had complained that both Eric's absents and mine last night profits were down. So we were just doing our bit. I caught sight of Sonic and waved, he waved back much to the disgust of Thalia. Yeah she was a Vampires vampire, sonic clearly behaved too human for her liking.

Eric was sitting on his throne playing with his phone. When we approached, he looked up and smiled unfortunately a fangbanger in front of us thought it was her he was smiling at. She went to climb up the stage to him.

Both Hadley and I cleared our throats, the girl spun round and glared at us. Eric was loving it, you could tell by his amused smug expression. Both of us glared back at her folding our arm's together in unison. It looked practiced but I swear it wasn't.

"_MINE,_" I said. She turned to look at Eric and reached out her hand for him.

"Touch him we'll break you," I snarled. Eric's eyes blazed with lust. Yes, I was clearly flicking his bic.

The girl did one of those little snorts, like 'as if you could do anything to me'. I was overcome with anger, that this bit of filth was going to touch _**my**_ man. My man, yes I like that. I grab Hadley's hand going into girls mind I took her fear and upped it. She began shaking, her hands flew up to her hair, she ran passed us screaming.

"We, can't leave you alone for a second, you naughty Vampire," Hadley giggled. Eric's fangs were down, he stared at me. The looked was so heated, I was scared my clothes would catch fire. Eric extended his finger and beckoned us forward.

Sitting in his lap, I could feel his cool hand on my back drawing circle's on my back. Mmm. After few minutes I realised I had a job to do, _doh!_ I began to scan the crowd. Ginger delivered drinks to us, she had a particularly nasty bite on her neck. I would ask her about it later, I hoped she was not having problems. Ginger was dumber than a box of hair but she didn't deserve to be mistreated. We sat and chatted for a while. Then I sensed someone from the fellowship, they were looking for me and Hadley. They were to take a photo of us. I took hold of Hadley's hand sending the information to her. Seconds later Pam blurred up next to Hadley, she must have sensed her fear. That was Hadley's nightmare to be taken (again), I tried to send her comfort.

"Fellowship," I whispered loud enough for all Vamps close enough to pick up. Their heads popped up up like merrkats.

I pointed out the man and woman to Pam, she instructed Thalia to watch Hadley as she was about to start at the gift shop. I sat on Eric's lap, sitting right across it. I could feel Eric vibrating with rage. "Eric, listen to me," I pulled his mouth down to mine and kissed him.

"Eric, I am safe. We need as much information as possible from them, they need to return back to who sent them. Glamour them into believing we weren't here," I soothed.

Eric growled, Pam returned rosy cheeked, a glint in her eyes. I hoped it wasn't too late. "Master," I rose off Eric, he took me to his booth were Sonic and a human man were sitting. Both rose and nodded. The human looked positively scared.

"Sookie, stay here," he commanded in serious vamp mode. He and Pam left to go to the office. Yep I hoped it was defiantly not too late.

"Hey this is my friend Womball, this is Sookie Stackhouse, shero and fellow crime fighter," Sonic introduced me to his friend.

"I see myself as more of a super villain," then I started laughing. I tried to calm myself but it took a good minute before I managed. I pulled out my iphone, I couldn't speak for laughing. The guys just exchanged funny look's like I'd lost the plot.

"Aww, sorry, I just got two fluffy white kitten's today," I showed them a photo of a big ball of white fluff with two sets of bright blue eyes peering out.

They both laughed getting the joke, "Very Dr Evil," Womball chuckled.

"So you guy's travelled together?" I asked.

"No, we've been friends since pre school," replied Sonic.

"Really? Wow, so you knew Sonic before he became a vampire?" I continued the conversation, I had never had the chance before to speak to someone who made the change so recently and still had living friends that knew them before.

"Naw, he's always been a Vamp. Slept all day, up all night" he joked. "Now he's just got the kit to match."

"So, what made you decide to become one of the undead?" I asked directed at Sonic.

"Womballs right, I was a practically Vamp already, up all night and slept during the day's. I graduated top of my class at MIT. My mistress had said that if I did well in my end of year exams and when I graduated she would turn me. When I was ready, she did. My skills add to her retinue. I give her a modern perspective and have helped her assimilate into the technological age. I get to live forever and no more hassle from my mom that I should get some sun," He grinned. Oh the sun comment too cute.

"Wow, what your mom say, how did she take it?" I didn't realise but I must have screwed up my face into a grimace.

"You're kidding right? My mom loves Eleanor like a daughter, she thinks the sun shines out of her ass- which it does, moon and the stars too," He grinned. "There ain't anyone gonna top her at the lady luncheons, nobody has a Vampire as a son, she's like luncheon royalty."

I laughed, "so what about you?" I asked Womball.

"What about me? Oh... no chance seeing me as one of the un dead, I faint at the sight of blood, I can barely sit at a table with a bottle of true blood without feeling woozy," He laughed.

"So still friends, huh?"

"Till the day I die," Womball smiled. Womball was all smiles. But there was a real sadness to that. Now me & Had wouldn't have that, we would just each other forever, something to ponder for later.

"Why don't you show Sookie, why I called your scared ass down here," Sonic smiled.

He pulled out a drawing pad flicked a few pages and passed it over to me. The pictures were awesome, it looked like some pages out of a bat man comic or something.

"You did these?" I asked flicking through the pages.

"Yeah," he answered reluctantly, almost embarrassed. He should be proud he had real talent.

"They are so cool, is this what you wanted the pictures you took for?" I directed at Sonic, recognising some of the poses in the pictures.

"Yeah, Womball is an illustrator for graphic novels. I thought it could be turned into so many different things, be good for profit's."

"Ah spoken like a true Vampire, mommy Vampire would be so proud," I smirked at him. "and this..." I pointed to one of the pages, "Double trouble, that what you would call, whatever this is,"

"It's just an idea, but from what Sonic has told me and mistress Pam, well if the name fit's..." he laughed. I swatted him on the arm.

"So tell me, what your vision for this is," I was excited, this was such a cool idea and the drawings were awesome.

Sonic took over, "World domination your sexyness, mawhaha... You could use the drawings on your website, then go on to produce a comic, you know two sexy human chic's fighting crime, injustice, but we could work in the super villain angle too, all set in vamp land as you serve your master. We could have spin off's like merchandise which can only be bought here at Fangtasia, tee shirts, panties anything really that you could put the double trouble twins on. Create a brand for you and Hadley." He paused.

"The brand would promote the club which would promote the comic which would push the merchandise which would get people onto the website and back again to the club," Womball added.

We discussed ideas, Womball said he could even work in the two kitten's, good for a pussy joke is what he actually said. He loved I had a gun and called it Betsy, he'd work that in too. "I like how you two think, very Martha Stewart, but hopefully without the jail time," I winked. "Have you shown Eric?" I asked.

"Just between you me and the garden fence; him, big Vampire. Me, little Vampire. Big Vampire scare little Vampire." I laid my hand on his mock comforting, I threw my head back laughing, he was just so funny. It was so hard not to like Sonic, he had a charm all his own. You could see what his maker had seen in him. He was sweet. A wave of jealousy washed over me, I looked up to see Eric staring at us. It was so weird I could have sworn the jealousy came from Eric. I smiled at him, giving him a little wave. His face softened. Instantly he was at the table.

"You have taken enough of my Lovers time," Eric said with menace, lifting me out of the seat. "Eric that was very rude," I abashed him as he led me away.

"I am going to show you rude later, that I promise," he growled in my ear. How did Eric do that to me? Dry to soaking panties in zero point six seconds. My arousal must have been evident as a male Vamp inhaled deeply his fangs slid out, only to be met by Eric giving him the death stare.

Eric lead me to the dance floor with one arm loosely round my waist he circled me, never taking his eyes of me, as my head didn't spin three hundred and sixty degrees I turn my head one way then I had change direction so I could keep eye contact with him, as sultry Latin beats played. For a man who is so tall he was incredibly graceful and agile on the dance floor. I was struck by how perfect our bodies fitted together. When the song ended he led me to his throne sitting me in his lap. I wondered if this is what it felt like to be glamoured. Happy.

"I did not enjoy you touching our Mr Smith," He said sourly.

"Eric, it's you I want," I leaned in further so I could whisper, "It's you who get's my panties soaking and in case I ever get lost or forget; I've got this handy little 'E' round my neck to remind me who I belong to, see." I smiled, I may have giggled too as I lifted the jewelled 'E' to show him.

"Do you belong to me Sookie, are you mine?" Eric asked nipping at my jaw.

"Yes," I bit my lip, "I am yours," in touch with my inner cave woman, who me?

The club wound down for the night, my excitement rose. And why not I had a promise of rudeness from Eric and I got to see my nameless kittens. Naming them I'd make like Scarlett O'Hara and think about that tomorrow. _May be Scarlet? Naw._

A very frightened Womball showed Eric, 'the double trouble twins' drawings he had done. Eric really liked the idea of course Eric wanted to also star in it. Hadley loved it, she was like a little girl who got to star...well, in her own cartoon. So can just imagine, what she was like.

* * *

**REVIEW... MAKE MY DAY...I DO A HAPPY DANCE FOR EACH ONE... lol**


	20. Missed You

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Twenty, Missed You.**

* * *

**A/N: **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT, AND FAB REVIEWS... I hEaRt Them.

Enjoy...

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur of amazing sex, a heap of assignments for Nan and cuddling with my two little monsters. Who were just the cutest, most adorable little things ever and so cheeky. Miss Fang thought she was top of the shop, which was so funny as Eric all Alpha constantly got dissed, she would stick nose in the air and parade by him like he was not even good enough to look at, it was too funny. Miss Midnight we called Princess Midnight after just two days, because she was a princess, she had a thing for Eric could often be found rolling around in Eric's discarded clothes having a whale of a time. When we came home she would make beeline for Eric. I mean she had the HOTS for him, she really got her panties in a wad over him. So cute, Pam said it was almost worth tolerating the smell for. Secretly I though she like them.

I gotten up early today and I was just jumping with excitement, Godric was coming tonight. I had gone to the Spa with Hadley and had a Mani Pedi , had a massage. I had even been out in the sun as Godric loved the smell of sunlight. He had taken the news of me and Eric really well and was happy for us. So I was getting my cake and I got to eat it too; that's what it felt like.

I was dressed and ready to go and pacing the floor. I had on a red dress, it had a square neck line fitted bodice and flared in a full skirt I had red wedge sandals on. I had picked the dress as I could wear my gun with it on my thigh. Hadley and Pam had been warned that any outfits that they had picked for the Queens visit better allow me to wear my gun. So far the Queen had not given any indication of when she might be coming.

"Honey, you are going to wear out the carpet. Take a seat, I'll pour you a glass of iced tea make us a sandwich, kay?" Hadley quirked her eye brow at me, hands on her hips.

"Aww, I don't know why I am so nervous, this is the first time I am seeing Godric since Dallas and sleeping with Eric, but we Email every night and I speak to him all the time. I just wonder if I've bitten off more than I can chew." Babbling like a brook, who me?

"How so?" Hadley asked.

"Things are going great with Eric and maybe I am just being greedy keeping Godric too, I just like him so much, I just wanna lick his mind, he gets me," I sat on one of the kitchen bar stools rolling the glass of iced tea between my hands.

"So what? If others don't think it's normal. I love watching Pam with someone else I didn't think I would but I hands up love it. Don't pick at something before you even know if it's going to work. Just go with the flow," Hadley read between the lines real good.

"Eric's not invited to my bed when Godric is there. I guess I just feel bad that it's Eric's house and I'll be fucking someone else in what is technically his bed. If Eric has been with anyone else I don't know about it. I guess I feel like I am rubbing this in his face,"

"Pam say's the thought of you fucking his maker would be like Eric's second ultimate fantasy," Hadley laughed.

"What would be his first?" I asked almost automatically.

"Watching and getting to join in, you fucking his maker," She grinned.

"Oh" not much more I could say about that, then I remembered how Eric had been the first time I had slept with Godric. Smelling me all the time, rubbing himself against me. I sat and ate my sandwich in peace, feeling a bit better. I headed for the living room. I sat and played with Miss Fang and Princess Midnight trailing a little mouse on the end of a bit of string. There was something so relaxing about watching them run around mad like they didn't have a care in the world, which of course that's exactly what they had; not a care in the world. They still weren't big enough for their collars, they kept slipping off, but soon they would be posh kitties.

Eric appeared next to me, "Shit, Jesus Eric, don't do that." He chuckled. Sneaky Vamp.

"Lover, you look delicious, alas it is not for me," Eric said his face unreadable. Hadley excused herself saying she was going to check on Pam, from her thoughts she was getting the hell out of dodge. From her face she didn't envy me. _Bitch_.

"Eric, if you are not okay with this. Now would be the time to say," I looked him in the eye.

"And what would you do?" He asked candidly.

"I don't know, are you saying you are not okay with this?" I looked up at him trying to get a read, but his face was locked down tighter than Fort Knox.

"No, I am not saying that," Eric replied.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "So what are you saying?" I asked. Wondering what he was thinking, wishing right now I could read his thoughts. Oh the irony.

"I am jealous, ignore me lover," he said his face still unreadable.

"Of Godric? If you are not okay with this just say," I said my tone betraying the annoyed feelings I felt.

"No, of you. I am jealous of you," he finally said, sighing such un vamp thing to do. That bad, huh?

"Me?" I was shocked I couldn't work out why he would be jealous of me. My confusion and must have shown all over my face.

"It is my issues to deal with as they say," he bowed his head, not meeting my eyes.

"Ah huh, you don't get off the hook that easy _buddy_. Explain it to me," I said defiantly.

Eric looked at me, "Buddy, Buddy?" I shot Eric a look, telling him to get over himself.

"He and I have shared a bond for over a thousand years, in all that time he has never taken another child. He has never cared for anyone else, but me in all that time. I believe if you belonged to any other Vampire, Godric would have simply taken you and maybe even turned you by now. He is infatuated with you, a lot of the new Vampires here, is Godrics doing, to help me to protect you."

"Okay, that's a lot to take in," I would need time to mull this over.

"I am pleased that you please my maker, I am pleased that you make him happy as you make me. I feared for my maker before he met you, over the last century he seemed less and less interested in living. But I can't help but feel jealous at my maker's feelings for you and that I am excluded from your relationship with him."

"Oh, I don't know what to say...I don't mean to make you feel excluded. But I am not sure I can... urgh, I feel really bad like I've come between you and Godric, that's sooo not what I want," I felt really distraught. Damn feelings.

Eric scooped me up, "My apologies, lover it was not my intention to make you feel bad, as I said it is my issues. You have been forthright and honest with me. Godric has made his intentions with you, very clear. I am the one with issue." Then he smirked, "as Pam's Dear Abby says, I will build a bridge and get over it."

A few tears had spilt down my face, Eric kissed them away. I crawled further into his lap, I began to kissing him seeking comfort there, we were interrupted by a hiss. Miss Fang, the size of her; had arched her back and was currently hissing at Eric's huge feet, looking like any minute she would attack. While Princess Midnight was in ecstasy rubbing herself against the bottom of his other ankle, not tall enough to reach anywhere else, she was even making little noises that she was in heaven.

"Lover, I fear I have bought you pets that clearly have addled minds," He said looking down at his feet. I began laughing. "Eric, they are perfect, crazy but perfect. I love their little personalities they are so funny," I smiled.

"Come, I'll drive you to the airport to greet Godric. I believe he is taking you to dinner." Eric smiled but it never reached his eyes.

I took a deep breath and collected my purse, Eric helped me into my wrap. We drove in silence to the airport Eric tracing small circle on my hand, the gesture so soothing. The silence wasn't awkward, it was peaceful.

When we arrived at the airport the plane had just touched down, a limo was already waiting. Eric leaned against the car and I stood beside him to wait. If he was going to be cool so was I. But all that went out the window the minute I seen Godric step on to the first step. I just ran, in a blur he was at the bottom of the steps when I reached him, launched myself at him. He swung me round. I wrapped my legs round him kissing him like he was oxygen and I was gasping for breath. It was in that moment that I realised how much I missed psychical contact with him.

That in itself was just crazy as I had just spent one night with him and since, we had been little more than armours penpals, in the last two months. I heard chuckling behind us, only to see Eric approaching us. He bowed deeply to Godric wrapping his huge arms round both of us, giving us a squeeze.

"Master, you are well?" Eric asked, smiling at Godric. There was always a look of awe in his face when he looked at Godric.

"How could I not be? With a greeting like that; the sun herself and my beautiful child," smiled Godric.

We walk over to the limo that Godric had ordered, my arm wrapped round Eric's waist, Godric round the other side of Eric had his arm wrap round his child's waist, so our arms and hands were touching where they met in the small of Eric's back. It felt so nice-the three of us.

"I am required at the club, I trust you will have a pleasant evening with Sookie," Eric said rather formally, as we stopped just outside the limo the driver stood holding the door open.

"What ails you, my child?"Godric asked.

"I am jealous master," Eric answered truthfully not meeting Godrics eyes, his head bowed.

"Sookie, remind me does the sun shine everyone equally or more for others?" Godric asked.

"That would be equally, sir" I answered.

"Eric, tell me does the moon shine more for others or equally for all?"

"Equally Master," Eric answered.

"Eric, are you jealous that the moon shines for Pam?" Godric asked.

"No."

"Then my child; rejoice for both the moon and the sun shine for you."

I was a bit confused as to what was going on, not quite following but whatever Godric had said made perfect sense to Eric as he smiled and it reach his eyes. I am not sure what the etiquette is for saying goodbye to one lover when going on a date with the other. But I thought to hell with it, I went up on tip toes and locked my lips with Eric. Mmm. He realised me when I was breathless.

Eric grinned, "enjoy yourselves," waggling his eyebrows.

"We will," I replied as Godric helped me into the limo. Soon we were off and I felt so happy sitting holding his hand, he cupped my face with his hand ever so gently he kissed me while we looked into each other's eye's all these emotions flew between us. We sat for a few minutes just drinking in each other.

My voice was thick with need, hoarse, "How far is the restaurant?"

"The diver assures me we will be there in twenty minutes, are you hungry, my sweet?"

"Can he hear us?" Godric shook his head, I licked my lips, "I am very hungry, but not for food." As I spoke I slid down to the floor of the limo. Godric looked at me intently, fangs down. "I want to taste you, I need to taste you," I swallowed as I was salivating at the thought of having him in my mouth. I ran both my hands up each thigh, stopping either side of his manhood. He had already grown large, I wanted so very much bury my face there.

Easing him out of his trousers, I palmed him in my hand while I kissed the underside of his ball's running the tip of my tongue along the centre ridge of his ball sac. He moaned as the skin there tightened. I moved in closer licking the length of him. Then I took him in my mouth as far as I could get him, he wasn't as large as Eric so it was easier to get more in, but Godric was very wide.

I pleasured him with my mouth, swirling my tongue over his tip, I pumped his base with my hand. Godric was moaning wildly, I ran my teeth over the length of him nipping very gently at the sensitive skin.

"Oh Sookie, Urgh...I am coming," he tried to push me off him gently, but I batted his hand out of the way. I took as much of him as I could in my mouth, I felt his length convulse in my mouth and I drank down every drop of the cool seed as he hit the back of my throat. I savoured the taste of him, the smell of him there like a concentrated version of his wonderful scent which was woodsy, musky and had a special dry scent I associate with Vampires.

"Urgh Oh my sweet ,sweet Sookie," I kissed and licked him clean. Getting up on my knees Godric helped me back into my seat. "I've missed you so much, I didn't realise how much till I saw you," I smiled.

"You my dearest are perfect, but you have Eric," He said, when he said it he had no agenda, there was no jealousy, he was just, stating a fact.

"I know, but he's not a replacement, he's like a different need in me altogether. I just needed to feel close to you, I think I'll make it through dinner now," I grinned with a wink.

"It seems you are as bewitched with me as I am with you," he said capturing my lips we kissed deeply till I pushed him back and giggled.

"If we are to have any chance of making it out into public we need to stop otherwise I think we will have no chance of this date happening."

Godric chuckled, "Yes, yes you are right my dear, I am very keen to find out about these bases, you emailed me about," he said seriously. It was my turn to laugh, "Seeing as we have already gone all the way and I have just blown you in the back of a limo no less, I think we are way passed bases," I giggled.

He smiled, my breath caught at the beauty of him. "Sookie, you do not know what you do to me, to feel after centuries of feeling very little, you are like the sun. More special than the sun and I am under your spell."

"Godric," I whispered. I don't know what it was about him, but if I could crawl up inside of him to get closer I would. Eric made feel a different way, so safe, protected, and cared for. Loved? With Godric it was almost like I had a compulsion to processes as much of him as I could. I couldn't explain it. I needed to change the subject, pronto, "Em I like your Hair, is black your natural colour?"

"Yes and thank you," he said absently touching his hair.

The Limo pulled up at what looked like a warehouse, Godric as the perfect gentleman helped me out of the limo. When the limo was out of sight he led me to a little door inside of a big warehouse door, if that makes sense.

* * *

**REVIEW... WHERE, HAS GODRIC TAKEN SOOKIE?**


	21. Good Times & New Friends

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Twenty One, Good Times & New Friends**

* * *

**A/N:** How is everyone liking the ride so far? Loads still to come... only if you want it...let me know needing some love...

* * *

"I must say this is all very mysterious," I look at him seeing if it would buy me a clue. He looked at the door, he seemed to be looking for something then it looked like he found it. Giving the door; two short raps followed by a longer one. _Secret knock_?

"Have you heard of a speak easy?" Godric asked.

"Yeah didn't the mob run them during the prohibition?"

"Close, this is a supe version. There will be public feeding, I don't want you to worry or feel pressured, they serve a wide selection of blood's. The food I am told is excellent. But I wanted to show you more of my world, so you can see some of the culture we have been discussing via Email," he replied.

"Okay," I could feel my curiosity peaked, Godric had been trying to teach me about the supe world I had been fielding his questions about the human world and telling him about modern customs, like dating. Hadley had become very serious about changing her living status. Seeing as it was a forever decision, I seen this as research into a world I may well belong to one day.

The door opened and a huge being stood there, his eyes were huge orange orb's more animal than human. His skin was ... _strange_ for a better word, looked almost like tan coloured bark with moss? He must be at least eight feet in height.

"Good evening Atlas," Godric bowed. I am afraid my manners went out the window. I think I just stood there slack jawed and gawped.

"Godric, Sheriff of Dallas" He said in a deep gravelly voice, then he deeply inhaled, I think he began to laugh, I shot Godric a look, feeling slightly alarmed, I mean I hoped that he was laughing. "And a little sky fairy," the huge man chuckled.

"Does he mean me?" I whispered, "Yes, I'll explain later," Godric answered.

"No trouble tonight sheriff," said the huge man.

"You will not let me live that down? Atlas old friend it was over four hundred years ago," Chuckled Godric.

Godric led me to face a wall told me to close my eyes, it would easier. We took a step, suddenly my head was filled with noise and we were in a club. We were stood on the landing of some steps which lead upwards and down wards. The down ward once led into the club with tables and a stage. I couldn't see where the one's that went up led to but there was like a glass surrounded observation lounge looking onto the dance floor.

Godric grinned at me, "What?" I asked. "Dear one, I love watching you and feeling your feelings, that the little bit of my blood you took from me in Dallas has afforded me," he smiled, I returned his smile. _Yeah I could easily love him._

He led me to a table, a girl dressed in a all black waiters uniform handed us two menus, Godrics was little like a dessert menu. Mine looked huge, relived when I seen pasta's, pizza's and a host of southern food, but there was also some stuff on there I had no idea what it was. I settled for salmon with crushed new potatoes and a fresh herb sauce. Recognised quite a few of the Vampires from Fangtasia, some gave odd look's to Godric or to me. I recognised some of the Weres, from Eric's business dealings. They too gave us some strange looks. The penny then dropped, I was Eric's they must have been clearly wondering who my date was.

The food was excellent, it was so good I made little noises as I ate which caused Godric to laugh. Godric ordered some sort of blood that came in a fancy glass decanter, he sipped it carefully.

"So what was that whole Fairy business up there?" I finally asked, it had been bugging me all evening.

"I suspected that you are something more than human, both you and your cousin due to your abilities. I must admit I chose this place not just for the great food but also because Atlas can identify almost any specie's," He looked at me to see how I was taking it.

"But I thought fairy's and Vamp's don't mix? I am sure you told me that."

"Fairy blood is intoxicating to Vampires, it's very hard to not drain them dry. However you and your cousin are only a small amount Fae and now we know it's of the sky fairies your linage comes from."

"How small?" _is this why Vamps get their panties in a bunch over me and Hadley? _

"About one eighth, it adds a flavour to your blood but does not make us want to drain you or enough to addict us," Godric answered.

"Good to know," I smiled.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Can you hold that thought, while I attend to my human needs" I smiled, I love to dance now I was officially excited as if watching the weird and wonderful hadn't been so much fun already. As dates went this had to one of the coolest. Eric and I had given up trying to go on dates, after the third attempt. We always ended up fucking like bunnies before we made it out the door. Oh man, he was relentless. Mmm.

He nodded, I jumped up and placed a kiss on his cheek, headed for the ladies. Taking care of business I stepped out of the cubical nearly straight into Debbie pelt-_great._ She snarled with a hiss.

"What fox caught your tongue can't use words like the grownups," I smiled sweetly as I pushed past the werefox. I heard a giggle from the sinks, were an average sized woman with bobbed silky brown hair stood applying her lipstick she was immaculacy turned out. She was a LOUD broadcaster, human; first one I had noticed in here, may be with a little something, something to her. I caught her eye in the mirror, "cute lipstick colour," I smiled at her. That's what other women said to each other right? Shit like that.

"Thanks," she smiled pointing behind her shoulder, in the mirror I seen Debbie her face a mask of rage. I shrugged.

"Fucking one dead man not enough for you," Debbie snarled her face twisted like she had just tasted something sour.

"Debbie, I see your lip has healed nicely. You jealous I have three thousand years of experience in my bed? That's three thousand not three hundred years of pleasing a woman and you have a wolf with, what? Fifteen max, life's not fair sometimes-get over it." When I finished speaking to her I looked sad and pouted at her, giving her mock sympathy eyes. I heard the girl in the bob snigger.

"Whoa, layitheregirl" said a girl with bright coloured spiky hair, a garish bright pink tutu, with orange and purple striped over the knee socks and a tiny tank that said 'Demon in the sack'. I slapped her five, she winked at me.

I began applying my lip gloss, in the corner of my eye I caught a movement and moved just in time. The things happened next, happened so quick it takes much longer to explain. As I whirled around I heard very fast words I didn't understand spoken, then from my other side a flash of silver. By the time I was round I had drawn Betsy from my thigh holster and aimed her.

Laying on the floor was Debbie with a sword to her throat. Only her nose was elongated and her teeth sharp and pointed her eyes looked surprised caught half way between human and fox. She looked frozen lying on the floor like someone had hit pause. I kicked her with my foot slightly maintaining the gun on her, _WTF?_

"Oh she's ain't going anywhere, stasis spell. Only don't tell the tall dude I am with, I am kinda in the dog house with the witches council on account I turn my fellow witch and ex lover into a cat. Between you and me he made a better cat than he ever did a lover."

I whistled still looking at Debbie on the floor her hands partial claws, "You don't say." My eyes wide like saucers.

"I am Amelia, Amelia Broadway, by the way," she held out her hand. Changing my hands to a one handed grip on the gun, I turned and smiled at her shaking her hand.

"I guess thanks are in order, I am Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse and you are..." I turned to the bright coloured girl.

"Nicetometcha Daintha, gladtobe ofservice," she spoke so quick it was hard to catch.

"Wow, so a real live witch and a...what are you I've never met someone with quite your signature before," I said looking at the girl with the bright hair called Daintha. She was currently sheathing her sword on her back.

"A demon, half demon actually," she smiled, her teeth were pointy-_scary_.

"What did you mean signature?" Amelia asked.

"I am a telepath," I smiled, Amelia gasped, _fuck_ she thought, _and I was checking out her tits wondering if they were real-shit did she just hear that_.

"My tit's are all my own, and yes I did just hear that," I laughed.

"Holy smokes," she said.

We did the wonderful girly thing of swapping numbers, promising to call each other. I told them they must check out Fangtasia, come see me there. We all agreed some of the best conversations always seem to happen in the ladies on a night out. We hardly noticed the frozen werefox lying on the floor paused in a mid attack snarl. We bonded.

"Guess we need to get back to our dates, and you need to twitch your nose or something and let that bitch go, I suppose," looking at Debbie, caught mid snarl.

We all left the ladies and Amelia muttered something, a few seconds later I heard a growl, I gave a chuckle as I headed towards Godric.

"Are you well?" He said looking me over, the he quirked an eyebrow "Whatever have you been up to, my sweet? I smell magic, a shifter, a witch and is that a demon?" he jerked his head back as if to say well? Out with it.

"I ran into a little trouble in the ladies, a nice witch and demon had my back," I pointed them out and waved, they grinned back and waved too. Godric laughed, "And the shifter?"

"Oh, that was the trouble," I smiled over the top of my glass, then I pointed as the ladies as the door burst open and a dishevelled looking Debbie stalked out.

Godric was up out of his seat and in front of her before I could even register what had happened. Man he's fast. I rolled my eyes, Vampires! Walking over to where Godric had Debbie by the throat. Alcide joined us and a circle that had cleared round us.

"Oh, hi Alcide, nice to see you again, pity I can't say the same for your girlfriend," Alcide looked at me like I was crazy or at the very least how could I be so calm.

"Godric let her go, she's a bitch it's like in her DNA to be nasty," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. One second he was holding her the next she was on the floor gasping for breath.

"Godric you didn't need to do that," I said.

"I have displeased you."

"No, no it's kinda sweet actually, but I like to fight my own battles," I smiled at him, kissing him, moaning into his mouth.

"Debbie, that's the second time you have attacked me. Don't think for a second it will be third time lucky for you. The third time is the time when I quit playing with you and just stick a bullet in your head. Ask your boyfriend if you don't think I'll do it, because he knows I will. FYI he's the only reason your still breathing you nasty little ho."

I began walking away with Godric, stopped a little ahead of Alcide. "Once again I apologise for your awful taste in women, surly Alcide you could do better, just a suggestion." I carried on walking, the music started up again. I hadn't even noticed it had stopped.

"Is that dance still available?" I asked.

"Why, I'd be honoured M'lady" Godric mocked bowed and we took to the floor. Godric was a very strong dancer and lead perfectly he had a way to make you feel secure and safe, so that you dared to do moves you might not with a weaker partner. It was a lot of fun after the third song ended I was out of breath and in dire need of a drink. As he led me of the floor, we got a round of applause. I blushed- _what?_ I was on a date.

Waitress came up with a bottle of champagne for me and a small decanter of blood for Godric. "We, didn't order this," I said to the waitress. "Compliments of Amelia Broadway," she smiled.

"Oh, wow that's so nice, can you ask her if she would like to join us? that is okay with you?" I directed the last part to Godric. He nodded.

A few seconds later Amelia and a very tall black man with handle bar moustache, now you don't see that everyday approached us. He had beautiful strong features and the most memorising green eyes. Amelia introduced him as Gregorian Hallieday. He was a warlock. From Amelia's mind I got, he was meant to be punishing her for her magical faux pas, but somewhere along the lines it had gotten all mixed up and they were now sleeping together. Punishment now took the form of spanking which Amelia thoroughly enjoyed. I read from both minds that sex was great, complete with picture's, that's when I knew it was time to pull back and put my shields .

Godric knew of Gregorian by reputation and Gregorian knew Godric by reputation also, so the boy's chatted happily. I talked with Amelia, she was from NO, not far from where we had stayed when we lived there for a little while. We both had the same favourite coffee shop, we did the whole isn't it a small world etc...

Godric made intimations that we should go, as our limo was outside. I bid Amelia and Gregorian goodnight and we made our way back up to the limo. This time I walk through the wall eye's open –yay me. I seen that the boys had swapped numbers too, they had been talking business.

One the way home, I cuddled into Godric. Thanking him for such a perfect night to which he replied it wasn't over with a low sexy growl that tightened things in me low down. The house was still empty when we got back, we went straight to my room, I couldn't get out of my clothes fast enough...

* * *

**REVIEW...FOR LEMONADE...IT'S FIZZY**


	22. Rough Love

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTER**

**Chapter Twenty Two, Rough Love**

* * *

A/N: If rough sex offends... stop reading...is all I am going to say. Love all my reviews make my day, people leave a review. :D

Apologies for the emo cliffy at the end...but I got to get my kicks somewhere LOL

Enjoy...

* * *

Godric showed me how not over the night was, three times. 'Woman, you are relentless' he had said, after I begged him to take me again after the second time. I lay finally sated in his arms, this felt good, so why didn't I feel satisfied. The sex had left me more than happy, but something felt out of place. I gave up thinking about it when my head started to hurt.

I fell asleep snuggling with the guy who had called me his girl, I liked that. It was normal. Normal was good. I was shocked when I rose to find Godric still in my bed. Eric always gone by the morning even though the room was light tight, the whole house was if need be. It was a nice shock though, I lay looking at him, then at the ceiling recalling the night before.

So much had happened; that bitch Debbie, I would need to warn Hadley about her too. Meeting a real witch well that was just too awesome for words and a half demon. I didn't even know _what_ had greeted us at the door. Then I smiled thinking back to the awesome sex I had with Godric. That caused me to shift and look at him, both he and Eric were such considerate lovers. I ran my had down the side of his face, I really wanted to kiss him but that would feel wrong doing that when he really was dead to the world. I couldn't help but let a smug grin spread on my face. _I am a lucky bitch_ I thought, yeah it was good to be Sookie Stackhouse.

My bladder urged me to get up, so I did. I showered, preened and primped. Shimmied into a pair of skinny jeans and a baby pink tank top. I was on high, humming a little tune. Careful when I headed out of the bedroom. As nice as it was waking up next to Godric, it did make me feel more than a bit worried. My bedroom didn't have the locks like Pam had on her door. Who knew were Eric slept, after all this time I still didn't know. Somewhere between the garage and the sitting room wall, I had no idea how to get into it. The space was air tight, so not fit for humans was Eric had said.

I found Hadley looking worse for wear in the kitchen, "Hadley you okay?" I asked her as she hung on to the side of the sink waiting for the Mr coffee to finish doing its thing. She shook her head from side to side.

"Hun... what happened?" I asked her, feeling concerned for her.

"Pam took me to a party, I think I partied a little too much. Major hang over, I am hoping after this coffee there is only gonna be one of everything," Hadley looked pathetic. Long time since she had a blow out like that, both of us didn't drink that much. But come to think of it, since we moved here I think we both drank more than we had ever done. I would file that for later.

"Oh dear, too sore a head to hear about my night?" I asked pouring us both a coffee. Little tiny meow's caught my attention. Miss fang and Princess Midnight were both scratching at the porch door wanting to be let in. Open the door the both came bounding in practically rolling through the door. So cute, couldn't help but grin like crazy.

"Sure, let me get some coffee in me," we went through to the living room each with a bundle of white fluff and a mug of steaming coffee. Once we were seated and Hadley had perked up some, I sent her some of the night from my memories keeping them PG. I warned her about Debbie.

"Wow... that looked so cool, so what was up stairs?" she asked.

"You know...I don't know, I never thought to ... I'll ask Godric when he gets up," I smiled, thinking about him in my bed. Yum.

"Come we'll go out and get something to eat," I suggested. She smiled and we headed out, we found ourselves driving along the road to Bon Temps. Deciding to give the old house and cemetery a wide birth this time. We stopped at a little hole in the ground called Merlotte's.

Sitting in the vinyl booths we looked round, a woman in bright red hair had handed us some menu's. She was worried she might be pregnant again, she could so do without a baby drama-trailer trash. I went for burger Layfette and Hadley went for chicken strips. We both ordered ice tea.

"Fangtasia, it's not," Hadley said catching me looking around.

I giggled, Imagining Pam reaction to a place like this, it would be somewhere between a nature enthusiast watching animal plant and distain. "That's for sure. I was just thinking if we had stayed here would we have ended up in a place like this? you know working." I commented deep in thought.

"Naw, not with your talent and my charm, no fucking way, we would have rocked this town and Marthaville next door. The oldies can breathe a sigh of relief we have the life we have," Hadley laughed.

I leaned over the table and whispered, "don't look now but the bar man is checking you out, damn that man can wear a pair of jeans, Eric and Godric he's not but _Damn_," I said in hushed tones.

When our food arrived, I saw Hadley steal a look in the direction of the bar and I winked at her. We chatted and laughed as we were getting ready to go there seemed to be a shift change over a tall girl, took over from the red head that had been our server. I saw from her mind she recognised us as Eric's pets, she was wondering what we were doing in a place like this. I also saw from her mind that she had been with Eric. I felt sick. I couldn't tell when it was but it felt like a blow to my stomach.

We drove home in silence, Hadley was still nursing her hangover so I don't think she noticed my melancholy. When we got into the house I told Hadley, I had some stuff to sort in my room. I threw myself on the bed, rolling on to my side facing away from Godric. Told myself it could be from ages ago, but the horrible voice inside my head gave me all sorts of twisted scenario's including Eric fucking her last night. The whole thing made me feel sick and like I'd been cheated on and worst of all I had no right to be mad but I was.

Despite myself tears fell and I felt as low, as low can be. So different from the high I had felt this morning. It was times like this I felt the need for my own home, my own space. Selfishly I even resented Godric in my bed just now. I had tried to find information on Grans old house in Bon Temps, so we (Handley and I) could buy it so far we had no luck in finding out who owned it. I wanted to be alone just now. Fucking fangbanging ho, I wanted to kill her- urgh, my thoughts ranted.

Right now, I could quite easily get on a plane and not look back. Urgh. Longer I lay there, the angrier I became. Anger, now that felt good, felt familiar and all my own. I realised I had become much softer these past few months living with Eric, less angry. Maybe it was time to move on, after all soft is what got you killed. Soft is what allowed Debbie to attack me a second time, before I would have just killed her. I am pussy whipped or should that be cocked whipped, urgh whichever way it was I didn't like it.

The bed stirred, pulling me out of my fantasies of running and killing Debbie Pelt slowly followed by that ho waitress. "Sookie, what's the matter?"

I didn't answer, I couldn't trust myself; right now it was a tossup between an emotional blow out or angry rant complete with shooting something. _Crying or violence?_

"Sookie... I can smell your tears," Godric gently urged. I closed my eyes, Godric being nice was not helping, I wanted an excuse to get the hell out of here, him being nice wasn't gonna give me it.

"Of course you can," I snapped. I felt the bed move and Godric get up without a word, that was easier than I thought. One down, one to go. But you know what they say about counting chickens and eggs or is that eggs then chickens- whatever.

My eyes were suddenly level with Godric crotch as I lay on my side, he had rounded the bed now stood in front of me like some naked Greek god cast out of white marble. He bent down in front of me so his face was eye level with me.

"Don't make me tickle it out of you," he said face totally blank. There is things you expect a two thousand year old Vamp to say, threatening to tickle me was not one of them. I was pissed and I tried not to laugh but it was useless and he looked so damn sexy all naked, and sexy and did I mention naked and Sexy too did I mention that? Mmm.

"Godric, I want you to fuck me. Don't make love to me, just do me. Do you think you can do that?" I asked, as my eyes filled with lust. I just wanted to feel something other than what I was feeling, I wanted to forget about Eric bloody Northman.

Godric eye's went dark, a split second later he was on me. A second after that my clothes were history, I gasped at the suddenness of it. I felt a pain in my stomach which was mixture between fear and excitement like the kind you get on a scary ride. I mentally chuckled, this was a _scary ride_. By God I was going to enjoy it. He slid his hand between my legs parting my legs quite roughly. I moaned, I wanted it rough. I wanted him to hurt me a little.

His fingers tested my readiness, without warning he flipped me round, in one smooth action he pulled my hips towards him and entered me. I grabbed on to anything I could find, "Urgh." He pulled nearly all the way out, then slammed back in. The room echoed with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. The position allowed for him to hit my sweet spot over and over. Oh God.

"I am going to fuck you so hard, I am going to make you scream and beg me to stop," Godric growled in my ear, in a voice so strange I had to turn my head to look at him. His face was a mask of unbridled lust, his lips parted and his fangs down. So sexy.

"Faster...I..want ...it faster," I gasped out as he thrust into me. He pounded into me like jackhammer each thrust teetering on the edge of pleasure and pain perfectly. Reaching round the front of me grabbing my breast roughly pinching the nipple, sending cry's from my mouth.

"OH God,"

"You like this," he spat.

"Oh Yes, yes...Ooo yes," I cried as he increased his tempo. My fingers clawing at the sheets, scratching, trying to hang on as Godric rode me hard and fast.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered into my ear nipping at it too, his cool chest flush against my hot and sweaty one. Mmm.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

He grabbed my hair roughly pulling it, exposing my neck, the action of it brought me, I screamed. My core clenched down on his rock hard length, I twitched and muscles inside me rippled as I came. "I am not done with you," Godric growled. Fuck so sexy, I gasped.

"Oh lord... in heea-ven..." I cried.

He bit me, in the shoulder not the neck and it brought me again, it was like every nerve ending in my entire body finished either in my core or my nipples and the on switch was the fangs in my shoulder. Then he brought an arm across my throat as I came, just when I though the sensation couldn't get any more intense, I was taken to an entirely new level as he held me in a choke hold, cutting of my air supply.

I felt Godric cum grunting as he did, emptying himself inside me with a couple of thrusts, the pressure was released on my neck and I took in huge lung full of air and it brought me again. I don't know how long I lay there, in a state of bliss waiting for my higher brain functions to return, but I could honestly say I didn't give a fuck if they never came back. Floating, just floating.

I lay there experience aftershocks like mini earthquakes as I twitched like I'd just been tazered, I heard little gasp's and moans and realised it was coming from me. Godric was stroking my back calming me. "Shh, I've got you, I've got you," he soothed. My heart hammered so violently I was sure it would escape my chest anytime now.

I took in a deep breath, ".GOD." I took my time with each word, like I couldn't quite believe sex could even be like that. It had taken me a long time to appreciate rough sex, but as rough goes that was the best I'd ever, ever had.

Godric gently kissed my shoulders, he moved my sweat soaked hair out of my face. "Are you sore my sweet, did I hurt you?"

"Eh?" you know when someone doesn't ask you what you expected and your mind is totally addled due to some of the greatest sex known to mankind, then I feel you should be entitled to eloquent reply's like 'eh?'

Godric chuckled, "I am asking if you are sore, I was quite rough."

"Oh, erm.." I had to think if I was sore or not, like I still wasn't in full possession of my faculties. "Yes, a little,"

"I am so sorry, I got carried away," he appealed, kissing me on the shoulder.

"Shh, don't be, I wanted it, you were perfect better than prefect." I smiled.

"Can you move?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to, just hold me. Please," I urged. He wrapped me up pulling the covers over me and he held me tight. It wasn't till he pulled the covers over us that I realised I was cold. I'd asked Godric to fuck me, I had obviously been well and truly, mind and all.

"Sookie, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he gently pleaded.

My body stiffened, I winced, as the tightening of my muscles nipped at the sore parts. I rubbed my forehead, confused was to what I do or say, no longer the sex causing my indecision. I let out a breath I was holding.

"I don't know where to start, or even that you are the right person to speak to, about this," I replied with an exasperated sigh.

"I see," Godric voice was unreadable.

I turned around, grimacing as I did so, my sore bits now making them self's know. "I don't know where to start, so I am just going to ramble and hope it makes sense."

"I am a very jealous person," I began. "I think... ah hell I don't know, I feel like a bitch, I feel like this is all such a mess, maybe I should just get up and speak with Eric." I said annoyed at myself and my inability to verbalise my feelings.

"Eric's not here, he didn't come home last night," Godric said.

I could feel the colour drain out of my face, the tears instantly prickle my eyes. I swallowed hard buried my face in the pillow as the tears fell.

"Oh Sookie, what have I said? Sookie please,"

I just sobbed harder, "Sookie, I don't know what to do, how do I make this better?" Godric beseeched.

"I can't do this," I sobbed out, "I went for lunch with Hadley today and one of the servers was thinking about having...with Eric," I couldn't even bring myself to say word. "And I don't even have the right and Vampires see sex differently to human's. Hell, it's like a handshake to y'all," I sniffed out.

"But I don't see it like that, and I should just have moved when Eric set me free. Now I feel like a bitch because I've come between you and Eric. Urrrgh, the thought of Eric touching someone else makes me sick. I don't want him in my bed anymore, he's making me behave like one of those...those..Arrgh stupid girls," I raged in an incoherent babble.

"Now, he never came home," I sobbed, like a woman who had been told her whole town, family and all had died and she was the sole survivor. If they could see me now, people called me dangerous. The only thing I was in danger off was being dumped twice in one night or locked up with the crazies, maybe both. That made me cry even harder, I felt like my heart was breaking. Fucking feelings.

* * *

**LEAVE ME A LITTLE REVIEW... PRETTY PLEASE CHERRY ON TOP!**


	23. Miracles and Nightmares

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Twenty Three, Miracles and Nightmares**

* * *

**A/N: **This chapters mentions abuse, we are starting to find a bit more about what shaped these girls, in to the women they are now. The following chapters, we will see some of their past and also a little surprice.

I wanna just say thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review, some of the review are so fun and really crack me up... just makes my day...

Enjoy...

* * *

"Hush, shh, it will be okay. Sookie, I will make this right for you... I love you," Godric whisper as he held me close, stroking my back. Did I hear that right?

"Yo..you love me?" I asked, I am sure I was a beautiful sight, snotty nosed, rivers of running mascara red puffy eyes- yeah just gorgeous, I bet. Just visit me at . urgh.

"Yes, and it is a miracle, you are my miracle. I swear to you whatever I can do to make this right I'll do. I feel this may be my fault."

Well I had stopped crying, I couldn't believe what I'd heard. It dawned on me, he also said this was his fault? I shook my head, "H...how is this your fault? How is Eric, being a horn dog your fault?"

"The first night I spoke to you in my home, do you remember in the study?"

I nodded, made an acknowledging sound.

"I knew then how special you were, I was floored by your honesty, captured by your spirit and I desired you greatly. When you came to my bed the next night, I knew then you had taken a piece of me, yet somehow I felt more complete than I have ever felt," he smiled pausing to lick the tears from my face, he shuddered. Eric was a fan of my tears too. I felt Godric grow hard against my thigh.

"I knew my child desired you greatly too, I feel I encouraged your relationship with Eric." He looked ashamed, looking away.

"Hey, why the look?"

"I wanted you both Sookie, Eric is my greatest accomplishment. I wanted him and I to share you, I am afraid I have encouraged you into something you were not ready for, nor maybe he," He looked sad.

"No, it was my fault, I told Eric that if I was sleeping with you, it was only fair. And it's true, but... I don't care if it's fair, I don't want to be fair. I don't want to share my men. It's my fault, I thought I could handle it but I can't. Now it's time to deal with the consequences and put my big girl pants on."

"What will you do?" Godric asked.

"I don't know, all I know is the thought of Eric touching some fangbanger and then me makes me sick. Godric, I don't know if I love you, but I know I care for you deeply, I think about you all the time. I when I am not with you, I want to be. Yesterday I felt the same way about Eric, only deeper and... now..now.."

"You feel betrayed by him," he finished for me.

"Yes, I suppose I do. But I have no right to. Because technically he broke none of the rules, which I laid down but I can't help how I feel. How I feel is, is... I wasn't important enough or special enough for him to abstain from having anyone else. Which is so grossly unfair of me to think because you are also my lover also. This makes me feel bad about myself. To top it all off you are his maker, but also my lover, I feel I 've come along and now driving a wedge between yous." Rambling, who me?

"You have not driven a wedge between us, this problem may have been easier if we were both allowed to love you at the same time," Godric surmised.

I went ridged; there shouldn't be anything wrong with being in bed with two men you cared for deeply at the same time. But the thought of them both in my bed, filled me with such fear, disgust and host of terrifying emotions taking me to dark recesses in my mind. All I knew is I simply couldn't allow it. My mind screamed 'NO', I had no reason for it. Well maybe there was, but that was places in my mind I didn't allow myself to visit.

"I am sorry, I should have realised. I should have known, that this could affected you in this way. I am so sorry please forgive me, my darling Sookie," he pleaded, trying to make eye contact with me. I felt I'd missed a vital part of the conversation, I was not avoiding eye contact on purpose I was simply replaying the conversation in my mind. It still made no sense.

"I am, sorry... I don't quite follow you, what would I need to forgive you for?" I asked genuinely perplexed.

"You really don't understand do you?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

I shook my head, "No. I feel like I missed a vital part of our conversation," I replied honestly.

"You've been hurt, they were always in groups weren't they, the men?" he spoke so softly, but his fangs had shot out. I searched his eyes, I gasped. I simply nodded, my head was swimming.

He lifted me up and placed me in his lap shifting so his back was against the head board. "No one will ever hurt you that way again, do you hear me? I will never allow it. You are too precious to me."

I couldn't believe what I had just learnt, I had survived it, you could say Hadley had survived much worse depends which way you look at it. If you survived it and the people who harmed you are all dead, it makes it over, right? But I realised Eric, being with someone else made me feel throw away, less than human. Like they had. The thought of two men in my bed, even ones I care most about in all the world, the thought of it made me feel like they had, taking turn's. A shudder ran through me, I felt sick.

Suddenly I felt like, I was letting them win. Beyond the grave, they still fucked with my life, still made me a victim. As if a veil had been lifted, I seen Hadley clearly too, her way of dealing was just to swap sex she preferred. I mean we'll never know if she would have preferred girls but guys just weren't on the menu now. Now she had survived. She could do whatever she wanted with women, it was like a clean slate, women hadn't hurt her.

It was like someone had taken all the air out of me, I was in shock at the revelation.

"Say something my sweet," Godric urged.

"I've got to go," I had to get out of here. I needed weapons. I needed to feel safe, too bad it was Eric that always made me feel safe. I doubted even he could help me now. I needed something I could control. I scrambled to my feet, running to the bathroom I locked the door. I was sore now but I hoped the shower would ease it. I looked at the mess of me in the mirror, I looked like hell and it wasn't just the bruises that had appeared around my neck or on my hips, it was my puffy eyes, pale colour of my skin.

I switched on the shower, stepped under the hot steam. I quickly washed, I knew where I wanted to go and the quicker I showered the faster I could be there. When everything was washed, I turned the shower to cold. I gasped at the suddenness of it, even knowing it was coming still doesn't prepare you for the change from hot to cold. The icy needle's pricked at my skin. The cold clearing my head, halting the bruising on my body, I stood under the freezing stream till I could stand it no longer.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried myself off, lotion my body and towelled dried my hair, combing it out and twisting it up wet into a bun. Taking a deep breath I brazed myself for re-entering the bedroom. I opened the door headed straight for my dresser pulling out panties and a bra. I quickly changed into them. Turning round I notice Godric had gone into 'downtime,' he was looking off into space sitting on the edge of the bed._ Weird how they do that. _I changed into a tee and training pants, putting my Nikes on.

Godric came online, that's what it was like. "I am not losing you, Sookie. Where are you going?" He said.

"I need some space, I need to be on my own," I got down on my knee's pulling out a huge trunk from under the bed. When I had pulled it free from the bed, I flicked the locks and opened it, removing a large army green duffle bag from the top first, laying it on the bed first.

"Sookie, I don't understand the feelings I am feeling from you." His eyes widened as I lifted out a grenade launcher, placing it on the bed. Next I picked out a pair of desert eagle pistols, I placed them into the duffle bag. I put two shot guns into the bag next. Followed by a rifle, with scope not too dissimilar to the one I had used in Dallas.

"What are you doing?" Godric asked, watching me carefully. Next I selected ammo for all the weapons. I spotted in the bottom of the trunk my semi automatic, better known as an Uzi. Yeah I had watch the terminator and bought the toy's.

"I am going to work some shit out," I answered not meeting his eyes.

"And that requires this level of fire power? Is my child in danger?" He asked. I was so shock he thought I would hurt Eric that I looked up at him, only to catch a little curve at the corner of his mouth.

"Only from himself," I answered, as I put the grenade launcher back in my toy box shutting the lid, shoving it back under my bed. I put Betsy in my inner pants holster.

"I will see you later tonight," Godric said, it wasn't a question, it was statement and according to Godric a matter of fact. That in itself should have pissed me of, I didn't like being told what to do, but for some reason it didn't. I just simply nodded, pulling out my cell phone. Godric rose and went to the bathroom without another word.

I hit speed dial on my phone, "hey Burt, it's Sookie. You got a slot for me?"

"Yeah, I am bringing all my own toys, you wanna play?"

"See you in fifteen", then I hung up. I left the house without another word to anyone, carrying my duffle bag, I set it in the boot of the car. I hopped in the driver's seat, headed for the firing range.

Less than fifteen minutes later I was there. Burt greeted me, "Hey Sookie, you look like you mean business," He smiled. Burt was a Were and part of the local pack that Alcide belonged too. He inhaled deeply- such a supe thing to do- freaks. I often wondered if at pack meetings they just stuck their noses in each other's asses, you know like dog's do. Well, there wouldn't be any humans around to think it was odd-geez just a thought.

"That obvious huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah, see your still running with the Vamps, What you bring?" He asked, eyeing the bruising on my neck, then nodding towards the bag.

"Have a look for yourself," I replied opening the bag. He looked like a kid at Christmas. "Heard you cut fine rug last night at the point," He looked up from rooting in the bag.

"The point? oh that club, yeah I was there, I had a real good time," I grinned, remembering my dinner and dance last night. _Godric must think I am awful,_ I thought sadly.

"Northman, not your master anymore? Word is you were looking cozy with a new beau, something real old," Burt was no master in interrogation techniques, that was for sure.

"What the ladies at the knitting club want a full report? Geez, you supe's are the worst fucking gossips I've ever met. Burt it's none of your damn business, what I was doing or who," I smiled my bad mood easing a little. "So you gonna let me shot something or keep questioning me on my love life?"

"Right this way ma'am, you know the drill, safety equipment on. And Stackhouse... you are no fun," Burt, fake sulking. Funny.

"Ah, that's not what my date said last night," I quipped back. He chuckled.

I got out to the range, started with the shot guns, moved on to the rifle. I asked Burt to see what he thought of the rifle. Something felt off with it. He said he'd stripe it down and check it for me. I moved to the desert eagle's; okay so the purchase of them had been totally inspired by Lara Croft. Ridiculously large calibre, but hey they looked cool, kick back was bitch a though.

It had been a while since I practiced with them, I worked both separately, since I am right handed I realised how out of practice I was with my left I would need to work on that. Then I practiced using both together, head shots and heart shots. This felt good. Gun's always made me feel in control. I went through page after page of targets. I changed clips as quickly as I could, when it had become a fluid motion. When I was satisfied my aim was tighter, when my left arm throbbed with the exertion. Only then did I hold up both guns click the safety's and lay them down on the little bench in front of me.

I pressed the button to bring forward the target sheet. Where the face had been was only a large hole and the centre of the target was totally obliterated where the heart should be. I felt the air change, "What do you want Eric?" I didn't even turn around, I just knew it was him.

* * *

**FUCK JO, THAT WAS MEAN...WHY YOU STOP IT THERE?...BECAUSE I CAN...REVIEW TO GET MORE...WHO'S A BAD BITCH NOW?**


	24. Tense Dolls

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Twenty Four, Tense Dolls **

* * *

**A/N: **Little curve ball at the end of this chapter...Mawhaha...after this chapter, we will get to see a real look into the girls, past and background.

Enjoy...

* * *

"What did that guy ever do to you?" Eric indicated the outline man on the target with his face missing, he was making small talk this must be worst than I thought.

"Nothing, if I'd that to someone who's done nothing, you should see what I do to someone who's done something," I retorted, as I striped down both hand guns, I still hadn't turned round. I could feel Eric's eye's on the back of my head, he was deciding if I had just threatened him or not, I could feel it.

"I am sorry," He said. Quick call the news crew's Eric Northman apologised.

"For..."

"I took five women to my hotel last nite..." he began before I cut him off.

"Stop, I don't need details," I felt oddly cold, detached. Yeah, I had slipped into my scary place.

"But lover you do, I couldn't touch them, they disgusted me. I glamoured them and drank true blood. I haven't slept with another woman since before Jackson. I never came home last nite, because..." he trailed of, I had gone ridged. Did I believe him? Why would he lie? He was always honest, brutally so. I tried to weigh up if he would lie about this. But the small talk made me think something else was up.

"But that's not why you are here. What do you want?" I asked.

"Have I become so transparent to you, I should have just killed you," he said off handedly. _Nice, what healthy relationship we have._

"Yeah and I should have just left when you set me free, but you are not here to play the coulda, woulda , shoulda game. So what do you want?"

"The Queen's limos have been spotted about forty minutes from Shreveport, we believe she is headed for the club," he finally admitted.

"You want me to play nice pet, happy families," I stated.

"No, I want you by my side," he growled in frustration, "Sookie you don't make this easy," he said.

"No, good! Because it's no fucking picnic this end either," I snapped, willing him to explain the woman in Bon Temps.

"I cannot control what others think off, I am sorry you were caused distress today, but we both know I have fucked others, but Sookie I swear to you there has been no others since before Jackson. I tried to get you out of my mind, the more I turned to others the more I was reminded it was not you," he sounded frustrated. I can't read Vampires but I could swear I felt it coming in waves off him.

"So where does that leave us?" I asked re assembling my weapons.

"I don't want another, we just take one day at a time. Firstly let's deal with the Queens visit, if she senses weakness in us she will exploit it and it could be dangerous for everyone," Eric tone was serious.

I turned round facing him, I he lifted my chin so he could met my eyes. My breath caught, it always does especially when I'd not seen him in a while. He was dressed in a black tank with his tight leather pants, his hair was braided on one side and tied back with a leather thong. His skin glowed like alabaster marble. I finally met his intense blue eyes, his fangs shot out as he took in the bruising on my neck, he shifted my head so he could see it better. He let out a low growl. I batted his hand out of the way and threw myself at him.

I wanted to feel the safety of his arms around me. He hugged me back, he kissed me and I kissed him, moaning into his mouth.

Eric helped carry my bag to the car and I bid Burt a good night, as he eye balled Eric. He asked if it was okay with me if he could hang on to my rifle to see if he could find anything- I let him.

Eric rubbed soothing circles on my hand as we drove off. "I want to you to take some of my blood to heal your neck," when he spoke he never took his eyes of the road, was he pissed?

"Sure... are you mad?"

"I do not enjoy seeing you injured," he said sourly, fangs still out. Yep, he was angry.

"I am...I am not injured, it's just some bruises," I said.

"How did you get them?" He asked his jaw set, looking at the road.

"Do you really want to do this now? Nothing has happened to me that I didn't want. Please can you drop it my nerves are fried as it is. I have a feeling I am going to need my game face on tonight, I really need to know we are all okay and everything else we can deal with when the Queen's gone."

"You are right, lover. This visit needs to be our main focus," as he spoke I lifted up his hand and kissed the back of it.

We entered Fangtasia, "Is Godric here?" I asked as Eric led me into his office. I felt I needed to apologise to him.

"No he had some business to take care of he said he will join us later," Eric explained pulling me close. "Lover," he whispered into my neck.

"Yes," I breathed, in the scent of him. Mmm.

"I would like to take my time to do this, but time is against us. Pam is already in a snit that I had to leave to get you. So I will need to give you my blood now."

"Okay," He bit into his wrist handing it to me, I drank down the sweet sticky liquid. As soon as the liquid hit my tongue I felt aroused, like Eric's blood strummed my body making it buzz with life. Panting I held on to his arm to steady myself as I finished drinking down his life force.

"Whoa," I gasped out my voice shaky. Eric chuckled, licking some of the blood off my lips, which lead to making out and more moaning.

"Do I have to wait for you to fuck each other or can I start to sort the mess she is in," Pam complained from the door way to the office.

"I apologise now about the outfit, but our Queen has a thing for dolls," Eric spoke into my hair as he let me go.

"Great, can't wait," I drawled sarcastically.

Pam over enthusiastically brushed, combed my hair, curling it to an inch of its life, I was beginning to worry I'd even have hair by the time she was through. Pam applied my makeup and helped me into a white dress trimmed with blue ribbons. Then I put on knee high socks and patent white Mary Jane's. Oh lord, this was going to be a bad look, I could feel it in my bones. I strapped Betsy under the tons of material. I looked in the mirror taking a breath to steady myself. I wondered where Hadley was.

I was shocked when I looked, staring back was a life size doll, Hadley slid up beside me. "Spooky, huh?"

"Yeah," I just nodded my jaw open. We looked identical our hair was in doll like curls in mine was blue ribbons and in Hadley's red. Our dresses had a square neck line, sheer chiffon sleeves gathered at the cuffs. They were fitted over our busts and our breast looked like they were being offered up. under the bust was wide ribbon and the dress came to about four inches above the knees.

The white dress and make up made my tan glow; my face appeared doll like with rose bud red lips. Hadley took my hand. We looked like beautiful porcelain dolls. Play things I felt sick but it never showed on my face, like a dolls it was blank.

"I love doll's," Pam said excitedly as she placed Hadley's 'E' round my neck and then Mine round Hadley's so the colours would match. It was then I realised we were in opposite colours from what they normally dressed us in.

Pam looked off into the distance, "They are here," taking both Hadley's and my hand leading us out into the club. She led us to the dais that had been totally transformed. It looked like some sort of formal living room, either side was curtains so that the patrons of the bar could only see a portion of the dais.

Eric's Fangs shot out as he held out his hands to us. Near against the wall Eric led us to a throne with two little stool's either side of it. Doll seating, _great_. We sat down arranging our dresses crossing our legs in opposite ways so we framed Eric in his throne. There was a larger throne and two couches which had those little bow legs you get on fancy French furniture all upholstered in red. So original, red for a Vampire.

I knew the minute the Queen entered the club there was a total change in the air. I felt a pressure in my head that was only caused from age, these Vamps were old and there was lots of them. Eric rose out of his Seat as a tiny woman/child with red hair stepped up on to the dais, behind her was a boy turned when he was no more than fifteen. His eyes were black and a shiver ran up my spine not in a good way. Behind both of them were two of the largest men I've ever seen. One had a huge scar down the side of his face. Which he must have had before he was turned, I thought. Dressed in brown leather pants and linen white shirts, huge broad swords hung from their waists and large battle axe's were strapped to their backs. They could only be the Berts the Queen's personal guard. I could see more people behind them but they block the view.

Eric bowed lowly as did Pam, both Hadley and I curtsied. "We are honoured by your impromptu visit your Majesty," Eric in full bull shit mode.

"Oh come now, it looks like you were expecting us," Snapped the Queen, narrowing her eyes on Hadley and I. Uncomfortable, much?

"I think after all this time loyally serving you; it would not be like me to be unprepared for every eventuality," Eric answered like a good boy scout. I couldn't help but think there was some underlying conversation going on here.

"Are you loyal to me, Viking?" Oh yeah, definite underlying conversation I could feel myself tense. I willed my body to stay calm.

"Sophie Ann, you question the loyalty of my child when he could easily have been King of Louisiana yet serves you faithfully, he brings in more money for your coffers than any other sheriff in your kingdom, shame on you," Godric mounted the dais and stood beside his child. Eric bowed in respect to Godric as did Pam, Hadley and I both nodded.

"Godric," Her tone was like venom, when she said it she never took her eyes of Eric. Okay, I was officially scared.

"I must say what a pleasant surprise to be visiting with my child and find that you have graced us with your presents," Godric smirked. Dear lord in heaven, I think Godric just 'fucked you'd' the Queen.

"What is the nature of your visit, sheriff of Dallas?" the Queen glared at Godric and the atmosphere rose in tension a couple of notches.

"Alas, you are misinformed. As to the nature of my visit do I need one to visit my child, his child and his talented and beautiful pets," Godric answered, Eric shot Godric a look that I couldn't read, it was gone in a split second. I wasn't sure what Godric meant by the Queen being misinformed, whatever it was she didn't like it. I knew, I didn't like where this conversation was headed.

I let down my shields to see if there was anything I could distract the Vampires with. I placed my hand on Pam's arm, her whole body was vibrating. She looked at me, like I was a stranger at first-tense much. "There's a problem out front," I said in a low hushed tone. I felt all eye's shift to me-crap. I gulped under the intensity of the power in close proximity to me.

"What kind of problem?" the Queen asked, glaring at me she moved closer, inhaling.

"There is a member of the fellowship outside taking pictures of the fangb... patrons in the queue outside," I answered looking her right in the eye, I felt pressure of her glamour and I just smiled.

"Go see to it, Pam," Eric commanded, Pam raced off in a blur.

The Queen began to laugh, it was highly melodic like a young girls laugh but there wasn't anything young about this old girl. "Extraordinary, it's true... Northman aren't you going to introduce us to your pets, after all they are the talk of all the kingdom's," the Queens fangs had run down, she eyed our necks hungrily.

"Why of course your Majesty, please allow me to introduce, the delightful Sookie and Hadley Stackhouse," we both stepped forward like Pam had shown us on our lady lessons and curtsies in unison.

"**We are charmed you're Majesty," **we spoke in unison.

"Delightful, just delightful, Andre," the Queen beckoned her child forward. Pam had told us to be careful of him he was the queen's favourite child loyal beyond question and creepy, for one Vampire to call another creepy God only knows what they had to do to earn that little title.

Andre stepped forward. She looked intently at him, he nodded and approached us he lifted Hadley's hand bringing it to his nose and mouth he inhaled deeply and licked the back of her hand. Next he picked up my hand and inhaled deeply, he looked up at me startled. "Gun powder," he said. What no lick for me?

"Gun powder?" the Queen repeated. Just as well I don't suffer from low self esteem.

"Sookie, is an expert marks woman. She enjoys shooting, she was at the gun range earlier this evening," Eric explained.

"And here I was thinking, you had armed your pets and they were going to lead the revolution against me," the Queen laughed, it was so not funny but everyone joined in like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. I'd seen it before; Vamp royalty was just another form of mafia-_great._

"Please won't you take a seat, allow us to provide you with refreshments," Eric gestured towards the seating.

"Let's" she smiled, it was fangy. Pam returned, bent down to speak with Eric. Who nodded. Guess that was taken care off.

Hadley both took our seats on the little stool's the Bert's took up defensive positions in front of the dais they had their backs to us facing forward. Rasul, came up and joined us followed by Melanie, then a dark hair Vamp, "this is William Compton, he wanted to thank you personally sheriff," the Queen gestured to the dark haired Vampire who climb the steps.

My breath caught as he stepped forward, I got up out of my seat like I was drawn by an invisible force. I couldn't believe my eyes. I heard my name called but it was like in a dream far away, not really registering. Like my head had been plunged underwater and land of voices now longer made sense.

"William Compton," I mumbled repeating the name I'd heard, my eye's search his face, he looked at me questioningly. I reached out my hand scared to touch in him in case he wasn't real it was all an illusion or a dream. After a couple of attempts I finally picked up enough courage to touch his face. I gasped, he was real. I pulled my finger away and looked at them, not quite believing that my fingers had touch someone- _him._ My hand shook. "You are a Vampire," I stated like it hadn't been obvious, my voice sounded strange even to me small, quiet. I just kept staring, my eyes drinking the sight of him.

* * *

DANG I DID IT AGAIN... THOUGHTS ON A REVIEW... DOES SOOKIE KNOW BILL COMPTON?


	25. A Royal Trip Down Memory Lane

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Twenty Five, A Royal Trip Down Memory Lane.**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so here's the WARNING, this chapter discuses child abuse, as with my usual style I don't give details of the actual abuse. In this chapter we will get a real insight to what, shaped these two women. How these events shaped their future. Also we get to see where Sookie know's Bill from...

I am nervous about this chapter, I hope I have done it justice...

Enjoy JoxX

* * *

"Do I know you?" William asked.

"No. Yes." I replied.

"No or Yes, which is it?" He questioned curtly.

My eyes filled, the tears glistened like diamonds in the corners of my eyes, my lip's swelled with unshed emotion. "I didn't know you were real... I thought you might have been an angel," I mumbled, my eye's fell down ward, spilling the tears.

"Sookie, Explain yourself," it was Eric, his tone angry. I looked around it was as if real life had started up again, I looked at the man in front of me.

"I am sorry," I said to him. "The last time you saw me you licked blood out of my forehead, you saved my life," I gulped.

"Scarlet?" William asked softly. I fumbled with my holster, in shaking hands I held out Betsy, the tears breached their banks yet again and rolled down my face. I heard Hadley gasp from behind me, I felt her come stand beside me. William looked at the gun in my hands, then up at me, shocked.

"Her name is Sookie, she thought you were an angel, Gran had sent to help us. Because you looked so much like Rhett Butler, she said her name was Scarlet because she was scared to give her real one. Gone with the wind was our Gran's favourite. We'd both be dead if wasn't for you, your kindness saved us both," Hadley stated, tears rolling down her face, I reached for her hand.

"You were that little girl I found abu...by the side of the road, how long ago was it?" asked William, clearly uncomfortable with two crying women.

"Nearly twelve years ago," I looked into my savours eye's. "You are a vampire," I started to laugh. Both Godric and Eric stood beside us at full alert.

"Yes, I am." He answered with a smile, "I believe, I have you as well as Mr Northman to thank for my freedom from my maker. My maker was most upset with _you _in particular," he smirked, the weird tension lifting more and more by the second.

"Oh I get that a lot, you either love me or hate me," I deadpanned, drying my eyes.

William laughed, "Bill explain what miss Stackhouse is talking about," the Queen asked sounding curious and irritated all at the same time.

We all took our seats again. "Yes, please explain," Eric commanded.

"It is not all my story to tell, however I will tell you what I know," Bill began. He had a beautiful southern voice.

"I was driving home to my nest it was a few hours before dawn the roads were mainly deserted. A car a bit in front of me tossed a bundle out of the window, I would have ignored it, had it not smelt of the most delicious scent of blood, I have ever smelt.

I pulled over, to investigate I found a tiny girl in rags wrapped in a blanket, I first I thought it might have been an animal so broken she lay. I lifted her up and placed her in my car, despite her injures her heart beat was stronger you would have expected. She fought to hold on to her little life.

I took her to a motel, she was unconscious by then. I..." he look kinda embarrassed, "I healed her and cleaned most of her injury's dawn was approaching so I left her a gun, I had come by and money so she could get something to eat if she woke up. The next night I sensed she had left the area, I've never sensed her again. Not even now can I feel her."

"That is quite the story Bill, most admirable many of our kind would have just left her to die or hurried the process. But I don't understand how you came to save Hadley's life also," The Queen asked.

"That I do not know your Majesty," He answered. I could feel all eye's on me.

"How old were you?"

"Eleven," I whispered.

"What happened to you?" she asked gently her tone soft. I wanted to scream at her, we didn't talk about the past. It would not look good for Eric. I felt his body stiffen next to me.

So instead I took a deep breath and steadied my nerves, I looked the queen square in the eye, "Hadley and I had no home. All our family were dead and we had been living on the streets for three years by then, sleeping rough. One night men came and took us we had been sleeping under a bridge, it was the last night I seen Hadley for nearly a year. I was sold to the highest bidder, untouched so I was extra special," My voice was cold empty.

"The man who bought me was generous, as in he share me amongst _all_ of his friend, when I was too broken to be played with any more they threw me out of a moving car, like yesterdays rubbish," my voice, I still was able to keep detached, cold, bully for me. Talking about it as if it had happened to someone else and not me always made it easier.

"Then a being came, who I thought was an angel his skin glowed, and he told me everything was going to be okay. I remember bit's and pieces like it was a dream, like him licking blood out of my forehead. Thinking how peaceful he felt... ah, I've just realised it was because I couldn't read his thoughts, so quiet. Being asked my name, thinking he looked like Rhett so I answered Scarlett. I was too scared to give my real name in case God thought I was a bad person and would stop helping me. The next morning I felt strong, healed. On the bedside table was five thousand dollars and Betsy..."

"Betsy?" Bill interrupted.

"The gun, Betsy. I was eleven, you name things when you're eleven, since I didn't have a doll, a gun it was," I smiled but it never reached my eyes, I continued my story. "I showered and I made a make shift dress out of the bed sheets, when I left the room on the door mat was a white feather. I thought God forgotten about me until that point, in that moment I believed he had sent me an angel and now a sign. I knew what I had to do. I bought some food and some clothes. I remember I ate ice cream for breakfast, that day. I hunted down the men that had bought me, all of them, I kept shooting till there was no one left. The police though it was a mob hit.

Next I tracked down the men that had sold me, I did the same thing only this time I left gods calling card; a white feather. With the information I picked out of their minds I began the task of finding Hadley. I hustled people in card games as I could read their minds it was easy, with the money I won; I bought bullets, food and cheap hotel rooms to stay. One day I found her, I had become a very good shot by then. I killed everyone in my way. I dragged Hadley out of there. Then I began the long task of nursing Hadley back to health, I moved us to St Louis. They had forced Hadley to take drugs while they had pimped her out, she was in real bad shape. We had good neighbours who helped me get Hadley clear of the drugs. It took a good year before she was well enough again." I paused a single red tear ran down the Queens face. She made a motion for me to continue, drying it with a tissue.

"Well by that time we both made the decision we were going to be nobodies victims, I took every self defence class going as did Hadley, I learnt everything there was about weapons. We decided to use our god given talents for ourselves. Surely god was on our side after all he's sent us an angel and a big ass gun," I smiled. "I gotten a little cocky by then I hadn't died yet, surly he must be saving me for the greater good or so I thought at the time. I had come up against major fire power and walked out every time. We moved around a lot we perfected the con, we extorted and blackmailed our way across America and got rich doing it, the American dream-Right?"

"And here we are," said Hadley brightly, "hip deep in Vampires ,who people say are evil, but they have been nothing but good to us when our own kind cannot say the same. Now we find that if it wasn't for _Vampire _Bill here, well who knows what would have happen but nothing good I am sure of it." Hadley finished with a smile. She always looked on the bright side, glass was always half full with Hadley I loved that about her, I relied on that, from her. Despite, the sheer horror of what happened to her after she recovered she was nearly always cheerful, positive.

The Queen clapped her hands, "Andre and I have much in common with you two perhaps one day I will share it with you, as you have with me," she smiled. "How many have you killed Sookie? you don't seem to carry the burden of remorse that most human's would have."

"Remorse is a useless emotion; if I had any it would only be if I missed one of them. As to how much garbage I've taken out, I don't really know."

"Spoken like a true Vampire, how exciting. Come now you are amongst friends don't be bashful less than fifty?" she asked with the gleeful excitement you would expect on a teenager.

"I suppose it would be more, I've met a lot of bad people in my life," I answered honestly.

"More than a hundred?" she smirked.

"Around there," I said.

"What about the hotel?" asked Hadley.

"Hotel?" said the Queen.

"Technically that was you, I don't know if they count wasn't like I put a bullet in their heads," I answered thoughtfully.

"Huh ahhh... that was sooo you, you had the mobile," argued Hadley.

"That was soooo your fault, all I did was push a button, Which you told me to," I replied in my defence.

"What happened, we will decide," the Queen suddenly said pulling both myself and Hadley out of our staring match.

"Well, oh dear lord. I hope you've not got buddies in Las Vegas," I took a deep breath as I noticed the Vamps stiffen, "We used to play top level poker, you know high stakes games-illegal games. The money was big, I played and Hadley was my good luck charm, most human men easily fall for her charms. I would pick their brains and win or at least find something we could later use to extort money from them. We heard of this high, high, roller game in Las Vegas the buy in was one million dollars, winner takes all.

We bought in but when we got there they were all mob bosses on our table. Into human trafficking, sex slavery, real scum of the earth-you get the idea? The hotel had six games going, the winner from each game would play the end game winner takes all. So anyway, it was making me sick everyone in the room was so dirty, selling little kids stuff like that, drugs, it was real bad. So Hadley figured we would be doing the human race a favour if we took out, our room and I agreed.

Oh God this is so embarrassing, Hadley was going through her spy faze. Put it this way she had a big boner for James Bond," I sighed.

"I did not," Hadley huffed.

"Did too, you fancied yourself as Q with all the gadgets, don't start," I said to her, all the Vampires watched with amused expressions on their face. Suddenly Hadley started to giggle, I winked at her.

"So where was I, spy faze; Hadley had gotten hold of some C4 explosives, I swear we only meant to take out our room. Anyhow long story, short; Hadley and I are standing at the Bellagio, in one of the bars drinking martini's shaken not stirred, her idea not mine. She hands me this mobile and say's 'why don't you hit send and tell them we are not coming back.' So I hit send and a few seconds later the whole hotel shook. Hadley had planted the C4 at the Hotel where the poker games where being held, she thought the tiny little amount that was recommended wouldn't do much so she planted six pounds of it, instead of the of the recommended amount.

Well we ended up blowing the whole hotel to smithereens, lucky for us the hotel was still under construction so only the people that were involved in the poker games died, but the papers reported nearly every mob boss in Las Vegas was there so we didn't feel bad about it, there was no staff to speak of or that we'd ever seen. I mean if they were anything like the guys in our room, I figured we killed five and got thirty for free," I surmised.

The Queen roared with laughter and most of the Vamp's joined her. "Oh Sookie you are too much, what was the name of the Hotel the poker games where held at, not that I can't guess," She gave Eric a funny look.

"It was gonna be called the Crimson Tide," I replied.

"Needless to say, the Mob think we are dead, we don't go to Las Vegas any more-_**ever**_," Hadley answered, her eyes widen at 'ever' as if to drive the point home.

The Queen was sitting shaking her head she look thoroughly amused and delighted."What happened to the money?" she asked.

"Oh we took it, we figured they didn't need it any more, I mean it's not like seven circles of hell has a gift shop-right? Sookie got the accesses codes to their Cayman accounts from their heads, we wired transferred it into our Swiss account all very James Bond," Hadley's eye's glittered. "Then we took back our mill and donated the other thirty five million to women's and drug rehabilitation charities, also children's charities who deal with victims of abuse. Then we made a number of anonymous tip off's to where some of these people in need might be to the authorities," Hadley finished up the story.

"Well, well, well, I seem to owe you both my Nevada crown. Felipe De Castro was the Vampire king of Nevada he was so weakened by the explosion as it was his main nest, we made short work of securing the state for ourselves," she laughed, "Three years later we know the truth; Hadley's spy faze."

"Opps," I said realising I must have killed vamps too.

"Northman, I must congratulate you on your exceptional young ladies, I would enjoy very much to have them serve me at court. Stan from Dallas spoke of them highly, Nan who likes no one is said to simply adore Sookie, now I can see why- just delightful, I am very envious."

"It would be an honour your Majesty to escort them while they are in your service," Eric replied.

She laughed, "Do you not trust me with them? That you must accompany them," she asked but there was humour to her voice.

"I trust no one, it is how I have become a thousand years old and Godric over two thousand. I guard what is mine jealously," smirked Eric.

"That is why you are my favourite sheriff," she grinned and it was fangy.

"The hour is getting late," The Queen suddenly said getting up to her feet. "Bill is working on a special project for me, he will be staying the area. Please ensure he is settled in, and has everything he needs for his project," the Queen ordered. I shot Hadley an excited look at the news, I wasn't looking for a new boyfriend, hell no. I simply wanted to know the man, who went against his nature to save me.

"Of course your Majesty, as always your visit was too short," Eric said, bull shitter.

"Is that an offer of your bed Viking?" She quirked an eyebrow at him then she laughed, "No, I didn't think so. I am not a lover of men I prefer the fairer sex, so you are quite safe," she chortled. Funny, Eric had looked worried for a split second.

Eric just smiled, so did I but it was fake. I just wanted this night to be over already, tiredness was setting in. And we had pretty much spilled our provable guts, something we vowed we would never do. I chanced a glance at Godric, there was an odd look in his eyes, but it was a good look-I think. Pride mixed with something else.

"William, your act kindness is an inspiration to us all, perhaps I was wrong about you. Sookie, Hadley, it was a delightful pleasure, such fun. I look forward to seeing a demonstration of your talents next time," with that parting comment the Queen swept out of Fangtasia her entourage trailing behind her. You could see the Vampires of area 5 visibly relax.

As soon as she was gone Eric, grab hold of my face cupping it in his huge hands, "Thank you," he whispered.

"Do I get a doggy biscuit now? woof," I replied.

He laughed, "I do not know where to start, with tonight..."

"So don't," I cut him off, not wanting to get into it, "let's leave the head trip for another night, we've had enough," I said searching his eyes.

"It's has been a long night my little warriors, Hadley..." he beckoned Hadley, she came over and put her arms around me and Eric, he held us for a moment.

"Bill, I feel you and I will have a great understanding, I expect honesty, loyalty and you will make an appearance here five times a month instead of giving me tribute," Wow did Eric just say he though he and Bill would be good friends.

"Yes, sheriff," he turned to go.

"Bill," I called after him, "Thank you, Betsy is my most treasured possession, she has been the means to defend myself and has served as a constant reminder there is still goodness in the world, I feel like I am in your debt."

"No you are not in my debt, there was a saying from my human days, one good turn deserves another, it is today that have fully been able to appreciate the meaning, thank you." He looked up at Godric briefly, "My maker, is a very creative woman, especially in the area of torture," he said carefully as not to be disrespectful.

"I met her, crazy bitch on wheels more like, creative my ass... you want me to kill her?" I smiled, joking of course, well maybe. Ah you got me, I'd do it if he asked.

He laughed, "Sookie Stackhouse," he said like he was trying the name out, it sounded like Suk-key with his accent, he shook his head, "You are a lucky Vampire Sheriff, she is what the woman of my time referred to as southern steel, as strong as she is beautiful," Bill commented, he turned to leave.

"Good nite Bill," I looked up at Eric, "take us home?"

"It would be my pleasure," he whispered into my ear, which elicited a shiver from me- how did he always effect me like that?

* * *

A/N: Loved all you review's and your guesses from the last chapter... how Sookie knew Bill... so what did you think? did you see it coming, Bill gave Betsy to Sookie... hope it wasn't too full on (thier past) and fitted the story... please Review... let me know your thoughts...


	26. Something New, Something Good

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Twenty Six, Something New, Something Good**

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU **so much for the over whelming support for the last chapter, it was a hard one to write as I didn't want it to be about the abuse but about their survival and strength. This chapter also contains a first as an author for me... so let me know what you think... more on that first at the end.

Enjoy...

* * *

Finally, after our night time confessional we were home. The furry two some came bounding over, Miss Fang stopped in front of Eric looked at him like he was dirt, nose in the air she paraded by him only to stop dead (haha) in front of Godric for a moment she looked like a deer caught in the head lights, then she cowed her head and her tiny matchstick of a tail went between her legs, she began to shiver. So adorably pathetic. "Aw," I heard Hadley say. Eric's face was a picture it said, _'aw c'mon'._ However Princess Midnite was getting her panties in a wad over Eric that was till her nose lifted up into the air and she sniffed. Catching Godrics scent she came running over to him rubbing herself against his ankle, only to do the same thing again but this time running to Eric, the poor kitty looked like she was in ecstasy but so torn between her targets, running backwards and forwards.

I scoped her up, "I have the same problem," I whispered into her little furry ear, I was rewarded with a little meow. Miss Fang choose that moment to attack Eric, she hissed I heard Eric's fangs pop, he hissed too.

"Really Eric! posturing with a kitten?" I snapped at him.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Godric chuckled, Pam laughed too.

"Okay ,what's the joke?" I asked.

"Eric got all bent out of shape, with a Weretiger when we took out Nevada. The Nevada Vamps owned his marker, he got even more out of shape when he discovered that the tiger had fucked his meal," Pam smirked clearly loving the retelling of the story.

"A weretiger, wow I didn't know you got those, does this weretiger have a name?"

"Dead meat," Eric answered before anyone else could, Hadley and I sniggered.

"Oh I see it's like that, so he's dead?" I asked having way to much fun at Eric's expense.

"No, that's the best part the tiger is very famous pit fighter, Queen ordered that he be kept alive," Pam was really pushing her luck by smiling so wide, gleeful was the word.

"But one day lover, I will have a new tiger skin rug," He said, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. I covered Princess Midnites ears, "don't talk like that in front of the babies, that's their big cousin," I played with Eric, I was grinning ear to ear.

Pam actually snorted with laughter, grabbing Hadley's hand and hot footing it out of there, "Fucking Pussy's," I shouted after them, then realised what I had said as Pam and Hadley let out a shriek of laughter. Then I was done for I was laughing so much I couldn't see for all the tears that were collecting in my eyes.

Eric looked murderous, Godric amused, then just like that the mood turned serious, the sexual tension sky rocketed. I put down PM (princess midnite), took Eric's hand first and then Godrics all I could hear was my own breathing as I lead them to my bedroom, Eric's nostrils flared as soon as we entered the smell of blood and sex from earlier still heavy in the air, his eyes glazed in lust.

I dropped their hands and went to the bathroom, I took a deep breath 'I could do this' gave myself a pep talk inside my head. I want both of them, I care for both of them. I switched on the shower, shedding my clothes, I could do this, no fucker was gonna win over me. Taking a deep breath, "What's taking you guys so long?" I yelled from the bathroom as I stepped into the shower, my voice not as steady as I would like.

I had to have the shower I had to get rid of my doll like look, I couldn't do this looking like a plaything. Both Godric and Eric appeared at the door at the same time, I giggled as it looked like they had wedged themselves in the door way, both had their fangs out, "my aren't we the eager beavers," I smiled at them. God they are good looking I thought and mine. I could literally feel my juices pool between my thighs.

Both men stood transfix in the doorway, unsure of what to do next, "this shower business usually works best naked and under the water," my voice husky with desire, you didn't need to ask Eric twice he was nude in a flash, seconds later he entered the shower. Godric held back, "you too Godric, I want you to get me dirty just so you can get me clean again," he appeared in the shower less than five seconds later.

"Sookie, you don't have to do this," Godric whispered his gaze meeting mine unwavering.

"I know, but I want you both," I stepped into his space putting my arms around his neck, I kissed him slowly his hardness throbbed against my stomach, "I want to feel you love me, I want to feel safe in Eric's arms," Eric came up behind me sliding his arms around me. "I want you together, with me, I want to create something new, something good," I turned my head and captured Eric's lips kissing him deeply, I moaned into his mouth, my arousal hitting fever pitch. Godric bent down to one of my nipples popping it in his mouth, he tugged slightly. Ahh. Eric groaned behind me at the sight of his maker playing with my breasts. The time for talk was over. I rocked my hips against them both. I let the good feelings sweep me up, I pushed aside all the darkness and just let myself feel.

Godric's hands moved lower, his fingers slipping into my wet, wet folds I gasped into Eric's mouth as Godric pumped me with his fingers, teasing me and driving me into a frenzy. "Oh God" I called out as Godric drop to his knees hooking one of my legs over his shoulder, Eric held me steady as Godric drove into my core all of a sudden I felt my orgasm tear through me followed by a second one as Godric sank his fangs into my thigh.

I quivered and quaked as Eric shushed me, whispering into my ear. Eventually my heart rate and breathing slowed. Godric was smirking up at me, "You are so beautiful when you cum," his voice horse with lust. I held out my hand to him, pulling him up and close running my hands up against his hard chest. Eric was at my back nipping at my neck-urgh. Pushing Godric, him letting me till he was sitting on the bench I sank to my knees pulling Eric with me. I nipped the inside of Godric's thigh, licking along the fold between his crotch and leg, he shuddered putting hands into my hair. "Ah Sookie," he hissed.

Eric slid his wet hands over my body, "I want you," he growled. "Take me, I need you inside me," I arched my back presenting myself to him as I took Godrics length into my mouth, I gasped as Eric slipped into my aching core, "yes, this is right," Eric called as he began riding me, I moved my mouth to the same tempo Eric set. Godric fisted my hair.

I let the rhythm, take me as I worked Godrics length in my mouth swirling my tongue around his head. Thrust in and out of me, we were all over taken in the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, grunting and moaning. Godric reach his climax first his cool seed spilling down my throat, my hands wrapped round his waist tighter as Eric increased his speed, "Oh fuck," I gasped as I buried my face in Godric's lap as Eric took me harder and deeper, reaching round he pinched my clit sending both of us ricocheting into our climaxes, Eric sinking his fangs into my neck. "Mine, _our_ mine," Eric yelled followed by something in a long forgotten language. Stars burst behind my eye lids, wave after wave of pleasure rock thought my body. My hot core milked every drop of Eric's cum. I fought and scratched as wave after wave of pleasure rocked through me. Godric stroking my back. Mmm.

When I came too from my orgasm I could taste blood in my mouth, Godric's leg had a human bite mark healing on it, shit. "Oh God I am so sorry," I said looking up at him. His eyes fixed with mine , then shifted to my mouth suddenly he was on me, kissing me with fervour, tasting his own blood on me. Devouring my mouth as I fell on to my back, grabbing my thighs he entered me in one swift stroke I cried out at the suddenness of it. Then it was just a mess of fangs, tongues hot and cool mouths, hands, I saw Eric behind Godric. Damn if seeing them, the two sexiest men every, didn't bring me again.

"Oh Soooookie," Godric yelled then something in unrecognisable, I watch as if time had slowed Eric sink his fangs into Godric neck his eyes fix on mine till they rolled back in pleasure. All I could hear was the sound of water and my deep breaths, as I panted. I let my head hit the bottom of the shower. Damn, I don't think I could form coherent thought if my life depended on it, I felt so amazingly good I just began to laugh, then Godric and Eric joined me. God bless Eric Northman and his love of ridiculously large showers.

Later we lay in bed Eric to my back and Godric to my front. Eric was tracing patterns up and down my arms. I sighed, "Mmm. " Godric brushed hair out of my face, "You are so beautiful," he cooed to me. I smiled at him, thinking he wasn't so bad himself, but not saying so in fear of sounding too cheesy. I had so many cheesy things welling around in my head. I felt Eric kiss me behind the ear, "Lover?"

"Uh huh," I acknowledged him as I traced my finger tips over Godric face. "I don't want to spoil your happy mood, but tomorrow we need to discuss the Queens visit and what it means for us."

"I figured as much," I sighed. "Godric what did you mean when you said to the Queen, when you told her she was miss informed?" I felt Eric stiffen slightly as if he too was interested in the answer.

"I have not discussed it with my child yet, but the reason I was not at the club when you arrive was because I resigning as sheriff of Dallas, with my child's permission I wish to stay in area five of Louisiana," he smiled.

I turned my head to see Eric he looked dumb struck, well as dumb struck as a Vampire can look, "You wish to be a nest with me again, master?" his voice sounded hopeful.

"Yes, I do," Godric smiled, Eric gave me a big kiss on the back of my head before speaking again, "You love her," it was a statement.

"Yes child, I do," Godric replied never taking his eyes of me, I leaned forward kissing him on the lips. I should be freaking out just now, somehow I couldn't bring myself to do it, this moment just felt to right, safe. For once I just allowed myself to enjoy the feeling of feeling safe.

Sleep was tugging at me, my last coherent thought or not so coherent thought depends which way you look at it, was I loved two Vampires and I wanted to run so bad, but this time it would do me no good-_thank fuck._

When I woke there was strong possibility I would pee myself, Eric's arm lay across my bladder I had a moment of panic before I manoeuvred myself out landing on the floor ungracefully with a thud, I scrambled to the bathroom. Sweet, sweet relief, after I picked up everyone's clothes from last night, how terribly domestic of me, I thought with a giggle.

I ran my hand through my hair, shit if I didn't want to run. My whole body screamed run, run far, far away. I leaned against the wall back in the bedroom hitting my head, "Fuck," I called out.

"Sookie."

"Arrrgh," before I had time to think I swiped the Knife of the dresser chucking it in the direction of the noise. "Shit, shit, shit... oh crap I am so sorry... you scared me," I gasped out holding my heart that was thudding wildly.

Godric was sat up in the bed clutching the knife between his hand where it caught it inches from his forehead, "I scared you," he laughed. I let out a deep breath, then laughed with him as he held the knife I had just thrown.

"I am sorry, what are you doing up so early?" going over to him, taking the knife out of his hand, laying it on the bedside table.

"I didn't go to rest," he answered me.

"Why, how...can you do that?"

"It's one of the things my age affords me, not something I can do every day but once in a while."

"ah, I see,"

"Sookie?"

"Yes," I swallowed.

He pulled me closer to him, "I am an immortal being, extremely hard to kill..."

"I wasn't trying to kill you," I cut him off horrified that he thought I would. He began chuckling, "I didn't think you were, my darling. What I am trying to say is that, I won't hurt you by dying on you. I know you want to run, I feel it," he elaborated.

I didn't say anything for ages, just staring at him, I began to say something only to stop, tried again only to shut my mouth once more_. Is that why I wanted to run so bad? is that why I run the last time someone tried to love me? had I been scared I'd lose them?_

After all that, all I could say was, "huh?" Godric rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Sookie look at me," he whispered gently against my cheek .

I looked up into his beautiful eyes, he kissed me pulling away to land a kiss on my forehead. "I am kinda glad that I've had both yours and Eric's blood, I know that running is not an option. I am scared and I don't like having feelings," I admitted. Urgh. Godric leaned forward, kissed and nipped my neck.

"Oh...Mmm," I closed my eyes, "Godric?"

"Mmm"

"Godric, I've not got a good feeling," I said, it was there in the pit of my stomach, one of the last times I had it, Hadley and I had been adducted. "Stop," I said a bit more forcefully. He pulled away immediately.

"What's wrong, my Love?"

"There's something wrong, don't ask how I know, but I know. I've got no idea what it is," the creepy feeling settling in deeper.

Second later there was a frantic thumping on my door, "It's Had, let me in Sookie," her voice high with panic, I got up and opened the door. Hadley threw herself at me, thoughts all rush at me, I push her off just in time to run to the bathroom and throw up. My head filled with fear and images of what had been done to Hadley.

"Shit, Sookie I am so sorry... I just feel so..." Hadley wailed. I held up my hand to her as I wretched again.

Breathing deeply, "I feel it too," I said leaning back on my hunches rubbing my forehead. Hadley was pacing back and forwards, "Fuck, I am freaking OUT," Hadley yelled.

* * *

**A/N: **First time writing a threesome... so how did I do? Leave us a Review...let me know.


	27. The Crack of my Whip

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Twenty Seven, The Crack of my Whip**

* * *

**A/N: **Wooo Who! Didn't you girls like some threeway love action! Thank you for your positive reviews and comments... so chuffed! a threesome was quite a challange, where do all the hands, fangs and uglies go?... LOL so super happy you liked it!

So we now know a little bit about the girls past and we can now see how those girls became so bad ass... please keep that in mind with this chappie and the next... as they are not the type of girls who would go quietly into the night.

Enjoy...

* * *

"What can I do?" Godric asked running his hand through his hair.

"Hadley, focus...we aren't little any more, focus, damn it, don't do this to me," I yelled my head splitting with her racing thoughts. I gathered myself up and washed out my mouth, brushing my teeth.

"Shit, sorry Sookie, we need a plan. A plan. Whatever coming for us those mother fuckers are gonna die. I can't be taken again, I can't do it, I'd rather kill myself first," Hadley thoughts raced. It was hard to tell between what she was saying and what she was thinking.

"We'll kill em'all. No one is taking you away from me, we're sisters," I hugged her, throwing my shields up, tighter than a drum unable to deal with the dark fear that live inside Hadley.

"Can you at least tell me what is going on?" Godric asked.

"Godric, the last time we had this feeling we didn't see each other for nearly a year, the time before that we found our Grandmother, dead. We are a little freaked. Something bad is out there."

"Nothing is going to happen to either of you, I won't let it," his fangs had snapped down. I smiled a little half smile, it never reaching my eyes.

We were all sat in the kitchen table when Eric stalk through, "The fucking Queen is still in the area," he barked, slammed his fist on the granite counter cracking the top. Causing Hadley and I to jump, and grab on to each other. Like we, weren't freaked enough-_Geez._

"Enough," Godric said in such a calm quiet voice we all looked at him. We went on to tell Eric what had been going on, Eric proved what a wonderful strategist he is and run multiply scenarios. He and Pam would arrive at the club first, check it out. Godric with Had and I, would drive round the club to see if I could pick up anything with telepathy. Eric and Pam would take some of our toys into the club so we didn't raise suspicion being armed to the teeth.

Pam had a glint in her eye, as she handed us black leather cat suits and matching boots. We tied our hair up in high ponytails and applied bright red lip stick, dominatrix chic, it was. Good news about the outfit was I could carry multiple knives and I thought fuck it; I strapped my hip holster for my desert eagle pistols also my under arm holster for Betsy.

Hadley added a long sliver dagger down the inside of her boots, sweet. It had been a gift from Pam, she said. Hadley strapped a cross shaped holster that was designed for hand grenades. Eric and Pam had already left for the club, with an over kill of weapons. I put my hands on Hadley's shoulders and she put hers, on mine, I leaned my forehead on hers looking into her eyes.

"No exceptions,"

"No exceptions," Hadley repeated, pulling me to her for a hug. She whispered, into my ear, "bros before ho's." I smiled and sent her '_you know it'_. Before you judge me, Pam was always telling me Vampires before humans.

"Let's roll," we headed for the door.

Hadley and I sat in the back while Godric drove, we had just done our third loop of the block Fangtasia is on. Eric phoned saying the Queen had arrived and wished for our company. Godric was just headed there, "Can we take a loop round the park," I asked.

"We shouldn't keep the Queen waiting," he replied.

"It will take only five minutes max," as soon as we got near the park, I shoved Hadley's head down. In a hushed voice I said, "Stop, and look busy." Godric stop the car and I cast out my mental net as he began looking at a road map. I texted Pam, Eric and Godric from my hiding place in the back seat, **over 40 voids, shit load of Were's**, **park.**

Godric read the text and put the car in gear, we arrived at the club moments later, headed straight for the employee entrance. Pam met us, kissing Hadley as soon as she was through the door.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

Pam shook her head, shooting Godric a look- shit the Vampires didn't know. "Your toy's are behind the bar," she informed us. Fuck, we need a plan. What to do...think.

"Pam... you still got that long whip here?" I asked thinking about what, we were going to do running multiply scenarios. She looked at me funny, nodding racing off at Vamp speed and coming back with it. I attached it to my belt. "You guys go on, Hadley and I will be out in five, tell Master we are putting on a show, for her Majesty entertainment."

Pam and Godric both quirked an eyebrow and I stared back at them. Hadley shooing them both out of the office. We then had our silent conversation with my plan. The shitter was we didn't know where the threat was coming from, yeah it was coming from the park; but and it was a big but, whose Vamps were they? Sitting down on the couch I took Hadley's hand I let down my shields, scanning and separating the minds, then I hit pay dirt going to minds near my target I could get a picture of who I was looking at. A woman.

"Show time," I smiled. Hadley spoke to Belinda quickly to set us up, we proceeded to the dais.

"Your Majesty," We curtsied. Bowing to Eric offering our necks, "Master, we have a show for you tonight," Hadley smiled. Eric's fangs run out. "Proceed," he said in a bored tone, but I could tell he was anything but. We bowed again and cleared the dance floor.

This was a distraction to draw out the other two people I needed to find. Hadley stood twenty feet away from me, she smiled her million watt smile and nodded beckoning Belinda forward. I hooked the whip from my belt unfurling it, I cracked my neck limbering up as Hadley got set up, it had been a while since I had used a whip I hope my skills hadn't left me. I blew a kiss to Eric and winked at Godric, the Queen moved forward in her seat.

Hadley stood with her feet slightly apart her arms out Palms facing upwards, she dropped her head backwards. Belinda set one drink in each palm, one above each breast the skin stretched tight as she had her head back. On her chin she placed the final drink, Belinda looked at me I nodded to her, she smiled and lit the Sambucca's.

I cracked the whip, to test it. Aiming I flicked the whip, the flame on the first glass went out in Hadley's left palm.

Crack... Right palm flame out. The whole time scanning, scanning... come out, come out...where ever you are...

Crack...left breast flame out.

Crack...Right breast flame out... one more.

I beckoned a huge guy, over I got him to put his hands over my eyes. I focused on Hadley's mental signature. Crack, crack. I pushed the guy off. Last flame had gone out. Hadley was unhurt, not a drop spilt and I had all my players, now to round them up. The crowd broke out in applause.

Crack, the whip was round the first person I wanted, Yank. He came flying towards me, Hadley slid chair and he slammed into the chair landing in it sitting. This was met with ooo's, ahh's and a few applause.

Crack, the whip wrapped round the throat of the woman, I wanted, a flick of the whip and she was twirling through the air Hadley sliding a chair to met her. She had been the first person I had sensed.

Crack, the whip wound round leg of the third person I wanted, yank he came off his feet. Several people sucked in air as he hit the deck, the guy was huge. I put the whip over my shoulder and dragged him the length of the dance floor. Cave man style. Hadley showing off, really getting into it backed flipped I just ducked in time as she hit the ground in front of me, having somersaulted over the top of me. More cheers. Sliding the final chair in place. Flick and the whip it unravelled from the guy's leg we picked up the guy an arm each placing him into the seat -thank you Vamp blood. By now the 'players' minds were super worried, even though they all knew each other still they reasoned in their minds that I could have picked them all as a coincidence-_People._

Hadley smiled running her hand over each of our victims. Stopping at Belinda the server, she picked up a set of hang cuffs of her tray, spinning them on her finger. She waggled her eyebrow's and winked at Pam this was met by a 'Ooo's' from the audience. Yeah, we had them eating out of our hands. Each person had their hands tied behind their backs. Next she picked an apple shoving it into each victim's mouth and they were blind folded.

"Now, we interrogate our enemy, for my Master," I said in thick really bad Russian accent stomping up and down the line of chairs, the handle of the whip under my arm. Several people laughed. I cracked the whip for effect.

Crack... "Who sent you?" I continued in my accent. I plucked the answers straight out of their heads as their terrified minds spewed forth the answers.

Hadley stepped behind one of the men yank his hair back, she licked the length of his face. "You won't talk, huh?"

Crack and the apple in his mouth was in half, the man whimpered as the apple exploded, over him.

"What are your plans? You will tell us," I continued in my bad Russian accent. This time Hadley went to the guy on the end. Yanking his head down, "Tell us what we want to know," she growled hold him firm. He was the nicer looking of the two. I aimed the whip, at him crack crack Hadley released his head the apple in his mouth had a huge smile carved into it. The crowd clapped wildly.

"Maybe we can make the girl talk, huh?" I asked the audience, they cheered. Climbing up into her seat, I ran the whip down her face, as I gyrated my hip's in her lap, I slowly got off her. Girl on girl it was an oldie but a goodie and the crowd loved it.

"How many people have you brought?" I cracked the whip on to the floor as I listened to the answers. Hadley held her head turning on her charm the girl looked slacked jawed in seconds. Pulling her head back and placing the apple on top of her lips.

Crack, the apple whipped up in the air, crack and the apple exploded high above their heads. I coiled the whip and hooked it to my belt.

"Give them a round of applause for being such good sports," we encouraged them, clapping my hands high above my head.

Hadley and I bowed, "Come with us and we will get you cleaned up in the employee lounge," Hadley smiled at them removing the blind folds, "oh silly me the key for the cuffs is in there to," she added. These fuckers had come for us, to kill our friends, our family and take us. Too bad for them we aren't little anymore- no exceptions. I was already in that cold place as we led them to their deaths.

As we passed Eric I gave him a look to follow us. As soon as the door to the employee longue was shut, I pulled out a balisong or better known as a butterfly knife, and slit the men's throats, so fast the second man didn't even register the death of the first. The woman was in Hadley's thrall, love sick with her, doubt she would have noticed if she was on fire, so deep she was in.

I smiled, I knew it wasn't a pleasant smile. Cold, ice cold.

* * *

**~REVIEW~**


	28. Boom, 2 Hearts Shake the Room

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Twenty Eight, Boom, 2 Hearts Shake the Room.**

* * *

**A/N: **WARNING; this chapter contains a little bit of horror... but the girls are in a psycho place right now...Hadley's greatest fear is to be taken and used... so this is a bit dark with light relief...

Thank you for all the great support so far for this fic...

Enjoy...

* * *

"Shit," Pam hissed as she walked in, her fangs immediately snapping into place.

"We need a plastic bag, a gift box and Hadley's small hold all," I barked at her, she raced off to get what I'd asked for. That was Pam when the chips were down at least she could take orders, like a good soldier.

I began to cut out the dead men's heart out, over the top? Yeah, damn straight. But these men were here to scout for a take over and said takeover was going down because King Peter Treadgill wanted me and Hadley as well as Louisiana. Now he was getting a gift instead.

Pam returned with items and Andre in tow his eye widened at the sight in front of him, "Andre, there is forty three Vampires and sixty seven were's in a park outside, they are with King Threadgill, here for a takeover, we are sending a Trojan horse into their camp," I smiled lifting the heart out of guy number two.

"Explain," he snarled all up in my face, fangs bared.

"Hello, working here...personal space," I said, he pull back a little, "These three are from the kings court, the show was distraction so could get the information I needed with my telepathy. Now we send them a message that goes boom, then we pick off the rest," I smirked. "Pass me that towel," I nodded in the direction of a towel hanging on the back of the chair. He picked it up and I wiped my hands.

"Hadley how's it going? you ain't baking a cake, it don't have to be pretty. It just needs to work," I asked.

"Good, almost done," she smiled, putting the finishing touches to the bomb, "Pam if you would be a darling and get our weapons, we need to tool up," I asked her, she shot Andre a look behind his back and raced off.

Hadley had placed the bomb into the box on top she lay the plastic and I placed the two hearts on top of it. Hadley fiddled with the lid setting the mechanism for bomb to go off ten seconds after they had opened the box. Andre watched intently his eyes never leaving my face. Pam returned with the, big bag of goodies. Hadley and I tooled up.

"What now?" Pam snarked.

"Now we kill em' all, protect what's ours," I smiled my killer smile, I had already gone to that detached place inside me. Hadley took my hand, pulling me down over the bodies I notice for the first time she too had become cold and dead inside, good. She dipped her finger into the hole I had made of one of the men. She looked me in the eyes; so much was there, taking her bloody finger she painted across my right cheek first, then my left.

"We aren't kids anymore," her voice sounded strange even to me. I repeated what she had done to me on her.

"No, we aren't," I said pulling her up as I rose from crouching. We went over to the girl, Hadley handed her the box, gave her instructions.

"What's wrong with her?" Andre demanded.

"She's in Hadley's thrall, love sick...you could set on fire she wouldn't notice," I replied. Andre's eye's shifted from me to Hadley then to the girl.

We walked through to the club, you could hear the fangs snap down at the smell of fresh blood, Godric appeared in front of us.

"Dear one?" he spoke, looking strangely at the blood on my cheeks before shifting his gaze to Hadley's.

"Godric we need, to get all the fangbanger's to the basement, safe. Arkansas is planning a takeover," I whispered, in his ear. I may have given his ear a nibble and lick. Mmm.

Hadley lead the girl to the door's letting her go, we had a about ten to fifteen minutes, before the shit hit the fan. That's the time we reckoned it would take the girl to reach the camp. Godric began immediately getting the Fangbanger's glamoured and ushered them to the basement, other Vamps joined in.

I jumped up on one of the tables, "Arkansas, has forty three Vampires and sixty seven were's in a park across the street, they are planning a takeover. Their plan is once they have eliminated our Queen and secured me and Hadley, they will attack all the other sheriffs of Louisiana to achieve the coup." Several Vampires hissed at this. Queen looked livid.

"In approximately ten minutes their camp is about to go boom, as two pounds of C4 explosives detonate. Not how you guy's usually roll, I know; but I will assure you just as effective. Once the bomb has gone off, we can pick of the rest..." before I could finish I spotted a Vampire slowly heading for the exit, due to the Vamp blood I had last nite, the desert eagles where drawn and I had fired two rounds, the Vamps head exploded. There were several gasps.

"EXPLAIN," the Queen snarled, her face no longer human in any shape or form, just plain fucking scary. Clean underwear? Yeah I think so.

"I couldn't take the chance he was a traitor, he was headed for the door. What pussy leaves a fight before it's even started?" either way it makes sense to kill him," my voice a lot steadier than I felt in that moment.

She glared at me, the vamps in the room had gone totally still. I notice the only one's moving where Godric and Eric edging closer. All of a sudden she roared with laughter, "Northman, I want one," she laughed. I let out the breath I knew I'd been holding, thank fuck. Geez I think my life may have actually flashed before me. Getting up slowly from my crouching position, that I had adopted during the shooting, I holstering the pistols.

"Sonic, you want to play with my toys?" I asked seductively grinning at him. Eric growled.

"You know I do Stackhouse, but I am scared what the big Vamp's would say?" he replied, looking at the floor. I believe if he could he would be blushing. Cute.

"Well behind the bar, you'll find a grenade launcher with three missile grenade's... I don't know what kinda toy's you thought I was offering but that's what I've got for you," I smirked. Sonic's face snapped up.

Sonic's face was just a picture, his eye's huge, "For real?"

"For real, for real, take it go up on the roof after the bomb has gone off and you see the first people emerge, lock and load, Happy Christmas, Easter and Hanukkah, " I smiled, winking at him.

He smiled a fangy smile, "The big Vamps are watching," he said, cupping his hand over his mouth so I could see but not them he mouthed 'I fucking love you' then put both hands out in front of him did a mock 'I am not worthy bow'- idiot. I laughed. Holding out my hand to Eric, he held it as I jumped down from the table top. Sonic had already taken the weapon and headed up stairs to the roof.

"Why did you give Sonic, that task?" Eric asked, he looked curious.

"I figured that Eleanor would be pissed, if her favourite boy toy met his final death with us and seeing as we already have another King gunning for us, I thought this way he would feel useful and stay semi safe, also he is a baby and most likely to know how to work a grenade launcher. And then there is the plain and simple fact he was created for; brain not brawn, one stone, many birds," I answered. Eric looked pleased, kissing the side of my head taking a little lick of the blood on my cheek.

The next few, minutes was flurry of activity, many weapons were drawn. Hadley had taken my Uzi, currently stuffing a clip down the front of her cleavage. "Hey baby girl you okay?" I tilted my head to catch her eyes.

"I just want to kill the mother fuckers already, who do they think they are?" she snarled, with her blood war paint. Good to see her working her anger. Pam came over, joined a second later by Godric. Eric who had been pacing while whirling a sword around like he was twirl girl on crack, came over too. He put his big arms around us and we huddled.

I couldn't resist, I'd seen it in British movies like a ton of times on TCM, "For Queen and country?" I offered. Pam who had been British smirked, "God save the Queen?" she smiled her deadly smile, the one I am sure many seen just before they met their end. "I think Eric's ego is big enough, without you calling him God Pam," Hadley quipped. No one else got a chance to say anything more as a huge blast rocked through the building. Tremors could be felt, underfoot. Our Vampires jumped to attention.

"Ah, ladies and gentlemen, thank you very much, I'll be here all week," Hadley said punching the air, then holding hand out for me to slap. I slapped it, "Time to rock and roll, sweet cheeks," I grinned. A few seconds later, the whistle of a missile being launched sounded, followed by whoops. I am sure if I had not had Vamp blood I wouldn't be able to hear it. Hadley and I looked at each other and shared a moment as we grinned at each other, Sonic was just too cute and funny.

All the Vamps where now in full battle mode, we waited and waited but still nothing, the entire room turned at the noise of a door. "Whoa, I come in peace," said Sonic.

"What the fuck? where is everyone?" I asked.

"I think we got them all, only one dude came out of the trees and he was already on fire. But I got him with a missile and it was soooo cool, I want me one of these," he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Fuck," said Hadley kicking a chair sending it flying, I raised my eyebrow at her as she hit fist in her open hand. "Aw shit, I feel like I am all dressed to party and my fucking date has stood me up," she said.

Godric smiled, "If the mountain won't come to Mohammad..."

"Let's go Mohammad," Pam slid up next to Godric fangs out.

"Keep it up Pam, you'll give our masters a God complex," I jested with her although I was only speaking to a blur and a back of a blur at that.

There was only clean up left. Did you know a gas main under Shreveport's golden gate park blew up that night? Oh glamour is a wonderful thing. However a room full of Vampires that didn't get to party still full of bloodlust...well let's just say the fangbanger's got their money's worth that night as there was an orgy in the basement. Eww.

The Queen offered Godric, Arkansas crown, but he declined giving his word he had no intentions to rule he wished to only take a break from politicking for a while. She had seemed pleased with that especially after he swore fealty to her for as long as he lived in Louisiana. Finally after speaking to everyone and barking orders into her phone at other sheriff's she came over to me and Hadley.

"If you did not belong to the Norseman, tonight you both would have been given the honour of becoming my children, Louisiana owes you a debt." The Queen spoke at us as much as the room.

"Thank you, your Majesty, that would have been an honour indeed. We are loyal to our master, one day when we are ready and we are worthy in his eyes he may indeed grant us the gift of an immortal life until then I guess we just have to slum it with the humans," I answered the best political answer I could, hoping it covered all bases. She stared intently at us Hadley gave her, her million watt smile. Nervous, who us?

"Bravo, Northman on having the finest pets in the new world, with creativity and loyalty that should be an example to all," she declared."I expect them both bonded by the Rhodes summit, they are valuable assets and should be treated as such. They are deserving of such an honour," she said to Eric giving him a significant look. "Impressive most impressive, they single handedly took out a powerful enemy of Louisiana, I dare say not many Vampires could boast the same."

Both Godric and Eric had been relentless that night in the bedroom, I was glad when dawn came and claimed them. Damn if I wasn't feeling well loved, was my last thoughts of the day.

* * *

Too much? Or just right? Tell me what you think a bit worried about the heart thing... REVIEW


	29. Nature of the Beast

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Twenty Nine, Nature of the Beast**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all the support... glad you liking the story so far... Enjoy the next chapter...

* * *

A few days passed, both Hadley and I were working in the bar when Bill walked in, we both ran over to him, "Hey Bill, good to see ya," Hadley beamed. Bill had missed all the excitement only arriving later for clean up.

"Come sit with us," I smiled.

"I do not think your master would like it," he tipped his head, smiled awkwardly.

"Their master, would be most offended if you did not take them up on their generous offer," Eric came up behind Bill.

"Sheriff, I meant no disrespect," Bill said immediately. "I'd be delighted, Ladies," he smiled. We took an arm each leading him over to Eric's booth. His nostrils flare he, looked at me and licked his lips. Okay so I may, I may not have had sex there last night when I gave Eric a private dance. I looked over at Eric, who had his hands in his pocket and winked. I turned to Bill, "My bad," I smiled, shrugging.

"So what brings you here, Bill?" I wondered.

"I was in need of something fresher, than true blood," he answered honesty. Ah there is certain appetites a bottle could not sate, I thought.

"What you, doing drinking that junk for?" Hadley asked, that comment had Pam written all over it.

Bill just looked at Hadley shocked which he hid quickly, "I am mainstreaming," Bill replied after a while. Hadley sneered, her face said mainstreaming is for pussies-Pam. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Well tonight is your lucky night as you have a telepath and the charms of the lovely Hadley to help you with your selection," I smiled at him.

He frowned, "You don't seem squeamish at all, and doesn't it bother you at all?"

I laughed, "Says the Vampire to the telepathic serial killer...nature of the beast, my friend. No one should have to apologise for who or what they are, Bill. It's all about owning it," I squeezed his hand.

Bill spoke to us for the next while about being back in Bon Temps, through the course of our conversation it turned out he was the next door neighbour our old house. The revelation left no doubt in my mind Gran had sent him to help us, but I kept those thoughts to myself, close to my heart. He had been having trouble getting contractors to stop by, after hours during the dark.

"I guess, I should thank you for my current project, which I am enjoying very much?" Bill said after a short silence.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I asked, not a clue as to what he was talking about.

"I am cataloguing all the Vampires of the US, I believe it was your idea," he looked at me intently.

"I don't know about that, I did mention it to Eric but it was just wishful thinking at the time, " I smiled. Thinking how handy something like that would be. He nodded.

"Well it had been a hobby of mine for years, but I had never thought of compiling the information in a catalogue or in this case a data base," his eyes lit up.

"That's cool, I am sure it will make a ton of money," I smiled at him, still in awe that after all these years I am looking at his face again. Even for a telepath that's a head trip, the conversation dwindled and we sat in a comfortable silence.

"Pam, you want to have some fun?" I called to her as she passed. In an instant she was leaning over the table, fangs out both hands on the table, "Oh Sookie, I thought you would never ask," she leered.

"You're a brat," I sniggered. I whispered to Pam her face lit up, blurred to the bar, spoke to Ginger and came back sitting down between Hadley and myself, Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Just watch the guy in the red polo shirt, he's been imagining licking chocolate sauce of mine and Hadley's breasts _aaalll_ night."

A few seconds later, Ginger went over and delivered a bottle of chocolate sauce to the man, the guy's eye's went like saucers then he looked over to both Hadley and I as we licked Pam's chest, giggling. Lifting our head's we looked at him as Pam popped her fangs and snarled. It was fucking beau-i-ful .The guy ran for the door, tripping over his feet as scrambled for the exit his face whiter than any Vampire.

"Was it something we did?" Hadley asked innocently.

"You girls are always so much fun," Pam smiled, then nipped at Hadley's ear, eliciting a whimper from her. Get a room.

"Now Bill? You think women don't leave enough to the imagination, these days. I just believe, you're perfect meal walked in," taking Hadley by the arm I sent her the image of the woman I was looking at. She jumped up, reaching her just as Longshadow reached the woman. "Shit," I said under my breath.

"Oh it's on," Pam looked amused, as Hadley looked Longshadow square in the eye, "Can I help you with anything Longshadow or where you just creating a bad barbeque smell in the air that I breathe, just to piss me off?" Hadley said sweetly in her slight southern drawl. I think I snorted, trying to keep my face straight.

I held out my hand for Pam to slap, which she did. Bills eyes widened as Pam quickly explained. Longshadow looked livid, but then focused on the woman trying to glamour her but Hadley shook her and turned up the charm. She seemed to have her but then the woman turned again looking at Longshadow.

"Oh it is on, like donkey kong," Sonic said sliding up to the booth. Bill tensed beside me and relaxed when he perceived Sonic as no threat. Vampires.

"Yeah, well twenty say's the girl ours, Hadley will get her," I said confidently.

"Stackhouse your on, I'll take some of that," He whispered back shaking my hand with a twenty in his palm. _C'mon Had, you can do this_, I thought. Hadley's face screwed up in determination, the girl faced her again she smiled. Hadley beamed back, I could almost see her charm in a bubble encasing the girl. Longshadow, reached over putting his hand on the girl, "Whoa, you ever heard of personal space," snapped the woman to Longshadow.

Hadley thoughts were so smug, "Don't you have a bar to tend or something?" Hadley smiled triumphantly at him as she looped her arm with the girl, leading her to the table. Baiting a vampire? Scale of one to ten of bad idea's- an eleven. But us girls have to get our kicks somewhere, right? I just held out my hand to Sonic. I like taking candy from a baby, I thought as he hit with his twenty.

"Bill, met Rachael she's a yoga instructor and in her spare time she does civil war enactments with all the costumes, petticoats you could shake a stick at... she's never been tasted," I whispered in his ear. "Why don't you go buy her a drink," Hadley smiled, releasing the girl from her thrall.

"Hey meet our friend Bill, he fought in the civil war," I smiled at her, her face lit up. Then it lit up again as Bill asked if she would like a drink. _She'll do_, I thought as it was my turn to be smug.

I winked at him as he exited the booth to take Rachael for a drink."We've got your back," I smiled.

I chatted with Sonic his time with us had come to an end, I'd be sorry to see him go, we swapped fang book do da's and email, mobile no's. We'd see each other at Rhodes summit. What can I say, I liked the big geek.

"Sookie did you really cut two mens hearts out?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, people call me _heartless_, so I gave the king a pressie that was all _heart_, but I didn't have the _heart _to tell it would go boom," I joked, laugh? If you didn't, you'd cry. Yeah it was sick but it's sometimes how I roll.

"Ah sweetie I think you're all _heart_, my _heart_ goes out to all those _heartless _Arkansas Vamp... ah shit I got nothing more it's a tie," Hadley pouted.

"FUCK, you bitches are sick...I love it," Sonic sniggered. "My maker is gonna kick my ass, but if you ladies evea make it as Vampire Queens; fealty is sworn, fealty is sworn," he clapped his hands.

Hadley smiled at him, "Well this isn't good bye, so no one gonna say it right?" her lip's had gone bee stung and her eye's glistened. Ah bless.

"What, you're talking crazy, I'll see you every week... after all I am getting the Double Trouble comic every week sent to me... I am ordering the waterproof edition," he smirked. Funny fucker.

"Waterproof edition?" Hadley repeated confused then the penny dropped, she began to hit him, "Oh that's sick, eww, Ewwww... fucking pervert," she beat him all the way to the front door, as he raised his hands to protect his face laughing, we all hit the car park in a fit of giggles and laugh's. Eric and Pam had joined us.

"Yeah and don't darken our door again," I yelled after him with a huge smile.

"Don't worry... I won't, your all crazy," he yelled back with a huge fangy smile. Then his face blanked, he bowed to Eric and Pam.

"You are welcome in my area anytime, youngling, it has been a pleasure," Eric nodded towards him.

"Thank's man, it's been a blast," Sonic called from the window of the car he got into as it drove off.

"Man, Man?" Eric face had darkened as he looked at the tail lights of the car, "I am a Vampire not a man," he huffed most offended.

"Come on ya big bad ass Vampire sheriff... although you are looking quite human these day's maybe you should take me to you're _oooooffice._.." I was going to say 'office and prove it to me,' but I only got as far as the word office before I was over his shoulder Viking style with a snarl. The door to the office slammed behind us.

"I'll show you I am all Vampire, I'll leave no doubt," he roared fangs bared. I gulped, licking my lips. _Shit._ My arousal pooled, soaking my blurred in front of me. Suddenly I was topless, I yelped. Fuck. My eye's searching the room for him. In a blur I was standing in only panties, stockings and heel's as my skirt was ripped from me, I didn't yelp this time point for me. Damn if I wasn't excited, my nipples standing to attention. Suddenly I felt myself bent over the desk and my panties gone, my legs kick apart, Eric grabbed my hair-urgh. Fuck. A cool hand slid to the front of my pussy then all the way around, oh God, parting my swollen lips as it went. Two fingers roughly found their way inside. "Yess," I hissed as he yanked my hip's replacing his fingers with his impressive length. "Urgh, Jeeesus," I called at the suddenness of it. Fuck Eric.

"Jesus, can't save you now human, I am all Vampire," he snarled in my ear. Deep in my core clenched, with the excitement. He pounded into me at Vampire speed, there was no way to met him so I just enjoyed the pounding I was getting, urgh ohmigod. Eric hitting my sweet spot over and over.

"Tell me who you belong to human," he ordered, grabbing a handful of breast. I gasped.

Sometimes I don't know when to shut up, "Some human called Eric," I panted out. I heard a growl the next thing I knew I was in the air. When the world stopped spinning, Eric was sat on the desk, I was straddling him facing him, he thrust his hips and he filled me again. "Ahhh," I clung to his shoulders like my life depended on it as he fucked me hard and fast. Fuck I am not going to be able to walk for a week. "Who-Do-You-Belong-To?" each word punctuated by a thrust.

"You, my Vampiiiiire, You, you," I gasped, as my orgasm hit my upside the head sideways, I clung even deeper to him as shockwave after shockwave rode through my body. Eric shushed me rubbing circles on my back. I think he was trying to convince my heart to settle back down in my chest. I could hear the blood thundering in my ears, my ragged breath's heaving. "Fuck," I gasped out.

Eric still inside me started more slowly, soon I rode him, squeezing him and making him gasp. He captured one of my nipples in his mouth looking up at me our blue eyes locked as I rode him faster slamming down harder. Grinding. Then he bit, sending me...sending me... my walls clamping down on his length milking him as he drank my blood from my breast spilling cool seed into me. Eric roared blood dripping from his fangs, he closed his eyes and yelled a long forgotten language as he finished. I swear his eye's glowed, "Drink from me become my bonded," he lifted up a knife from his desk cutting just under his left nipple. With him still inside me I bent down taking his nipple in my mouth I sucked his life force into me, seconds later I felt the sharp stings of his fangs in my neck. "Ah Soookie," he called into my neck. Suddenly all, these emotions came flooding towards me, comfort, surprise, devotion, awe... and love, defiantly love.

As the wound closed I gave a couple of licks, lifting my head up Eric bucked his hips coming unglued again. Looking at him I knew my eye's were glowing as they were reflected in his. "You love me," I looked into his face so soft and tender the look in his eye; I couldn't keep looking, so I looked way.

"No my Sookie, my Bonded, look at me," I lifted my gaze back up to him, "I have never said it to you but I hope my actions have showed it; I love you Sookie Stackhouse." He kissed me softly at first, then deepening the kiss tasting each other's blood mingling as we kissed.

"I love you Eric Northman," I spoke when we finally parted from the kiss. There I'd said it. Eric looked around him, he got a little sheepish grin, "Not how I intended our bonding to be," he admitted.

"Are you kidding? It was perfect. This little office seen the start of our relationship," I smiled at him, revelling in the feelings I was feeling from him. He nodded like he understood.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked, my naturally suspicious nature finally kicking in, _hello, where were you in the heat of the moment?_ Eric shifted me to the couch laying down he pulled the blanket over us.

"You, will have the highest status awarded to a human in the Vampire world as my Bonded, you are an extension of me as such your word would be my word," he spoke softly as he stroked my naked form.

"Okay," I began thinking how useful that would be. "I feel you, I feel your emotions... I had no idea you felt so strongly, it's a bit intense... will it always be like this?" I asked, as my hand taming his hair pushing it back.

"You, feel my emotions? this is highly unusual," Eric looked deep in thought hundreds of emotions flitted across the bond to fast to catch.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

* * *

**REVIEW... I AM JUST A JUNKIE FOR THEM...**


	30. Last to Know

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Thirty, Last to Know**

* * *

**A/N:** Can I have a drum roll please?... I am so excited because...the Fuckawesome Southernlady23 made me a banner for this story... it so cool, I am loving it... it my first banner ever!

Check it out the link on my profile...

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

"It means, that I will have to be careful to what you experience through the bond, it could be with your telepathy it's heightened our bond, " Eric answered. Kissing the top of my head. I sighed and snuggled deeper as contentment zipped back and forth. If I wasn't feeling so good I would have interrogated him when he offered no more explanation.

"Eric I know this is totally random, but you know how you and Godric are spending a lot of time in my room?"

He made an acknowledging sound, "well, I don't feel safe. It makes me worry as my room is not very secure, when I go out during the day, I worry," it was true I did, I couldn't go thru loss like that again.

"Godric and I have discussed, moving house now he is part of our nest. I believe it is a solution for all," Eric hand snaked up cupping my breast. Mmm.

"Oh."

"Talking of houses, I have a gift for you... I had intended to give you it when it was finished, Godric reminded me that perhaps you and Hadley would like to choose the decor," Eric kissed the side of my head. Leaning over he picked up his jeans from the floor, fishing keys out of the pocket. Eric began sliding a key off his key ring.

"Okay the suspense is killing me," I smiled, my tummy doing flip flops. I love presents.

"This is for you," he handed me a key.

"What does it open?" I asked, practically jumping out of my skin.

"You will have to wait and see, all will be revealed tomorrow night," He grinned.

"ERIC," I thumped his chest, "you gotta be kidding me," I moaned.

Eric grabbed my hand, "Ah foreplay lover," he smirked waggling his eyebows.

"_Seriously_... I'll fore play **you,** _lover..._ c'mon you can't just leave me hanging," I mean you can't build someone up like that only to tease them. I was sure I had the key to our new nest, I was dying (ha ha) to see it. Nest? Listen to me all up in the Vamp lingo.

Shortly after we arrived home, I received a phone call from Nan, she was in Washington DC. They were in the final stages of the VRA, Vampire Rights Amendment bill, she asked scratched that begged that I would join her for the final negations with several senators to give my human perspective. Problem was it was tomorrow night. My heart sank; Bill Compton was counting on that bill to be passed so he could take legal ownership of his house- how could I say no.

"Alright... I'll do it, here's the conditions; I get to be armed at all times and you'll provide me with an alias, as Sookie Stackhouse is wanted by the federal government- I think." How could I not know? I hear you ask. Well for starters Eric said he would handle it and no one had come sniffing around, so I wasn't sure. I mean it's not like I could call the fed's and say, 'yo, I am just checking if y'all are still looking for me or not,' now could I?

"Also I will accompany you," Godric piped up. Godric had, had the evening off as he found the bar distasteful, more on point the clientele distasteful. Don't get me wrong I am no fan of fanbangers, but gran always use to say the devil makes work for idle hands. Ain't that the truth for me and Hadley, bored is not a good look on us. Us bored theres a 99.99% chance we would find trouble of the deadly kind, so working is good, for us it literally keeps us out of trouble.

"I'll go one better, Sookie Stackhouse will have diplomatic immunity as attaché to American Vampire League, details will be on the plane, including papers for you. This will allow you to be armed legally in any part of world where Vampires are accepted," Nan finished.

"Thanks," my head busting with the possibilities, "and Godric?" I asked.

"It's a given, I'll see you tomorrow night." Click. Telephone manners?

"ahhh," I sighed my shoulders slumping, "guess I am going to Washington tomorrow," I said to no one in particular.

"Don't worry my love, I will accompany you," Godric rubbed his hands up and down my arms. I noticed Eric had not said anything. I smiled at Godric.

"Eric?" I asked.

"Lover, it's an important bill for all Vampires in America. But I am unhappy about your intended departure," Eric spoke while moving round the front of me stroking my face.

"Eric, are you saying you'll miss me?" my tone was light and mocking. I smirked, biting my lip.

Eric didn't even justify my question with a verbal responds, he planted a searing kiss on me that curled my toes. He pull away a devilish smile played on his lips,"I think it will be _**you**_ missing _**me,**_ lover," ass.

"You have bonded," Godric stated nipping at my neck from behind pulling Eric and I out of our staring match.

"Yes, we did," I smiled looking up at Eric who smiled back, happiness zipping back and forth.

"I am pleased for both of you, it pleases me greatly to feel both your happiness. My child has explained all the intricacies of the bond, yes?" Godric answered.

It was Eric that answered, "Not, all master." okay what did he leave out?

"It will give us something to talk about on the plane," He smiled. I just smiled realising I was being handled and me letting them, I love how they think they are in charge- it amuses me.

Hadley and Pam were watching a DVD in the living room when we entered. Pam hit pause looking up at us, "hey I've gotta go to Washington on AVL business, Godric is going with me," I informed them.

Miss Fang hissed at Eric, Eric hissed back popping his fangs and glared at her, "That's it I am inviting Bubba for a play date, fur ball," he said through gritted teeth at her.

I picked her up, "Eric!" petting her I cooed at her, "don't listen to that bad Vampire," she meowed.

Hadley was furiously texting someone into her phone, "Who are you texting?" I asked sitting between my two Vampires.

"The Queen and Sonic, damn Vampire speed they are so fucking fast," she sighed.

"The Queen?" I asked wondering what all that was about. Hadley blushed. Oh, hello. What do we have here?

"Yeah, she loves to hear about all our con's, she actually got a really good sense of humour," she smiled, then she blushed a deep red, "there might be a bit of 'sexting' going on too." Okay, wow. Pam looked amused, okay so open relationship was their flavour.

"And sonic?"

"Oh he's doing guuuud, Eleanor had missed him," she waggled her eyebrows. I laughed. It was so nice to hang out, I relaxed into Eric and Godric. Mmm. It made a nice change, from the last few days.

Pam's eyes narrowed on me, her nostrils flared, "Master do you have anything you wish me to know?" She asked not taking her eyes of me.

"Pam, Sookie is now my bonded," Eric said smugly.

"Oh so you couldn't wait till we could organise a ceremony and a party?" Pam snarked looking every inch a spoilt brat.

Eric was about to speak when I put my hand on him, "Allow me, Pam know your place, do not question us," I spoke in a stern voice but couldn't help but grin taking the piss.

Pam got down on her hands and knees holding out her hand eyes cast down ward, "please forgive me mistress, I meant no disrespect," Pam grovelling? Well that just spun me for a loop. Seriously? I kept expecting all the Vampires to burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" I said after a long pregnant pause.

"I meant no disrespect, when you speak my master speaks," she kept her eyes down, cowed. Soooo not a good look on Pam. Fuck. Hadley stopped mid text, catching files. Her eye's not quite able to decide whether they should rest on me or Pam.

"Forgiven, get up and straighten your bad self out. And Pam...Leave the grovelling to the vermin," I rolled my eye's. Then cast a look to both Godric and Eric, a bit unnerved that Pam seemed to take it so seriously. I now defiantly needed to know more about the bond. I spent the rest of the night sandwiched between my Vamp's watching the movie but not really seeing it. My mind churning.

Three in the afternoon Godric and I boarded the private plane. Godric was of course in his coffin but as soon as the flight was locked up. He emerged, having not gone to rest at dawn. I was sat in a very luxurious leather chair going over all the stuff on the table left for me including a royal blue passport that indicated my diplomatic immunity status, I smiled. Sweet. I could feel Godric eye's boring into me, as I looked through the papers.

"Darling, you are so very beautiful, a light in my darkness," his eyes hooded with lust.

"Come here," my own voice thick with lust.

"No you come here," he smirked.

I smiled a coy smile back, "would my master like me to crawl to him?" I asked seductively. I was no door mat but I knew the whole master thing was a big turn on for my vamps. When I had worked them up, well it was me who reaped all the benefits. So every now and again I let them think they ran the show.

"Yes," his voice sounded strained, well his trousers certainly were. There was real possibility I could lose an eye if that button popped.

I slunk down from my leather seat , on to my hands and knees. And oh so slowly I crawled towards him taking my time one hand in front of the other, never taking my eyes of him. Okay so this was flicking my bic too. My panties were soaking, my core clenched as Godric growled. To know this ancient creature desired me and I turned him on, was such a turn on, all in itself.

When I finally reached him I began crawling up him, "I am yours so do with me as you please, Master," I whispered into his ear when I reached the top of him. I was suddenly airborne not because we were cruising at thirty thousand feet. No because Godric used Vampire speed to lift me up, by the time I landed I found myself on a bed I didn't even know the plane had one. Gone, simple gone were my clothes.

Godric stood over me on the bed, it was getting hard to breathe in all the excitement. I was panting he hadn't even laid a finger on me. I gulped as he ripped his own clothes off himself, I gasped at the beauty off him.

"Turn around my pet present yourself to me, please your master," he commanded. Fuck. Spontaneous human combustion happens, right? Right? Oh my God. I turned over lifting my ass high in the air, looking over my shoulder. Sweet Jesus, Godric's eyes were pitch black. I am in so much trouble. Oh goodie.

Running fingers... probing me... teasing me...

So wet... breath hitched...roar of a Vampire...

Hard, hard, length... nipples pinched roughly... Mmm...

Flesh hitting flesh... primal grunts...deep, hard...Ooo faster...

So close... clutching sheets... hanging on... pressure building and building...

Fangs... deep pull... letting go... stars...Screaming...

The sound of my heart beating fill the tiny bedroom in the cabin, only drowned out by my ragged breathing. Soft lips on mine, licking teasing. I deepened the kiss, my hands fisting his hair. Oh God he was so sexy.

"I love you, Sookie," he spoke as he entered me again, our hips rocking in time to a silent tune, his manly hands cupping my face, forcing me to look at him. My eyes filling with tears, I swallowed down a tidal wave of emotion.

"Godric, I love you... please don't leave me..." my words cut off by his kiss. His strokes deepening, sweet caresses on my breast's. Sliding in and out, in and out. Filling me, slowly steadily, worshiping me. My lips hurt, bee stung with unshed emotion. I hung on to him with all my strength, my tears falling in steady streams. I buried my head in the crook of his neck as he tenderly made love to me.

My body shook, my pussy clenched, my soul came undone. Milking him as he filled me with his seed, my heart breaking. I couldn't look at him, I lay motionless. Only the rise and fall of my chest filling the room.

Finally I had to know, "Why did that feel like goodbye?" my breaths unsteady.

"Sookie," he began. "You are Eric's bonded... it will only be for a little while."

"Does Eric know?" my tone was accusatory.

"Yes, we discussed it after you went to sleep, last night," he answered. Great, just great.

"What's a little while?" Vampires concept of time was wildly different to mine. Unseen hands constricting around my heart.

"Your bond with Eric, if it has the chance to survive, it must develop. My blood is over a thousand years older than my child's, it would destroy your bond if you were to drink mine now. It could be impossible to form another bond with him, as you humans say it's not an exact science. My child desires the bond with you, greatly."

"So what? You both decided that removing temptation was the best thing," I was hurt and angry... I realised it had been a while since I had been this pissed.

"Yes, it's best." For someone that is two thousand years old, not the smartest thing to say to a pissed gun tooting telepath.

"Of course it is, I mean if you and Eric have decided, who am I to have a say in what happens in my fucking life. Fuck you very much." I rolled over on my side. I don't know who I was more mad at; Eric, because he must have had this on his mind last night and he waited till I was asleep. Or Godric who thought I wouldn't want to be involved in the discussion, when he always had treated me like an equal. Or myself for sitting watching a movie like an idiot, when I should have asked what being bonded meant. Apparently it meant my family was going to be split apart. Urgh.

"Sookie?" if I hadn't taken Eric's blood, I would have missed it, so quietly he spoke.

"What," so much hostility and anger in just that one word.

"We both respect you, we should have discussed it with you but you have to know we did not set out to hurt you. I shared my concerns with Eric and he revealed how deeply he felt about being bonded with you. I love him, how could I take this way from him? Forgive me?"

Oh fuck, why did he always have to sound so fucking reasonable, _humph. "_Yes" I hissed out sighing, Urgh. Damn, reasonable sexy vampire-fucker. I still wanted to shoot something though. Yeah, yeah it's my party and I'll cry if I want too. I wanted to be in a bad mood but Godric had other idea's. I guessed it hurt to be last to know.

I let out a giggle as Godric tickled me-fucking sneaky bastard, "shit... oh oh ..St stop," I couldn't speak for giggling trying to defend myself. We rolled around the bed, laughingtill the captains voice came over the speaker informing us it was ten minutes till landing. Shit, fuck and bugger, I had not even looked through all the stuff Nan wanted me to read through. So screwed.

I dressed inrecord time, running round like headless chicken, picking up scraps of clothing; wreaked wasn't even the word for it, couldn't even use the scraps as dusters. Ah yes there is defiantly something to be said for hot Vampire monkey sex.

* * *

~*~REVIEW~*~


	31. Telepathy: Ability to Read Minds

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Thirty One, Telepathy: Ability to Read Minds**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I've not been updating so frequently recently... kids on summer holidays wanting to do stuff... can you imagine? The little blighters dragging me away from my lappy forcing me to enjoy sunshine, laughter and ice cream... LOL.

Enjoy the next chappie...

* * *

I buckled in sitting across from Godric, I smiled at him feeling awkward. "You will be with me during my stint with Nan, right?" I asked. Suck it up Stackhouse, I didn't want the answer because I knew it would hurt.

"Yes, but we can't exchange blood," he said his face looked sad, like when I first met him.

I closed my eye_s _slowly and gulped, "Godric I will see you again, you are coming back to us?" I had to ask. I just had to know. Instantly Godric was by my side, taking me in his arms.

"Oh my darling, I am so sorry...I didn't mean to worry you. I long for nothing more than to walk the centuries with you. I adore you, I am with you forever if you want," as he spoke he punctuated everything he said with kisses. I let a breath I knew I'd been holding out.

When we finally arrived at our destination, thankfully I was given an hour to freshen up, I stunk of hot mile high sex. I held Godric and just let the water pound us. It wasn't for long I told myself, but in the back of my mind the evil cruel voice taunted me, with what ifs and it weighed heavy on my heart.

Arriving at the meeting, I was firstly greeted by Nan who was all smiled and even embraced me. Shocker. Godric stood back, nodded at Nan, she nodded back. Three hours later and I had began to have my fill, Nan was getting on my tit's and that was a big job.

"I think everyone could use a break," I looked at Senator Golanski, knowing he was desperate to break. He promptly agreed. Before anyone could disagree I stood up. Heading for the other room where the Vampires had set up office for these negotiations.

As soon as the door the was shut, I spun round if I had fangs they would have been bared, "_**What. The. Fuck**_, Nan?" I snarled.

"I could ask you the same thing," she snarled right back.

"I don't know what I am doing here, you've not listened to one recommendation," I yelled.

"Frankly I don't know either, and as for the random shit you been 'recommending' what the fuck?" she yell back in my face.

"You asked me here... then I do my _"thing"_ and you don't even listen. Urgh" I rubbed my temples, the evening had started to give me a head ache. "What was the fucking point in calling in a telepath if you know **it all**, already huh?" my eyes blazed with angry fire.

Instead of yelling back, Nan stood stock still- creepy how they could do that, "a Telepath?" she asked, looking confused.

"Yes, telepathy... you know as in to read minds, telepathy as in I can hear every fucking thought for miles. As in all the dumb _random shit_ thoughts the senators are having. Why else would you call me?" I looked at her confused my eyes narrowed, studying her face to see if it would buy me a clue but Nan just stared right back. It was Godric that spoke next and broke the silence.

"Nan, you are aware my Childes Bonded is a telepath?" he made it a question. I looked from Godric to Nan. Surely she knew.

"You're a telepath? Can you read my mind?" Nan said slowly.

I started laughing, "Do you really think I would be breathing if I could read _your_ mind? No Vampires are silent to me, that's why I like y'all so much. You really didn't know?" I asked shocked.

"No, I seem to owe you an apology. Let me have it who's with us who's against us?" Nan got with the programme real fast taking a seat and me following her just after.

"Kingsley, MacLeish, Biden, Oradell are clear no's. Harper and Hopper are both on the fence. Golanski is fucking a Vamp and believes heaven lays between her legs, there is no way he would upset that apple cart as Lisa the Vamp glamour's his wife so she watches, it really flicks his bic as his wife has had him by the short and curlies since they married, he thinks pay back is a bitch called Lisa- ain't love grand?"

Nan chuckled, then to business, "okay, well without Kingsley, Biden and Oradell the VRA is fucked," Nan sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, it was such a human gesture, it looked odd on Nan.

"You wanna know what I think?" I asked.

"Shoot," she shrugged, disappointed is how she looked.

"Toss, some prime Vamp pussy to Hopper, you'll get his vote; all night he's been wondering what the harm is giving you people rights then his thoughts hop to what's it like to fuck a Vamp to his mother saying Satan's spawn should be given a stake and nothing more. He likes pussy more than his mom.

Biden would take bribe, he has money troubles and an illegitimate child with a greedy mother hence the money troubles. That leaves Oradell and Kingsley... Now Oradell, is clean so far. He has very structured thoughts, he believes in the sanctity of family, he also believes Vampires threaten that very sanctity. Unfortunately he has had personal experience with a broken family his maid lost her son to a Vampire. Her son is gay and took a Vamp lover he turned him two years ago, Oradell believes the boy was corrupted."

"Okay so Kingsley?" Nan shifted in her seat.

"I am not done on Oradell, he has a keen interest in history. Y'all are walking history. He is actually a reasonable person despite his views. Perhaps showing him that there all allsorts of Vampires, would be enough to have him change his mind. History would be a good starting point." I looked at Godric as I spoke, if anyone could show the senator there was a different side to Vampires it was Godric.

"Kingsley," I said with distain. "Permission to get creative on his ass," I asked.

"Do I want to know?" Nan asked causally.

"No, but believe me, you're looking at a dead man when all is said and done. I'll get his vote, he'll be happy to give it to you, to keep all his dirty little secrets," I looked serious.

"That bad huh?" Nan said.

"Worse," I answered.

"Get his vote, just don't connect us with anything."

We returned to the room with the senators, they quietened as we entered. Instead of sitting at the board room table we began to mingle, seeking out Oradell I smile. "Have you met my partner Godric?" I asked.

Oradell returned my smile, "No ma'am, I don't believe I have."

"Godric, is the oldest Vampire in the new world, Senator Oradell is the senator for..."

"For Georgia," Godric finished for me, "Although when I seen Georgia last it was little more than a hole in the dirt, it was one of the first states I came to when I first arrived in the America's," Godric smiled holding his hand out to Oradell, he looked at it before shaking it, he was shocked at the gesture.

"When was that exactly?" he asked his interested peaked and they were off. Next I sought out Kingsley. He offered me a drink, which graciously accepted snapping my fake smile in place. Sick perverted bastard. I indulged myself in a fantasy of killing him slowly, begging me to kill him fast.

I surveyed the rest of the group, looking bored. "It's hard work all these meetings, after it all you don't even get to sleep in your own bed," I began to the senator, who's mind began racing- panicked. _Shit_. "I mean hotels, urgh, what I wouldn't give to sleep in my own bed after one of these meetings." He visibly relaxed, realising what I meant.

"Oh yes, I know what you mean Miss Stackhouse," he nodded in agreement.

"Although the hotel Godric and I are staying in is nicer than most, makes this a bit more comfortable," I smiled, fake of course. "Do you keep an apartment here, I suppose you are here so often being a senator and all," I play innocent and blonde.

"Yes, I have an apartment here, a home away from home," he answered. I shuddered as he thought about his entertainment last night in his little home away from home.

"Were is that?... oh that so rude of me, don't answer that, I am so sorry soo nosey," I pretended to be embarrassed. But inside I knew I had him, my friends and I were going to pay him a visit. As soon as the question had been asked his mind flicked to the answer, it was all it took. Too easy sometimes, I thought.

"It's quite alright Miss," He laid his hand on my arm, my skin crawled. Godric shot me a look of concern. I smiled at him.

"Is that your Boyfriend, Miss Stackhouse?" asked the senator. Wondering how I could fuck a dead thing- nice guy really-NOT.

"I don't think you can call a being that's over two thousand years old, a boyfriend," I grinned. "I am sure there is some law against that, but we are in love, he's a good man," I smiled looking lovingly at Godric.

The senator looked shell shocked from his thoughts I knew he was, "He's over two thousand years old?" he blurted out his jaw slack.

"Yeah, he is the oldest Vampire in the country," I answered.

"How did you two meet?" he was thinking I didn't look like typical fangbanger.

"Godric's Vampire child, is my other boss, he hired me as human liaison to the Vampires of area five in Louisiana. Mr Northman is a Vampire sheriff it's how they keep order among themselves. I provide a human perspective and act as a sort of translators between the cultural differences of our two peoples." I hated talking about Eric like he was just my boss, but these creeps would never understand what we three had. Due to that I had to present something that fitted into their perspective of normal.

"So they have Sheriff's?" he asked genuinely interested and just for a second I forgot that I was making small talk with a pervert.

"Yes, they settle disputes between Vampires, police their population, all Vampire who come to an area has to check in with their sheriff. Godric himself gave up a position of sheriff in Dallas, so he could come live in Louisiana with me," I explained.

"I never knew that, about the sheriff's," the senator mused, looking deep in thought.

"It's not widely know, Vampires have had to hide otherwise they would be hunted in the past, centuries of secrecy is not easily erased in the few years that they have been able to mainstream, many are vary, fear they would be hunted again. VRA is an important bill for that very reason. To be can cast from your home, in the belief that you could never return to it or your loved ones... can you imagine, the horror?" I said playing my part perfectly.

We had been joined by Harper and Biden. "No I don't suppose I could?" answered Kingsley deep in thought.

"Miss Stackhouse, have you worked for Vampires for long?" asked Biden.

I smiled, "better part of a year, now," trying to assess where his thoughts were going.

"I see, how has that been?" he asked causally thinking that I was just in it for the sex, wondering why I was so heavily armed. I had been searched entering the meeting but was allowed to keep all my weapons. Betsy, two butterfly knifes and small fire star pistol.

"Dangerous," I answered. Biden looked at me like I had slipped up, Nan shot me a look. I left a dramatic pause before speaking again. "Racism of the worst kind. I believe in peoples freedoms, that should include religious freedoms. However I and my sister have both been kidnapped by the fellowship of the sun, subjected to a horrifying ordeal and assault," my eyes filled a little, I made them go all big vulnerable, I swallowed a fake lump in my throat. Why I am not in Hollywood?

"If it wasn't for Godric and Mr Northman both Vampires, I don't know what would have happened to us," I sucked in my breath like it was hard to speak. "it doesn't even bare thinking about... it's why I am so heavily armed, I have to be able to protect myself, just to do my job. I have a church that put a price on my head after me, that little more than terrorist organisation they would like nothing more that to commit mass genocide," I wiped a little tear that had gathered in the corner of my eye. Oscar? Anyone?

Right on queue Gordic came up to us, "are you alright my darling?" putting his arm around me. I hugged him. "Oh I was just telling the senators about when, my sister and I were kidnapped and the suicide bomber, that destroyed your home." I sniffed keeping up the pretence, dabbing my eyes.

"Sookie, please don't up set yourself, we lost some wonderful friends that night. One family lost their son, to hate, that's why we are championing change so that we can all enjoy freedoms our American human counter parts have," Godric soothed. Perfect. Bloody perfect, that's my man.

"Oh, please accept my apologies for my emotional outburst," I addressed all of the senators that had now gathered round our group. "Thank you, you're my rock," I turned to squeezing Godric's hands, he kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Suicide bomber?" inquired Golanski.

"Godric house was that one that was bombed in Dallas, we were there; it was awful. The fellowship had kidnapped my sister and I, Godric and Eric, that's my boss in Louisiana rescued us. As retaliation the fellowship sent a suicide bomber into Godric's home, just a eighteen year old boy so tragic," I made one of this little sounds over emotional women make.

"If wasn't for this brave woman, our losses both human and Vampire would have been greater...She let out a warning for everyone to hit the floor, just before the bomb exploded, having recognised him as one of her captors," Godric said looking lovingly at me. Did I say he was perfect?

"Oh shushed," I swatted his arm, "I would be dead if you didn't selflessly throw yourself on top of me, taking the brunt of the deadly shrapnel that would have surely killed me," I cupped his face with my hand, I turned to the senators, "to think that, that was the first time, I'd met Godric, how could I not love him, my knight," I smiled. Too much? Have I digressed to cheesy B movie?

Everyone was awed by the affection and bravery we had showed, Oradell was now on the fence, most of the others could see now why VRA was so important and Biden was thinking he was glad he didn't throw his lot in with the fellowship.

The rest of the meeting was wrapped up, Nan was grinning ear to ear. She said nothing just shook her head, laughed slightly to herself. Now to see if I could pull of a Stackhouse smack down, on Kingsley we would have it in the bag.

I made some call's to Hadley, I had the perfect idea... I just didn't know how viable it would be, I mean it was pretty out there. A few minutes later Hadley called me back screeching down the phone that she was so excited and so were the others they couldn't wait. I was to meet them at the airport at first dark.

I smiled at Godric, he chuckled having heard the conversation from both ends, "I take the VRA is a done deal as they say," he smiled.

"Of course it is, the Stackhouse's are on it" I grinned.

* * *

**A/N**: please note that all original characters in this fic are fictional. The Senators are in no way meant to reflect the US senate or bare a resemblance to any actual senators or meant to offend. All the rest belongs to the lovely Ms Harris and A. Ball. Story plot is my own. Have I cover my ass front and back? if you still choose to sue or get offended, I have a cat you can have... as it's illegal to sell children I have nothing of value... as in no Van Gogh's stashed, no diamonds... no super cars... just my little decrepit lappy with missing arrow key... suing me would cost you more than it would cost me- trust me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW...MAKE MY DAY...**


	32. Incognito

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Thirty Two, Incognito**

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter for fill a little, personal day dream for me...So if you have ever wondered what a Vampire would look like with a _ _ _ then this chapter is for you... Mawhaha!

Enjoy...

* * *

The next night, I sat in the limo waiting for the plane to land and the sun to go down. I nearly wet myself when Hadley and co emerged in doorway of the plane, all of them where dressed in huge shades, mac's and big hats. Just like old cold war spies from the movies, there was also someone extra I didn't expect. _Grr Great._

I bowed, "your Majesty, Andre (third nipple-anyone?), I hope you had a pleasant flight," I said out loud. Taking Hadley's hand I sent _'what the fuck is Andre doing here?'_

"I am sure it was fine, we were dead for most of it," the Queens eye's twinkled. Hadley sent back, _'your fan club just gets bigger'_ fuck.

"Let's get everybody in the car, we can go over the plan then, shall we?" the airport staff loaded all the luggage into the car.

"You good, Pam?" I asked as we all piled into the limo.

"Never, only in bed," she smirked. _That Pam_.

We pulled out of the airport into the busy evening traffic. "Right, here's the plan," I paused making sure I had everyone's attention.

"Your Majesty..." I began

She cut me off, "please in private like this call me Sophie Anne," she said with what I think was supposed to be smile.

"Sophie Anne, Hadley will dress you and do your makeup... erm are you willing to get a spray tan? We need you to pass for human," I smiled awkwardly.

"Yes, I am looking forward to it, Hadley explained the need," her eye's twinkled, need sounded like a moan she was looking at Hadley when she said it.

"Oo-kay moving on, after that we will go to the hotel get dressed, then we pay Senator Kingsley a visit," I smirked life slipping out of my eyes. I noticed Andre watching me intently. Creepy.

"Pam you'll get us in, do your whole Jacky O look, rich bitch routine. Your to say your here to view apartment 5A it's on the market. Once in the building, open service entrance at the back and we'll get in. I don't care how you get security to leave you alone glamour if you have too, tell him you need to feel the Feng shui, whatever just get us in. Hadley will dress as a secret service agent and check the Senators apartment for any potential threats, anonymous tip off some bullshit like that. This will give her access to set up camera equipment, recording devices. Then it's up to you Sophie Anne to play victim. I know it's obvious but I am just saying we can't have this connected to Nan in any way okay. Human victim, so no fangs kay?"

"Of course, that is we are incognito, dressed like spy's," the Queen answered. Oh dear lord help me. It was so hard to not laugh taking in the Mac coat and big hat ensemble again.

"What I don't understand is if spy's dress a certain way why don't the humans not know? They are so stupid sometimes, it astounds me they have reach this level of civilisation," Andre asked and grumped. I covered my mouth and did a very unlady like snort. Breathe I reminded myself.

"I guess it's like Clark Kent and superman," Hadley said with a straight face. Bitch.

"Who?" Andre asked. Sonic would have appreciated the joke, however to Andre it went over his head you could almost hear the dead air whistling between his ears as he processed that comment.

"Nevermind, it's not important, we can look it up later," she replied.

The limo stopped, we were at the spray tan salon; we all piled out. Hadley went to help the Queen with her tan. I followed Pam she had insisted she wanted a tan too, Andre stayed in the waiting area with the cheesy tunes and gossip mags, looking like a creepy flasher in a Mac.

"So what do I do?" Pam asked.

"I never had one, so I guess you strip and follow the instructions in the booth. Oh and you must put plenty of moisturiser on feet and elbow's knees...and..."

"I'll work it out," she snapped losing all patience with my ramblings.

"Okay shout if you need me, I'll just be out in the waiting room," not enjoying see Pam stark naked next to me one bit-that's Hadley's bag, not mine.

I took a seat beside Andre, he inhaled deeply. "You have bonded with the Norse man, yet you stink of his maker," he said. The girl sitting at the desk looked up at me, Were I thought, fucking great super hearing. Great, just great. I placed a tense smile on my face.

"Why you say the nicest of things," I looked at him with cold eyes.

"I like your eye's like that, it excites me that you, a human can kill so easily," he whispered more quietly sitting creepy close to me, inching closer.

"Thank you," what else do you say to that. Out of the corner of my eye I could see how much it excited him, oh yuk.

"Do you like pain?" he asked a few moments later.

"Not my own," I answered wonder how fucking long a spray tan took.

"I like pain, I would let you cut me...I think about you cutting me," he was rubbing his hands up and down his thighs-yuk.

"That's niiice," I replied sarcastically channelling pure Pam.

"We could be great together, serving our Queen," he said staring a hole into me. Fuck. He liked me, liked me.

"Are you coming on to me?" I asked, shocked more like blurted out.

He was really creeping me out, he licked his lips and his fangs peeped out under his top lip. "I often think about when you cut those men's hearts, you looked so beautiful covered in their blood," he was speaking to me the way you would a lover. Sweet Jesus.

"Andre, ...I like you but I love my master, I will always remain loyal to him," that should let him down gently, right? I am so fucked. I really wanted Godric or Eric, just now.

There was a really long silent pause, I tried to read the magazine I picked up one pretending it was the most interesting thing I've ever seen. Like I gave a fuck that Victoria Beckham had gained two pounds and was looking so good, or Angelia Jolie had adopted a Vampire boy ... okay that one was interesting, but you get the idea.

"SOOKIE," Pam yelled, I mean yelled, yelled like she was on fire.

I ran to the little room she was in grateful for the distraction. "What the fuck?" I had my hand over my mouth, words could not describe. "What the fuck went wrong?" it was all I could say.

Before me was stood Pam day glow orange like fucking Fanta, orange, but not only that her hands feet and knee's looked like she had been digging in the streets of Calcutta, dark brown. Pam glared, baring her fangs. Oh shit. Keep it together Stackhouse. I blew out a breath to steady myself, hoping that I wouldn't met my death by laughing in Pam's face. It was just so funny. Dear lord. My jaw ached trying suppress the laughter that threatened to erupt from me.

"Did you put on the moisturiser?" I asked, proud of myself there wasn't so much of a snigger in my voice. Point for me.

"Like I was going to put that dime store concoction on my skin," she snapped looking most offended, that I would even suggest such a thing.

"Okay, I thought that thing had different setting, why are you so dark (read orange)?" I continued to question her.

"Yes it does, I am so pale, naturally I put it on the top setting," she answered huffily. Oh God. No wonder she could give a traffic cone a run for it's money.

"Right, and your palms, they are orange... why exactly? Did you not do the poses? They are meant to prevent that," I indicated the little chart outside the spray tan booth.

"What stand and look ridicules, I don't think so," she said indignantly.

"So, let me get this straight, you followed none of the instructions and you are now wondering why it all went wrong... what do you want me to do about it?" If I didn't think Pam would kill me and dump my body, I would take some pictures for Eric, this stuff could tease Pam for years. Hell, who am I kidding as soon as the opportunity presented itself those picture were all mine, mine- Mawhaha.

"How do I remove it?"

"You don't it wears off, Hadley will have to sort something out when we get to the hotel." Oh shit. Pam looked murderous. "Just get dressed, we will sort it, promise," I assured her, this was the most emotion I'd ever seen from Pam. A spray tan, huh?

When we went out to pay for our session, the Queen had a beautiful summer glow that added to her youthful appearance. "Oh Pamela that is an interesting colour," Sophie Anne smirked. Bitch. I love her.

"Yes, quite," Pam mumbled. I sent to Hadley to glamour the shop girl as she was a Were and looked far too interested in what we were up to. With that done we carried on to the hotel.

Hadley managed to calm down the orangeness of Pam's tan, but every so often we could see Pam shot envious glances to the Queen.

I dressed comfy in black jeans and black tee. Packed my ruc sac with my lap top, ammo and a change of clothes. Hadley was dressed in a black trouser suit with a white shirt and black tie, on her hip she a had a fake badge and a real secret service issues gun. She wore a brunette wig that was tied in a bun at the nape of her neck. Her makeup was minimal and she had green contacts in.

Pam's rich bitch outfit was now 'trailer trash wins the lotto', on account of the disastrous tan. Luckily Hadley had white gloves to cover Pam's orange hands, the shoes took care of the feet and with major scrubbing the knee's didn't quite have the day glow look they had before. Her blond hair was teased into an elaborate up do. She was adorned in bling to give that, over the top trashy look.

"Pam all that's missing is a dog in a bag," I laughed as she slid on huge designer shades.

The queen looked twelve dressed in a school uniform short skirt, long socks and a school sweater her hair in pigtails even a back pack on her back. Her face had been expertly made up, Hadley had even put on tiny little freckles. You couldn't tell she had make up on, she looked the picture of youthful human innocents- perfect. I hoped Kingsley thought so too, with shudder. The uniform was that of a good private school. I hoped someone appreciated the thought and detail I had put into this. Good private school meant rich parents, which meant the parents were less likely to cause a scandal or so senator Kinsley thought.

We were set, Godric would accompany us too I would set up the lap top link from the camera's in the empty apartment so we could record and watch record, everything once Hadley had set it up. I think Godric was coming with us because he really didn't trust Andre and he openly sneered at him, in warring. We took the limo to the apartment building everyone getting in, in the parking garage so that people wouldn't think it would look odd with the mish mash of folk getting in.

On to senator Kinsley, I thought with a dark smile.

* * *

REVIEW, let me know if you enjoyed Pam getting a spray tan almost as much I did giving her one- LOL. Just a little day dream of mine.


	33. The Lethal School Girl

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Thirty Three, The Lethal School Girl**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** WARNING; this chapter contains sensitive subject matterof a sexual kind. As per usual, I won't go into major detail with the bad guys.

Just wanted to say a BIG thank you to all my readers, especially those that take the time review, It really makes my day. Also a HUGE Viking sized welcome aboard to all my new readers which have joined the fun.

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

So there I was, me and ma sis, just cruising the streets of DC, with the Vampire village people and I wanted to giggle so bad. I mean I thought my life was bazaar before but it had nothing on today's shit. I talked the Vampire Queen of Louisiana into a spray tan for Christ sakes! Just when I thought my little world couldn't get any crazier we pulled up outside the apartment building, when I heard a little bark, "What was that?" I asked, it sounded like it came from inside the limo.

"Oh that's Muffy the mutt, it stinks," Pam drawled in heavy Texan accent, I had to do a double take.

"What? Oh my God, where did you get that?" my eye's bugging at the dog in a pink bag at her feet. It one of those little pug nosed fluffy haired dogs.

"You said I needed a dog in a bag. How fortuitous for me, that one happened to be in the lobby of the hotel as we were leaving," Pam smiled looked well pleased with herself.

"YOU Stole It! That's somebody's pet," I said astonished, that she would swipe a dog out of the hotel like that. "Wait. How do you know it's called Muffy?" I asked after a while, totally ignoring the fact the Pam seen nothing wrong with stealing a dog.

She picked up the bag and turned it emblazoned on the front in rhinestones was 'Muffy'. Super tacky, Pam handle the bag like it was made of silver and the sneer on her face said she would have preferred silver to the rhinestone tack.

"Oh," what else could you say it was turning out to be one of those nights. Yeah, 'oh' just about covered it. As soon as Pam exited the limo, we drove round to the back of the building and waited.

"Sophie Anne, we just need him in compromising positions, there's no need do the guy. Look scared and frightened. When we've got enough we will call, then just glamour him to think he raped you and paid you off, that's his usual MO. We will join you and remove the cameras," I briefed.

"Scared?" the Queen asked like it was alien concept.

"Hadley show her," I instructed. Hadley blanked her face, then seconds later she looked terrified. Perfect that's my girl.

She smiled sweetly, "Now you try."

The Queen made a face on the perfect youthful blank slate that was her pretty face, "Good, but more in the eye's... see," I showed her what I meant. She tried again it was perfect.

"Bravo," Hadley clapped her hands, getting all excited. "This is so much fun, isn't this so much fun?" she vibrated beside me.

The Queen actually broke out in a big smile, "It's quite amusing," she said unable to keep the grin of her face. Me thinks the Queen has taken quite a shine to our little Hadley, as long as she doesn't want me to double date with Andre I am cool. I looked at Godric sitting opposite me and winked.

The back door opened, Pam and Muffy had done it. A glamoured security guard stood there like it was the most natural thing in the world to let a bunch of misfits in the door. We all proceeded, up to apartment 5A I set up the lap top Hadley left to complete her part. She stayed in constant communication with me, updating me with what she was doing in her mind, the senators apartment was on the eleventh floor.

"She's in," I informed the rest of them. A few minutes later first camera was placed, I was monitoring the Senators thoughts too. He thought Hadley had a nice rack, but looked a bit butch for his tastes and he liked little girls. He suspected nothing, so far Hadley's disguise was a success, Hadley was anything but butch. The first camera came online. Soon she had set all four cameras, they were all working. I told her so in her head set. We didn't even need to hide it as agents had them anyway.

Now it was the Queen's turn I sent her up to the floor, I squeezed water into the corners of her eye's to make it look like she was crying before she left, he liked that-yuck. Telling her to keep her story simple, she's lock out of her apartment and her parents won't be back till the morning, lost key.

I inform Hadley the Queen was in play. She thanked the Senator for his cooperation and wished him a good night. I could 'hear' the Queen had arrived in Hadley's mind, I could also tell that Senator Kingsley was turned on. Ewww.

Kingsley was going through all the sick stuff he wanted to do to her, she looked like a virgin, he was going to make her woman. Godric sensed my growing distress; he put my arms around me.

Andre had a farway look, "Sophie Anne is now in the apartment," he informed us. I looked at Godric then to him, telepathy?

"It's Sophie Anne's gift she can communicate with her children telepathically." Godric informed me, answering my silent question. Ah okay. Hadley knocked on the door, I nodded to Pam to open. We all stared at the video feed on the lap top screen.

Andre's fangs shot out as the Queen was grabbed from behind. Too bad I wasn't gonna get to kill Kingsley tonight. We all watch in a perverted horror, you so didn't want to see what this sick mother fucker was going to do next but at the same time you couldn't take your eyes of it- like watching a train wreck. My stomach turned as he tied her to the bed. He was still unaware she was Vampire. The Queen gave the performance of a life time. She looked scared vulnerable all in one. She pleaded; with him I could hear girly voice over the speaker on the lap top, it sent chills down my spine and took me to dark places in my mind.

When Kingsley began to undress and then undress her, Hadley and I couldn't stand it any longer, "Get her outta of there," I said to Hadley, who was already sprinting for the door. I took deep breathes opening a window; I stood by it, gathering myself. I felt Godric come up close to me and then Pam, she put her arms round me. I smiled a little, firstly at the gesture as it was touching especially from Pam, secondly, Pam's tan was too funny.

She rubbed little circles on my back, "you aren't little anymore," she whispered softly. Bless you, Pamela Ravencroft, God bless you.

"No ma'am I am not," I smiled my cold killer smile, I may not be able to kill him today but I as sure as hell could make his life difficult for him. I check my pocket, rubbing the front of it, I had my favourite knife. Good.

"I'll be back," I picked up the ruc sac headed towards Kingsley's apartment where Hadley had just glamoured him. When I arrived Hadley was busy untying the Queen. Kingsley sat like a coma patient motionless in a chair in the corner of his room he must have redressed to answer the door for Hadley again.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sophie Anne.

"No, I wish to drain him dry, but alas sweet Hadley has told me that I should not, we need his vote," she honest to goodness pouted.

"Oh don't worry little school girl, I have an English assignment for you," I held up the bailsong, knife flipping it open, as I smiled.

The Queens fangs run down, "what would that be?"

"Senator Kingsely here is rather a large man, so I think you would have no trouble to fit 'I am a sick paedophile rapist and sexual deviant-avoid,' on his chest, now let's see how you do in your spelling test."

Sophie Anne licked her lips, in vampire speed she had Kingsley on the bed, she was straddled on top of him, she ripped his shirt of and began to carve the words into his chest using my knife. When she was done she held her handy work up to the camera.

"Andre," she said by way of explaining.

I bandaged the senator up, while Hadley took down our equipment, the Queen sat licking blood of her fingers rather like a cat licking her paws. Then Hadley glamoured him with false memories he raped the Queen, paying her three thousand dollars (which we took), she left bare able to walk just the way he liked. Later three masked men, burst in and carved up his chest saying they were the brother of an earlier victim. All trace of me and Hadley was removed.

"What now?" she smiled, I think it was smile. Scary her mouth all covered in blood.

"We get out of here, tomorrow we black mail the sick son of a bitch for his vote," I waggled my eyebrow's. and a children's charity gets a three thousand dollar donation I added silently in my mind.

"I can see why the Viking would be so taken with you girls, you are exciting. I have enjoyed tonight immensely," she concluded.

"We aim to please," Hadley flirted, which was wrong on so many levels, don't go there.

We all got back to the hotel, dawn was quickly approaching. I got changed crawled under the covers, "just hold me?"

"Of course my love," Godric wrapped himself around me. It killed me that I had to leave a pedo walking the streets. I wanted to cut his dick off and shove it down his throat. I wanted him to beg me to kill him, to end his suffering. Dark thoughts and images danced in front of my eyes. Sleep was slow to take me.

The next day I felt groggy and spacey, tired. I sat at the bottom of the shower waking myself up. As I got dressed there was a knock at the door, casting out my mental net it was Hadley.

I open the door, "hey sis."

"Hey," she sighed looking down beaten, she flopped on the couch.

"Don't even..." I began. Feeling just like her; the bad guys should die.

"I am trying to cheer myself up with different ways you can kill him," she said crest fallen.

"Well, I think if you get the honour, blow him up and blame it on the Fellowship when we get his vote," I grinned, wondering if it would be possible to stick a stick of dynamite up his ass.

We ordered some breakfast, ate quietly each in our own thoughts. Then I started to work on editing the video from last night. Hadley excused herself it was too close to home for her. I didn't blame her I felt the whole thing distasteful.

Next I sent a small clip of him with his cock out his hand up Sophie Anne's skirt ripping her panties she looked terrified, to Senator Kingsley phone, with a demand for money. Using a network Al the Turk had set up for me it was bounced all around the globe-untraceable. I would start out with money demands, but then I would move on to get the VRA to pass.

I texted Nan, letting her know I had a lovely night last night, I hoped she be able to read between the lines. I packed up the stuff I had with me, Hadley went to pack Pam's stuff. Hadley had told me that Pam had insisted she scrub her skin raw if need be to remove the tan, there was no way she would ever let Eric see her like that. I snickered, pay back is a bitch called Sookie. Mmm. Now what to do with the photos; _Full colour, full page ad in the Shreveport times? Insert evil laugh here, _I thought as chuckled to myself.

What happened to the dog? I must ask Hadley I mused. The poor woman it belonged to must be frantic. I sat on the couch by myself this was bittersweet. I wouldn't get to see Godric for undisclosed amount of time, but I would see Eric tonight. I could feel him like a dull buzzing in the back of my mind. Is this what it meant to be bonded? Was Pam or Eric going to bond with Hadley? If truth be told I didn't want Hadley to have Eric's blood. That thought shocked me, normally I wouldn't deny Hadley anything. Taking blood had become an intimate act one I associated with making love. Eric was mine damn it.

I went for a nap, when I woke Godrics head was laying on my stomach, his arms wrapped around me. He notice that I had woken up, "I love you, my sun, my light, you'll never be far from my thoughts when we are apart, know it's only for a little while," he spoke to me. I know it was only meant to soothe me but it pissed me off. I turned my head to the side, I wanted to scream it's not fair. That I wanted both my loves with me, but instead of becoming emotional, I went to the cold dark place in me, the place that was empty and devoid of life, the place that let me kill and feel nothing.

"Sookie?"

"Godric?"

"Please, this is for Eric, please understand," he pleaded.

"Where will you go?" I asked him, _who will you feed on? will someone else keep your bed warm?_ Those were all questions I wanted to ask, my jealously rearing its ugly head.

"I am going to do my bit for Vampire kind, by visiting universities and I offered to speak to Senators Golanski historical society," great it was my bloody idea, I think that pissed me off even more.

"Golly good." I snapped. Anger; now that was all my own, I clothed myself in it like a favourite coat that I could wrap round me tightly.

"I promise, I'll be true. I require very little blood, I will drink true blood, how can anyone compare to you and Eric?" his beautiful eyes stared deeply into my blue ones. I melted. He made love to me slowly, passionately, taking his time burning himself into me. Marking me, whispering declaration of his love. I was once again I was awed that I, simple little me, had captured the heart of a being that was essentially older than Jesus. I cried out his name chanting it as I came. Wave after wave of pleasure rushing through me, this was not goodbye but a see you soon, I told myself to save my heart from breaking.

The flight back to Shreveport was uneventful for me, from the sounds of the bedroom Hadley was getting platinum membership to the mile high club. I popped my ear buds in and snapped my shields in place. Towards the end of the flight, I felt a rush over me, just before the captain told us ten minutes to landing. A feel good feeling of happiness settled into my stomach only getting stronger the closer we got. When the plane landed I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Eric was waiting for us. The bond.

* * *

_GIVE MAMMA HER REVIEW CRACK, SAVE HER FROM SELLING THE FAMILY SILVER..._


	34. Oh it's On

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Thirty Four, Oh it's On...**

* * *

**A/N:** The wonderful mesince93 made me an orange Pam... check out my profile for the picture, LOL. Thanks again girl!

Enjoy...

* * *

I raced down the stairs of the small aircraft flinging myself into Eric's open arms. "I missed you," he spoke into my breathless mouth after he had laid the mother of all kisses on me.

"I want you, now," I panted breathlessly my voice betraying the urgency of my need, as an out of control bush fire burned in my nether regions. Eric picked me up Vampire speed as the world blurred passed I heard someone yelp, no doubt someone from the airport getting the fright of their lives. When we stopped I was pushed up against wall at the side of a hanger in the dark. My poor stomach felt like it had been on a roller coaster; as the glutton for punishment that I was, I was just about to ride the biggest roller coaster of them all: 'The Viking'.

"Urgh Sookie," Eric moaned into my neck as he kissed and nipped there. I had my legs wrapped round him bucked my hips seeking friction.

"Oh God... I wan.." I didn't get to finish, Eric had ripped my panties of and had his hand up and under my dress.

"I am going to fuck you so hard, mark you as mine," Eric growled. Like I needed to be more turned on, I thought. I was going to catch fire soon, I needed him in me already, leaned forward and bit his neck-hard. He let out a growl, then he pushed. Fucking me against the wall, slamming into me at a frenzied pace.

"AHH yess," I called, forgetting we were at an airport, he roughly fondled my breast through my dress. Oh God I couldn't get enough. I met him at every thrust, the lust that I could feel was almost too much.

"Mine," he thrust into me, hitting me just right, I turned my head to the side so he could bite me. I seen a flash of fang and then sweet pain pleasure, he took a deep draw pulling my orgasm from me. I bit the shoulder of his suit to muffle the sounds as my pleasure torn through me. My core clamping down on Eric brought him too as he emptied himself into me.

I laughed, I just felt so good, like we were in our own little bubble. Feelings of happiness, contentment, love zipped back and forth. Still attached to him his lips captured mine in a deep kiss. Suddenly the whole area we were hidden was illuminated, I held up my hand trying to make out what was shining a light on us. One of those musical horns sounded, followed by whoops and cheer's. PAM. HADLEY. Grrr but mainly Pam.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see Pam and Hadley standing in the bed of a truck, holding on to the lighting rig, hollering. Bitches. Fucking bitches. Eric growled, but grinned at the same time so it kinda of lost it's scary effect. Oh Pam, so you wanna play huh? Oh it's on like white on rice, I thought. The bitch had been asking for it for weeks, punking me-she started it.

Hearing the growl Pam yelled, "At least we waited till you finished." Did I mention it's on? The truck with the screaming banshee's pulled off, to their shrieks. I turned to Eric and laughed, odd mixture of embarrassment and joviality coursing through me.

"Lover, I believe you still have pay back to dish and my child has just sealed her fate may I be included?" he smirked.

"Mmmm...Well, I do have this picture of Pam in a day glow orange tan dressed like trailer trash with a dog in a bag called Muffy... I am sure it would be considered rude not to use such a picture," I smiled, Eric helped me to straighten myself out.

Eric's eyes widened he laughed, "How did you get her to agree to have a spray tan done?"

"I didn't, she wanted one because the Queen got one then it was a horrible disaster, when she followed none of the instructions and wondered why it turned out such a mess," I sniggered.

He chuckled, "do you have any idea's?"

"Do_** I**_ have any idea's, he asks, sure I do, I am Sookie freaking Stackhouse." I went on to explain to him some of my plotting. He chuckled again.

"Lover I like it, but I feel we should go bigger, much, much bigger," he said, walking back to the car hand in hand. My eye's twinkled. Pam would be sorry the day she was made! Eric and I arrived back the car receiving a slow clap from Hadley, Pam and some airport workers. The airport workers quickly ceased when Eric's fangs slid down, their collective facial expressions said; look busy-too funny.

Four days had passed since we had arrived home, tonight was **P**-day. Punking Pam, **p**erfect **p**unishment **p**ayback, I was so excited. I had arrived early at Fangtasia to set up, giggling as I stuck label's on to bottles we had ordered especially . After I was done with that I laid a newspaper with Eric's and ours full page ad on every table, by now I was chuckling. Next I removed some tee shirts from the box, okay I might wet myself before the end of the night. I slipped one on, still chuckling.

Maxwell –Lee was one of the first of the Vamps to arrive, he looked at my tee raised his eye brow's as he picked up one of the opened news papers. "Pam is going to kill you," he smiled chuckling.

"Not on live TV," I deadpanned, "besides, it was my master that said I was thinking to small and he felt we should go much bigger, could you help me with the 20 foot banner I need to put it up?" I asked innocently.

His jaw fell open, "20 foot?" he asked.

"Yep, nice back drop behind the chair over there don't you think?" I said smugly, having too much fun.

"I think, I need to start looking for a new area to live, Pam is going to go nuts," he smiled.

"Aw c'mon, you being waiting all your life for this day, Pam getting payback. That bitch had you scrubbing toilets last week. I don't think Pam will go nut's till Dear Abby gets here," I was full on laughing now.

His eye's widened, "where do you want the banner, oh most devious mistress?" Sweet. Thalia arrived just as we got the banner secured. Her face scary blank marble, I always gave her a wide berth as she gave me the dangerous vibe, in the worst way. The kind a vibe you would have if you slit your wrists and went skinny dipping in shark infested waters. But tonight I thought, I'd ask her if she wanted to join in on the fun.

"Thalia, you wanna help us punk Pam?" I smiled, back of my mind screaming; don't kill me. so I don't know if the smile on face came out right or I just looked really constipated.

"Sure," she replied. Okay that was easy. I explained what we had planned for the night, blow me down she actually cracked a smile.

"So, it would be really great if I could get you to wear a tee shirt...too," I grimaced at the end hoping that she wouldn't turn on me.

"Fine, the picture is hilarious, what's a 'friendtervention'?"

"Well it's when all your friends come together to lead an intervention to help them with an addiction," can I have a Mawhaha?

"But, Pam is not addicted to tanning," Thalia continued.

"I know, that's what make's it so funny, she's gonna be all kinds of pissed, can you imagine," I smiled.

Thalia's fangs shot out, she smiled her eye's glittered, "and the news crew outside are they part of this too?"

"Oh you know it," I grinned.

"Okay, I'll play," she said. "You make the Master happy, you are good for him I think."

I didn't know what to say to that, I must have looked like retard standing there staring at her, "thanks," I mumbled. Did I just get Thalia's seal of approval? Before I could make an even bigger fool of myself, Bill strolled in.

"You are looking well Miss Stackhouse," Bill said.

"Thank you Bill, so glad you could make it. Are you ready to help out?" I smiled.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked politely.

"First if you don't mind we are all wearing these t- shirts tonight, also if you could give a few t-shirts out to some of the fangbangers," I smiled.

He returned my smile, I heard a low growl from behind me, Bill's face snapped back to blank. Thalia I take it is protective of what is Eric's.

"I have to meet Abby and get her set up, I'll see you soon," I made my excuses and headed off to the door to wait for her. Five minutes later Abby, a rotund woman in her mid forties swept in all big hair and teeth.

"Well aren't you a peach? Isn't she a peach Jimmy?" he voice was nasally and really annoying, shit Pam would want to kill her, hell I might want to have a go at her myself if I had to spend any length of time with her. So this was the famous Dear Abby. With help from a generous 'anonymous' benefactor, this was the first televised episode of 'Ask Abby', _friendtervetion_ to help Pam with her addiction. Insert snigger here- too funny.

Jimmy who must be some sort pack mule, just nodded as his mouth was full of cable, arms full of equipment. Showed them where they could set up, they were joined by and equally loaded down sound man (Carson) and a makeup girl Cameron. I got them settled in and they began to set up their equipment.

By now I was vibrating with excitement, damn I couldn't wait till Pam got here...

* * *

**REVIEW...PRETTY PUHLEASE!**


	35. Freindtervention'

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Thirty Five, 'Freindtervention'**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the amazing support for this fic, It's so great!

Enjoy... Pam's Punishment...

* * *

A few more Vamps came in, Bill handed out t-shirts. It was still a good thirty minutes till the club opened. Some sort of commotion at the door caught my attention, "Do I look like a fucking fangbanger asshole, get Sookie or I'll turn you into a cat-_asshole_," Amelia had arrived, I giggled as I went to recue John-Joe from a fate as the world first Vampire cat or Amelia from draining.

"It's okay, John-Joe it's my bad I should have said a couple of friends where stopping by, let them in," I looked kinda sheepish, John-Joe looked none too pleased, he was a hard assed cowboy from Texas one of Godric's Vamps , now ours. Begrudgingly he let them passed. Fangs down eyes locked on Amelia.

"Hey sorry about that girls, thanks so much for coming and you've brought a friend," I smiled brightly at them, even though that came out more bitchier than I meant, but I hated surprises. Amelia step forward and gave me a hug, broadcasting loudly that she was excited and my God the tanned woman on the front of my tee-shirt looked shocking, were her thoughts.

"Heynicetoseeya. This ismysister, Gladiola," she nodded towards a woman that couldn't have been any more different to Diantha if she tried.

"Cool, nice to me you, come on over to the bar we'll get you all a drink and some t-shirts," I said with a conspiratorial wink. "You'll get to met my sister Hadley tonight, in a bit," I added as I walked them to the bar.

Longshadow stood at the bar looking sullen, it was his look but that didn't mean, he did anything about owning it- such a douche. Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot? "Hi," I said to him, "just order what you want, Mr smiles here will get it for ya, you look like you could use some cocktails," I smirked. Longshadow growled, he hated making cocktails. I felt guilty for a few seconds, I should dial it back a little I thought, some fangbanger always paid the price of our piss take.

I knew the minute Eric had entered the bar, the happy feeling buzzed like nothing else in my body, "Eric is here," I grinned at the girls a few seconds before he blurred up to me.

"Lover," his voice pure sex, boy if it didn't tighten things down below.

"Eric," I breathed, like one of those wanton women with heaving bosoms on the front cover of a mills and boons. His lips descended on mine, he devoured me. Moaning into his mouth I forgot where I was-almost. If Amelia's mental voice hadn't been screaming, GET A ROOM so loud, I might have let Eric take me then and there. Reluctantly I pulled away from him.

"Missed me huh? Big guy," my eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Just a little," he smirked back, nipping at my jaw.

I cleared my throat, nodding towards the girls, "I want you to met some friends of mine," that sounded so odd coming out of my mouth 'friends'. But then again I was now the proud owner of two kitties so maybe it was high time I had some friends too.

Eric surprised me, "Daintha, Gladiola how is your uncle, well I hope?"

"He's doing great, busy as always," Gladiola smiled, seeing my confusion, "Our Uncle is the Queens lawyer and Eric has been a family friend for years, taught both of us how to handle a sword," she added for my benefit. Okay wow. Once again I am proved, how small the Supe world is.

"This is Amelia Broadway, fastest witch of all the west, I guess that makes her _wicked _witch of the west," I winked at her as I grinned, at my own joke.

"Witch, I believe thanks are in order for your fast work at The Point," he smiled turning on the charm. Oh dear panty dropping charm, poor Amelia.

Amelia had temporarily lost the ability to talk, however she was thinking hot Eric looked and what a lucky, lucky girl I was because she thought Godric was hot, but now she'd seen Eric she was afraid her panties would catch fire. Miss Amelia Broadway had a very active imagination, a very dirty active imagination, I cocked an eyebrow at her.

Well at least she had the decency to look embarrassed, "What, puhleeese, as if you don't think the same thing. Quite frankly, I don't even know what you are doing here, personally I'd never leave the bedroom," Amelia huffed. Funny. I like her, she'll do. She wasn't done yet, "all I want to know is; is he in proportion?" she blurted out eyes wide, before she could even help herself. The two demons sniggered.

I looked up at Eric, who cocked an eye brow puffing out his chest. Still looking at him I answered, "Naw," then I smirked at Eric, as his face was a picture-shock, "he's waaay bigger," I added before I broke out in a huge all out grin with giggles.

"Hot damn, you don't say," Amelia's voice had taken on a dreamy quality, her eye's afar away look, as she stared at Eric like he was a unicorn or something equally bizarre. She's nuts- I love her! Crazy bitch. Or should that be crazy witch.

Eric chuckled, "Come, Pam will be here soon and she suspects something. Damn child is too, intelligent for her own good." I showed Eric all the preparations. I think Eric hated Abby, more than he hated Pam quoting dear Abby to him. Which is a tall order, but the tale tell sign had been when he glamoured Abby to not be such an annoying fuckwit, his words not mine. Don't quote me, it's just a guess he hated her.

The club was in full swing, when Pam entered with Hadley, immediately her eyes narrowed as she took in the sea of Fangbangers clad in white t-shirts. The white tees had a picture of Pam with her terrible fake tan and the dog called Muffy. The words; 'friendtervention' emblazoned across the front and 'The Tanning Has to Stop'. The sea of Fangbangers parted, finally her eye's settled on Eric and I, she looked pissed. Really, really fucking pissed- it was wonderful. Pam turned to leave, I could feel the rage radiating of her. _Too much, oh dear. Can dish it, but can't take it? or is it the Northman/ Stackhouse whole new level you object too?_ I thought.

"Not so fast _Pamela,"_ Eric smirked like the dog that ate cat that ate the cannery, I giggled. Pam's eyes widened, she fucking gulped. Classic.

"Yeah, Pamela this has been going on long enough," I said like the cocky little shit that I am. "You need to accept a tan on a Vampire is so not a good look sweetie, let us help you with this addiction," I put on my best sympathy voice. Hadley was catching flies, it was Eric's turn to chuckle as pure amusement zipped back and forth between us. I loved the way his eye's glittered when he was up to no good- so damn sexy.

Pam looked like goldfish, opening a closing her mouth a few times before speaking. "I don't have an addiction to fake tan," she spat out addressing the club as much as us. I could feel it coming, hell I could _hear_ it coming. Then it was here; Abby burst on to the scene mic in hand.

"Ah ha...Sweet, dear baby girl" she began, oh no she did not just call Pam over two hundred and fifty years old a sweet dear baby girl. Oh shit, this better than I thought. I buried my head in Eric's back to stifle the laughs, oh yes there was a strong possibility I would wet myself.

"DE-NILE, is a river in Egypt honey. We are in Shreveport, I am Abby of Dear Abby and this is my new show Ask Abby coming direct from downtown Shreveport, Louisiana. Your friends are worried about you, sweet child we are going to face this addiction together..._tonight_, this is your Friendtervention Pamela Ravencroft, the fake tan has to stop," she finished dramatically. Several things happened during Abby's spiel; first off the fangbangers looked like they were watching tennis glamoured, they went from looking at Eric, Abby and I on the dais to Pam near the door that lead to the employee entrance. Secondly Pam's face shifted from murderous to awed when Abby introduced herself to raging when Abby said her full name. It was too funny, when I could no longer contain myself, Abby turned on me, I was hanging on to Eric for dear life in fit's of laughter.

"Oh you think it funny, well I don't. She needs to face this and face this now, today. I mean what woman Vampire or human would do this to herself?" Abby held up a picture of Pam with her day glow orange tan, the same one that was on all our t-shirts. Pam's facial expression settled on murderous. She looked between Eric and me. Oh good Lord, my face ached from trying to keep the grin off it.

"Now I believe, you are Pam's maker is that correct?" Abby thrust the mic into Eric's face. He placed his hands behind his back and simply nodded.

"You have to say the words honey it make better television that way," she grimaced at Eric. I choked, laughing and choking all at the same time.

"Yes I am her maker," Eric's eye's blazed angrily. Oh God this was like a two for one offer, happy days. I caught Hadley's eyes she was wearing a shit eating grin, I winked at her, she just shook her head at me.

"Now tell me, did she not receive enough love as a baby Vamp?" Abby pressed.

"Love?" Eric said like it was foreign concept, which I guess and until a few month ago it was for him. "Listen to me woman," Eric's fangs ran out, "You will direct your questions to my childe only my childe do you understand?" giving her the full weight of his glamour. Shit.

"Yes," she answered blankly. For the next two hours Pam was grilled excessively on her obsession with fake tan. I caught sight of Bill and smiled, he smirked back at me shaking his head. I just held out my hand, palms up and shrugged to him across the room. Eric commanded Pam to listen to Abby and answer her and in very hushed tones not to kill her.

"I don't do fake tan it was a onetime thing, she put me up to it," Pam snarled for the fifth time, pointing at me.

"Pam, this is enough the jig is up, Thalia get the box," I said the last bit looking sad and solemn having regained control over my laughter. Thalia zipped way and then zipped back carrying a large box.

"Sweetie you need to face this it's just so sad, orange is so not a good look on you, stop hiding all the bottles everywhere, where we can find them. It's like a cry for help," tipping out the box Thalia handed to me all over the floor, about a hundred and twenty bottles of fake tan spilled out; each one with a sticker on it saying 'Pam's Tan, touch it you die.'

"Abby, there's more, it's just shocking, they are everywhere," I shook my head looking sad.

"Okay," Pam said holding up her hands, rolling her eyes, "What can I do, just love the colour orange?" she looked at Abby, her tone bored. Only Pam.

"First and foremost you need to be proud of what you are, a Vampire. Embrace the paleness of your skin, learn to love yourself. If you can't love yourself, who else is going to love you, honey?" Abby took Pam's hand in hers giving it a squeeze.

"Okay, I understand." Pam said to her, shooting daggers at me and Eric. Well it wasn't such fun anymore when she was going along with it. All too soon Abby declared the 'freindtervention' a success and was packing up, from her mind I know she was in a hurry to get a cup of coco and curl up with a the raunchy book she had been reading.

"Lover," I love how that sends a delicious naughty shiver down my spine when he says it, "I believe we have out done ourselves, it will be a while before Pam forgets this humiliation," he grinned. If ever I thought.

"Well I was thinking that maybe as her maker, you should nip this in the bud-now. Otherwise this little game of punking each other is quickly gonna get out of hand, I am just little old human," I left it hanging there. Not like me to back down but Pam could be... lets put this way Pam would be unlikely to know where to stop and I didn't want her to meet her final death because she pushed Eric too far. Scared, who me?

I introduced, Pam to Amelia (her eyes lit up) the two half daemons seemed to already know Pam, we enjoyed the rest of the night with drinks and banter. Pam giving Eric and I the evils every so often, you have gotta laugh.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS ARE GIVEN A LOVIN HOME...**


	36. Six Ways From Sunday

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Thirty Six, Six Ways From Sunday.**

* * *

**A/N: **On ways and up wards with my little story. Thank you so much for all the reviews.

Enjoy...

* * *

I know I am jumping ahead of time here but you really don't want to hear all about Eric and I all loved up, trust me. I am so happy I make myself puke. I have almost stopped waiting for the big bad. The only cloud on my horizon that I could see was Godric missing from our lives. About two weeks after we came home from Washington we moved into a much bigger house with an entire underground... hmm batcave? Lair works too, this gave me a certain peace Godric was coming back and peace of mind my Vamps were safe during the day.

Senator Kingsley, well I am ashamed to say I lost patience with him. After the initial contact he asked if I had any more pictures via text. Not because he was afraid it would ruin him. Oh no, because he thought they looked hot, he got off on seeing the picture. In a moment of rage that he was still breathing I hit send to every major news network in America in the space of one day the Senators illustrious twenty four year political career was over. As soon as I had done it, I spent a horrible four hours waiting for the Vamps to rise. Wondering how screwed I was, how mad the Queen and Nan would be.

Nan had been first to call being in an earlier time zone, the first thing she said was; 'why am I looking at a picture of the queen of Louisiana with a tan in bed with Senator Kingsley'. After explaining to her she thought it was comical, as I told her the whole sordid mess. When the call was finished Eric had risen for the night.

As soon as I finished the call, Eric stood stock still watching me. Yeah it was petty tense, I couldn't tell how he was feeling. I phoned the Queen on her private mobile which Hadley had given me all ready to beg for forgiveness. I have never felt so relieved when she roared with laughter realising it was me on the phone. Sweating? Who me? The Queen was amused.

Today was a great day, two months had passed since we had come home from Washington and today the US Senate passed the VRA. Hadley and I where both excited to tell our Vampires, I had already sent an Email to Godric. I missed him so much, even though I spoke to him every other day.

Hadley had gone to the store to buy patriotic _'stuff'_ we were planning a surprise for our Vampires. Not that we needed an excuse for the best sex a woman could have, but we wanted to celebrate after our Vampires had been taken care of, we planned to visit Bill out in Bon Temps. We had a bottle of royalty blend with his name all over it. His house would be finally his.

I was playing with Miss Fang and Princess Midnite who were now so big they could fit their fancy collars, when Hadley made it home, "hey sis, did you get what you where looking for?" I smiled at her.

"I got loads, wait till you get a load of it," she smiled brightly, dumping out the contents of a Wal-mart bag on the coffee table in the living room. I looked on at her stash in fascination as she rifled through all of it.

"Ah, thats what I was looking for," she pulled out a reel of wide blue, white and red striped ribbon. "I thought we could dress in this and may be wear a party hat, she waggled her eyebrow's. I giggled getting all sorts of mental images from her on what type of 'costumes' she could create using the ribbon. Mmm I guess the look for the evening was slutty all American girls.

"You're not right in the head," I laughed shaking my head as Hadley's eye's shone in delight, "okay do your worst," I smiled stripping off allowing Hadley to wrap the patriotic ribbon around me. When she was done I had a V shaped cover from my crotch to my shoulders. A ribbon was tied across my boob's that finished in a giant bow in the middle of my chest , another ribbon was tied across my hips it finished in bow's either side of my hips. There was barely any costume, Eric would love it.

"There," Hadley handled me a foil party hat with flags all over it, "Just put it at a jaunty angle," she began focusing on her own costume, like she hadn't used the word 'jaunty'.

"OooH a jaunty angle," I said in a deep posh English voice, well that is what I had been aiming for. Hadley cocked an eyebrow at me. "Shall you be wearing a hat at a jaunty angle tooooo," I continued my piss take in my mock English accent.

"Piss off, bitch. Nothing wrong with the word jaunty," Hadley smacked my arm, giggling.

"Of course not, heavens above, _one_ would never suggest such a thing, shall we be taking in tea parlour?" I carried on giggling. Hadley just rolled her eyes at me.

"Shut the fuck up and help me," she snapped half amused half annoyed. After getting Hadley's costume on and her hat at a jaunty angle, we cleaned up the table each taking a couple of flags, we made our way to our bedrooms. Now what to do... mmm... lets see.

I dragged a chair over to the foot of our ridiculously large bed, Eric said it was custom sized, I said it was Viking sized. Well put it this was if there was three in the bed and the little one said, roll over and someone did they would still hit bed. A little pang shot through me, I missed Godric; only a couple of weeks to the summit now then I would see him again and hopefully our bond would be strong enough he could return to us. Eric and I have exchanged blood nearly every night. All the exchanges had made me my shields super strong, I couldn't quite bench press a Mack truck but I was probably the closest a human has ever been, to being able to. Then there was all the extra's I had they seemed amped too.

I laid the flag over the chair, sitting down on it. I began experimenting with different poses, finally settling on one leg over the arm of the chair with my arm resting on it, leaning back looking casual. I stayed like that for a few minutes before I caught sight of my feet, I quickly got up and slipped a pair of red fuck me pumps on my feet. Sitting back down I the same pose as I rearranged the ribbon's. I placed a noise maker between my lips, one of those that when you blow they uncurl, love them. Gran had them for my birthday the year she died, I thought sadly. Shaking my head I smiled, looking over to the bed. I knew Eric would be awake soon.

Don't laugh, oh who I am kidding laugh all you like. I knew Eric was making his way to the land of the living as the first part of him to wake up was always... mmm couldn't really call it little Eric, now could I? As it was the biggest I'd ever seen... Mr Happy, a gracious plenty of cock of you like. I licked my lips as I watched in fascination, as the huge member stirred to life. I gulped thinking about it inside me, fucking me. Oh God, I could smell my own arousal. Mmm. It took everything I had in me to stay seated, Eric's large hand slipped across his toned stomach, grabbing hold of his cock giving it a pump, "Sookie," he mumble his nose twitching.

I gulped again my mouth salivating at the sight, I lifted my other leg and braced it on the bed, so my leg were spread. Seeing Eric with his hand on his cock was turning me on so much my pussy ached with want. Slipping my hand between my legs, I ran my fingers along my slick folds pushing the ribbons to the side. Slipping two in at once. "Urgh" I moaned.

"Sookie?" Eric spoke again a little more awake.

"Yes, my love," my voice horse and thick with lust. Eric sat bolt upright.

"Oh Sookie," his own voice thick and deliciously deep, sending shivers down my spine.

"Stay on the bed, just watch," I ordered. He fucking pouted. I cupped one of my own breasts, freeing it from the intersecting ribbons. "Urgh Eric," I moaned as I pumped my fingers in and out of my wet glistening pussy.

"Your killing me here, Sookie," Eric growled. Spoilt brat.

"You're already dead, get over it," I giggled in responds, rubbing circles on my clit bucking my hips.

Eric began pumping his own cock, the sight was nearly enough to send me. Mmm. Fuck. I pumped my fingers faster. "Oh God... Erric," I gasped, "Ahhh I am coming...I am going to cum all over my fingers...baby," I squeezed my nipple applying a bit more pressure on my clit. "Ahhhhh yessss" I screamed. As Eric growled at the same time at the sight, "Fuck Sookie, you're gonna be the fucking death of me."

I breathing was laboured as I gasped for breath, Mmm. Let the feelings of the orgasm wash over me. Eric's patience had run out; he lifted me out of the seat throwing me on the bed, he shredded the ribbon at my crotch, burying his face there as soon as it was clear of the offending ribbon. He lapped greedily at my spilt juices. "Oh Lover, you taste so good, this is the best... look at me," he commanded.

I grabbed hands full of sheets as I fisted them, it was too soon after an orgasm I knew I wouldn't last long. Eric's eyes almost black, midnight pools of lust watching me- prey, I was fucking prey. I loved every fucking minute of it, "Oh fuuuck, Ohmigod, urgh," I yelled as I thrashed my hips.

Eric's tongue fucking me faster and faster my ass was clear of the bed now my back arched, all of a sudden Eric forced my hips down and held my hips down, just above my pussy I saw his fangs and then he striked. I screamed, stars burst in front of my eye's, my whole body went totally ridged like it was paralyzed, then Eric sucked and I melted into a puddle of goo as he pulled blood straight from my clit. Holy fuck, mother of God. I don't know if I said it out loud, I could even tell you my name, my whole body shook and convulsed like an epileptic on acid.

Eric crawled up the length of my body, brushing hair that was stuck to my sweat soaked brow out of the way. It was a good few minutes before, I realised Eric had been speaking to me.

"Huh?" my jaw slack as I spoke or grunted a responds; the only one my addled mind could afford me.

"Sookie, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"You bit me on the pussy," I said stating the obvious then giggle hysterically as I heard myself say it.

"Sookie, are you okay?" he repeated his concern.

"Eric you can't just lay an orgasm like that on a girl and expect her to be okay... holy fuck-a-rooneys what was that? Does that even have a name?" I was opening my mouth and letting myself ramble, who knows what would come out of my mouth next, I sure as hell didn't.

Eric chuckled, "That my dear was, an incubus kiss," Eric licked tears and sweat that had mingled on my face moaning as he did so.

"Well, I just think I visited God, Jesus, heaven and all the fucking Angels...hell, I think the Angels even sang to me... who do I write too?" I spoke without thinking again.

Eric grin grew so wide you could park cars there, cars as in plural. "Who do you write too?" he questioned repeating my own words back to me.

"Yeah, who do I write too... to thank, that was immense... I mean...oh...oh lordy," I tried to articulate myself.

Eric continued to laugh at me, his eyes sparkling with delight, "You can thank Pam, it took practice... if done wrong, the incubus kiss can cause the inability to ever have an orgasm again."

"WHAT... you could have broken my pussy?" all but screamed at him hitting him on the chest, Eric roared with laughter.

"I broke Pam's more than once perfecting it, practicing on a Vampire is a must... they heal," he chuckled like a naughty school boy.

"Fucker," I yelled, pushing him and rolling him over so I was straddling him.

"Fucker? A fuck would be nice..." he said in mocking tone. Mmm, where have I heard that before? I went to hit him again but he grabbed both my hands bringing the hand I'd used to pleasure myself with to his lips. His face turned predatory as he took the two fingers I had inside me captured them both in his mouth. He slowly released them never once taking his eye's of my own as he licked them clean. Fuck he is sexy. Mine. He moaned as he licked them clean. So hot.

He smirked knowing exactly what he was doing to me, I was drowning in the lust in the bond. "Now Lover, tell me what is this..." he held up one of the ribbons, "...all in aid of...is it my birthday?" he smiled a fangy smile.

"The VRA passed, today so I thought I'd surprise you with patriotic sexiness. You are now officially a Vamp with rights," I beamed back at him as I impaled myself on his huge cock.

"Oh Fuck SOOOKIE," he gasped liked winded him.

"Yes, Eric?" I said smug like butter wouldn't melt, all innocent like.

"You're a bitch," he smiled.

"But Viking... I am you're bitch," I raised myself up and slammed back down on him –hard.

"Urgh."

I rode him hard and fast, my hips rising up and down in a steady rhythm. Eric held on to my hips, I played with my nipple's, "Oh God Eric... Hmm Baby," I put a little twisting my downward movement that had him bucking his hips in no time. I got a strange feeling I was being watched, I turned round.

"No no, Sookie look at me, look at me I want to see you come," his large hand cupped my face and leaned into his hand his skin soothing against my hot face. He thrust into me, hard and soon the strange feeling was forgotten about. I pulled Eric's fingers into my mouth, biting down a little. He groaned in appreciation. Eric at Vampire speed flipped us round, lifting both my legs up, getting a better angle as he held my ankles hitting my sweet spot each time. "Yesssss fuck Yessss... don't stop...just...Errrrrrric," I yelled as I came.

"Mmm...Sookie you are so sexy when you cum, I want to do this to you forever." Eric nipped at my jaw as he released my legs, I quickly wrapped them round his waist, crossing them at my ankles in the small of his back. Don't think I missed his none too subtle hint either. Eric lifted us up so he was kneeling I was sitting in his lap. He thrust into me repeatedly, I could feel the pressure in the bond start to build I knew he was close, nuzzling his neck as I hung on to him my breasts pressed tightly against his firm chest. I bit down hard drawing blood in the crook of his neck I took one deep pull, I opened my eyes I am sure I'd seen Godric staring at me fangs down. I never got a chance to do a double take as Eric was coming and taking me with him his cock swelling spilling his seed inside me.

"Urrrrgh...Sooookie," he yelled followed by old Swedish. I screamed, was the orgasm ripped from my centre outwards. Eric was licking the wound on my neck in big lazy strokes when I came too. He gently laid us down.

"Eric, I thought I seen Godric," I finally said, after I had replayed what I thought I'd seen for the hundredth time.

Eric went completely still only the way a vampire could, "Eric?"

"You seen him?" he said.

"I think so, Eric what's going on? is Godric here?" I shifted to get a better look at my Vampire, looking round the room.

He looked...he looked guilty, "Don't be mad Sookie, but he was here he arrived just before dawn, he said he would leave at first dark," Eric spoke softly.

"Why?" my mind reeling.

"Who knows why Godric does anything, may place is not to question my master Sookie. However if I was to guess it was to see you, he told me he aches for you."

"Son of a bitch," I said barely above whisper as the tears rolled down my face. Eric scooped them up popping them into his mouth. I felt his loss even deeper than I already felt it. I was mad at my reasonable mind that had interjected that if Godric had spoken to me it would have been even harder when he left again. It also said it was sweet of Gordic to come see me. My lusty mind provided that it was kinda hot him watching as Eric fucked me. Yeah, that's me-fucked.

"Come little one," he lifted me up carrying me to the opulent bathroom, which was decorated in rich midnight and white with gold accents, looking fresh and decadent all at the same time. I hissed as he sat me down on the his, hers and his ice cold marble sink top. Why do we need three sinks in one bathroom? Because Eric decided we each needed one. Eric switched on the giant shower with like a million shower heads, the thing could give you a full body massage- I kid you not. Lifting me up again, Eric placed me on my feet under the jets, wrapping his big arms around me.

"I love you, Sookie," he spoke into my damp hair. Huge wave of love flooded the bond.

"Has he come before?" I asked, my mind still on Godric.

"Yes, twice," Eric answered honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because he asked me not to," Eric confirmed. So Godric had asked, but not commanded Eric, not say anything.

I turned round in his arms and kissed him after processing all I'd learnt, "Thank you, and I love you too."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I am thanking your big Viking ass, because you could have said something and you didn't. Thank you, it was the right thing to do," I answered, it was true if I had known Godric could turn up randomly I don't think I would have slept a wink.

"My. Big. Viking. Ass, huh? Lover I think you have a thing for my ass," Eric grabbed my hand placing it firmly on his derriere.

"Oh, you can bet your big sexy Viking ass, I do," I giggled, which signalled the start of play, wonderful sexy play. When I had been fucked six ways from Sunday and had been made dirty and clean multiple times our shower was finished.

* * *

Did you like... the Viking Hawtness?... do you want more? ... Give mama her **review **crack and there's lots more where that came from...


	37. Bastards and Bitches

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Thirty Seven, Bastards and Bitches**

* * *

**A/N: **So next chappie, out... onwards with the story, but before I sign out of the authors note... some updates and blatant pimping for my other stories.

**Wish apon a Star**- has finally got a new chappie- whoop whoop! If you have not read this story please take the time, it's got to be a contender for the twistest tale on FF...

New story- **Frankie Say's Relax**, may continue this as had loads of requests... so far it's a fun one shot.

**Dead and Back Again**- I am sorry folks but my muse, I fear has been kidnapped for this story; _Frank say's Relax, Wish apon a star update_, and about _five _unpublished stories are all attempts at channelling my **Dead and Back again** Muse... so far no ransoms demands have been made. But I have faith, she is a feisty one, hopefully she'll fight her way back to me... I'll keep up you up dated. If I find out she been stuffing her face with chocolates and hiding out, I'll kick her ass.

So remember I am a shameless review whore... and leave me some sugar by hitting the blue!

Enjoy JoXx...

* * *

We got dress in silence moving round each other in a beautiful dance. I slipped on my dress, Eric appeared behind me zipping it up, kissing me on the back of the neck. "I love this dress on you," he whispered sending chills down my body. I was wearing the white dress with little red flowers on it.

"Thank you," I smiled up at him looking over my shoulder.

"So Southern belles? Should I be worried?" Eric stated.

"What?" taken back by the feelings from the bond.

"Should I be worried about Compton, you are visiting him tonight are you not?" he said rather grumpily.

"Eric? are you worried about Compton? I don't want him I want you... what's brought all this on?" I asked now facing him slipping into my shoes.

"I can feel how you feel about him, don't lie to me," he said. A wave of jealously hit me.

"Eric, stop this right now. I love you... Bill, I don't really know what _**you**_think_**I**_feel about him, I am still awed that he is real I guess... I've never had a hero, but I think there would be a bit of hero worship going on there too. Do I want to fuck him? No. But I care for him, yes. He saved my life gave me the means to save Hadley's. So give it a rest this type of behaviour is so beneath you," I shook my head at him. For someone that is a thousand years old, he could be so childish. Eric stood stock still and said nothing, thousands of emotions flitted across the bond to fast to catch.

When he didn't answer me, "Don't you trust me? is that it? is it?" I demanded.

"Of course I trust you, I allow you to sleep in my day chamber," he said looking rather put out.

"Well, start acting like it then, buddy," I stormed off to get Hadley and get the fuck out of here. Before he really riled me up and I did something we both would regret later.

When I arrived in the kitchen, Hadley joined me a few minutes later. I was grateful to that few minutes I had alone, allowing me to gather myself. Hadley's excitement was off the charts.

"OHMIGOD," she screeched, not smiling but beaming, "We did it, I am bonded... Pam and I, Oh my god... she feels all of me and...oh wow Sookie...Say something...it's just so... and... why aren't you saying anything?" she stopped.

I just laughed, "Because, I don't think I could have got a word in if I tried, congratulations honey," I smiled, pleased for her but still brooding from my earlier argument with Eric.

Hadley looked sheepish, "I guess I kinda got a little carried away telling y'all," she bit her lip as Pam slid up behind her nipping at her neck, Hadley flushed.

"Congratulations Pam... on the bonding," I smiled.

"Thank you Mistress, now I see what all the fuss is about. What have you done with my master?" Pam asked.

"Nothing," I replied a little too quick, realising too late, my hasty reply. Pam fixed my with a dark look.

"Sookie?" Hadley asked.

"I am starved, come on I'll treat you to dinner at Merlottes," I said grabbing Hadley's hand. Sending to her '_it's nothing just a tiff it's all okay'_.

"Okay, see you later sugar tit's" Hadley giggled to Pam.

"Not if I see you first, honey cunt," Pam replied grinning. Oh dear lord, honey cunt? Really? Yuk I am going to be scared for life, they had been at this for the last week now. According to Pam, Dr Phil (Dear Abby- so two months ago) says couples who have pet names for each other tend to have better sex, than couples who don't. So they had been trying out names for each other for the past week now. It had almost become like a competition to find new ones or to top each others.

I jumped in the driver's seat of the Escalade, shutting the door. Hadley hopping in the passenger side, "You got everything Sook?"

I thought for a minute, "Fuck!" I yelled hitting the steering wheel. "ah shit," I sighed.

"What, what is it?" Hadley asked, in her soothing voice the one she reserved for when I was freaking out. Was I freaking out? No, not today, but I was still mad as hell at Eric fucking jealous bastarding Northman and now I had to go back in the house.

"I forgot Betsy and the bottle of Royalty for Bill, give me two ticks I'll go get them," I sighed shoulders slumped in defeat. So mature of me I know, really it one of my proudest moments. Exiting the car I ran into the house, headed straight for the bedroom. I pulled Betsy out, strapping the thigh holster on my leg. In the corner of the drawer I spotted a length of silver chain, picking it up I dropped it down the front of my dress, adjusting my girls making room for the very long but thin chain. I made my way to the kitchen, Eric was stood at the centre island his back leaning on it looking out towards the garden. I opened the fridge pulled out the bottle of Royalty and the special cooler bag for it.

As I shut the fridge, Eric spoke, "Sookie..." he began.

"Don't wait up for me, I don't know when I'll be back," I snapped before he could even say anything more.

"I am trying to apologise," Eric snapped back at me.

After a long pause, "and I am trying to make it hard you for, how am I doing?" I looked up at him through my lashes, the corner of mouth turned up.

"You're a real piece of work," Eric grinned.

"Yeah...takes one to know one, is what I've heard, buddy!" I sassed him back the corner of my mouth turning up even higher.

Eric chuckled, "I acted like a real ass," he stated.

"Yeah, you did," I countered.

"You are really not going to make this easy on me are you?" he sighed.

I grinned, stepping closer grabbing his balls and giving them a squeeze, " No, I am not. But don't worry you're going to make it up to me, big guy," I smirked and his fangs popped.

"Do you still have that key, I gave you?" he asked as he nudged the side of my neck, scraping his fangs along my neck.

I swallowed, "Yes," it came out like hiss. I could feel my panties dampen again-fuck.

"The Handy man slash decorator will meet you tonight at 8.30 there," He said.

"Eric! What the hell, you know we are visiting with Bill tonight," I huffed, would he stop at nothing-ass.

"Yes, I know, but it's just across the cemetery from his," Eric smiled a shit eating grin.

"NO," I gasped, my mind reeling.

"YES," he copied me.

"Gran's house?" I whispered almost scared to hear the answer.

He nodded, smiling. I screamed and squealed like a little girl launching myself at him, wrapping my legs round him, I jumped up and down peppering his face with kisses.

"I see, you've all made up," Hadley grinned, have come back in wondering what was taking me so long. It was another ten minutes before we were on the road, after Hadley and I had a go at busting Eric and Pam's ear drums when I told her the news. On the drive to Bon Temps we were both vibrating with excitement. Discussing different idea's for the decor. Oh God I can't believe it, Eric has done this for us. Did I mention I love him?

* * *

**REVIEW... LOADS MORE TO COME...**


	38. Southern Belle's Action Doll

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SITERS**

**Chapter Thirty Eight, Southern Belle's Action Doll****A/N:** so enjoying this story... I love these girls, but lately I've been cheating on the them with Frankie... chapter two of that little _'not a'_ one shot up... Groan... why do I do it to myself? But I did have a lot of fun... Shhh don't tell the girls as they are armed and dangerous.

* * *

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Merlottes was packed when we arrived at the dinner rush, The whole town seemed to be here, all a buzz about something. We sat down, Hadley shot me a look that said you better open your shields, and give me the juice. I grabbed her hand, sending snippets of what I was hearing.

"Y'all from outta town?" drawled a dark haired girl, in a white tee and black shorts. There was a little something something with her, almost like I could smell it.

"Kinda, we're from Shreveport, but we used to live here," Hadley very generously offered.

"I see, what can I get y'all? soup of the day is spicy sweet corn and we are out of the red snapper," she let us know, pen poised on the pad.

We ordered both the same thing burger; Layfette and two mountain dew's, "kinda crazy in here tonight, it always like this?" I asked.

"I wish," the girl replied absent mindedly, then she gasped and wrapping her own hand over her mouth. Her eye's filed with tears and she ran from the table. I shot Hadley a look. I had no clue as to what was going on and I was the telepath. Everybody in the town seem to have their panties in a bunch over the girl that was here last time, the one that had fucked my Eric, Grrr. And some other women with red hair, both fangbanging slut's accorded to the general consensus. I didn't get to ponder it much further as a swirling cloud of red anger headed straight for us.

"What did you say to my waitress?" he growled at me, leaning over the table.

"Excuse me?" I levelled him with my eyes, allowing life to slip from them, the man I recognised as the owner took a step back. Yeah, I thought so.

He cocked an eyebrow, while he inhaled deeply. The corner of his mouth turned up in disgust, clearly from his mind he was no fan of the fang, more surprisingly was that he recognised the scent as Eric's. I don't why then the penny dropped but the scent of our server was magic. Weak but still magic, definitely not in the same league as Amelia, a little witch.

"I have no idea why the _witch_ of a waitress, ran from our table _shifter_. All I asked was if it's always this crazy busy in here," I smiled sweetly, my eyes still devoid of life. The colour drained a little from his face.

"I don't know either, maybe she didn't like our perfume I know you don't, may be she's nuts or on the rag. How the fuck should we know, we came here to eat not play with the yolkals," Hadley smiled but it looked evil.

"A word in private, if you wouldn't mind?" the shifter asked me.

"Sure," I got up following him, through the back to an office.

As soon as the door was closed, "what are you?" he asked.

"Not your enemy, but keep up the over friendly service I may change my mind," I glared at him.

"Do you have anything to do with the murders?" he asked, running his hand through his scruffy hair.

"What murders? What the fuck? Do you treat all new faces like this or are you just making a special effort for me and ma sister?" I snarled at him.

At least he had the decency to look ashamed, "I am sorry, things are a bit crazy tonight, two of my waitresses have been murdered and another woman worked over at the Quicky mart," he said.

"And you thought ... what? that your surrounded by inbreed red neck's all day and all night, you'd just act like one too? Or because my bonded and my sisters bonded happen to be Vampires, what we kill fangbangers in our spare time? huh?" I had my arms crossed over my chest staring daggers at him.

He was looking at his feet, his face flushed a deep red. "Didn't really show my best side, did I?" he said embarrassed.

"Oh No, ya think and there I was just thinking how charming you were?" I replied sarcastically.

"Let's try this again. I am Sam Merlotte, pleased to me you," he stuck his hand out to me. I looked at for a little bit making him squirm then I shook my head, taking his offered hand reluctantly shaking it. As soon as I made contact, I could read more clearly how thoroughly ashamed he was over his actions.

"Sookie Stackhouse, like wise. Now you were saying about some murders?" I smiled back at him, being perfectly polite.

"You heard about those huh?" Sam smirked.

"Yeah, some total a-hole with the manners of a dog accused me being involved somehow, which I am not. But since I am just that nice, I may offer to help as I heard this guy that owns a bar lost two of his best waitresses, I kinda feel sorry for him?" I smirked back.

"An A hole, huh?... wait how did you know they where my best waitresses?" his eyes narrowed again.

"Listen buddy, it's not rocket science. You're still in business; that kook that served us, no way she's your best waitress or the fake red head with the tude that leaves blondie so far she's dropped a pitcher of beer and a whole tray of food. Elementary my dear Watson," I paused to look at him, bright red once again. "I'll see what I can find out Scooby doo. Mind if I get back to Daphne?"

"I'll walk you out, which one are you? and how do you propose to help, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked opening the office door for me, smiling.

"Sam, you aren't the only one with a quirk, if they are here I'll find them. I am Velma of course, the one with the brains that always works it out," I smirked carring on walking just before I hit the bar I turned to him, "don't worry, I ain't telling anyone about yours," with that I headed over to Hadley just as Holly the witch was delivering our food, all cleaned up from her little outburst.

"Sorry about earlier," she offered a half smile. I could tell she felt bad in her head...urgh it was mess in there. She felt dreadful that she was happy it was busy as she was making good tip's, but she was all cut up that Dawn and Amy been murdered now she was benefiting because the nosey town folk had all come in.

"It's okay, I understand," fuck me, I am charitable tonight. We ate in silence, I had sent Hadley all the juice on what was going on. I listened in on all the thoughts around us, usual small town stuff, closet gay's, mothers with kids that aren't their husbands, everybody fucking everybody else's wife but their own. I had an idea. I came across a couple of minds that I found interesting. One just spewed hate, _those whore's wore white shoes after labour day, they got what was coming to them_. This one belonged to one Maxine Fortenberry. I had a vague recollection of her from when I was little. Surprisingly her son, didn't share her hatred of the world. He actually had the sweetest thoughts of anyone in here. Funny; because families usually have a flavour to their thoughts like a 'family flavour,' but these two where nothing alike, even more Kudos to Hoyt, the son.

The other brain that had peeked my interest was a guy who spoke with a Cajun accent but he thought in a totally different one. The only time I had encountered this before was in Beverley Hills with actors. Also he had a connection to the bar via the fake red head Arlene.

"Hadley you still got some flyers for Fangtasia in your bag?" I asked acting on my idea.

"Ah huh, why?" Hadley answered taking a big swig of her drink.

"You want to hand a few out, I'll send you the targets and you hand out more to the surrounding area, kay?"

"Sookie, you got a death wish? This hole in the road if full of red necks."

"It will be okay, I'll cover you. The police are trying to pin this on a vampire since all the girls had been bitten and all gone to Fangtasia we will save Eric the hassle if we can solve this. Go on," I shooed her.

Hadley rolled her eyes at me, and got up flopping out her hand to me in a 'I so don't want to do this fashion'. I sent her the two faces, I was interested in. Like the true professional Hadley is her fake smile snapped into place, she began working the crowd.

When she got to the table with the Cajun actor(?) on it the man spoke to her, "What you want to get all mix up with dem dead folks, you?"

"Why wouldn't I? As of today they got rights like everybody else. My sister and I live with two, we couldn't be happier," Hadley smiled. Bingo, right there ahh, eww sick fuck raped his own sister.

The rest of the guy's at the table couldn't quite believe Hadley's little revelation and sat slack jawed imagining allsorts. I stood next to Hadley, holding her arm. Her eyes widened, looking at the man with disgust. Rene was his name I plucked it out of the red headed waitresses head.

"Now you listen to me Rene, you are going to go straight to the nearest law enforcement officer and confess what you did to those girls, you can start with your sister. Drop the shitty accent too," I snarled his hateful thoughts directed at Hadley. He leaped out of his seat his hands clawed as if to strangle me, due to the Vamp blood I was out of the way gun drawn foot in the small of his back as he fell to the floor, before he even knew what had hit him.

"I am gonna get you, you fangbanging bitch," he snarled without his accent.

I clicked the safety, "Not, if I get you first, you low rent scum... SAM there's your murderer, he killed and raped his sister first in Bossier City before changing his identity and coming here, " I yelled.

The sound of another gun being drawn and safety click sounded. "Ma'am put down your weapon, you're under arrest."

"Sorry I can't do that, I am attaché to the American Vampire League. I have diplomatic immunity. I have been investigating this perp. for some time now. He has tried to pin his hate crimes on Vampires by targeting women that have relations with Vampires. Hadley get my bag and show the nice officer my official papers." I lied about the investigation but I figured Nan would back me up.

"Don't move or I'll shot" the dumb as fuck cop said. Ah fuck, why does this always happen to me? You try to do something nice and you get fucked.

"It's alright, she is who she says she is," Sam tried to diffuse the situation.

"Shut up Sam this is police business... Ma'am I won't ask again. Drop. Your. Weapon," Fucktard.

I looked at Hadley, she nodded an answer to my silent question, 'was he alone?' Then she sent me images of what the scene looked like behind me. I closed my eye's still holding on to gun I held it up like I was about to relinquish it. I braced my legs, doing a jump that no human would have been capable off. I jumped straight up garbing on to the wooded wagon wheel light fitting, I swung round landing behind the officer placing the gun to his head.

"Listen to me shit for brains, the man that murdered those girls is right in front of you, in his garage there's a yellow box with mementoes from all of his murders. Now get on your knee's fucktard, give me your fucking gun." The officer dropped to his knees, I nervously glanced round the bar for any other threats while taking the gun out of the policeman's hand. Andy Bellflure- douche. "Give me your cuff's, slowly." Unfortunately Rene picked that moment to make a break for it, so I wouldn't be needing the cuffs.

I rapid fired two rounds into his left leg. Causing a few of the frailer ladies to yelp, most carried on eating like this was dinner and a show. He dropped, "Nobody move, I am attaché to the American Vampire League and legally armed. This man is a criminal, someone call 911 for medical assistance. Officer Andy Bellflure do you think you could do your job now and read him his rights?"

He swallowed hard, "Yes Ma'am."

"Good, here's your weapon back," I handed him his gun butt first safety on. The waitress Arlene was currently kicking shit into 'Rene' calling him everything under the sun. She was recalling how mad he got when she tried to unpack the yellow box I talked about.

"Thank you good citizens of Bon Temps, on behalf of AVL we thank you all for your co-operation, God night God bless," I yelled as I grabbed Hadley throwing twenty buck on the table, snatching my bag and running for the door before anyone could stop me. The bar was deathly quiet, I think everyone was in shock. Yeah I had been rambling like a lunatic as adrenaline pumped round my body- sue me.

I was just reversing the Escalade when Sam appeared in the rear view. "SOOKIE, wait" he shouted.

Rolling down the window, "What?"

"Are you really with the AVL?"

"Yes, but I didn't know about the murders before we came here, we honestly came for dinner. It was great by the way," I replied to both his spoken question and unspoken one.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"No, don't thank me. You owe me a favour shifter. Nothing is free in our world." With that I sped out of the parking lot. I glanced at the clock, fuck we where late by over an hour for our meeting at Gran's house. Shit shit shit.

Then I noticed my phone, laying in the cup holder in the centre console, snatching up quickly. Fuck, the thing looked like it had been blown up, 16 missed calls. Just then it rang.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What the fuck Sookie? where are you? I am coming to get you, why aren't you answering," Eric barked into the phone.

"No, you don't need to, everything is fine now. We are all fine, tell him Hadley," I spoke back to him.

"We're peachy Eric, don't worry," Hadley smiled, then the fucking prize idiot Hadley is, started laughing. I started too, fuck! what a crazy night. Did all that just happen? We looked at each other like crazies.

"This is not a laughing matter, Pam is having a nervous fucking break down. She severely injured a fangbanger as it is with your emotions. We are coming to get you and that is final," Eric snarled.

"No, you are not. And that is final. Come now and get us and ... and... well it won't be pretty. By the way, we missed our appointment at the house- sorry. We are just headed to Compton's now. Love you." I hung up. oops. Terrible connection out in Podunk, doncha know? Well that's my story and I am sticking to it.

* * *

REVIEW... LET ME KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK...


	39. Gift For Trouble

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Thirty Nine, Gift For Trouble **

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I appreciate each and everyone. I've had a lot of Fav add's lately too so thanks guys you are the best...

On with the story...

Enjoy JoxX

* * *

I drove to Grans house, as I suspected the trade's man had not hung around. On the door was a note saying Norris JR would be at the house between two and eight pm tomorrow, if we still wished for their services in painting and decorating. It was signed Calvin Norris.

Jumping back into the car, I headed over to Bill's. Another car was already parked outside his house. Bill's BMW was in the garage, I felt a twinge of apprehension, scanning the house I found four voids and three humans, one was Rachael, but something wasn't quite right as she was heavily glamoured, some creepy as hell childhood song was playing over and over again in her head. I sent what I knew to Hadley. She nodded and lifted up her skirt to reveal a thigh holster with a silver dagger sheathed there. Nice. She patted the fabric back into place with a bright smile.

"Another gift from Pam?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she smiled nodding enthusiastically.

We jumped out of the car after checking our makeup and faces, I held Hadley's hand making us stronger. I smiled and winked at her, she grinned back. _Was our crazy night about to get crazier? probably,_ I thought as I pressed the door bell. Hadley held the bottle of royalty in her free hand. Oh ani't hindsight 20/20.

A black woman or should I say Vamp, in gold spandex answered the door like some Fame 80's reject behind her stood a male Vamp defiantly older of the two, over five hundred. "Looky what do we have here? so nice of you to order take out Bill," she licked her lips her fangs dropping. I felt void behind us moving fast and closing faster on our position. I spun round, coming face to face to a bald headed Vampire covered in tattoos. He made all kinds of scary faces rolling his eyes. I giggled at him, I couldn't help it. It was all too Hollywood bad guy.

"Listen dude, it weeks to Halloween save your shit for then. We are here to see Bill, is he in?" I turned to the black woman for the last part. I felt pressure in my head, that old chestnut.

"I think they are trying to give us headaches," Hadley smiled, in responds to glamour.

"Diane let them in," Bill yelled from the house.

Again with the pressure, "Listen sweet cheeks we don't glamour so don't waste your time," the look on the three Vampires face was priceless, especially as I pinched the woman's cheek slapping a little after. I pushed passed her, dragging Hadley along behind me.

"Bill, Good evening," I smiled tensely at the scene before me sitting in a chair in the corner was Bill, on the floor next to him was Rachael like some kinda pet, unhealed fang marks on her neck. He better have a good explanation for this. Fangbanging skank lay on one couch she looked positively drained, in fact she looked more dead that the Vampires. On the other couch was a handsome hunk of meat, but that tragically, was all he was and he had seno aids too- nice company. "You've not introduced us to your friends Bill?" Hadley smiled, all fake; her thoughts where as disgusted as mine.

"They are not my friends," he said from his seat, brooding.

"Aw Bill don't be like that, we used to be _very good_ friends," Diane leered, touching herself.

"These smell fucking sweet," the Bald headed Vampire stood behind us sniffing us.

"Bill, you've been telling us you're mainstreaming... fucking poser, you have a pet and now take out? well you can't have them all and now I am in the mood for something sweet," the oldest Vamp leered, appearing before us, fangs out dick bulging in his pants-sickos.

"Bill are they friends or not?" I asked ignoring the trio.

"Not," Bill answered darkly, he looked pissed.

"I am sheriff Northmans bonded, leave this place and do not return," that sounded like Eric right? High and mighty, slightly bored. The Vampire I later discovered called Malcolm roared with laughter and the other two joined him.

"She speaks the truth," Bill said.

Malcolm continued to laugh, "Oh Bill, you always were a sentimental fool, you'd say anything to save your precious little humans. If you had said any other Vampire but Northman, I might have believed you darling. The Viking would never debase himself a human companion."

"Is that so, well since you never check into the area and don't have hunting rights, you wouldn't know. Now I've asked you nicely, but if you want the gloves off that's fine too, now get the fuck out, as Eric's bonded I am ordering you to leave area five," I snarled.

"I'll take the feisty blood bag, I like a bit of fire in my belly," Diane licked her fangs.

"I am Sheriff Northman's bonded and Hadley is Pam's bonded, make one move towards us I will end yous," I stated quite calmly, feeling anything but, the panic was creeping in. I wishing I had not been so hasty on the phone with Eric. I tried to send him my panic through the bond. I'd never tried it before.

"Liam, stop your master before he makes a terrible mistake," Bill pleaded.

Liam, grabbed Hadley's hair and yanked exposing her neck, that's all I had been waiting for they had committed an offence I pulled the silver chain out of my cleavage whipping it round Liam's neck he dropped to the ground clawing at his neck as the chain had wrapped round several times, burning his flesh.

"You are going to die for that bitch," snarled Malcolm. The next things happened so fast and were so strange that it took a couple of seconds for it all to sink in. I remember thinking I just wanted it all to stop. Suddenly the air charged and became thick like as if it had been water that had suddenly frozen. The scene before us looked just like that, frozen like the Vampires struggled to move against the thickness of the air.

Bill had risen out of his seat fangs bared. I took a couple of steps back with Hadley, side stepping Diane whos eyes followed us but she moved like someone had hit sloooow motion. I drew my gun, our backs were now against the wall, I fired into Dianes chest. Then it was like time started up again or the air unfroze as Hadley let go of my hand.

"You moved faster than a Vampire," Malcolm blurted out, his eye going huge as he registered Diane imploding the way a vamp always does when they die. I fired again missing Malcolm as he was too fast, Hadley had drawn her knife. Malcolm attacked latching on to my neck breaking my wrist the gun was in Hadley stabbed Malcolm repeatedly. I could feel my throat being ripped out as I struggled. A certainty that I was going to die swept over me. I was filled with sadness that I wouldn't see Eric again or Godric for that matter. Malcolm flick Hadley away like she was nothing more of an annoyance than someone who had been stabbing him; she went sailing through the air landing into a wall.

The calm and peace swept through me, Eric is coming I thought. Everything had taken on a dream like quality. Suddenly I was released from the wall I was pinned too, as I slumped I saw Bill stood over me with a bloodied stake in his hand. _Better late than never_, I thought feeling giddy. My eyes struggled to focus.

Just as Bill dropped to his knee in front of me, I knew Eric was here. Bill face was contorted as he fought his bloodlust. The next thing my eye's registered was Bill hitting the ceiling and coming back down again with a thud. Reality had taken on a snap shot quality, with images and sounds only registering intermittently. A blonde head hovering over me, _hey I know you_, I thought. Next came an ear splitting roar. The air was thick with the scent of my blood. Then I swear I seen Godric I went to speak but only a gurgling sound came. People talking, so hard to understand or follow the conversation but I just felt so sleepy. The last thing I remember was, Eric touching my face pleading with me to stay with him. I remember thinking his hand felt warm, which was odd because shouldn't I be the warm one? Maybe I was the vampire and he was the human? Funny how easily your mind gives up it's sanity when you're on the brink. Darkness, the blackest black washed over me.

* * *

Yeah I am just that mean... **Reviews** get me updating quickly... Hint le Hint hint... LoL


	40. Three Days

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Forty, Three Days**

* * *

A/N: hello people... enjoy...

JoXx

* * *

The next thing I remember was an ache in my throat like I wouldn't believe, I looked down at myself I was laying in a bed with starched white sheets, white walls and ceilings. I thought for a moment that I was in heaven, then giggled silently remembering how many people I'd killed. No not heaven Sookie, not unless God had lowered the standards and hell had frozen over.

A woman with jet black hair and a bright orange dress bent over me, although it seemed so random in the stark whiteness of it all, I felt like I knew her, she smelt of freshly baked cookies, so much I wanted to bite her, but who knows, I could have dreamt the whole thing. "Sorry," she mouthed. Sorry? You and me both hun, I felt like shit. Then darkness again.

Next some hobbit seemed to be checking around my head and a drip in my hand (how had that gotten there?) I knew I must have dreamt that, the gnarly old woman couldn't have been taller than three foot ten. No defiantly dreamt that. The whole thing reminded me of twin peaks, utterly bazaar and out there. Used to love that show; only because I was carrying a big one for Kyle McLaughlin at the time- oh the shame.

The next time I woke, I felt peace, real calm, I sighed Eric. Safe. "Sookie, can you hear me?"

"Emm," I swallowed, my eye's still unfocused. I struggled to open them. I licked my dry lips. "Eric?" my throat rasped it was like a thousand tiny razor blades trying to make their way out of my throat, just saying that one word. Here I was trying to pick up the courage to say another. Because, fuck me if it didn't hurt like a son of a bitch the first time.

"Lover, I am here," his face appeared next to mine. _So you are_.

"Hadley?" my throat enduring another round of razor blades as I inquired about her. Please God let her be okay.

"At home resting, Pam healed her but she broke her back in three places," Eric said.

Tears sprung to my eyes, "Sookie, she is okay, she just needs rest, Dr Ludwig says the bones are knitting together nicely as is the spinal cord, it will just take a few days, please don't worry. If Hadley hadn't had Pam's blood before it happened it could have been a different story."

I closed my eyes that little bit of conversation had taken all my energy for now. When I next woke up I felt the bed move and Eric was climbing in looked up at him, I think I offered him a weak smile. He stroked the side of my face, "You are so beautiful, my love," he whispered.

"You're just trying to get into my panties," my voice rasped. Eric chuckled.

"Always, always," he smiled.

"I take it I am not dead?" I winced out passed the razors.

His face darkened, "No you were too close for my comfort, I do not enjoy seeing you injured. Your wrist is still broken and your neck is a mess. I have not been able to give you my blood because the risk of turning you," he said through gritted teeth, anger etch across his face, he couldn't even met my eyes.

"Why didn't you?" I asked my throat getting more and more uncomfortable, hoping Eric would know what I meant.

He was silent for a few moments, "Not like this, not ... not like that," his face looked pained.

"Water?" I whispered.

Eric reached his long white arm across us taking a glass with a bendy straw bringing it to my lips. I sucked greedily at the straw. Next I heard a door open when I reached out with my telepathy I could only feel static. The gnarly hobbit stood beside the bed in scrubs looking at a chart, she looked annoyed at Eric. Eric seemed to be ignoring her or maybe only I could see her and I was hallucinating.

"Eric?" I whispered.

"My Love," he replied.

"Is there a midget with a clipboard to my left?" I said in hushed tones.

Eric chuckled, "Sookie that is Dr Ludwig."

"Oh, so you can see her too?"

"Of course he can see me, you imbecile," she snapped. Eric growled.

She seemed totally unfazed that a six foot four Viking Vampire with his fangs extended was growling at her, she looked up from the chart, "You can go ahead and feed her your blood now, don't overcook her. You can resume mutual exchanges about in a week and half go easy on her. Had she not had your blood in the first place she would be dead, remember that Viking," after she snapped at Eric she abruptly left without another word. Rude, much?

Eric brought his bloodied wrist to my mouth, I latched on drinking down the sweet sticky liquid feeling his life force spreading through me, warming me up. A humming in my wrist signalling it was beginning to heal. The razor blades in my throat disappearing; simply melting away, I sucked harder on the wound. Moaning as I drank him down.

"Lover, Bonded that's enough," Eric pull his wrist from my mouth, his lips descending on mine devouring them and the blood left behind. All too soon Eric pulled back, leaving me panting from both the blood and the kiss. A stain adorned the front of his trousers- honestly, can't take him anywhere.

"I nearly lost you, if Pam and I hadn't been on route..." he trailed of no longer meeting my eyes. His teeth making a clicking sound as they mashed together, a muscle I'd never noticed before twitched in his jaw.

"But you didn't, I am still here and I love so much, so so much," said as I cupped his face, turning it to face me.

"Get dressed and take me home," I ordered. I was being bossy I knew it.

"Dr Ludwig?" Eric mumbled.

"Fuck her and the rude train she rode in on. Take. Me. Home."

Eric leaned down and kissed my forehead before slipping out of the bed. I went to sit up it was the first time I noticed the splint on my right hand. I watched my man, damn he's sexy and _damn_ if it didn't tighten things below. Eric raised his eyebrows as I appraised his topography.

"What? hurt not dead," I smirked having been caught checking him out.

He smiled and preened, _gorgeous and MINE_, I thought. _All mine, mine, mine._

Dr Ludwig wasn't happy but I was, so I really didn't give two shits about what she thought. She grumbled about making house visits and damn Vampires as she discharged me she handed Eric three big bottles of Vitamins. On the third she warned Eric that absolutely under no circumstances were these ones to be taken with lemon and while on them I should take no lemon what's so ever- 'it will kill her' is what she actually said.

When I inquired why the fuck would I need a supplement that could potentially kill me, she answered to restore my unique equilibrium. I was way too tired for her shit, so even though I had more questions, I just wanted home already. I did the very unlike Sookie thing and actually held my tongue- fucking hobbit. _Fuck off to 'rivendale' you rude bitch._

"Always a pleasure doing business with you Vampire," she sneered as Eric carried me to the car like my very own Rhett Butler. I don't remember much about the car ride home, Eric picked me up again and when he put me down again I was in one of the guest bedrooms above ground. I gave him a look as if to say WTF.

"You are still weak and will need help tomorrow while I am dead for the day, the witch and Gladiola have been caring for Hadley during the day she is asleep next door," he offer by way of explaining finishing with a half smile.

"How long was I out for," panic rising in me.

"Three days this is the fourth night," came the answer as a total shock, three days. Three whole days? _Shhhit._

"Lover, I can feel you are shocked by this," Eric stated, yep that would cover it. Shocked. Then something dawned on me.

"Why can I feel you, in the bond I mean? I can only feel the comfort of having you close... Eric what's happened?" I almost wailed at the end. I had grown to love the bond. My mind buzzed with thoughts, for thoughts read fears.

"I have closed it off..."

* * *

_**REVIEW... LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED/ DIDN'T LIKE...**_


	41. Close, But No Cookie

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Forty One, Close, But No Cookie**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been writing a lot lately and get really in to it... Good news is I have written so much now that I am near the end of BLOOD SISTERS, but don't worry as I have many chapters worth yet to publish...

Enjoy...

* * *

"What? Why?" I screeched cutting him off. Why had he shut down the bond? I loved that damn bond.

"Calm down, it would not benefit you just now," he swallowed. "Malcolm took what was mine, he dared to attack you, Liam escaped. That bitch Diane died a quick death. I have not had the satisfaction of ripping someone limb from limb for what was done to you and Hadley. As Pam reminded me, that you would most likely not like to see Bill Compton suffer, I have had to close my end of the bond, to work some shit out as you would say." When he said Bill Compton, he spat out the words like they tasted nasty even to say them.

"Ah," is all I replied processing what he said.

"Don't worry lover Liam, is a dead man," Eric's fangs were down and his eyes glimmered dangerously.

"Okay then... Stay with me till I fall asleep?" I asked. Eric didn't need asking twice he stripped of all his clothes spooning up against me. Mmm it was good be home. I didn't need to wait for sleep to take me, I was fighting to stay awake as it was, closing my eyes was all it took apparently.

I woke the next day to sunlight and the smell of flowers. Despite not having opened my eyes, I could feel the sun light warm on the bed and the smell of lots of flowers. Slowly I swam to the surface of consciousness. Cracking open my eye's to the harsh golden sunlight. I was aware of a static brain in the room. I slipped my hand under my pillow, feeling my gun there. I love you Eric Northman, I thought as I smiled knowing he'd put Betsy there, knowing it made me feel safe.

"Oh your awake, you gave us all quite a scare there Sookie?" said a bright voice coming into my line of sight by my head. I relaxed the grip on the gun.

"Think, I might have scared myself too," I smiled weakly, hating every second of feeling so weak.

"Do you think you can manage a shower while, I bring up some breakfast stroke brunch for you?" Gladiola asked. I marvelled how different from her sister she was.

"Shower sounds good, I should manage fine," I swung my legs out of the bed. My whole body ached even though I'd had Vamp blood. I felt flu like groggy, weak and sore... so this is what it's like to be drained folks- not cool, not cool at all. As I surveyed the room I realised it looked like a florist had thrown up in my room. I knew immediately which of the flowers was from Eric, it was a potted flower the head of which looked just like lady bits, bright reddish pink lady bits; I chuckled when I saw it, it was so Eric. I swallowed back the lump and the tears that threatened to fall. I nearly fucked it all up, I was so stupid.

Shuffling to the bathroom, I gingerly pulled back the tape for the gauze on my neck to inspect the damage to my neck. I sucked in a huge breath when I saw the side of my neck looked like I had been mauled by some vicious animal. My mind corrected me and said **I had **been mauled by some vicious animal. The skin had knitted together but it was angry red, it looked like something had taken hold of my neck and then shook, lifting my hair out of the way and turning I could see the damage extended right the way round. Shit. Well at least I was healing.

The shower and taking care of my human needs made me feel human again, my wrist felt a little sore more tight than anything. As I made my way into the bedroom once more I was hit with Amelia's thoughts, catching quite a few before I'd even had a chance to throw my shields up.

_Whoa, fuck I've seen Vampires that looked more alive than her... her neck Oi that's just nasty... fuck she looks really fucking ill, _Amelia's thoughts barrelled into me, "You, look well," she lied badly, hell even her smile said it didn't believe her.

"Yeah, and I just noticed your black," I sassed her smelling coffee and locking in on it like homing beacon.

"I am not black," she wondered if my brain had been affected- _funny._

"Yeah, and I don't look well... I looked like I've been drained and then hit by a mack truck, one of those actually happened," I smiled at her.

She laughed, "Okay point taken, you looking like fucking shit Sookie, better?"

"Much," I took a sip of coffee savouring it. "ahhh."

"I didn't know what you liked so I made a whole heap of stuff, just leave what you don't want. I'll be back in a minute I'll just check in on Hadley."

"Thanks, tell her I say hey and I'll be there as soon as I've had something to eat," I had already began putting on the Pj's laying on the bed for me on, my movements slow. I briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to be old, if it was that was just another point for Vampirism. Had I really asked Eric why he didn't just turn me? that gave me a lot of food for thought.

It had been my intention to eat then visit with Hadley but as it happened the bed looked so comfy and I felt so worn out from the shower, I just needed a minute on it to close my eyes- honest.

Next thing I knew it was dark outside and Eric was laying on the bed with me, playing with his phone.

"Hey," I said sleepily, "what time is it?"

"Just after eight, can I get you anything?" he sounded pissed.

"Mmm," I orientated myself, still groggy and weak feeling. If this is what it feels like to be old Vampirism is defiantly for me. If they could only go out in the sun I'd have signed already. My stomach rumbling took me out of my thoughts, "Food, I need food."

Without anymore word Eric scooped me up and carried me down to the kitchen, placing me so gently on the chair so I could watch him. Eric hadn't said a word, he seemed fully engrossed in what he was doing, which was so unlike him. I felt like I was getting the silent treatment. Pam walked in glared at me pulled orange juice from the fridge and a glass then stalked out of the kitchen without a word. What is her deal?

"Eric what is going on?"

"I am cooking you dinner," he answered coolly. What the fuck?

"Eric! what is going on?" I tried to catch his eyes.

"Nan will be here in under two hours, to take your official statement. She is only taking your statement as a favour to you. Liam went to New York, the king of New York actually. I have had a long standing feud with New York for a couple of centuries now. He has used his contacts to have you tried for murder -both of you," he replied then pausing before speaking again. "You are only getting a trial because your Bonded, otherwise your execution would have been ordered by now. "

"And because we are yours and Pam's Bonded's let me guess; if found guilty your found guilty," he simply nodded at my surmising- well this blow's.

"And Bill? I mean he saw it all, they attacked us," I answered, surely there wasn't a court in the US, Vampire or not that would convict us.

"Ah Bill, well he finds himself unable to speak about it. I suspect Lorena's involvement." Eric sighed returning to the steak on the cooker.

"How? Unable to speak is he hurt? Did she get him again?"

"Only when he tries to talk about it, a makers command, may be a spell," Eric said his back still to me.

"I am sure, I never seen them check into the area so that won't be good for them right?"

"I they were just passing through and had brought their own food, so they did not require to check in to feed in private." Eric came back with putting my plate of food in front of me.

"Ha, thats where they fucked up, hand me a phone," I smiled smugly. Eric handed me the cordless from the kitchen, watching me intently.

I phoned directory inquires, had them put me through to Merlottes. A woman answered.

"Sam Merlotte, please," I asked.

A few second later Sam answered. "This is Sam?"

"Hi Sam, it's Sookie..."

"Oh My God are you okay?" he screamed down the phone.

"Yeah, listen..."

He cut me off again "... Sookie I was there outside the house, I am sorry I followed you..."

Now it was my turn to cut him off, "... you did? What did you see?" I heard him walking, a door opening and closing.

"That's better I can talk now," he said. "You arrived at Bill Compton's house and were greeted by the terrible threesome..."

"...the terrible threesome?" I asked, cutting him off again it was the theme of this phone call it seemed. I knew from the thoughts of some of the staff when I mentioned I was with the AVL, they had thought about complaining about, a group of three Vampires to me. It was only now I'd put it together.

"Yeah, those fucking bloodsuckers that just closed on a place out in Monroe. Been in a couple of times harassing the locals," Sam replied. I raised my eyebrows to Eric. Who's smiled a fangy smile back, his eyes told a different story, dark storms brewed there. Eric hated anyone who tried to get one over on him.

"So what did you see?" I urged.

Sam backed up what had happened, even stated I was Eric's Bonded and Hadley's was Pam's Bonded and their reactions to it. Eric looked like something was going to pop, simple angry did not cover it.

"You see that favour, you owe me?" I asked Sam. Eric raised his eyebrow's again.

I could hear Sam swallow on the other end of the phone, "Yeah," he uttered slowly.

"Well, I'd consider it collected if you could give a sworn statement to that effect about the three Vampires and what you saw, I am on trial for murder. But with your statement I think it would be thrown out," I shrugged to Eric he nodded encouragingly.

"Sure, it's the least I can do. It was self defence, cut and dry. Thanks again Sookie for catching that murderer the other night. Bud Dearborn, Erm he's the sheriff in these here parts said Rene, not even his real name had kill eight girls all together, sick fuck raped them all too. One being his own damn sister, just like you said, how did you know?" as Sam spoke I could almost imagine him running his hand through his messy hair, his feet up on his desk. Now Eric's eyebrows were almost in his hair line.

"No, problem, they would have only pinned it on a Vamp anyway, that Andy Bellflure couldn't find his way outta paper bag open at both ends with directions," I said, Sam laughed and made acknowledging noises.

"Listen my food is getting cold, I'll give you a call later to arrange a time for you to give the statement, thanks Sam," before we hung up, we swapped mobile no.

As soon as the phone was hung up Eric kissed me, hard and fast. "Whoa," I gasped catching my breath.

"Eat, then tell me everything Lover," his eye's intense, he pushed the plate closer to me. The steak was delicious, with mashed potatoes and a creamy pepper corn sauce. After I told Eric everything about the visit to Merlottes. He laughed when I told him about pulling the gun on the police officer. Then about the attack, I had to stop a couple of times when I thought Eric was going to lose it.

Eric took me back up stairs, I tended to my human needs and then I went to check on Hadley when Eric went to make some calls. The moment she saw me she burst into tears. This was followed by her phone ringing, she looked at it sniffed, "Pam," through her tears.

Sure enough when she answered, it was a frantic Pam. Never thought I'd see the day. Hadley spoke to her briefly before hanging up. "Pam has actually gone mental with our Bond, fuck Sookie. She's like a nervous wreck, a total head case. I am worried if I am ever gonna get to leave the house again and if I do, I am sure I'll be wrapped in bubble wrap with a big ol' fragile sticker taped across my butt," Hadley was looking at the phone.

I smiled awkwardly, "You okay?" I bit my lip, worried.

"I am gonna be fine, it was close...for both of us, but no cookie for those Vamps," Hadley answered with a bright cheeky smile. I love her.

I giggled, "So when do they think you'll be out of that super sexy brace?"

"I have to wear it a week, so nearly done, then Dr Ludwig will check me again." Hadley grimaced when she said Dr Ludwig. It was official Dr Ludwig's beside manners sucked if she couldn't get on with Hadley.

"But you're feeling alright, right? As in you can feel your toes and stuff?" I asked her, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah... shit. Sookie I couldn't feel my legs for the first two days it was scary as hell and I was freaking out when Eric came home the second night just before dawn and you had still not fully woken up... he ... I... have never seen Eric like that, he really loves you, you know that right?" Hadley reached over and squeezed my hand, her eye's had filled a little again.

"I know," I whispered. Scared to touch her in case I hurt her.

After a long pause, "Sookie, Pam says we been accused of murdering Diane and Malcolm... erm she also said it doesn't look good for any of us, does she mean what I think she means... I was too chicken to ask her, pathetic huh?"

"No, not pathetic," then I grinned so wide, I knew my eyes sparkled, "those Vamps are going have to get up a hellva lot earlier, to bring down the Stackhouse girls. I am 99.99% sure, we are all in the clear," the relief that swept Hadley was wonderful and I bathed in it.

"How?" was all she asked.

"Yes how?" came from the door way, I turned to see Pam standing there.

"Oh Pam, you didn't need to come home," Hadley said, Pam's look beggared no argument- oh dear.

"Well for starter we are innocent, we only defended ourselves after we told those creeps that they should leave, under Eric's authority no less, plus we also identified ourselves as your Bonded's as in off limits, add to the fact they were illegally in the area..." Pam went to cut me off, probably to tell me that they were just passing through. I didn't let her I just held up my hand.

"They just closed on a place in Monroe , they have on two occasions harassed the local's in Merlotte's, so if Nan didn't want to kill them for that alone. We have a witness..."

This time Pam did cut me off, "This is Vampire court you should be honoured they are even listening to you, they are not going to believe some human especially when Hadley can glamour," Pam said.

"Look little Miss pessimist, our witness is a shifter and he seen it all, including knowing Hadley was your Bonded, information he could have only got if he was there, so ha!"

"If we can prove, that they did indeed close on a place in Monroe they are fucked, we can already poke holes in their accusations," she smiled a fangy smile.

"Way to get with the programme Pam, I was thinking a counter case in which you and Eric raise against Liam. I am mean they touch what is yours and your masters, moved to your area and showed disrespect not only by not registering, but also by attacking your Bonded's... what would the penalty for that, do you think?" my smile was pure evil. Which I so owned.

Pam was grinning now, her blue eye's sparkling, "the stake," her voice was horse I could smell her arousal.

"PAM," I yelled, while laughing. The bitch just licked a fang.

"Sookie," she said back, still smiling. No point in being shocked, after all Pam was like the poster child for Vampirism, why wouldn't she get all hot at the thought of staking someone. That Pam. I just rolled my eye's at her.

Hadley wanted to discuss, what had happened with the air thing that had happened, luckily she had the foresight to send it to me. I sent back we'd talk during daylight.

* * *

**REVIEW...**


	42. Sharing & Secrets

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Forty Two, Sharing & Secrets**

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guy's... are you still out there? Let me know if your still enjoying the story... I've been work on quite a few other projects so add me to auth alert to be the first to know, when I post then.

EnjOy ... JoXx

* * *

Shortly after Nan arrived, I told her what had happened as predicted she got all kinds of pissed when I told her about the 'terrible threesome,' at Merlotte's. However she was pleased when I told her I'd apprehended a murderer who was guilty of eight counts of murder all driven by hate of Vampires. In fact it would be fair to say, she creamed her panties that I had identified myself as AVL, totally glossing over the fact I'd pulled a gun on the local law enforcement. What's glamour for i could practically hear her brain scream it, not that I did.

When I got to the actual attack, I don't know what happened but suddenly Hadley and I where there watching it in third person. When it was over I was slumped in Eric's arms Hadley clinging to me for dear life and looks of total shock on the Vampires faces which quickly turned to total rage that was especially true for Pam and Eric.

Nan, was first to speak, "I saw everything, is...what...Mmm," my brain was on go slow because I had no idea what she was talking about. But it's never good, when you leave Vamps speechless or unable to articulate themselves, I am pretty sure thats in the Vampire handlers guide book.

Nan, composed herself, "Well, that was different," Nan finally said. Me? well I was still stuck on deer in headlights mood.

Hadley broke the human silence, "Y'all just seen that?"

The Vamps not wasting any words on the obvious, just nodded. "Why was it third person? How could that be? Why not from mine or Sooks perspectives?" Hadley thought out loud.

"The air," I blurted out, I knew like I knew like I knew, that was the answer. We had seen the whole scene played out from the perspective of the air, which is like everywhere. My mind was reeling.

"No bullshit Northman, I think we both know we are way past that- what are they?" Nan's eyes narrowed on Eric.

"Nan," was all Eric said.

"Look, Viking I am not your enemy, whatever you tell me will not leave this room. It's your asses on the line, let me have all the facts before I stick mine on it too. It's clear to me that Sookie and Hadley are victims of a vicious attack, but we all know there's more," Nan was taking no prisoners it seemed.

"They are part Fae," Eric gave Nan a look that said; betray us, I'll rip your fucking head off and spit in the stump.

Nan's fangs shot out, "Mmm," she shuddered. "Well, now I know why, I am so fond of Sookie, I knew she had to be more than human. Northman you're a lucky bastard. Who is you clan?" she directed the last part to me.

"Clan?" I asked confused.

"Yes, who is your clan?" she asked impatiently.

"Look, you might as well be speaking a foreign language I have no idea what you mean by clan, Stackhouse? When you say clan, I think kilts and Mac surnames, Braveheart, FREEDOM, Mel Gibson?" I replied. Pam sniggered.

"Sookie and Hadley, have lost all their family, from what we can tell they were human. They have no knowledge of the Fae," Eric explained, which was very charitable of Eric, as he never normally explains himself.

"Nan, I had no idea Were's existed till, Eric had some guard us and they gave us a run for our money when we tried to beat on them. I only found out about others since then. I am not sure what the big deal is. Godric told me y'all had some wars and stuff, but that's all done right?" I had no idea what the big deal was, there was defiantly a big deal as Nan began speaking quickly switching to some euro trash language.

"Goodnight Sookie, Hadley. I'll see you at the summit," with that Nan left. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

I held up my hands in universal expression for 'what?'

"Nan, says you are on the docket for the A.P. but it's most likely to get thrown out as we have a witness, also she believes Compton is under the influence of a witch. If we break the spell we have another witness. Nan gave a choice to Lorena, to either stake Bill or release him seventy years ago, as Lorena was running the risk of exposing Vampires with her ways, it was her punishment. As Bill is still here, she released him, there has not been enough time to get him under her thrall again so that leaves a witch," Pam explained her fangs had remained down since the 'vision'.

"Okay," so much to process there, "Right, first off who is the A.P?"

"She is an Ancient Vampire, she was an oracle at Delphi while she was human, now she is the supreme judge for the Vampire council our ultimate authority," Pam informed us. Eric face said he was twenty steps ahead of everyone plotting.

For the rest of the night the four of us sat on my bed plotting. The outcome was we would take Amelia to Bill's to see if she can get rid him of the spell. Also she would accompany us to the summit, both Hadley and Pam were excited at that prospect- TMI. At the summit we would have to be extra vigilant, nothing new there, I thought. We knew so far that Lorena and the king of New York were gunning for us. Liam was unlikely to survive the trial, so we really shouldn't have to worry about him.

Eric went to inform the Queen, I was vaguely aware when he returned to my room snuggling into me. Hadley had stayed in my room and Pam was on the other side of her. It felt good to be surrounded by my family-peace.

I woke the next day to Hadley, waking the dead with her snores. The oh so attractive brace only allowing her to sleep on her back hence the snores. I lay there just for a while, taking in the scent of flowers, it was nice. I wiggled my toe's under the covers, I was defiantly feeling better, still a little 'fluie' but a huge improvement. My wrist didn't hurt any more, small blessings. I hadn't even allowed myself to think, what if's with my gun hand, so points for me.

I got up with a bit of a bounce; today I had a mission, several in fact. But I'd start with asking Amelia to visit with Bill and see what kinda spell he had on him and if she could break it. That way we would have another witness, Liams head on a platter done deal.

I though more about who was after us, I knew Lorena's reasons, clearly she's mad at being ginger but the King of New York now I wondered what Eric and he fell out over. I shuddered I wouldn't like to be on the wrong side of Eric, I resolved to ask him what had gone down.

Hadley had her brace off today, I decided there was no time like the present to kick our training into high gear. I was determined to get to the bottom of the air thing we did. We practiced in secret each day without our Vampires knowing. Each day we got stronger and stronger. Although since getting drained after the initial getting over it, our 'powers' seemed stronger more precise, maybe it was the vitamins we were taking.

* * *

**Please REVIEW... JoXx**


	43. Sookienites

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Forty Three, Sookienites**

* * *

**A/N: **On wards with our story... Please check out my new story Frankie Says Relax...

* * *

Two days before we were due to fly out to Rhodes, we had a meeting with the decorator in Bon Temps, during which time Pam would accompany Amelia to Bill's to see what could be done. I was more nervous than a whore in church, I hoped that something could be done for Bill. Bless him he'd not come near the bar when we had gone in yesterday despite Eric calling a meeting. Bill refused to come in case, he had been bespelled to hurt us. He had sent gift cards for the mall and flowers. Guilt –you gotta love it.

Eric last night had laid it out in no uncertain terms that I was his Bonded my word was law, if I spoke he spoke. To drive his point home he made them swear fealty to me. Most of the Vampires that had been there the night of the takeover did so without hesitation, but a few held back. Warned with 24hours to leave the area if they didn't comply, they begrudgingly swore fealty to me. Fun and games. Pam addressed them all informing them of Hadley's bonded status, the Vampires seemed more shock at Pam having a Bonded than Eric having one.

Tonight we were all gathered in the kitchen, Hadley had made chicken with all the fixin's. Amelia and I with Hadley sat at the table eating while Pam and Eric had a blood. Eric had been a little distant, but I guess he just had a lot on his mind with the summit in two days.

"Sookie when you done can you meet me in the bedroom?" Eric asked.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute," I smiled, wondering what he was wanting.

I quickly finished up, leaving the three of them to the Lesbo flirting fest at was going on at the table and went in search of Eric.

"There you are," I said when I found him in the library in the bat cave and not in our bedroom. He just looked up, half smiled, okay now he was scaring me. "What's up?" was this it, the big bad? Had Eric finally gotten bored of me or did he just think I was too much trouble, I willed a lump that was forming in the back of my throat back.

Eric indicated for me to sit in one of the chairs opposite him, okay I am now officially one away from freaking out. I was biting my lower lip, I felt like I was about to get a big telling off. Sweating , who me?

"Sookie..." he began, "Look at me," oh fuck.

I gulped, "Yes," lifting my eyes slowly to meeting his.

"The Queen wants to extend her formal protection to you and Hadley at the summit," he said.

You know when you're expecting something completely different and when you don't hear the thing you were expecting, it's like your mind doesn't register what was said in the first place because it doesn't match what you were expecting- I am I making any sense? Well that's just what happened, "Oh thank God," I replied.

"This pleases you, my love?" Eric asked equally shocked.

"Of course I am pleased, you aren't finishing with me," I blurted out, making myself seem like a right psycho. That's the trouble with fears normally they are completely irrational. In a blur Eric was in front of me.

"Lover?" he looked utterly confused.

"What, wait, Oh my God!" now it was my turn to be shocked, "That would mean all Vampires in Louisiana, Nevada and possibly Arkansas would have to lay down their lives for us, shit. Well that won't make us popular," saying it out loud made it more real.

"Darling you thought I was finishing with you?" Eric said sadly, from the bond I could tell he was hurt.

"No... yes... I don't know, maybe. I was scared you've been distant lately and then you wanted to speak to me. I guess I just assumed the worst when you pointed at the seat instead of your lap," I rambled, feeling stupid.

Eric lifted my face with his hands, "I love you, I'd kill you before I'd let you go, you are mine," he really meant what he said, his lips crashed down on mine. Now some woman may think that is scary as hell to be threatened with death if they attempted to leave, but I am not some women and to me that was one of the most romantic things Eric had ever said. So I poured everything I could into the kiss.

I was flung up and out of the seat not stopping till I hit a wall, suddenly my panties were history. Another pair bit the dust and where off to panty heaven. Eric roughly pushed two fingers into me testing my readiness, without warning he his fingers where replaced with his huge cock. I gripped his massive powerful shoulders as he slammed into me. "Mine, Mine, Mine," he chanted with each thrust.

"Oh God, yeees" I yelled, as I attacked his throat biting and kissing this coupling was frenzied, we both came hard and fast as we drank from each other. I could hardly breathe, each breath I took, fought to get in my lungs. Eric leaned his forehead on mine.

"Are you hurt? I am so sorry... I should have been more careful with you, what have I done?"

"Look Eric, save the angst for the sparkly Vampires... that was great, just what we needed. I might give bow legged cowboys a run for their money, but it was _Eric_. Which in Sookie speak is synonymous for great sex. Also interestingly enough is another word for Oh my God Yeeeees, as spoken by the Sookienites...feel free to jump in any time, to shut me the hell up," I grinned.

Eric had a huge grin of his own on his face, "Why would I want you to shut you up, lover? Now tell me more of these Sookienites," he laughed.

"Well, you see they are all telepathic. No one has any secrets from them, which makes life rather boring so legend says that they are real trouble, absolute hand full, really. But luckily they have one weakness, their Gods," I smiled, enjoying Eric nodding at all the bits of my story.

"I see, why would there Gods be a weakness, who are these Gods?" Eric smirked.

"Well, you see... I've heard they have a real weakness for great sex," I whispered looking around like I was sharing a secret.

"Go on, how does this relate to their God's?" Eric whispered back.

"Well, there are no male Sookienites, they're all luscious big breasted women..."

"...I like them already,"

"...but fear not, their Gods are all male, the mighty Eric the huge and Godric the masterful. Now here is where it's get a little hazy as to who worships who, but I do know their gods service and satisfy all of the Sookienites carnal need's, well what I've heard," I smirked.

"Oh I am so glad, I was being held up for such an important reason," snarked Pam, while leering at me. I still had my skirt round my waist and I was still very much pressed against the wall, with Eric still inside me. "You know what I've heard, that the Sookienites are awkward little bitches, that hold up their friends for no good reason, but that's just what I've heard." In a blur Pam had left the library, no doubt before something was thrown at her.

Oh yes embarrassment such a wonderful emotion, I thought as my face burned brightly. Disengaging myself from Eric, I let him drag me to our bedroom. Where with a wash cloth he cleaned me up and I changed into jeans.

"I love you," I kissed Eric as I made my way up stairs, working it as I could feel him watching.

"Finally," Hadley huffed.

* * *

**LOL... that was a fun chapter to write... Please let me know what you think...REVIEW**


	44. Family House

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Forty Four, Family House**

* * *

**A/N: **Enjoy a little twist in our tail... *run away and giggles*

* * *

"Okay let's roll, bitches," I am sure anyone who passed our car choked on the Oestrogen cloud that surrounded our vehicle. We sang real chick songs all the way to Bon Temps that were blasting on the radio. We pulled up at the house, to see a big pick up out front.

"Weres," Pam said with disgust. I immediately was on high alert gun drawn, Pam burst out laughing, "If you shot them, you'll never get your house decorated. Besides you don't want to anger your god's," she cackled. Bitch.

"Wolf's?" I asked, choosing the higher ground, the less travelled path of not giving Pam the satisfaction.

"Panther's, they've taken inbreeding to a new level. Speak slowly and use small words," Pam informed us.

"Okay," just as I uttered the word a tremendous roar came from the woods followed by the screams of children. I jumped out, of the truck my gun drawn (again). "Hadley stay behind me, you too Amelia," I had already crouched, in an attack stance, focus on the forest behind the house.

"Oh what about me?" pouted Pam. "who is going to protect me from the Were and all the little cub's?" just as she spoke about nine kids all different sizes I reckoned from about seven and under emerged, all squealed as a lower roar sounded.

"Daddy," some shouted with squeals of delight. I put up my gun, clicking the safety. I was grateful they hadn't noticed us yet. Me feel foolish-_never._

A man in overalls emerged from the wood's his fingers held like claws, "ROAR," he laughed scooping up a little blond girl that squealed in delight as he tickled her pretending to eat her.

"Oh, I am sorry," he said directed at us, as he put her down came over. Pam's sneered as she surveyed the children with horror. I was busy looking at the children, who seemed a little wild. When I looked up I seen Pam with a puzzled look on her face staring at Hadley and Hadley staring with her jaw open at the workman.

"Jason?" she gasped. My head whipped up, to the man.

His face broke out in a charming, dare I say it would have been a panty dropping grin, I bet it worked on plenty of women, "Yep, that's my name don't wear it out," he smirked.

Pam's phone was first to go off, followed by mine and then Hadley's. But a force inside me was compelling me forward to the man. "Jason is that really you?" I swallowed a lump in my throat, my voice so small.

He took a step back as I reached out for him, "Jason it's me Sookie," I reached him, touching him I knew it was my brother.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOUR BONDED," Pam yelled into her I Phone.

"Sook, oh my God I thought you were dead," he flung himself at me. The tears where falling in earnest, Hadley had her arms round us too.

"You died, you died," I sobbed. "In the car with mom and dad," I stuttered out. I pushed him off to look at him, he just looked like a giant version of my older brother. "It's really you, Jason Stackhouse it really you."

"I go by Jason Norris now, Hadley whoa is that you? Holy shit,"

"What's going on? Master is threatening Armageddon, I need to tell him something," Pam said.

"Pam this my brother Jason, I can't believe it," I said not letting go of him.

"Me neither, I am happier than a pig in shit," Jason said hugging me close. "I was worried who was taking over the old house, I thought it was Vampers," he went on to explain.

"What happened, I thought you died, how is this even possible?" I asked trying to wrap my head round the fact my brother was standing next to me.

He shrugged, "I don't remember much to be honest, I thought wild animals had me, I started to scream and Calvin he's our pack leader turned into a man, they took care of me, took me in. Another were who believe I was dead had bitten me when he dragged me away from the water and I am pack now."

I tried to process everything, "Why didn't you get word to us, we thought you'd died?" I thought out loud.

"I am a bitten were, there was no way I could go back. I started changing every full moon when I turned fifteen, besides I was ill for the first couple of years with the were virus, by the time I could leave you and Hadley had bailed."

"Oh,"

"I'll take Amelia, while you doing your... well whatever," Pam who was looking uncomfortable at our family re bonding took Amelia, lead her to Compton's.

"So any of them yours?" Hadley asked, nodding in the direction of the children as they played in the yard, while we sat on the porch steps.

"All of them,"

"**All of them,"** Hadley and I said in unison.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, they got different mamas," he said. How is that better than them all having the same mom?

"What you're like the local stud? How many do you have?" I asked. I thought Hadley had been my only family for so long and then wham, my brother is alive and he has... god knows how many kids- holy cow! Christ I am an aunt.

"Local stud," he laughed. "Yep that's one word for it. Hotshot has it's problems, they keep talking about my jeans but I got no idea what my pants have got to do with anything, I mean I buy them at Target same as everybody else." I burst out laughing, Jason was always dumber than a box of hair, him being a father hadn't changed that. I got a feeling they meant Gene's and with what Pam had said about inbreeding Jason must have been like a God send.

"I got eleven and twins on the way, the babies are with their mommas," he said, he pointed in the direction of the kids.

"Oh my God,"

"So you married?" Hadley asked.

"No way, I got the best and sweetest deal of all. I get to service all the ladies in Hotshot and they make me dinner, clean my house and look after me real good and I get to have as much sex as I want, none of the nagging," he said proudly, okay then TMI. My brother is a manwhore, oh our parents would be so proud.

"Do you know how fucked up is this. Me, you, Had all at Gran's house. I thought about you a lot," he filled the silence after his last little bomb shell.

"Us too, I am sorry it's a bit much to take in," I said.

"So what about you? You running with the Vamps, I thought this house was for the sheriff's whore," he said.

"That would be me," I replied shaking my head. Vamp/ Were relations were always like this, why couldn't they just get along.

"What Sookie you're a whore? Gran would turn in her grave," he said seriously. If I was a whore, I think it would almost be a case of the pot calling the kettle black.

I smacked him on the arm, "I am not a whore, you idiot. I am the sheriffs Bonded, Hadley is Pam's Bonded, that's Eric's second. They are our family, now."

"Can we meet your kids?" I asked before he became more confused with the whole bonded thing. We spent the rest of the time chatting we were introduced to Jason's litter, all of them were super cute. I normally not one for children, but they were really cute. We sat and caught up with fourteen years of our lives. I can't deny I had a few darker thoughts, about how to kill this Calvin character. I didn't buy it for one second, that he rescued my brother. It killed our gran, not to knowing what happened to Jason as his body was never recovered. She went to her grave, never knowing.

Amelia and Pam returned, just as Hadley was handing out her entire contents of her wallet to the kids. I hadn't taken my wallet with me, but I reckoned I had years of birthdays and Christmases to make up for- hoped there would be time for shopping in Rhodes. We'd sort out decorating the house after we returned. Apparently it had been a total success at Compton, Amelia was able to remove the spell and created a medicine bag for Bill as long as he wore it, they would be unable to magick him again. Liam was a dead man.

When I got home Eric was waiting for us, I excitedly told him about meeting my brother and all his cute kids showing Eric all the pictures on the I phone. He laughed, "you know, I have met your brother. The family resemblance is unmistakable, but it isn't till I see you in the picture together that I could put you as brother and sister," he mused.

* * *

**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW... DID YOU SEE IT COMING?... STUD JASON lol ...**


	45. Shooting Range

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Forty Five, Shooting Range**

* * *

**A/N: **Nearly at the summit guys and gals... getting to the airport should be simple enough...

*Cackles and runs away*

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Four o'clock on the dot Anubis air rang the bell, after loading our most precious cargo (our Vampires), they loaded the luggage, as I looked at all the cases, I thought to myself just as well we have a plane all to ourselves.

Amelia and Hadley got in the car, as I locked up, "Listen to me you snivelling little maggot, everything better be perfection for our return, you feel me Bobby?" I shoved the key into his shaky hands with an instruction list for our departure and return.

"Yes."

"Yes, what douche bag?"

"Yes, Mistress Sookie."

"Good boy, now I'll be able to smell if you have jerked off anywhere in our house, so don't even think about it."

"I ...I never," stuttered Bobby.

"Quit playing with him and get your ass in the car," yelled Hadley from the window. Bobby gulped.

I leaned over to him right in his personal space, "I never frozen anyone with liquid nitrogen, but they say after everything becomes real brittle and you could just smash someone into like a million pieces, can you imagine? Look after my kitties," I smiled sweetly at him as I entered the car the driver closing the door.

"Was that really necessary?" Hadley asked, from Amelia's thoughts, I could tell she was amused.

"No, of course not...but it was so much fun," I winked at Amelia who giggled.

"Don't encourage her," Hadley scolded.

I rode the rest of the way to the airport in silence, Hadley and Amelia gossiped like school girls. You could say I was in a mood, I had a shitty feeling about walking into a place where at least three people, one of them being a king wanted me dead. I was a little pissed, I felt like somehow I was making it too easy for them, I might as well wear a big bow. How would you like your Bonded, gift wrapped or just decapitated or perhaps just served on a silver platter? _oh silly me no silver._

So I sat silently brooding looking out the window watching the world go by, when we had circled the airport a third time I took notice. "Driver?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" he spoke through the intercom.

"This is the third time we passed the airport, care to explain?" I asked.

"Just, some technical difficulties, nothing to worry about," he assured us, but from his thoughts I could tell there had been a shot out and one Anubis Air employee was dead.

"That's bullshit, as Mr Northmans head of security, you have five seconds to spill your gut's before I do it literally, I am a telepath so don't you dare lie to me- I'll know," I said sternly, now I was really pissed and there was nobody I could say _ha, I told you so_, this was a bad idea, too. Because every mother fucker felt the same way and wasn't worth a lick because we had to go. Fuck.

_Oh hell, why did I get involved with Vampire, Mary, mother and Joseph_, thought the driver.

"Listen dick wad you got involved with Vampires because like everybody else you're greedy or in your case your mama baby drama is greedy and praying to Mary, mother and Joseph ain't gonna get me my answers any quicker. So I'll make it simple for ya, threat how many?"

"Oh Jesus, oh Jesus... six possibly seven," he had began sweating. _Oh she fucking heard me, she fucking heard me oh sweet Jesus. _

"Yes, I fucking heard you, douche. Now are they Were's?"

"I don't what you're talking about ma'am?" he snapped all too quick, too practiced. Sounded like some kinda answer machine message.

"Yes, you do? I can't quite figure out if your an otter or a beaver, not exactly fierce, so I can see why the wolfs would scare ya," I smiled but it was the smile I often smiled right before I lost patience. The whole time I had been rummaging in one of my bags.

"Otter, I am an otter, my wife is a beaver."

"How nice for you, now answer the _fucking_ question?"

"Wolf's, hopped up on V, we think."

"Okay, you're doing real good Tony. Now this car is bullet proof right?"

"Ye..yes," he was wondering how I knew his name, I thought we had already established that I could read mind's.

"Good, and the travel coffins are also bullet and flame proof, right?" I am sure I read that somewhere on the bumf that came with the tickets. _Who needs tickets when you're the only fuckers on the flights? _- waste of paper if you ask me.

"Yeah, that's right," answered Tony wondering where I was going with this, he pulled over to the side of the road.

"So here's what's gonna happen you are going to drive us to the airport, I will take care of the wolf problem," I smiled, the life slipping from my eye's as I finally laid my hands on my tactical assault rifle with scope.

"No way, no...no." he wailed.

"Hadley," I said, she turned to smile at Tony.

"Oh Tony, may I call you Tony?" she smiled.

"Yeah, sure thing sugar," he smiled, quick to go under Hadley's charm or she was getting stronger.

"Oh you're the sweetest man ever, now how about you drive us to the airport, wouldn't that be nice?- see all the plane's. You like planes dontcha?"

"Yes ma'am, I do,"

"Well whatcha waiting for then you silly goose," she smiled rolling her eyes at him, love sick.

"Amelia, help me get this empty coffin out," I ordered, pulling at the coffin feeding it too her.

"What now?" she asked wedged uncomfortably against the door and the coffin.

"Now open it and flip it, you and Hadley hide under it. I'll open the sun roof Hadley hold my ankle and we'll make a shield just like we've been practicing. Hadley get Tony to drive around a big circle round the aircraft kay?"

"Okay, but in the history..."

"History of dumb idea's, this is a bad one...yadda yadda... at least your pissed sister will get to shot something and she might be in a better mood to play Pam's dress up Barbie. I've seen what you have planned for us. _And_ if you think for one second, I'll put it on without kicking and screaming, you better let me shot something," Informed Hadley.

"Shot away, hundred points if you get'em all," Hadley grimaced.

"Atta Girl," I smiled.

Soon we pulled into the air port, I braced the rifle on my shoulder, looking through the scope, I reached out with my mind. Charging towards us was two huge bear's, for a second I was stunned. Fucking bears- eh? Who knew? I lined the first up in my sights and then the next, both clean through and through head shot's.

Next a wolf behind us had managed to get on the bonnet, Tony screaming like a bitch. It lunged straight for me, hitting the invisible shield, I heard a sickening crack. It sent a shudder straight through me I knew the wolf had broken his neck, confirmation was when the animal turn back into a man.

Scanning the area with me telepathy, I sensed three Were's herding a small group of terrified Air port workers. Getting Tony to swing round, I shot two, in the legs the third making his escape.

Flipping open my phone I dialled, "Hey handsome," I cooed.

"Stackhouse is that you?" a gruff sleepy voice answered.

"Alcide you sleeping on the job again?" I laughed at his groggy reception, "Listen boo, I got two injured Were's and two dead Werebears and a dead wolf at the airport," I said quickly.

"STACKHOUSE," he moaned.

"Hey, they attacked us, one little fucker got away. I have gotta catch this flight and I got the dead folks in cargo. I take it your pack hasn't authorised our attack, so would you mind awfully telling Flood and getting some clean up- it's Anubis so it should be straight forward."

"Only for you, now fuck off," he laughed.

"Love you too," I smiled, I was flirting, so what? It doesn't matter where you get your appetite from as long as you eat at home, well that's what Montgomery's mama always said, she been married nearly forty years when Pa Montgomery died.

"Yeah, yeah... have a good trip be safe," Alcide said a little more awake.

"Will do, see ya soon," with that I hung up.

"Eh? Sookie it's safe to come out now?" Hadley asked.

"Yeah and you can let go of the vice grip you have my ankle in, circulation in that part of my body would be good," I laughed.

"Oh Shit, sorry," Hadley said sheepishly getting out from under the fibreglass coffin, letting go of her death grip on my ankle.

"Fuck. Shit. I am never gonna go travelling with you's again, come along on a free trip, it will be great fun she says, don't worry about a thing she said... I think your idea of fun and mine are a little different," snarked Amelia.

"Ah, you say that now...but wait till you've experienced the rush of your first big fight. Where you can use all your witchy powers, then you'll be hooked," I smiled.

"O-kay then," Amelia replied sarcastically. "You think we could possibly get on the plane, before my legs give out with nerves.

A few guy's in suit's and carrying greeted us, apologising profusely for the trouble. I showed them my diplomatic papers and that when the real ass kissing began. We were loaded up on the plane, our Vampires stowed. I had informed them that the Pack Master or his representative would be out shortly.

"Sweetheart, just keep the drinks coming if I can't pour myself outta this plane by the time we land, you did something wrong, got it?" Amelia said to the airhostess.

"Aw, don't worry I'll take good care of you, nervous flyer huh?" she smiled all too flirty, from her mind she couldn't wait for the Vamps to rise. Oh she picked the wrong flight if she thought that was going to fly (pun intended).

"No, it's to prevent me from thinking it would be a good idea to turn my travelling companions into cat's. Cute, adorable, hassle free, harmless, cats," Amelia smiled at her. The woman's face was just hysterical, she didn't know if Amelia was joking or what was going on. Deer-Headlights- that's all I am saying.

By the flight landed we could indeed pour Amelia from the aircraft, she loved us all, kissed Pam, Hadley repeatedly she even gave me a big kiss to say... yeah, you guessed it, she loved me. Eric and Pam had risen two hours from landing. Eric had tried to scold me, about being reckless and taking on the Were's myself. I reminded Eric that it wasn't as though, I took them on hand to hand combat and we've would have still been sat on the tarmac till his lord ship had risen for the night, so I made the executive decision, which I still stood by.

Funnily the air stewardess didn't approach our Vamps and offer herself as she had intended, may it had something to do with me polishing my extensive knife collection followed by the laying out all my guns. But that would purely be a guess of course.

We finally made our way to the pyramid hotel by limo, I was getting excited as Godric was meeting us there. Amelia had fallen asleep, I had a feeling it was for the best as she was quite crude when she was drunk. Eric was still brooding a little because of the attack, he had wasted no time in telling Sophie Anne about the attack. She had been livid and offered daytime guards for us- great! Maybe they could wipe my ass too. So Eric and I were really the greatest of company as you can imagine, a pissed thousand year old Vampire and a seriously fucked off telepathic serial killer. Personally I couldn't wait to have Eric and Godric all to myself, work off some of my...issues. Some angry sex, would hit the spot right about now.

Eric picked up on my lust, smirking and giving me lusty eyes back. Yeah him and me on the floor, against a wall, in the shower, me bent over a chair hard and fast...oh is it getting hot in here? I fanned myself, my panties soaked. I distracted myself by looking out the window of the limo.

* * *

REVIEW... NEXT CHAPPIE THE HOTEL... WHOOP WHOOP


	46. All Rhodes Lead to Sookie

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Forty Six, All Rhodes Lead to Sookie**

* * *

**A/N: **the life of Sookie Stackhouse is never simple...taking this hand grenade of a chapter and tossing it to ya... Mawhaha...

EnjoY...JoxX...

* * *

Outside the hotel one side were littered with protesters and the other side with Vamp fan's, fanger wannabe's. I was thankful we were entering the hotel through the underground parking. We quickly made our way up to the ground floor where the reception and check in was. Eric took charge of check in as Hadley and I deposited one very drunk Amelia into one of the large comfy chairs, that seemed to swallow her up whole.

It was my first opportunity to look at my surroundings, a beautiful model like waitress was handing out glassed of champagne to the human guests and champagne glasses of Royalty blend to Vampires as a welcome. I gratefully accepted a glass, as I surveyed the hotel lobby, currently little spiders were walking up and down the back of my neck. I caught Hadley's eye, as I scratch at the imaginary spiders. This whole summit gave me the geebee's.

"You feel it too?" Had asked me.

"Oh yeah and then some, _me_ no like it here," I shivered.

Pam quirked an immaculate eyebrow at me, "Should I be worried?"

"We all should be worried, sugar tits," I grinned at her the last part purely for my own amusement, Pam's face a picture as she whipped her head round to see who was listening. In Pam world image was everything -_Mawhaha.._

I looked round slowly after her, amusement playing on my lips, I caught sight of Eric at the check in desk and winked at him as I lifted my champagne flute to him with a nod. He smirked back at me sending major amounts of lust. Just then Pam hissed 'bitch' at me, I broke eye contact with Eric to address Pam.

"Moi? Why would you ever say such a thing?" I smirked at her, feigning innocents. My smirk quickly fell as I looked over her shoulder and could see a figure I recognised. I gulped audibly, I think my Champagne glass slipped out of my hand but I never heard it hit the floor and for a few seconds I felt like I had tunnel vision.

"Shit," I gasped. Pam's head turned to see what had caught my attention, fear ...may be not fear but whatever it was, it rooted me to the spot and I was unable to move as the man pushed passed the people in the lobby to get to me.

"Suzie? Is that really you?" said the tall well build man with his pansy purple eyes wide in surprise. Shit, shit, shit.

"Oh Fuck," I heard Hadley gasp, yeah that would cover it and then some.

"_Haley_ is that you? Oh my God!" exclaimed the man. 'The man', last time I seen him I was running for the door to get on the next flight outta there, after he had proposed to me. What the hell was he doing here? _Fuck_.

"John, what are you doing here?" I managed to kick my brain in gear. Bully for me.

"What am I doing here? What _**are**_ you doing here? I looked everywhere for you, you know, I didn't know if you were dead or alive," John said, hundreds of emotions flashed across his hurt looking face. Oh Jesus.

"Sookie, You know the Tiger? Oh oh... this is priceless," Pam laughed, biting a knuckle to suppress her laughter from being an all out roar.

"Sookie?" blurted out John, at the same time I blurted out, "Tiger?" Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. I hope there's a lot of WereTigers about, but the sinking feeling told this was Eric's would be rug- my ex.

"Sookie," someone yelled at me. My head whipped up towards the direction of the yell. Like an eager puppy there stood Frank waving like his arm would fall off. Oh great, fucking wonderful. If someone shoot me now, my night would be complete. Oh hell maybe I could stake myself, it would make this whole mess less..._Urrrgh!_

I grimaced a smile, "Frank," I said with about as much enthusiasm as I would have for a enema. I stuck my hand in the air, mirroring his lame gesture back to him only not so eagerly, he strode over to us. Oh, shit could this night get any more fucked up? Thanks to Pam and Hadley, the answer was yes, yes it could.

Pam and Hadley looked at each other and burst out laughing **"GERNIMOOO," **they both yelled at the same time giggling like school girls, causing Frank to stop in his tracks, his face now blazed red. John was standing, looking from me to Frank to Pam and Hadley, I just wanted the ground to swallow me up. Someone shoot me, put me out of my misery- at this point it would be a mercy mission.

"Sookie," another voice yelled from the right. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to steady myself pinching the bridge of my nose. What now? or who now? I looked up as Sonic zoomed towards me at Vamp speed.

"Sonic!" I smiled. He stopped right in front of me and inhaled, such a vamp thing to do, _he is getting there_ I thought. I wanted to cling to him, like he was a life raft and I was headed for Niagara falls or the edge of the world. I was just desperate to get myself out of here.

"Oh I've missed you and how are the baddest bitches in all the west?" he enthused. I half smiled, not daring to answer the question. John looked at Sonic, Frank looked at Sonic, Frank looked like a just kicked puppy. Johns lip was turned up in a snarl.

"I was hoping I would see you again," Frank finally said finding his voice, like we had dated and I had not kidnapped him then used him to get myself off in a car. Christ.

John growled, honest to goodness growled, "I think you owe me an explanation," John hissed out.

"My Bonded owes you nothing," Eric roared standing right behind John. Great, just great. After the show is over I'll be signing autographs... yes, yes we are all professional fuck up artists here. I felt like a million eye's where on me.

"Oh Babe, say it ani't so," John said looking at me, oh fuck, who was I kidding the whole fucking lobby was looking at me.

Just then I felt myself be picked up and swung me round, "Dear one, so good to see you are all healed, yes?" Godric said as he planted a big kiss on my lips.

"Godric," I breathed out.

"What are all these emotions I am feeling?" Godric asked cupping my face, concern etched on his beautiful face.

"What the fuck is going on? Suzie, Sookie or whatever the fuck your name is... Are you ...oh hell, your fucking Vamps now... I asked you to marry me for Christ sakes and you disappeared, what the fuck?" John walked right up to me as he spoke, Well that just got everybody's attention. My life; better than day time soaps, oh so fucking wonderful. Sookie Stackhouse here for the amusement and entertainment of the vampire world, my thoughts had taken on a decidedly sarcastic tone. Lowest form of wit I'll have you know. Both Godric and Eric's fangs were down and they both hissed at John.

"SOOKIE," Eric said sharply, I could feel hurt and confusion from him in the bond. Hadley came up beside me putting her arms round me, manoeuvring me out of Godric embrace. She must have known how close I was to freaking out. I close I was to shooting my ex.

Well John Quinn had just lit my fuse, "I OWE YOU AN EXPLANATION? Oh that's rich! _TIGGER_, what you're sister turn into Piglet and your Mom Pooh Bear?..." From his mind I did indeed see that his Mom turned into a Bear "... shut up! your Mom, really turns into a bear!" I exclaimed. Quinn's eyes were wide at my outburst.

"What I want to know, is would you have told her before or after you were married, that you're a fucking animal?" Hadley butted in, holding me. I think she was holding me back as I had poked John in the chest several times.

"Butt out Haley, you always where an interfering bitch," John snarled at Hadley.

"Listen shit for brains, it's Hadley, my sisters name is Sookie, you didn't get our real names because you weren't important enough_ capish?_... now off back to the zoo with ya! Before I ask Sophie Anne for a brand new tiger skin boots and a matching purse, I have no problem with animal cruelty as long as you're the animal in question," Hadley snarled right back, totally unafraid. Good for her. Me? well my brain was out to lunch. Woo hoo totally gone.

All I could think was, I never wanted to be somewhere else so bad in my whole life. This was such an epic mess. A cluster fuck of a cluster fuck. Then suddenly POP and we were no longer standing in the lobby. All round us was swirling mist and colours all of a sudden both Hadley and I were standing in front of a tall woman with long dark hair she said something I couldn't make out. I looked at Hadley but she shook her head too, like she had not caught it either. It felt like my ears needed to pop or like I had a load of water in them.

The woman smiled and she clicked her finger. I swear she looked so familiar, but I didn't know where from. There was a huge woosh and we were stood back in the lobby of the hotel again. Hugging each other for dear life, "Holy cow batman!" Hadley exclaimed saying the first thing her brain farted.

"What the fuck just happened?" I gasped, realising I'd been holding my breath.

Then everyone began speaking all at once, finally it was Godric voice that broke through, "We need to get them out of here now," he growled. I felt myself be picked up with Vampire speed the world didn't stop whizzing past till we were in a room. I was set down on a bed.

* * *

**REVIEW to did you see John Quinn coming? LOL what is Eric gonna say about it? Drama... you think I love it or something? hehe **


	47. Craziness

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Forty Seven, Craziness**

* * *

**A/N**: Hey y'all... some questions from the last chapter... "_Who the bloody hell is FRANK_?" well dear readers Frank would be the Were Sookie dry humped in Eric's car way back in chapter 12, called Scratching an Itch... LOL. I think he's got a crush on our bad ass girl... ah bless!

_WHOOP WHOOP_... big Viking kisses to y'all... this story has over a **THOUSAND** review's ... you guys rock... thank you, thank you, thank you... it feels like such an achievement... it makes me wanna go all Gweny on your asses and give a big speech while blubbering in a big pink meringue...

So instead I'll leave you with that visual and just say once again a heartfelt thanks- my readers are really the best!

Enjoy... JoxX ...

* * *

"You're full fairies, did you play us from the start?" snarled Pam, fangs bared. She was pissed really pissed.

"What are you talking about?" I scrambled further up the bed, dragging Hadley with me, feeling the safety of a wall against my back, my hand graced Betsy.

"You were the Tigers?" Eric asked his eye's blazed angrily, raking over me like he'd never seen me before.

"If by the tiger, you mean John Quinn... Then he's my ex. I didn't know he was a Were, he didn't even know my real name...nobody is more surprised than me at seeing him here," I didn't know what else to say, I was in a hotel that I was sure danger awaited us, Eric was pissed. Pam thought we were some sort of traitors, Hadley was crying. So far Godric was silent, I don't know if that was a good or a bad thing. My guess would be silent and deadly. I am so screwed.

"Enough," it was just above a whisper, yet both Pam and Eric reacted. "Sookie come here," Godric held out his hand to me, I gently took it. Bully for me, I didn't give into my rising fear. I wanted to shot first ask questions later.

"My love, where did you go?" he asked, brushing some hair out of my face.

"I really don't know suddenly there was all this mist, colours and it was like being on a roller coaster. Then there was this woman with dark curly hair..."

"...She had pointy ear, she was so pretty," Hadley cut in and spoke with a sniffle.

"Yeah, like some twisty lord of the rings... she said something but we didn't catch it and then she clicked her finger with a big woosh we were stood back in the lobby and everyone began talking, over each other," I shrugged, even more confused by what just happened now that I had said it out loud.

"What happened before you disappeared?" Godric asked.

"What do you mean, what happened? You saw the cluster fuck that unfolded down there, I've never wanted to be somewhere else so bad in the whole of my life," I replied.

"And there you have it," Godric said looking at both Eric and Pam, like he had just explained the mysteries of the universe.

"So this is the first time you _popped_?" Pam asked.

"Noooo, we've had that ability all along. When we were locked up in the basement in Fangtasia while y'all dead for the day we popped to the day spa, Mcdonalds you name it. It was why we looked so happy and well fed then," Hadley replied sarcastically, complete with a stink eye.

"Of course, it was the first time," I snapped rolling my eyes. Do you even know how many bank robberies I would have committed with a skill like that? I certainly wouldn't have allowed myself to have been sitting in a back of van if I could have escaped.

"Erm...where's Amelia?" I asked looking around.

Pam and Eric looked at each other, "Shit," Pam said.

"Shit?" I replied. "Oh no, tell me you didn't just leave a drunk flirty witch in the lobby all by herself in a Vampire hotel?"

"I am on it," Pam said zipping past us. Oh Jesus.

I shook my head, "Can we just go home now? before anything else goes wrong," I sighed. Eric just remained silent not taking his eyes of me. Silence stretched out, nobody said a thing I sat there fidgeting with my necklace. My poor brain trying to play catch up.

"Eric, are we okay?" I finally questioned.

"You would have married the tiger, if you had been honest with him, you would have been _his_," Eric spat out sinking to a seat opposite the bed, jealousy flooded the bond, he behaved like a huffy teenager.

"Shut the fuck up," Hadley blurted out forcefully with a stink eye to match she'd been dishing them out all night like they were on a two for one special, sometimes I swear that girl's brain to mouth filter is on the fritz.

"HADLEY," I shrieked.

"Well it's true, there would have been more chance of me being the president of the US of A. He was so fucking annoying, _babe, babe_...urgh and then his whiny little bitch of a sister... oh and let's not forget the mother, that they only seemed to roll out for birthdays, Christmases then for whatever reason stays hidden for the rest of the time... she was **bat shit** crazy! No, there would have been a snowball's chance in hell I would ever have let Sookie marry him. The way Sookie ran for that plane... it was like her ass was on fire," Hadley confessed.

"Oh why don't you tell us how you really feel," I retorted, then I caught sight of Hadley and began laughing like a lunatic, Hadley laughed too. The night was getting to us, all. Oh look at that, my ex is a fucking weretiger that my current hunny wants to make into a rug, just another day for the Stackhouse girls.

The room door opened to reveal an amused looking Pam and a worse for wear Amelia. "Amelia's met Lorena," Pam grinned like the cat that got the cream.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow's, hoping she would elaborate.

"Ssshe didn't like her tail," Amelia slurred. "Not even when I gave her matching whiskersss, _hick,_" Pam helped Amelia over to the bed, laughing all the way.

"You're shitting me?" I asked catching files.

"Nope," Pam shook her head, "a big ginger tail, poking right out of her Valentino gown," Pam actually giggled.

"Outstanding, tell me you got pictures," I said looking at Amelia with awe.

"Pictures, video, security are burning me a disk with the event covered from all angles, as we speak," Pam gleefully informed us.

"Oh, I think Amelia is now my new hero," I grinned, I couldn't wait to see the video of that.

I snuggled against Godric having really missed him, now that I had him back I hadn't even had a chance to even greet him properly.

"I think we should just put our little 'Sabrina' to bed," I nodded in the direction of Amelia who was nodding off.

"I'll tuck her in," Pam offered her fangs down slightly.

"And I'll help, too," smirked Hadley. Getting the hint I could do with some alone time with my Vampires.

"We have a meeting with the Queen at midnight," Eric informed us. When the door closed to our room, I let out a sigh.

"We have enough problems, we don't need to add John fucking Quinn to the list. I promised the Queen I'd do a security sweep of the hotel before our meeting. I'd really appreciate it if we could just cool the jets with everything that's just happened. I don't have a good feeling being here as it is," I said looking mainly at Eric.

"You are right. How did you get to be so smart?" Eric smiled and I felt warmth and affection flood towards me. It reminded me of a joke I'd heard in the bar recently.

"Why are men more intelligent during sex?" I asked grinning at Eric's acceptance and change in mood.

"Are they?" Godric asked, looking serious.

I gave Godric a play full shove, "It's a joke," I laughed.

Eric looked at Godric, raising an eyebrow he said, "Why are men more intelligent during sex?" he was unable to take the grin of his face.

"Because they are plugged in to a fucking genius, that's why," I replied feeling pretty happy with myself. This was met with groans.

Eric then got a wicked glint in his eye, "Yes I've always thought Godric my intellectual superior," he chuckled. Just like that the mood had dramatically improved.

After some major fooling around there was a tap on the door, "Hope y'all decent, wouldn't want to mess up my delicate southern sensibilities," Hadley drawled in a thick southern accent as she opened the door. We all laughed. I was down to my bra and panties, but the boys somehow managed to stay mostly dressed. Urgh, no fair.

"Come on in," I encouraged.

"So you ready to play dress up?" Hadley beamed shaking the garment bag in her hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Hit me with it...No, wait... sell it to me. You are way too excited about this, it's bound to make me wanna hide," I chuckled at her.

"Well for your viewing pleasure... we have bad ass sluts gone wild... all in one red leather cat suit complete with swords, gun's, throwing knives, silver tipped high heeled boots ... Oooo look at all the loops for the weapons," grinned Hadley all too adorable as she showed the cat suit like it was on a game show, sweeping hand movements.

"All I heard was weapons I am in," I giggled.

* * *

**Review... my lovely's**


	48. Dressed to Kill

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Forty Eight, Dressed to Kill**

* * *

**A/N:** Enjoy... also add me to your auth alerts as I have a Vamp Sookie story in the works... should be ready to start posting on that bad boy soon...

* * *

"Ah, the first night at these things are always posturing for big kids, mine's bigger than yours, but mine is more expensive, Ah but mine is rare..." Godric informed us. Sometimes I think Vampires maturity gets frozen in time too.

"Well, Eric you are going to look like the dog's bollocks tonight then," I chuckled. Eric just looked smug-he knew.

Hadley and I were dressed, it was now eleven o'clock we had an hour till we met the Queen. The red leather cat suit hugged every curve, two huge curved blades were strap to Hadley's back, I had a samurai sword, my dessert eagle pistol adorned my hips, Betsy I had in a under arm holster across my chest I had five throwing stars. Hadley had put up our hair in an elaborate up do, which consisted of lots of tiny French braids with the ends finishing in a mass of spikes on back of our heads. I wore a platinum necklace with E and G initials glittering in rubies. Hadley's had a P.

"We look _shh-moo-kin_," Hadley winked at me in the mirror.

"Kay, so we'll met at the Queens suite, in an hour?" I confirmed heading out the door, looking in the direction of Eric and Godric.

"Lover, I don't know if I can let you go out there all alone," Eric eyed me hungrily.

"Lucky for you I'll have Hadley with me," I stuck out my tongue to him. Eric licked his fang in response. Damn if that didn't tighten things low down. I wanted to spit out the dummy and stomp my foot till it was okay to stay all night with my Vampires. Yes damn straight I was pouting.

Hadley and I decided to start at the bottom and work our way up. We took the lift to the parking garage, stepping off we walked around snooping not once were we stopped or asked what we were doing there. Luggage was laying out, hotel employee's where loading some of it on to trolleys.

So far security was pretty shitty, it would have taken Hadley and I seconds to plant a bomb in one of these if we so wished, nobody would have given a shit. Next we arrived at the lobby area, it was still busy again security seemed to lack here too.

I went to the check in desk, "Hi, I am Sookie Stackhouse, I am security advisor to the Queen of Louisiana. I'll need access to your security rooms including video surveillance," I smiled at the receptionist. No questions she just smiled back directing us to the offices even gave us the pass code for the hall way as it had a key pad. No need to see id. So far I was shocked.

Hadley looked at me, her look said it all. We made our way to the surveillance rooms, door ajar propped open by a waste paper basket. Even though the door was equipped finger print scanner and key pad. I popped my head round the corner. "Hi ya, I am Sookie, with the Queen of Louisiana. I am here to check your camera angles," I smiled at the three men who had been in deep conversation and not watching the screen like they were supposed to.

"Sure come on in," they beckoned us in. No questions, no need for id. So far Hadley and I could have blown up the hotel, taken control of security rooms. Security had been a joke so far. We spent about fifteen minutes with the guy's readjusting the camera's to optimise the coverage even that had been shit. If only they could pay as much attention to the screens as they did us, this hotel may not be in half the trouble it was in.

We made our way to the donor room next, if we could walk round so freely, the mind boogled at what security measures they would have taken with the donors or lack of. We walked round, I listened in holding Hadley's hand sending her the information I was getting. We found no less than three donors with seno aids. What was even more worrying, is that they had all disclosed there test's to the hotel. So either someone never checked or they did and we had a bigger problem than sloppiness.

We were busy reading the donors when a Vampire approached us, "Come with me," he barked, he was immaculately dressed, he looked smarmy.

"Why?" Hadley asked.

"I am hungry," he stated.

Both Hadley and I looked at each other and began checking each other's bodies, "I am sorry, is there anywhere on our persons, that say pathetic blood bag?"

He actually looked, like he was looking for a badge. "We'll save you the time, no there's not one. So if you want a snack pick someone else," Hadley informed him.

"I've picked you," he stated.

"Are you slow? Is that it?" I asked, getting several shocked looks from the fangbangers.

"Sookie there you are, Nan Flannigan is looking for you," Eric appeared towered behind us, "Victor," Eric sneered at the Vampire in front of us, through the bond I felt a loathing for the Vampire infront of us from Eric.

"Victor?" I said my eyes narrowed.

"Victor Madden," Eric answered.

"Good to know. Victor I realise that some Vampires the turning didn't turn out that good, I've meet Bubba. So here a little heads up, donors have badges round their necks that say donors, it's how you know you can feed of them- you can read can't you?" I said in my best patronising tone. Eric sniggered as did Hadley.

Victors eye's narrowed, you could almost see steam coming out of his ears, "Why you little whore, I should drain you dry," he snarled.

I laughed, "Original, it's like only the third time this week we've heard that," I shrugged.

"Victor, how rude of me allow me to introduce my Bonded, attaché to AVL and the Queen of Louisiana's security advisors and famed telepath Sookie Stackhouse and her lovely and talented sister Hadley, bonded of my child," Eric said smugly.

Victors mouth hung opened, he quickly recovered, "Victor threaten me and mine again, you better learn a new trick; of sleeping with one eye open," I smiled but it was my cold killer one.

"You can't threaten me," he claimed.

"I think she already did and FYI Victor; you're in my vault," Hadley concluded tapping her temple, channelling pure Pam. We all turned and walked out of the room laughing, I pulled out my mobile and called Nan.

"Hey Sweetness," I smiled into the device, as I felt Eric's hand on my ass. Mmm.

"How is my favourite human?" Nan offered pleasantly.

"To be honest I've been better, the security is joke in this place," I answered honestly, "How about I met you in fifteen at Sophie Anne's suite and I can brief you when I brief her Majesty, sound good?"

"I'll be there," _Click._

"That bad huh?" Eric asked.

"The pit's," I replied.

"Shocking really," Hadley agreed.

"Look, honey, I need to make some call's. I'll met you up at Sophie Anne's in fifteen if that's alright?" I reached up and kissed Eric.

"I'll see you soon, watch your back, stay out of trouble Lover," Eric smiled, his love washing over me.

Hadley and I both hit our phones, heading up to our bed room we got our laptop, a quick call to Bill we told him what we needed, he was only too happy to help. If fact he seemed glad we had trusted him with this. Sonic loved the idea when we called.

We were greeted by the 'Berts,' outside the Queens suite. "We have an appointment with the Queen at midnight," Hadley smiled at them.

"Ah, the little fairies, Sophie Anne said you can keep your weapons," Wybert informed us as he opened the door.

"That's good, coz it would take all night to get us out of them," Hadley giggled. As we walked pasted them, she laughed, "They are so cool, I want some." I was confused, my face showed it.

"The Berts, they are cool. Like two big mountains," she grinned

"Ah," I replied feeling dumb for not getting what she was on about. When we were in front Sophie Anne we both bowed at the waist.

"**Your Majesty," **we both said in unison.

"Hadley, Sookie. It's a pleasure to see, you are well?"

"Ma'am, I be better if we weren't smack bang in the middle of a cluster fuck waiting to happen," I replied. The room was full of Vampires and a few gasped at the way I spoke to the Queen.

"Explain," she said her eyes narrowed.

"Oh I am more of a show and tell girl," I smiled.

Hadley took over, "With your Majesties indulgence, we have prepared show and tell in the main ball room in ten minutes," mean while my phone was getting blown up, as soon as she nodded, I launched into work mode. I could see Andre's eyes on me from across the room.

"What happened in the lobby?" The Queen asked, Hadley. Oh shit.

"With the cat tail's or with us disappearing?" Hadley replied.

"Cat's tail?" the Queen looked confused for a second.

"Our witchy friend met Lorena, let just say she didn't like her and gave her a tail, when Lorena complained she gave her matching whiskers, see," Hadley giggle as she handed the Queen her phone. Smart girl, deflexion perfect, us disappear? Naw, now you see us, now you don't... but never mind that here's a Vampire with a cat's tail.

The Queen look very amused as she passed the phone around for all to see, totally unaware she had just been handled. Nan had just arrived, I took her by the arm and led her to quiet spot and gave her my instructions, which I called recommendations, Nan was smart and I knew she would do as I asked.

* * *

**Review... it makes my day JoxX**


	49. Taking Control

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Forty Nine, Taking Control**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed... and add my story to alerts and what not...

.UPDATE.

Just thought I'd give you all an update on what is going on with all my fic's...

**DABA...** muse still missing in action. I know how it ends I just can't seem to put it on paper or 'word' for that matter. Good news is all my other muses think I had something to do with DABA disappearance and have been working doubly hard... well who am I to inform them different... LOL

**Frankie Says Relax...** new chappie was post just a couple of days ago...Yay for all the fab reviews.

**Wish Upon a Star...** slowest moving story as... there is just not enough hours in the day... also this story could do with a bit more loveage...Muse here is feeling a bitty unloved... she is such a funny girl too, I'd love to see her sparkle back... hint le hint hint... haha.

***STOP PRESS NEW STORY*** **Dying For Some Sun...** a Vampire Sookie Story... what if Rene Kinda killed Sookie? way back in dead until dark... Mawhaha! Waking up a Vampire she is not impressed, in fact she is downright pissed... her maker is getting her wrath on a nightly bases... but you know what they say there is a thin line between love and hate... it going to be epic... I have written loads for this... 2 chappies up for your viewing pleasure.

You can get to all my stories by click on my profile page...

So thats what's going on with me... drop me a line to what is going on with you... all Fan art is greatly appreciated... check's out links on my bio to 'fan'tastic fan art... orange Pam too funny. Blood Sisters banner... just sooo hawt.

Enjoy... JoxX

* * *

Ten minutes later we were all gathered in the ball room, with all of the Vampires from all the different kingdoms.

Nan took to the stage, "I have gathered you all here to discuss the security for our summit or lack there off," Nan began only to be cut off by a young Vampire who also happened to be the hotel manager. Douche, he'd earned a place on my shit list.

"There is no problem with the security of this summit I've overseen everything myself," he barked. Well that just lit my fuse, my anger and reaction was immediate I was up in the air and round house kicked him as he fell from the sudden attack I pushed my silver tipped stiletto heel threw his shoulder pinning him to the stage. He screamed in agony.

"Your lack, has placed all of us in danger including my Queen and my Bonded, so how about you just shut your pie hole and allow my esteemed colleague Nan, to finish," I snarled in his face as lean crouched over him I pushed one of my silver throwing stars into his face. Yeah, it was too much but...hey ho.

"Sookie," Eric said with authority appearing beside me. He looked angry but the bond told me he wasn't.

I played the game, I could feel his pride at me but I looked ashamed, "Master," I bowed my head looking sufficiently cowed. Me so scared of you... ha ha

"Let him up," he growled.

"Yes Master," I slowly got of him, when I looked round the room, most of the Vampires had their fangs down and different looks of shock or blank expressions greeted me.

Nan, laughed, "I'll hand you over to Sookie Stackhouse, Human liaison and Attaché to the American Vampire league, security advisor to The Queen of Louisiana, Nevada and Bonded of sheriff Eric Northman and as you can see quiet the little warrior," okay that was quite the introduction, suddenly I felt nervous just as soon as the nerves showed up so did a wave of confidence and calm- the bond. I took one look at Eric before I went into battle mode.

Stepping up to the mic, I allowed all life to slip from my eyes. "Majesties, ladies and gentlemen I am sorry for my poor control I showed, but I am passionate in keeping safe what I hold dear and I will not apologise for that.

My Queen instructed myself and my sister to do a security check of the hotel, quite frankly we were disgusted by the total lack of security and lax attitude that this hotel has to security. To prove to you what I am saying is true, my sister and I have put together a demonstration. Please excuse the roughness off it, was only put together in the last half hour," I paused looking around, the whole floor had gone quite.

"Which of you have received a fruit gift basket from the hotel?" I asked there was mummers. "Just hold up your hand," six hands shot into the air.

"New York, Minnesota, Texas, Mississippi, sheriff of Nevada and last but not least California, I am I right?" there was several nods. New York may have been included in that little line up... merely as a little warning to them... all the rest where aligned with Louisiana in some way.

"Please indulge me and bring me the baskets," I said, while Vampires were sent to retrieve the baskets I opened my cell and spoke into it, "We are a go," was all I said before closing it.

"Please remember this drill and a demonstration only. You are in no danger from us. Can I have five minutes on the clock Hadley," I asked looking at Hadley. Hadley smiled like a game show hostess made a big show of setting her timer on her watch.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, "Okay we are one minute in my team have now taken control of all the security rooms in the hotel," I stood and waited another thirty seconds passed. I held up a hotel radio I'd stolen earlier which confirmed what I said as a panicked voice came over it, saying the hotel was under attack and all the security rooms were lost.

"Okay I now have confirmation, that all the electronic locks on all the doors are now in our control- time please Hadley."

"We are one minute forty five seconds in and ahead of schedule,"

My phone rang, I held up my fingers to my lips in a shush motion pushing speaker phone and my mobile. I pinched my nose to give me a nasally voice, "911, how may I direct your emergency?" I asked in my clam nasally voice.

"Shit we are under attack..."

"Under attack, sir?" I asked, I may have grinned at the Vampires while I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, send the army, fuck they never covered this in training...pyramid of Gizah hotel... please hurry," the panic voice said.

"Don't worry sir, help is on the way," I hung up. "As you can see we now control the phones."

Just then the Vampires returned with the gift baskets, "ah good, by now you'll have gathered these where not from the hotel but a little gift from my demonstration team. Vampires fruit? Not wishing to embarrass anyone but... little suspicious don't you think since y'all don't eat and this is a Vampire hotel?"

Hadley began tipping the fruit on the floor in a big pile, holding up the baskets so everyone can see the inside of them, "Okay so here we have enough C4 explosives in each basket to... well let's just say it would make the Crimson Tide hotel bombing look like a little bit of remodelling. Together the contents of these gift baskets could level the city," Hadley finished with a flourish, there was huge gasps.

"That is if they were real, but seeing as we only had half hour to put this little demonstration together they only have kids modelling clay in them, but you get the idea. Okay so Hadley time plueeese. " I was enjoying myself, not every day you got to shock a room full of Vampires.

"Time is, three minutes thirty seconds in," she replied holding up three fingers.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Okay, so by now anything computerised is now in my team's control. Including the sprinkler system can you just imagine if someone put colloidal silver in there? It was unguarded and wide open to be tampered with," the whole ball room had turned hostile.

"Three and half minutes, ya'll could have been blown up or had the shower to end all showers or been staked in your sleep. Three and half minutes and thirty minutes of planning someone could have wiped out the vampire monarchs of America because this hotel is run by an idiot with shit for brains," the whole place was in uproar Godric, Eric and Pam appeared beside us on high alert.

"SILANCE," Godric yelled I think it was the very first time, I've ever heard him raised his voice, it scared the bejesus outta me, by the looks of it, I wasn't the only one. Yes, I'll take the clean underwear in a size eight.

"If I know my child's Bonded, she will also have a solution to our pressing problem," his voice had returned to normal, he beckoned me forward.

"Yes, of course I do." I smiled at him taking his hand.

"I would be honoured if you shared with us your solution," Godric encouraged giving me, also his seal of approval as the oldest Vampire in the new world it went along way.

"I too, would be interested in hearing you're solution. You're ingenious solution to having the VRA passed was invaluable to our cause," Nan endorsed me, new mummers erupted. I smiled at Nan, trying to convey my gratitude at her faith in me.

"First of, thank you for your patience during our demonstration and I assure you, you were in no danger from me. I know this is worrying for all, but I have several idea's in securing the hotel for your protection. If this was a human summit, every delegate would have a security pass, this simple action would have made it harder to gain access to the hotel. My proposal is to place the hotel on lock down, issues all personnel and delegates with photo id. We could form a security coalition with one Vampire and one human or were counterpart from each state whose sole responsibility would be to work with the hotel in maintaining the integrity of the hotels security 24hrs a day and they could report back to their monarch, so everyone is in the loop.

We can make this hotel secure, the team I assembled in taking over the hotel for the demonstration are all extremely skilled at what they do, I have personally worked with each one and can vouch for them all. I am sure they would stay on if the price was right. Before I met y'all they were the scariest sons of bitches I'd ever met.

With the permission of my Bonded, Hadley's Bonded and my Queen I will make myself and Hadley available to screen all human and Were personnel to look for possible threats. Earlier this evening I was checking out the _Mcpeople_ and found 3 donors with sino aids, rest assure they have been removed. Your food is now untainted. But the sloppiness of this hotel is just shocking, so far I have been unable to determine if it has been done on purpose or just carelessness. "

"How would you screen them?" someone yelled form the corner.

"My Bonded among other things is an extremely talented telepath, her sister Hadley is like truth serum for human and Weres," Eric was so smug, his toys were the best after all, so of course he had every right to be smug. Still funny as fuck, though.

"If we are all in accord, Mr Compton and Mr Smith are set up in the other function suite ready to produce the photo id for everyone. Mr Compton everyone will know for his famous Vampire data base, which I believe is on sale here too." I couldn't help myself giving him a little plug, the Queen caught my eye and she looked smug, I knew the data base would bring in a lot of revenue for the Louisiana, I winked at her. A tiny corner of her mouth turned up, before her face blanked.

The ball room was awash with Vampires debating the suggestions I made and after ten minutes and no motion to move forward. I stuck my fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly.

"I know your all about dictator ships, but here a radical idea how about we vote on it, majority rules, personally I'd just like to tighten the security up asap, before someone cottons on to the fact we are sitting ducks. We are going to be here come dawn if we don't move this forward," I finished with a cheeky grin. Yeah I knew I was pushing my luck.

Finally the Vampires agreed on voting –yay progress, democracy would be so proud. Twenty minutes later I was sat with Hadley going through human and were personnel. Bill and Sonic were on the opposite side of the room making id's for everyone who should be here.

* * *

**What did you think? So much for the girls staying low key...**


	50. 2 Become 3

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Fifty, 2 become 3**

* * *

**A/N:** Our Bad ass bitches are back... Check out new story... please Review it too Dying For Some Sun...

Enjoy... JoXx

* * *

"Gervaise, are you terribly attached to your human?" I asked. As fear flooded her eyes, he raised his dark eyebrows set into his pale Vampire face. Grevaise was sheriff of Area 3 Louisiana.

"Do you need Hadley to get her confession or are you happy to take my word for it and I can just go ahead and terminate her employment?" I asked.

"What have you found?" he asked, gripping the woman's shoulders.

"She is stealing from you and giving the money to a Fellowship cell, she believes its suitable pay back for you fucking other women, although I have found no agreement in her mind that you would cease taking pleasure elsewhere or that you are in a exclusive relationship," I concluded in a business like manner.

Even I could smell her fear perfuming the air, "No, I have no attachment," he replied resigned, I felt sorry for the dude.

"You might want to duck," I said, putting my arm behind my back. "Your employment is here by terminated, enjoy your after life," I informed her as drew the sword with near vamp speed cut her head off with the samurai sword that had been on my back. "NEXT," I called, as Gervaise was showered in blood.

Gervaise looked shocked, for a second then school his face. Removing what was left of Cleo. I had no sympathy for anyone involved with the fellowship of the sun.

"A little extreme lover don't you think," Eric whispered over my shoulder.

"No," was my only answer, my kill it sent a message. She could have walked away or tried to kill him, instead she gave money to a group who kill's Vampires indiscriminately, because she was sore Gervaise was fucking other people. I had no time for her level of cowardice.

Another couple of hours passed, "Sookie," Hadley called from her table.

"Yep," I pulled out of the mind I was in, a were called Ralph who was shitting himself because he had witnessed four employee terminations so far and he had stolen twenty dollars once form the Vamp he worked for, because he needed cab home after his car was destroyed in a Vamp skirmish and all his clothes had gone missing when he shifted. I think it's safe to say Ralph was safe. But I left him to sweat a little while I seen to what Hadley was doing.

"I could use a break and some food, I need fresh air," Hadley looked weary, I forgot she was never as strong as me with our powers.

"Master, may we?" I asked looking over my shoulder to Eric who had been stood there like a century guarding us.

"Of course Lover," he answered. I felt his pride at me and I pushed love back.

"Oh Ralph, you can go I don't think King Minatous would really give a shit over twenty dollars when your car was just destroyed and you'd lost your clothes and your wallet in his service. You're Loyal and a good employee.

Your way too good for Denise who by the way from your mind seems just a total head trip, you want my advice just dump her ass and don't look back. To make sure the toxic bitch really gets the message fuck her best friend who seems much way sweeter anyway."

Ralph sat opposite me with his jaw open, "You really can read mind's," he blurted out.

"No, it was a lucky guess. Don't tell anyone I just make this shit up as I go alone- how am I doing?" I rolled my eyes Ralph laughed.

As we made our way out of the function room I heard, "they aren't even house trained," a deep female southern voice said-Lorena. Her face twisted into an ugly sneer, stood next to a big black Vampire who looked like he was from the hood, all his multiple gold necklaces where real as was his bling. King of New York? I thought.

I turned to face her, "you got that straight, you better watch I don't pee in your shoes when you're sleeping," I glared at her before turning my attention back to Eric, who snickered. Bitch, really made my blood boil. Indecently the king of New York was the only monarch who wouldn't allow me to read his people-idiot. Like him letting me would make a difference.

We left the room in search of food, Eric stopping occasionally to say hello to some Vampire or other.

The rest of the night passed in readings, about an hour before dawn we fell into bed exhausted. I was so happy to be sandwiched between my two vampires, but too exhausted to do anything about it, after some heavy goodnight kissing I succumbed to my sleep.

The next day I rose before my Vampires, I made my way to the cafe downstairs for breakfast knowing that Hadley and Amelia would be there. What I didn't expect was Huey and Dewy outside my door to escort me as my personal guard, I silently wondered were Lewy was. I was too tired to give them a hard time, I just needed coffee.

Before I made it to my coffee, John Quinn happened. I so did not need this today, "What do you want?" I huffed.

"Are you Eric's now?" he asked, eyeing the two Were guards either side of me.

"John I seen you in the ball room last night which part of Bonded did you not understand?" I asked arms folded across my chest.

"What do they have on you?" he asked after a moment with a sigh.

"Nothing, I want to be with him, I am happy," I answered.

He really looked at me, "he has Glamoured you into saying that."

"John, get a life. I have never met a Vampire capable of glamouring me-not possible, Hadley either, because of our abilities," I moved past him.

"Did I mean anything to you?"

"Yes, but I was seventeen and in a really bad place in my life, we both know there was way too many lies between us," I sighed. Coffee was now in sight I kept walking.

"I thought you were twenty one," John shouted after me.

"Ah, that would be the lies," I yelled back, the two guards sniggered. I didn't want to trivialize what we had, but I'd never seen this stalker needy side to him, be honest it was creeping me out and I didn't want to kill him.

Breakfast at the hotel was desperate, how could you go wrong with breakfast I hear you ask? I know this is a Vampire hotel but couldn't they hire someone descent in the kitchen- it was gross. I was half way through a pancake I could have killed someone with, when I felt a Were approach us, "You Sookie Stackhouse?" he said forcefully.

I carried on eating taking my time to finish my bite, then I took a drink of my coffee (read, tar) finally I patted my mouth with my napkin and I looked up, "Yeah, who's asking?" I knew some life had slipped out of my eyes, the Were took a tiny step back which didn't go unnoticed.

"I am Tom Donati, head of daytime security. I just wanted to shake your hand for all the changes you made last night. I've been saying it for months now," he held out his hand, I twisted my body so I could easy reach my gun with my other hand then I shook his hand. Trust issues? Who me?

We chatted for a while, he was happy with the changes I even joked that the food was a security risk as you could dunk someone in the head with the pancakes, he laughed and gave me a number of a diner that delivered to the hotel he boasted it was the best coffee in all of Rhodes.

I had really wanted to go shopping for my new nieces and nephews but I didn't chance my luck in leaving the hotel with my Vampires unguarded so I made my way up to our room and crawled into bed where I must have promptly fallen as sleep.

The next thing I knew was a cool hand travelling up under my tee shirt. "I must be dreaming because an angel is in my bed," murmured Godric. I turned to face him, with my back to Eric who was still dead for the day.

"I missed you," I kissed him with all my worth in a fluid motion Godric move so I was now on top of him straddling him my panties rubbing against his growing erection, I yelped in the surprise of it. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, I need you," he smiled.

Now he had done it, the heat in my body reached fever pitch. My lips descended down on his we became a tangle trying to strip the remaining clothes off us. "Oh God I need you," I panted as Godric was above me he licked and bit (not breaking the skin) all the way down till he paused just above my sex. He inhaled, his eyes went completely black with his lust, I felt on fire for him.

First he kissed my mound, his tongue inching it way into my slit swirling round my straining nub, I let out a gasp my hands dug through his hair, my hip bucking as I push his face further into me. "Oh Oh Yeees."

He lapped, nipped, licked and fucked me with his tongue till I was incoherent blubbering mess, bring me to the first earth shattering climax of the night. Before all of the aftershocks had subsided he slid into me his glorious width stretching, pausing for a moment allowing me to get use to the feel of him.

"Sookie," he whispered as he began to move. I was so lost in the sensation of him, wanting to remember all of him, wanting to get to know all of him again, I almost didn't register he had said my name.

"Mhmm," I replied.

"My Love look at me," I looked into his deep pools seeing the love he had there for me was almost to much, "My love I want you to take my blood, I wish to be bonded to you," his eye's held such sincerity it was hard to look at them. He put a little twist in his thrust hitting my sweet spot. Mmm.

"Urgh," my hand kneaded his ass, "yes, oh god yes... I want all of you," my back arched as I met him thrust for thrust. Godric picked up the pace, lifting my right leg the angle he was hitting me at had me scrabbling to grab hold of anything as he rode me. Before I knew it we were screaming out our orgasms, I placed my mouth over Godrics shoulder and bit as hard as I could at the same time I felt him at my neck and we fed of each other.

His blood was different from Eric yet so similar, I drank him down and it brought me again and again. I could feel him in me as I could feel Eric. When I came too I felt fangs at my breast and fingers eagerly pumping in and out of my dripping wet pussy, I looked up seeing Godric looking at me with awe and wonder holding my face. My first thoughts were; that's a neat trick, to be at my bust and over my face at the same time.

Slowly my poor mind caught up, I looked down my body to see Eric drinking from me, he was making little keening sounds, as his hand worked my core. My hand went to his hair as I stroked his face. My other hand reaching for Godric, I gave myself over to the bonds and the pleasure. I became them and they became me, like my life had never made sense before and now everything did. I couldn't tell you where Godric or Eric began and I ended- it was just us as one.

* * *

**Hey it's the ****50****th**** chapter so I thought I'd leave you with some lemony Goodness...if you have been enjoying the ride since chapter one...Review and let me know what you've liked, loved and hated...**

**JoXx **


	51. Bondeds

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Fifty One, Bondeds **

* * *

**A/N: **Omg... I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Your Reviews are like candy! So our little Sookie finds herself the filling in a hawt Vampwich... lucky lucky lucky girl...

Seriously think I need therapy... ha ha ... oh why can't I be Sookie? LOL "Hello my name is Jo, it's been 2 seconds since i last thought of Viking hawtness"

So added the tail end of the last chapter to help keep what the bloody hell is going on in contexts...

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

_Slowly my poor mind caught up, I looked down my body to see Eric drinking from me, he was making little keening sounds, as his hand worked my core. My hand went to his hair as I stroked his face. My other hand reaching for Godric, I gave myself over to the bonds and the pleasure. I became them and they became me, like my life had never made sense before and now everything did. I couldn't tell you where Godric or Eric began and I ended- it was just us as one._

A heavy heat built in me, it coiled tighter and tighter I was sure it would snap, but the tighter it got, suddenly it, I released coming so undone I could see bright lights it felt like a blast had rock me. The pleasure so intense it would surly drive me mad.

The sound of heavy panting and intermittent moans filled the room, I slowly opened my eyes my body slick with sweat. Eric was on his back his arm over his eye's, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Godric had my hand pressed against his chest, over his heart to be precise a look of sheer shock adorned his beautiful face. It was then I noticed his heart beat slowly like a dying man, my eyes widened at the surprise of it. For a few moments we both stared at his chest as the beats got further and further apart eventually petering out. I had no words, none that would ever suffice or could be used to comprehend what had happened.

A sharp knock on our bedroom door had us all looking that way, "We have only an hour and half to get ready get you hands of the telepath," Pam said to the door. I giggled. _A bit late for that,_ my mind added.

"Dear one?" Godric kissed my sweat soaked brow.

"Mmm," I smiled at him feeling all loose and jell-O like.

"I don't want you to be alarmed, when you see yourself but your eyes are glowing, my love," he told me.

"Okay," what else do you say to that? Answers on a postcard. I couldn't even think about Godric heart beat, I'd ponder that later.

Eric moved so he was supported by his elbow he hovered over me to see my eyes. "You are so beautiful," he kissed me and I could taste myself on him my blood and my pleasure.

"I hate to be the voice of reason, especially when I'd like to cancel tonight due to lack of interest so I can spend all night making love with yous, but if we don't stop we are never going to be ready for the ball tonight," I groaned, hating the words as the left my lips.

"Sookie, I need you," Eric voice was ruff with his need his arousal was pressed firmly against my thigh. "Please," he was giving me puppy dog eye's-shit.

Godric shifted, "I shall be in the shower," he said kissing me first then Eric, which they then deepened the kiss as their combined arousal swelled in the bond, it hit me how fucked I was. My body threatening to combust, fuck I don't ever think I'd been so wet.

"Bastards!" both of them looked at me sporting similar looks of feigned innocence, like I was going to buy that for one second. Their handsome faces pressed tightly together cheek to cheek. Not fair two against one. My arousal was making its way down my legs. Urgh. Really not fair.

Godric, laughed hopping of the bed looking at Eric he smiled, "you're welcome," the little shit said before disappearing into the bathroom. Leaving me and Eric alone, me very much prey and Eric every inch of him the predator.

I attack his mouth first, knocking him over so he was on his back I straddled him in one swift move I impaled myself on his cock. "Urgh Sookie, fuck," Eric yelled in surprise. Hell I surprise myself with my speed and strength. A little bit of Godric does the body good, so it seems.

"Don't hold back baby, give me what you got," I growled into his ear as I bit down on his lobe. This sent Eric into a frenzy he pounded into me fucking me to an inch of my sanity.

"Oh God," I called.

"This," thrust.

"Is," thrust.

"right," thrust.

"Sooo," thrust.

"Fucking right," thrust he growled.

All I could to was hang on, as Eric took what he needed and gave me what I wanted. When we came he growled and grunted my pussy never felt so right having been filled so completely tonight. I began crying huge tears rolled down my cheeks at how good I felt. Eric kissed and lapped at them, whispering to me his love, the bond buzzed with happiness, love and lust from all three of us.

"Eric?" I whispered.

"Yes, my Lover," he pulled himself away enough to see my face as we lay in a tangled mess.

"Godric, can't leave us again, he won't will he? I don't think I would survive it," I hated how small and needy my voice sounded, but if Godric left now it would feel like someone had cut of my arm and ripped out my heart.

"No, my love I don't believe he will," he kissed my gently. "Come let me clean you," Eric held out his hand to me dragging me up, but my legs wouldn't cooperate, so he ended up lifting me up in a fit of my giggles and taking me to the shower. Still in his arms Godric came up to us and put his arms around us. Mmm, home.

"I couldn't leave, if I tried," he said, lifting me from Eric's arms helping me to stand, I was a bit steadier than before. Eric washed me from top to toe when I was done, he handed me to Godric who stood waiting with a big fluffy towel.

"I am not a baby," I laughed at their treatment of me.

"No, you're our baby. Is _baby_ not a term of endearment, you yourself have used?" Eric smirked knowing he had me there. I just rolled my eyes.

We silently dried and dressed. Contentment in the hum of our bond, every time one of us passed each other we couldn't help but give a little touch or kiss.

I was finishing my makeup, when Eric slid up behind me cupping my breast, "a little under dressed don't you think Dear one," he spoke to me as he looked at us in the mirror. I was dressed in only my shoes stockings and ice blue panties not wanting to risk getting make up on my gown.

"You don't like my birthday suit?" I pouted. Eric laughed and emitted a low growl close to my ear. Damn if that didn't send my pulse soaring.

"Break it up you two, we will finish this later," Godric chuckled. Eric moved away from me and I whimpered with the loss of him. I spun round facing them both, resting my elbows behind me on the make up table.

"You got that straight, we will finish this later. Only it will be me who's in charge then, because I have decided my naughty boys need punishing," I smirked, loving the feeling of power I had over these two ancient powerful beings.

"Punished? How so?" Eric asked his fangs fully down. Godric remained silent although his face said he was most interested in knowing too, his fangs down and the bond told me the idea of me punishing them turned him on.

I re crossed my legs, arching an eye brow at them, "Oh don't think for a second I've forgotten about all the sneaking around and watching me, Godric. Eric, you never said a word, naughty naughty. Tell me Godric did it turn you on watching me fuck your child?"

He swallowed, "Yes," but it came out as hiss.

"So you got pleasure from watching me, watching Eric is that correct?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes," he voice hoarse.

"So you got pleasure watching me, Eric got pleasure knowing you could see us and I did not get the pleasure knowing I was being watched- selfish selfish boys," I tutted.

"So tonight you will be punished, your asses are _mine, _your cocks are_ mine_, your mouths,hands and bodies are _mine, MINE," _I turned back to face the mirror as a feeling of satisfaction spread through me. Feeling their eye's burning a hole into the back of my head. I smiled to myself knowing full well they would be able to see it in the mirror. Smug, yes I was feeling very smug.

After the longest time Eric spoke, "Master, I beg your forgiveness I have created a monster," he chuckled.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say about Pamela," oh I am on fire tonight because that was fast. Godric laughed. I fastened some silver throwing knifes to a thigh holster. Betsy had to go in my clutch bag the dress didn't allow for it. I walked over taking the glittery heavy beaded ice blue gown out of the bag stepping into it, enjoying the feeling of the weight against my skin. I felt Godric at my side zipping my dress up, kissing my bare shoulder.

I adjusted my girl's with a final swipe of lip gloss I was ready. Godric held out his arm to me and Eric his other, we stepped out of the bedroom into the sitting room, I caught sight of us in the mirror I was struck my our beauty. My eye's had dulled but still glowed other worldly. Hadley stepped out and gasped when she seen us. She was wearing the same gown as me but in a light green, she looked beautiful.

She looked between us all, her eye's finally settling on mine, "your eyes," she spoke her thoughts.

"It's okay, I am okay. I've bonded with Godric," I assured her, beaming as I informed of my bonding with Godric.

She beamed threw herself at us congratulations, when she pulled apart I could see Amelia and Pam standing back, Pam had a look I'd never seen before. "Master, your bond is still intact?" she asked her eye's lowered her demeanour cowed to show respect.

Eric smiled a huge smile, "yes, it feels stronger although we did not exchange tonight," I could feel how pleased and proud he felt.

Pam looked up and smiled her body seem to relax, "this is good let's celebrate," she smiled. We all stepped out into the hall outside the door, made our way to the ball room. Each of us showing our new security passes as we entered, which were diligently checked and bar codes scanned, confirming we were allowed to be here.

* * *

~~~REVIEW~~~


	52. Centre of Attention

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Fifty Two, Centre of Attention **

* * *

**A/N:** I have finally finished all the writing for Blood sisters... so I hope you are up for a chapter a day... till this ride is over baby!... I know say it ain't so? Haven't we had fun?

So enjoy...JoXxx

* * *

The ball room seemed to quiet as we entered, I swallowed as I could feel many sets of eyes staring, I knew my glowing eye's had become the hot topic of conversation. Godric and Eric let go of their hold on my arm moving to hold my hand which they held up high as Sophie Anne approached us. Both Vampires bowed at the waist and I curtsied.

"Sookie, you look... positively other worldly," she smiled, she stepped forward held both my shoulders and leaned in and kissed both my cheeks. If I wasn't the buzz of conversation before that, I was now. We stepped aside, allowing the Queen to greet Hadley, Pam and Amelia. Vampires are not big on PDA's, public displays of affection, so to see the Queen so touchy feely- well unheard off in the case of someone she wasn't feeding and fucking from.

Pam held both Amelia's and Hadley's hand bowing at the waist, both Hadley and Amelia curtsied mirroring what we had done but in reverse. The Queen stepped forward placing both hands on Hadley's shoulders as she had done to me kissing both her cheeks but she linger a little longer. When she pulled back Hadley was flushed. Dirty dog, I thought amused.

"You girls are to be honoured tonight," the Queen smiled.

"**Thank you, you're Majesty,"** we said in unison not intending to speak at the same time, but we did so we owned it.

She clicked her fingers and motioned for a waiter with a tray of drinks, there was royalty for the Vampires and champagne for the human's. The Queen began speaking with another monarch; Sophie Anne had gained a lot of support at the summit. She had been criticised for having not one but two ancient Vampires in her state, Godric had told me one evening during one of our phone calls, but tonight she seemed to be the belle of the ball.

Godric turned to face me, "May I have this dance?" he said rather formally a playful smirk on his lip's.

"Why kind sir, I thought you'd never ask," I played along. I loved to dance and Godric was a strong dancer. I placed my glass on a passing waiter's tray taking Godrics offered hand we took to the floor. I was enjoying myself immensely, lost myself to the music and Godrics embrace loving the feeling of him in my arms. As the third song finally came to a close, I became aware of my surrounding again, I was slightly embarrassed that I had completely let myself get so lost like that.

Godric lead me over to Eric who was speaking with several Vampires, they all stopped speaking as we approached. "Beautiful is she not?" Eric asked as he cupped my face rubbing his thumb lightly over my bottom lip. Like a total girl I blushed, then I blushed even more when I realised I blushed in the first place. Fuck. I was saved by the bell... well the gong actually, but boy was I grateful, relief rushed through me. Godric squeezed with my hand, I looked up towards the stage nearly burst out laughing when I seen John Quinn in big baggy MC Hammer pants gold sash and a bare chest looking like an extra from an Arabian nights movie. So this was the double life he kept hidden from me, well in that get up I'd hide too.

All the Vampires had turned towards the stage, for the next hour we stood and clapped like performing seals as all the different Kingdoms honoured Vampires who had done whatever their King or Queen felt they should be honoured for. Finally Sophie Anne took to the stage Hadley and I were asked to join her on the stage. She praised us, for our quick wit and decisive action during the takeover attempt, playing out the drama what a terrible ordeal it had been for her.

Then she informed all Vampires who owed her fealty in Louisiana and Nevada, that we where now under her protection and not defending us with their lives would be an act of treason against her kingdoms. There was gasp's from members of the audience; it was just a guess Vampire didn't extend protection to humans very often.

By sheer luck as Hadley and I bowed I caught sight of something, I grab Hadleys hand and threw ourselves in front of the Queen both Hadley and I held hands with our other hand we had them raised, two arrows hit the invisible barrier we had created, splintering on impact. Eric and Godric as well as the Queens guards attempted to get close to us, but ended up creating a wall round the 'bubble' we had made, when they couldn't get close. Hadley had began fussing over the Queen apologising we had shoved her, Sophie Anne finally silenced her with a kiss, I don't know about Hadley but it shut me right up. Catching files would have been appropriate to describe me.

"Sookie, lower the shield," Eric said.

"I would if I could, but currently my poor heart is trying to beats way out of my chest or claw its way out of my throat whichever comes first," I took a deep breath in an attempt to steady myself. As soon as I had finished speaking two massive waves of calm enveloped me, in what I could only describe as being hugged from the inside out. With my brand new state of calm a la Godric and Eric, I was able to lower the shield.

Pam rushed up to Hadley frantically checking her over, she even growled at the Queen, who simply laughed. Pam had gone mental with the bond it was official. "Pam, I am okay," Hadley whined at her.

"One day, one fucking day... do you think it is possible for yous to keep out of trouble for one day. I mean I like excitement, but fuck this is making me wish I visited an old folks home instead of coming with ya'lls, where the most exciting thing would be someone yelling bingo... Geez," Amelia berated us unaware she had began mounting the steps to the stage and she now had the attention of the whole ball room.

"I've known you for what? Three five months... it that time, you've had a werebitch try to rip out your throat out, staged a 'friendtervention' for a vampire that could kill you as soon as look at you, dealt with a takeover which if reports are accurate you did pretty much by yourselves while putting on a show and entertaining the masses at Fangtasia. You've been drained, fought weres..."

"Amelia!" Hadley yelled in an attempt to cool her jets.

"Let me finish..." she snapped but before she could finish and say any more I laid the mother of all kisses on her. I am not changing teams no Siree, but it worked on Hadley and I had to do something to rein in the runaway witch's mouth.

When I finished I pulled my head back still gripping my friends head, "I mean this in the nicest possible way, shut the fuck up," I smiled at her laughing, painfully aware we had been centre of attention for quite some time now.

"Damn," she began dreamily, "and after all that you kiss like a house on fire...shit I am just shutting up now, Eric and Godric are so damn lucky...shutting up now" Amelia was very worryingly making googly eyes at me. Okay then.

"Sookie are you alright my love?" Eric smirked.

"Peachy, I've got the protection of Louisiana, avoided death- yet again and kissed a witch, and I am not even into girls. The good news is my heart has stop hammering, my legs are still holding me up and last time I checked I am still breathing A-nd I am no longer scared shitless, peachy," by the end of my little rant, I was laughing and sporting a huge grin, Amelia is right my life is ridiculous, Eric had just cocked an eyebrow but look and felt amused.

"Well, I for one am glad to hear it," the Queen smiled, "For a moment there I believed you fearless," she laughed, a few of the other vampires joined her.

"Naw, it probably just looks that way, I am starting to lean heavily towards clinical insanity. What's the fun in being sane anyway, is what I say?" I giggled at the end. Nuts? Who me?

The Vampire that had sent the two arrows hurtling towards us had been apprehended, since the trials started tomorrow night he would face justice then. Off with his head- I say.

We partied for another couple of hours, I danced with Eric loving the feel of him in my arms. I chatted with various people, but what I really wanted was to get my boys back to our room for naughtiness.

I was stood with Pam, Sonic and Queen Eleanor who was such a sweetie. It made me happy to know Sonics maker was nice. Conversation had quieted a bit I looked out over the ballroom spotting Eric and Godric, I bit my lip as I looked at my Vampires. God they were sexy, I sent a massive wave of lust to them, infusing it with all my love.

The effect was brilliant, both men shivered and look at each other the turning and looked at me. When I seen them, I knew I was in deep shit; their eyes were black with lust. Oh dear God. An image of the three of us fucking came into my mind, I knew it wasn't from my imagination, it had come from one or both of my Vampires. Oh boy. If I had been thinking with my brain and not my coochie, I might have had some thoughts on having read one or both my Vampires minds.

Just as my knees began to buckle, Godric and Eric appeared at my sides. "Oh dear Sookie, you don't look well, Pam inform the Queen we have taken Sookie to bed, Our Bonded appears to be unwell," Eric smirked.

Pam snickered. "Yeah, I am real sick," I coughed fakely, with Vamp speed I was picked up I laughed all the way to our room.

* * *

**Review...let me know if you want more...**


	53. Sated Needs

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Fifty Three, Sated Needs**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Two more Chapters to go after this one... Arrgh! Last chances to leave me a Review...

NEW Dying For Some Sun... posted... check it out...

EnjoY JoxX...

* * *

As soon as we were in the bed room I slapped Godrics hand away from me. "No," I said sternly. "Did you forget I am in charge here?" I smirked at him.

"Yes," he swallowed.

"Yes what?" I pushed up against Eric I could feel his hardness pushing into the back of me, he nibbled and licked my neck the bond buzzed with his amusement at me chastising his master.

Godrics eyes widened, "Yes Mistress."

"Eric?"

Eric stopped what he was doing at my neck but ground his arousal into my back, holding me tight, "Mhmm," he answered.

"Eric," I said more sharply.

"Yes...Mistress," I winked at Godric when I made Eric say it. He grinned so wide, knowing stuff like that really stuck in Eric's throat.

"Take your clothes off, Viking," I stepped away from Eric embraced Godric, walking him backwards till he hit the edge of a chair, I push Godric into it. "I command you to sit and watch Godric," loving the feel of power, even it was just the illusion of power.

Rounding the chair so I was behind him and we both were facing Eric, watching him take his clothes off preening at our joint desire for him. I licked and nibbled Godrics ear as we watched our Viking, "Tell me Godric, who do you belong to?" I said to him.

His voice was hoarse with lust, "You Sookie," he said.

"You like watching? Don't you?" I whispered into his ear.

"Mmm," he shifted in his seat. I drop my dress to the floor along with my silver throwing knives, dressed only in thigh high stockings ice blue lace panties and my heel's I worked it over to a now naked and a very aroused Eric. Hooking one of my legs over his hip I pressed my bare breasts against Eric's chest, he moaned at the feel of my warm body against his cool one.

Looking over my shoulder to Godric, I said to Eric as he cupped one of my breasts flicking the nipple, "Seeing as Godric likes to watch so much maybe we should put on a show for him, what do think?" I teased.

Eric didn't answer he just growled and threw me on the bed, I tried to stand up but I only managed to get up on all fours then Eric on me, behind me, he grabbed my hips, "I am going to make you scream _Mistress_," he hissed in my ear. My eye's widen, I was panting already that was even before anything had happened. I gasped and squealed as my panties were ripped from me and two of his long fingers plunged in my dripping wet core.

"Urgh, Eric," I gasped, as I locked eyes with Godric, he looked like he was ready to jump us. Eric's fingers pumped furiously then his thumb strummed my engorged clit, I found a new religion. Hallelujah, praise the lord for Eric. My juices gushed as I came. I moved out of Eric's grasp, pushing down him down on his back, I eyed his erection greedily my mouth watered.

Taking it firmly in my hand I looked over my shoulder at Godric, licking my lips he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I started on Erics ball's licking them in broad strokes, I moaned at the taste, then I shifted licking along his shaft, "Fuck, fuck...Sookie," Eric groaned.

Finally I'd reached his tip, my mouth watered uncontrollably as I took him in my mouth plunging him deep in my throat, I relaxed my throat as much as possible taking him even deeper. I smiled when I heard Godric whimpering. I pulled Eric all the way out of my hot mouth only thrust him back in, what didn't fit I used my hand on, Eric's huge hands were in my hair urging me on, his hips bucking wildly. I used my mouth throat and teeth as I began to pull his orgasm from him.

I was getting so turned on and carried away, my other hand snaked down the front of my body where I found my wet slit. I began pleasuring myself and I am sure Godric was really enjoying the show my ass in the air. I was purring at the sensation of Eric in my mouth my fingers dipping in and out of my hole, the vibrations had Eric's hips clean of the bed, he moaned and grunted.

Eric's hand fondled one on my breasts he teased the nipple into a perfect peak pulling and elongating the nipple, I sucked harder on his cock finally he let out a strangled cry as he shot his salty load down my throat, shortly after I met my own sweet end by my own hand. Sweet.

Eric pushed his chest against my back his arm coming round the front cupping my breasts with his large hands we faced Godric. I held my honey covered fingers up to Eric he took them into his mouth licking them clean as we stared at Godric, through the bond I could feel Godric was ready to combust.

"Strip for me Godric," I commanded. There was a blur and Godric was naked, both Eric and I laughed, "my we are in a hurry," I giggled.

"Crawl to us, I want you to eat my pussy," Eric's cock sprang back to attention, pressing into my back. I licked my lips as Godric got down on his hands and knees crawling to us, muscles that shouldn't have existed moved under his skin it was like he was stalking us, my breath hitched. I felt a pain deep down in my belly a mixture of excitement and fear, my nipples strained in Eric's masterful hands.

Godric had really slowed down he placed on hand on the bed, slowly lifting himself up, I could barely take it anymore, my pussy throbbed like it had its own heart beat, oh the look in his eye. "Fuck," I groaned as I pushed harder against Eric's chest trying to get away but not really wanting too, just the excitement getting way to much my breath came in short pants.

"Eric show me her beautiful pussy" Godric growled, I swear I thought I may pass out and he hadn't even laid a finger on me, I could barely breath my heart beat like a wild thing. Eric's hands moved down he spread my legs open displaying me for Godric, my heart beat even faster, "Shhh, I've got you..." Eric whispered against my ear, he pushed calm at me through the bond.

"Magnificent, isn't she Eric," Godric purred as he eyed my slick core. Without warning he thrust his face between my thighs.

"Holy shit...urrrrrgh oh Godric," I yelled at the suddenness of it. He licked from one end to the other finishing at my straining nub, he expertly sucked it and nibbled he moved lower, his tongue hard and soft all at once. Eric gripped me and held me firm as I began to thrash, moaning like I was possessed.

"Please, please, please," I whimpered, begging him to let me have my release.

"I am going to fuck you on top of my child," Godric informed me as he loomed over us.

"Yess, oh God yess... do it," I spread my legs even wider to take him. In one fast stroke he thrust into me Eric thrust his hips causing me to met Godric thrust. Godric raised up on his knees fucked me relentlessly.

"Your ours, mine," Godric growled.

"I am gonna... gonna...I am coming Arrrrghh," I screamed, lights burst behind my eyes, I felt myself almost float out of my body, I thought I'd go insane with the pleasure, I heaved and fought for breath, I was beginning to believe breathing was over rated. After shock's rocked my body like mini tremors, I felt Eric shift his position.

"Shhh... we have you...its okay," they cooed at me, then I realised the kneeing sounds coming from the room were coming from me. I couldn't even tell you if Godric finished I was so spent.

They stroked my sated body, licked and nibbled on occasion that's how I fell asleep the filling in my very own 'club vampwich'.

The next day I didn't stir till late afternoon, I was ravenous after taking care of my human needs, I scanned to see is Hadley was nearby only to pull right out of her thoughts as she was currently entertaining Amelia. Yup there is something such as too much information. I searched out the number for the diner Tom had given me I ordered, country fried steak two different kinds of potatoes, green beans, freshly made biscuits some mac 'n'cheese with jalapenos through it, that the waitress I spoke with told me was to die for. She said some would have it ready at the hotel in fifteen minutes.

I phoned down the reception to let them know I was expecting food to be delivered. Then I went to the door and told Hewy and Dewy that I was expecting food to come to the room. With every one informed I slipped in the shower it was heaven, easing out my muscles. Luxuriated in the shower as the water beat down on my body, washing away the sins of the night before. Dressed in one of the hotels bathrobes I took my gun, and headed for the door to get my food.

I sat down to my feast I hoped I didn't have anything tight to get into tonight because by the time I was done I was ready to give birth to good food babies. The waitress was right the Mac 'n' cheese was to die for, I think I ate like I'd never gonna eat again. Man that was good. I had really been bad lately at eating regularly, that had stop. I must have sat leaning back for a good five minutes just patting my full belly.

I felt a bit restless, my foot tapping on the ground, I checked my guns, knife's and other goodies but still I couldn't shake the feeling. I laid down on the bed, gnawing on my finger nails, my leg shaking as I tapped it. I was looking up at the ceiling when I blinking light in one of the air vents caught my eye. I moved and adjusted my head to get a better look. It was some kind of device, spy device-fuck.

But before I could even get close to it the device went up in a puff of smoke, a smell like I get of Amelia sometimes hit my nose, fucking witches. I didn't have to wait long, before Godric stirred, he smiled but immediately went on alert as he felt my feelings through the Bond.

"Magic, I smell magic," he confirmed what I had expected.

"I saw a blinking red light in the vent up there as soon as I tried to get close to see what it was, poof and the thing disappeared in puff of smoke...it was some sort of spy device," before I had even really finished, Godric in his naked glory was up out of bed, darting round the room at vamp speed it was a few seconds later the first puff of smoke went off. Fuck then another one.

By the time Godric slowed down we found another three, shit. "What do you think they want? It's not like we've been discussing trade secrets, mainly we've been fucking," I asked my thoughts trying to sense the threat this meant reviewing conversations we had in my mind.

Godric came really close to me, hugging me to him, he whispered in my ear, "They would know what you mean to Eric and I, how much we love you," his voice sent a shiver down my spine. Shit.

I am all about equal opportunity, "or how much you guys mean to me, we are stronger together than we are apart, let them come," Godrics lips crashed against mine, my legs wrapped round his waist as we began making out, Gordic holding me as if, I weighed nothing. I ran my teeth along his neck, "baby," I moaned.

"Is this a party of two or is there room for a third?" Eric asked, a smirk on his face as he sat up, sporting major sex hair. After lots of fooling around, we finally briefed Eric on what we had found, to say he was angry would have been one of those understatements of the year.

* * *

**Review... what do you think they might have heard?... who's been spying on them? Your thoughts on a review...**


	54. Dark Side of The Moon

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Chapter Fifty Four, Dark Side of The Moon**

* * *

**A/N: **I can't believe I am on the home straight with this story, God I love these girls... so I am excited, nervous and a tad sad as the next chappy is the finale... get the tissues and a pint of B+J at the ready... Dear Abby will be on hand for group therapy.

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

I dressed in a white leather cat suit that made my tan pop and somehow my blue eyes bluer, I hid as many weapons as I could. That restless feeling was never far away and to be honest I didn't really know what was the cause, as always I was sure I'd find out...

"Sookie, you should have some of our blood again," Godric said, through the bond I could feel his worry and need. Bless him.

I nodded, Eric bit into his wrist first offering me it, I brought it to my lips taking two large sips, I offered him my wrist, he shook his head, "I need you to, please," I asked.

He took my blood and I don't know why but it made me feel better. Next Godric offered me his wrist, again I took two large pull's drinking him down. I finished by offering him my wrist, he placed soft kissed before he bit taking me into him when he was done he sealed the tiny wounds on my wrist. I felt complete, but still restless.

We stood stock still and just held each other, there was a knock on the door, "Enter," Eric commanded. It was Pam and Hadley, "the Queen wants to see us before court starts, apparently Sookie and Hadley are on the dockets it is to be the first case, her lawyer has more details," Pam's voice betrayed nothing but Hadley's thoughts told me they were both worried, so in turned I was worried.

"What have we been accused of?" I asked.

"She didn't want to speak of it over the phone she asked us to bring the Witch to ward her room as they have found several devices which on detection disappeared," Pam informed us as much as she could. Them too huh? Without further ado we left our room and headed to the Queens suites.

The Bert's only acknowledged Eric, Godric and Pam, I felt like Hadley and I were getting the cold shoulder -I think. When we were allowed to enter the strange behaviour was continued, we were ordered to strip off all our weapons, Eric and Godric were ordered to keep at least eight yards between me and my sister. I looked at Eric to get a clue his face was stoic, the bond eerily silent.

"What the hell is going?" I demanded. So the wrong move.

Andre appeared in front of me in a flash, fangs bared, "bloodbag you will not speak unless spoken to first, Eric teach you're whore better manners," whore? What the fuck? Before Eric or I could respond Godric had Andre by the throat. Had he lost his ever loving mind calling me that with both Eric and Godric here.

"When you address _Our _Bonded, you will speak to her with the respect you would afford me. Now apologise, retract –your-fangs," Godric said menacingly his own fangs on display. Rage rolled of Godric, so much that if he killed everyone in the room it wouldn't have surprised me.

"A Triple bond," Andre gasped. "So it's true." Godric shook Andre, "I said apologise," this time his voice was so hard, that I think had it been directed at me I would have cried and then peed my panties.

"I apologise," Andre croaked out.

"I am considered Ancient by some, so some of my ideas may be considered old fashioned but when did it ever become acceptable to treat an extension of me or my child with such disrespect? An extension that has proven herself worthy and loyal to our kind, so worthy that you're Queen and maker placed her under protection," Andres face was mere inches from Godric held in place by Godrics vice grip.

Before Andre answered the Queen stepped into the room, "He was only following orders, I needed to observe you. The case that has been brought forward accuses Sookie and Hadley of controlling the Vampires of Louisiana and Nevada, I wanted to see who was really calling the shots, release him and accept your Queens apology," she inform and ordered Godric. Andre was set back down, Godric nodded at him. Andre bowed back. Animal planet? Anyone?

I gasped like a girl at the Queens news, Eric even swallowed okay this was bad, "if found guilty?" Eric asked. Did I want the answer, hell no... I am sure it was a choice of death, death or death with a slice of torture.

"If found guilty, the sentence will be death by beheading, I will be stripped of all my titles and lands, after that I may as well fall on my own stake, unless of course I could convince NASA to give me a one way ticket to the dark side of the moon," the Queen answered. It would make her and outcast and the rest of us would be headless, great fucking great.

"We are innocent," Hadley blurted out, "We can no more control, our Vampires than we can control the seasons." Nice use of the word 'ours' there Hadley, not like we are being accused of running Stepford vamps inc- oh yeah we are.

"Apparently they have damming evidence, also you have to admit that our treatment of Sookie and Hadley is not exactly normal even for Bondeds. They were smart, they waited to bring the case until I had extended protection to them, implicating me as having been also brain washed by them," the Queen sounded pissed. I knew I was, I wanted to come out guns blazing shouting "Freedom, they will never take us alive," instead I had to use my brain. Shit huh?

"Okay, first off isn't the AP some kind of Oracle? Surly she would be able to smell bullshit from a hundred miles, even without the Oracle power she has been doing this a long time. Secondly we haven't done anything we are being accused of, thirdly we have multiple situations where Hadley and I did not act like ordinary pets, so by that same reason we should not be treated as such. Who is accusing us?"

"Multiple Sources," The Queens lawyer answered.

"Which are?"

"We do not know at this time?" What? What kinda legal system is that? Oh yeah the kind that thinks meeting the sun is a humane way to deliver final sentence.

"Cowards, let me guess; King of New York, Lorena may be even Victor and most defiantly Liam, because this would get him off the hook right?"

"It would get him off the hook as you put it, in fact it is why your case is first," the lawyer answered.

"I think we should all act like this is as ridiculous as it sounds, if we begin to change how we've been it looks like we are trying to hid something, we have nothing to hide. Liam is trying to save his own ass, Lorena...well she just ginger, the King of New York is still pissed Eric is better in the sack than him...Victor well he is just creepy, I may have insulted him and compared his mental skills to that of Bubba, I am sure there is other haters out there too," I grimaced at the end.

"Let's not forget we staked his King, De Castro," Eric added.

"Nevada?" I asked.

"He was Felipe's second, but like the smarmy bastard that he is he escaped with his life," Eric answered with a sneer, clearly no respect for him.

* * *

**Review... as there is only one chapter left... **Sniff Sniff****

**Do you have any best bits? Any antics the girls got up to that had you laughing out loud?**

**Let me Know on a REVIEW... I'd love to know your Fav's**


	55. Blood Sisters

**SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS**

**Fifty Five, Blood Sisters**

* * *

**A/N: **Finale chapter... crazy huh? So a bit of a **Warning*** this chapter contains gore. **

So I hope you have tissues at the ready, some Ben and Jerrys...I'll be on twitter after I've posted this chapter my link to twitter on my profile page...think of me as Dear Abby...LOL

DEEP BREATHS... okay here we go...

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

We found ourselves listening to hour's of bullshit, the lawyer for the prosecution was as boring as sin and I am sure many Vampires had gone into down time frankly I was jealous. We had all been gathered into a huge auditorium on the stage sat the Ancient Pythoness and several Kings and Queens from other states, judge and jury.

When Godric told she was an Oracle, I guess I imagined some beauty like the Oracle out of three hundred or that Jane Seymour in the Voodoo James bond movie...wrinkly and blind had not be in that picture at all.

Finally I was called to the stand, so far only circumstantial evidence had been presented, I felt Godric and Eric send me calm and strength. "You are the bonded of Eric Northman are you not Sookie?"

"It's Miss Stackhouse to you, everyone already knows the answer to that one, so why don't you cut to the chase and ask what you really want?" I snapped at him, my eyes flashed angrily, I was going for pissing him off. People always made their best mistakes when they were pissed. He was some sort of demon and I was only getting flashes of colour from his mind.

"Very well, you have managed not only bond yourself to one ancient Vampire but two is that not true, Miss Stackhouse?"

"I am greedy like that," I answered with a shrug like it was no big deal. The Vamps in the audience thought otherwise and whispers spread like wild fire. Even the royal jury had a pow wow.

"Eric and Godric?"

"Yes, we like to keep it in the family," I said dryly.

"Your cousin Hadley is bonded to Pamela Ravenscroft, Eric Northmans childe correct?"

"As I said we like to keep it in the family," I sneered.

"The prosecution would like to enter into evidence exhibit A, this evidence will show without a shadow of a doubt that Miss Stackhouse is danger to all Vampires and should be destroyed. It will prove she is very much in control, not only that but she has two of the oldest Vampires in America's in her thrall," when he said 'she' he raised his voice and pointed his bony finger at me, I felt like I was in some 80's law drama.

"I will allow it," the Ancient Pythoness deep voice sounded gravelly as it was.

The lawyer Davenport held up a digital recorder he hit play, you heard was skin slapping skin, then my voice "No,"

"Did you forget I am in charge here?" my voice continued.

"Miss Stackhouse is that your voice?"

"Yes," I was finding hard to concentrate because both Godric and Eric were livid, quite frankly so was I, what an invasion of privacy. However it did tell me they had no time to build a case if this is what they were going with.

"Miss Stackhouse, you have Fae blood have you not?"

"Apparently so I've been told," I said through gritted teeth, there was multiple pops of fangs, once again the court room/ auditorium broke out in whispers.

"Silence," the AP banged her staff, all the Kings and Queens on the panel glared at me. Hostile, much?

"The prosecution presents exhibit B," the lawyer pressed play on the Video it was the lobby of the hotel, one minute we were looking at Hadley and I the next the space we had occupied we no longer stood only for a minute later to return. The look on Quinn's face was priceless, I would have laughed you know if I wasn't in a room full of Vampires baying for my blood.

"This show's without doubt, in addition to Miss Stackhouse's telepathy she also processes Fae powers, as does her cousin Hadley Stackhouse,"

The court room began to slowly breakout in hushed voices again, I looked over to where Eric and Godric sat there faces blank.

"Miss Stackhouse, neither you or your sister have never been able to be glamoured, is that not true?"

"Yes," I answered, this was not going good at all. The lawyer chose that moment to play the tape again from the start.

"Did you forget I am in charge here?"-_Me_

"Yes" _-Godric_

"Yes what?" _–Me_

"Yes Mistress" _-Godric_

"Eric?"_-me_

"Mhmm," _- Eric_

"Eric," -_Me in a sharper tone._

"Yes...Mistress,"_- Eric_

"Take your clothes off, my Viking," _-Me_

"I command you to sit and watch Godric," _-Me_

I knew this made Eric and Godric look really bad, weak I was cringing for them. Hell I was cringing for myself. In the Vamp world this was beyond embarrassing, having your human push you around. To start with I was furious but then I began laughing, peels of laughter, when I was finally in control of myself you could hear a pin drop in the room. From the bond I could tell Eric was pissed directed at me and Godric was mixture of curious, angry and lustful.

"You think these proceeding are a laughing matter, Miss Stackhouse?" the AP asked her voice dripping with caustic acid.

"No, I think they are deadly serious. I think the prosecution however is fucking hilarious, in fact I think the Queen should book him for Vegas,"

"How so?" she asked, leaning forward in her chair, her weird creepy milky white eyes fixed on me but kinda looking through me, I had to fight the urge to look behind me, it was kinda like talking to someone who had a lazy eye.

"Objection," Davenport yelled.

"Denied," the AP barked. "Answer the question," she directed at me she was one scary assed lady even if she looked old as dirt and was blind.

"I wouldn't even know a fairy if one came along and bit me on the end of the nose, hell I didn't even know there were Were's till I'd met Eric. I am being accused of controlling the Vampires of Louisiana because Daveport and crew think I am some sort of Fae spy? Secret agent? Is that it?"

"So say I was some sort of spy, that plan would have been seriously fucked the first time Godric and Eric took me to their beds, I'd have sold my soul to the devil if it guaranteed they wouldn't kick me out of it again... the prosecution come at us with a sex tape? Come on. . . it's a joke, it's laughable, all that proves is my Bondeds can stroke a good fire," I could feel a small amount of amusement coming from Eric.

"Hey Davenport, is that just a recording? Or is there video too as those guys were on fire last night, I mean I could barely say my fucking name by the time they were done with me, if fact I am lucky I can walk today," few people in the audience were laughing, I could feel pride from both Eric and Godric.

"Perhaps me and my sister are different to other humans because of the Fae blood, who knows, I don't, but we are loyal to our masters... I think the prosecution know how stupid and idiotic there accusations are as they can't even come out and accuse us face to face.

Like the cowards they are they hid behind ill gotten sex tapes from hidden bugs in our hotel room... If I was there maker I would be ashamed... Hadley and I can't even defend the honour of our masters and our Queen, I would kill everyone of those motherfuckers but because our accusers have hid in the shadows like the dirty yellow belly scum they are, I don't know where to point my gun... they disgust me. The only thing Louisiana Vampires can be accused of is progressive thinking and honour. You wouldn't find one us, behaving like this."

"Would you fight to the death for their honour?" the AP asked.

"Without hesitation, I love them," I knew my eyes blazed with angry fire, I could feel pride from both Godric and Eric at my words. I hoped I'd said enough to help them save face.

"You would fight a Vampire, even thought you are much weaker, outmatched, unlikely to survive such an encounter in defence of your masters honour?"

"Bring it,"

"As a Bonded it is your right," the AP, informed me, Eric's and Godrics fear both spiked in me. Eric glared at me his jaw set.

Hadley had gotten to her feet and came to stand with me she squeezed my hand, "Point us the direction," Hadley said, her voice steady and cold. Good girl.

All life slipped from our eyes. I was ready, I'd rather fight than listen to more bullshit, "those of you who accuse the Stackhouse girls if you chose to defend you accusation make yourself known, " the AP banged her staff.

Lorena stood up, "I am no coward," she sneered, but noted she was on her own, not even Liam had stood, that just made me even more pissed. _No your just ginger bitch_, I thought.

"Anyone else?" the AP asked.

It was deathly quiet, the bond was hopping with emotions, but I just trapped them down and pushed them away. Eric was angry at me and Godric was scared for me.

"There is another way to settle this, you are both turned," the AP said.

"No, not like this. Not to prove a point, if I am turned it will be because my Masters deems me worthy. Not because some ginger bitch is a sore loser and doesn't take rejection well," I snarled.

"It is your right as a Bonded to fight, as this is a fight to the final death both of you will be allowed to fight Lorena,"

Eric and Godric were stood behind me and Pam behind Hadley, the tension was thick, but I wouldn't back down.

"Well in that case then, prepare to die Lorena, you lying bitch. Say your final goodbyes because it will be my pleasure to wipe you from the face of the earth," I spat.

"I gonna drain you dry,"

"Original. Hey Victor she stealing your lines," I rolled my eyes, Hadley giggled at me.

"Clear the floor we will do this now," the AP said.

Hadley and I were each given just one sliver dagger each they represented Lorena's fangs in effect giving us fangs of our own. We hadn't be allowed the rest of our weapons since we had been at the Queens suite.

A huge circle formed around us, I took Hadley's hand, strength and calm came in huge waves from Godric, Eric and Pam, I could feel Pam's too as I was holding Hadley's hand. I looked over at them and winked. Sonic waved at us, "kick her ass," he mouthed, giving us thumbs up, I couldn't help but grin at him. He was such a geek. Bill was stood stock still, I gave a deep nod to him and he returned it.

"You may proceed when you are ready?" The AP ordered.

Lorena began circling us, Hadley began inspecting her nails in pure Pam fashion I swear sometimes she channelled that woman, "You know I think we deserve a spa day," Hadley said in a bored tone, we had taken no defensive stance or posture we just looked like we were talking.

"Yeah?"

"Ooo, and one of those hot stone massages, you love so much,"

"Sounds good, we should totally make an appointment when we get home," I continued our banter, checking my ends for split ends, there never were any with taking Eric's and now Godrics blood.

"What the fuck are you doing?" snarled Lorena.

"Waiting on your slow ginger ass," I shot back.

"You know what I've..." before I could finish what I was saying Lorena came at us full pelt only to hit our shield which knocked her flat on her ass, smacking her head of the ground.

"OUCH," Hadley grimaced, as she slowly took her eyes off her nails to look at Lorena on the floor.

"That's really gonna hurt," I sympathised looking down on her, "here let us help you up," I said going over to Lorena, picking up her wrist she was still out cold, I could have just staked her then and there but my pride got the better of me, Hadley picked up the other arm. I wanted everyone to know we kicked her ass, there was no getting lucky about it, we just plain kicked her ass.

Hadley's smile was pure evil, "Yes, let us help you," we both swung her in a huge circle letting her go mid air, she tumbled like a rag doll hitting the wall with a thud as she slid down it, the vamps in that area parted like the red sea. You gotta love vamp blood, as I was as strong as a Were and fast too.

"Opps butter fingers," I giggled.

"I am so darn clumsy, now that's gonna sting," Hadley added. "This is kinda boring," Hadley pouted.

"That not very nice, you know she's a ginger, she can't help it, you were raised better than to fault someone for their special needs," I looked like I was telling off Hadley.

"Oh you were saying something...before," Hadley said.

"I was?... oh yeah... what I've always wondered is if you cut a Vamps arm off it doesn't turn to goo, _**but**_ does it turn to goo after you stake them?"

Lorena had now recovered enough, "You are going to die," she snapped baring her teeth.

"Everything dies Lorena but we all know it's your day today," I cocked an eyebrow at her, my voice as calm as can be, like we were all chatting at a party. She came at us slower this time, we stiffened the air, slowing her down even more I sent a message to Hadley.

As Lorena reached us, we split apart spinning round so we each ended up behind her both grabbing a hand full of her hair yanking her back, bending our knee's till we smacked her head of the ground. I quickly jumped on her, Hadley extended Lorena's other hand plunging her knife through the wrist, the skin burned where the silver touched it, pinning her arm to the floor.

I put one knee across her throat holding her head down, her other hand was trying to get a good grip on my throat, "Take your time Hadley," I croaked out.

Hadley came round and pinned her free hand to the ground Lorena flayed and struggled to no avail, with the help of the air we held in place.

"Hold still you silly bitch, how are we ever gonna know if vamp body parts that been cut off turn to goo when the Vampire is staked if you don't pipe down," I drew my sliver dagger.

"I think go for a joint like the shoulder, that sucker will pop right out when you cut the flesh," Hadley said now sitting on Lorena arm.

"You're so smart," I said smiling my cold killer smile, as I began cutting Lorena screamed and thrashed even harder, I punched her a couple of times in the face- hard, but she still continued to thrash.

"You think someone is cutting off your arm they way you are carrying on," with a sickening popping sound the arm rolled free as Hadley was still on it we became unbalanced. I tumbled backwards Lorena on top of me, she was near my groin area there was blood everywhere from her wound. I felt her sink her fangs into my leg hampered by the thickness of the leather, but still I was bleeding. Bitch.

Hadley grabbed her head, pulling her off me, I scrambled back but now Lorena had managed get to her feet her remaining hand, free of the knife in the floor. She was yelling like a banshee about her arm, crying too.

"Quit playing with her and just end her, Sookie," Eric yelled. How we had ended up was Hadley was behind Lorena I was in front of her so we couldn't freeze the air as we weren't touching. Lorena lunged at me screaming like a crazy one armed woman, on her way to me she had picked up the sliver knife I remember thinking she must be desperate to pick up silver as we tumbled to the ground with the force of her attack, her fangs connected with my neck just as I began to drive my knife home, I knew it was a done deal when her eyes bugged. She began disintegrating on top off me, I crawled out from underneath her.

"Ding dong the witch is dead," I whispered to no one in particular. I glance over to the arm, it hadn't done much yet, but Lorena was still disintegrating, I picked up what remained of her hair, "Look at me I am melting," I said I held out my hand, her fangs fell out of the stringy goo into waiting my palm.

"Hey Pammy new earrings for you, don't say I am not good to yo..." Eric had Pam round the middle her eyes were wide she was struggling like a wild cat, then I looked to Hadley her eyes wide in surprise her knees buckled, I ran over and caught her.

'_How bad is it?_' she sent me as she opened her hands to reveal the sliver knife; blood foamed at the wound it had punctured her lung, it was really bad, she was drowning in her own blood. FUUUCK!

I cuddled her close, stroking her pretty face, "It's just a scratch, you'll be doing cartwheels in no time," I told her, unable to keep my eyes from filling with tears.

'_liar,'_ Hadley sent me she smiled then she began coughing, blood spilled out of her lips, she groaned.

I noticed no one had moved to help us and I looked around, the AP banged her staff, "the Bondeds have valiantly defended their innocents, case closed. Lorena's wealth is awarded to the state of Louisiana."

I became aware of Godric and Eric, then Pam who had skidded to the floor to be beside us, it was the most ungraceful I'd seen Pam.

"You are really showing me up now, fuck it's just a scratch. Come on the Vamps are watching, you don't want them to think we are pussy's, do you?" I said the last part, real quiet like I didn't want the Vampires to hear, inside I was dying I was trying to deflect the situation with humour but no one thought it was funny, no one was laughing, Hadley attempted a smile though, eye's losing their light.

"She smells delicious," someone said that had gathered around us. Suddenly it was like I had become aware of everyone in the room, I clutched Hadley tighter to me. The circle round us got tighter and tighter.

"STAY BACK, I bleed every one of you motherfuckers, if touch her," I yelled at all the gawkers, fuck. It just like bleeding in shark tank. I felt cool metal being pushed into my hand, I look down at it-Betsy. I looked up to see Godric half smile. God I love him.

"You heard her move back," Godric said in a tone that said he was the authority here and no one else.

Pam looked sick, Eric stared at Pam, and Pam at him, in the end she whispered, "I am not ready," her eyes wide, she looked away not meeting her maker's eyes, shame flooded her face. Shit, what did she mean?

"I will be her maker. I am proud of you Pam, any Vampire can make one of us, it takes something more to be maker, admitting you are not ready, shows me when you are you will be amazing," Eric said to his child, "I could not be more proud, you have shown great strength of character tonight," he squeezed her hand, it was an oddly intimate gesture between Vampires.

I looked at Eric through blurry tear filled eyes, "Congratulations Northman it's twin girls?" I had it posed as a question, I hoped, I didn't want Hadley to do this alone, without me, we were a package deal. Bros before ho's.

Eric wiped his thumb across my cheek removing my tears, "I wouldn't have it any other way," I leaned into his hand as relief swept through me. Godric held me from behind, sealing the wounds on my neck closed, I was sure as soon as I stopped running on adrenaline it would hurt like hell.

I lay one final kiss on my cousin as she took her last breaths and I knew in three night's time we would rise BLOOD SISTERS together.

**~The End~**

"Oh and if you were wondering, the arm didn't turn into goo it just lay there, weird huh?"

* * *

**A/N:**_ Thank You to everyone who has left a Review added me to Fav's and alerts or who has joined me on this fantastic ride... BLOOD SISTERS has been so much fun to write. I mean come on, which one of us hasn't fantasised about being some kinda of kick ass, sassy, sexy woman who seems to hold all the aces... it's just been a joy to write them. . . ._

_So if you have enjoyed Blood Sisters please... check out my other stories out on my profile..._

_Thank you again to all my loyal readers and reviewers...you guys rock and have kept this muse well fed... Love and Blessings JoXxx _


End file.
